


Hero

by NatalieNightray1997



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 80,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieNightray1997/pseuds/NatalieNightray1997
Summary: Yurio ha estado en la tienda de omegas de Lilia Baranovskaya desde que fue secuestrado cuando tenía 12 años, mas sin embargo siempre ha luchado en contra de quienes quieren comprarlo y ha intentado escapar de ese lugar en reiteradas ocasiones. En su sociedad, los omegas solo son comparables con animales, y la mayoría de ellos nace y muere en la esclavitud. Una noche, cuando Yurio creía que todo estaba a punto de acabar para él, la persona menos esperada lo salva de un cruel final. Es en ese momento cuando Yurio, junto con tres omegas de la tienda: Minami, Yuuri y Guang Hong, emprenden una aventura para conseguir, tanto su libertad, como la de su propia especie.





	1. Pequeños orígenes

-La Tierra se originó hace 4570 millones de años, pero no se confundan niños... o niño en este caso, pues la especie humana data desde hace 2.5 millones de años aproximadamente, producto de la evolución de un lobo del periodo cuaternario, y debido a esto, los grupos alfa y omega de nuestra sociedad poseen algunos rasgos característicos de las manadas de lobos que no evolucionaron, por ejemplo, la etapa de celo, en los omega el celo los hace secretar un olor fuerte, excesivamente dulce para los alfa y el resto de omegas, esto debido a las feromonas que se liberan en el periodo fértil, ya luego te enseñare sobre las etapas del celo, la gestación de crías y el uso de supresores para el olor del celo. Ahora sigamos con el celo en los alfas, no es la gran ciencia, solo sudan testosterona y se comportan como los brutos y posesivos que son; en cuanto a los beta, perdimos casi todo rastro de los lobos en nuestro organismo, se supone que eso debería llamarse "evolución", pero nadie quiere reconocer que somos superiores, solo porque no somos tan fuertes e imponentes como esos tontos alfas; como sea, sigamos con la clase de sociedad, otro día te seguiré hablando de nuestra biología, ahora corresponde hablar un poco de la historia. La primera gran civilización fue la sumeria, seguidos por los acadios, los babilonios y los persas, las primeras civilizaciones fueron las pioneras en las construcciones a gran escala, pero por desgracia son tan antiguas que casi no queda rastro de ellas; por otra parte, la civilización egipcia si dejó enormes infraestructuras que nos revelaron unos jeroglíficos que explican lo poco evolutivos que somos, pues desde esa época los omegas eran esclavos, ya vamos a terminar el siglo XIX y nada ha cambiado aun, es frustrante que no hayan alfas con cerebro que piensen que ustedes también pueden tener derechos... mierda, me distraigo siempre en este tipo de enseñanzas, y se me olvida que no debo decir groserías frente a un alumno.

-Profesora Minako ¿Por qué cree que solo los alfas deben cambiar el mundo?

-¿Disculpa?

-Acaba de decir que aún no aparecen alfas que no vean como esclavos a los omegas ¿Por qué solo depende de ellos?

-Mira Yuuri... para mover ejércitos y cambiar mentes, necesitas poder, y todo el poder está concentrado en esa especie, yo no puedo hacer nada, y mucho menos tu que eres un omega; sé que suena muy mal, pero es la realidad, tú mismo has sido testigo del cambio desde que tu celo reveló que eras un omega, ya no puedes ir a la escuela y por eso debo darte clases particulares, porque corres el riesgo de que algún inepto te acuse a unos cazadores, y que te secuestren.

-Pero... yo quiero cambiar el mundo.

-Me agrada que hayan omegas que se salgan de los cánones Yuuri, pero, ya tienes 14 años, no puedes seguir soñando cosas imposibles, solamente concéntrate en pasar desapercibido, no quiero ni imaginar cuanto sufriría tu familia si algún día te atraparan.

***

-Muy bien mi pequeño, debo empezar a instruirte para que seas un principito; el hijo del emperador Lee resultó ser un omega, y no saben qué hacer con él, es nuestra oportunidad de estar más cerca del trono, y tú te convertirás algún día en el emperador, y podrás socializar y negociar con los líderes de los imperios Leroy y Nekola, nuestros socios occidentales. Me siento tan esperanzada luego de que ese raro príncipe resultara ser un despreciable omega; de cierta forma me da risa y pena al mismo tiempo por el pobre emperador; según las escrituras, los omegas traen desgracias a las familias, su olor a celo es capaz de hacer que el hombre más leal y respetable pierda la cabeza y se vuelva un animal, y son capaces de romper hogares y traer miseria a estos, poniendo en riesgo la seguridad de sus familias con su propia existencia, y manchando el honor de sus parientes ante la sociedad. Por eso tu mi bebé serás un lindo alfa, escalaras inmediatamente mil peldaños con tan solo ser parte de esa especie, y tendremos el reino en nuestras manos.

-Pero mami... si en mi primer celo resulto ser un omega ¿Qué pasará conmigo?

-Jajajajaja, buen chiste mi pequeñito.

-Pero...

-¡No vuelvas a decirlo ni en broma Guang Hong!

-Yo... lo siento...

-Tienes 8 añitos todavía,  aun hay  tiempo para que llegues al celo, pero cuando pase, tu serás nuestra esperanza ¿Verdad mi bebé?

-Si mamá...

***

-A lo largo de los años, los alfas han sometido a mi especie sin más justificación que rumores falsos, prejuicios y una tonta religión; nos han secuestrado para vendernos y alejarnos de nuestras familias, nos han esclavizado, maltratado, y lo que es peor, nos han utilizado como incubadoras en sus malditas casas. Sé que tienes 8 años y no sabes nada de sexualidad, pero, durante el apareamiento entre un omega y un alfa, el aparato reproductor del alfa se inflama dentro del omega y lo fecunda sin posibilidad de despegarlo gracias a esa inflamación... si, sé que no entiendes nada, pero el punto es que el propio acto nos obliga a cargar con sus crías incluso contra nuestra voluntad, es despreciable que nos compren, se apareen, que muerdan nuestro cuello para crear un lazo que ni ellos mismos respetan, y que a fin de cuentas solo les sirve para marcar su propiedad; es despreciable ser vistos como objetos de diversión, como ganado o como esclavos, y es muy triste y doloroso saber que si dices algo en su contra, estarán en todo el derecho de acabar con tu vida, como si no valieras nada... ¡Pero nosotros seremos diferentes, no seremos los pacíficos y sumisos que creen que somos, lucharemos, haremos hasta lo imposible para ganar nuestra libertad por la razón o la fuerza! Y tu serás un valiente soldado ¿Verdad mi niño?

-¡Si mamá! ¡Yo también pelearé y seré fuerte como un alfa!

-Por favor no te conviertas en uno de esos.

-Pero, qué pasa si...

-Si resultas ser uno de ellos, mamá te tirará a un rio.

-¡Nooo!

-Jajajaja, estoy bromeando mi amor, aunque fueras un alfa, yo te seguiría amando de la misma forma que te amo ahora... Además, siendo un alfa, podrías cambiar la sociedad desde adentro, así que no me enojaría si eso pasara Minami.

-Incluso si fuera un alfa, yo pelearé junto a mamá, y tendré un pañuelito rojo en mi cuello para mí solo.

-Quizás algún día te regale el mío, para que al ver nuestra insignia, recuerdes toda la vida que tu destino es la libertad.

***

-Había una vez un hombre común y corriente que cosechaba verduras y cocinaba piroshkis como cualquier otra persona normal en este mundo; esa vida le parecía monótona, pero todo cambió cuando conoció a una linda jovencita, una omega que había llegado hace poco a su pueblo. Era tan linda, que el hombre se enamoró perdidamente de ella, arreglaron su boda rápidamente para que nadie más quisiera reclamarla como suya, y tuvieron un hermoso hijo de unos intensos ojos verdes. El pueblo estaba escandalizado, el hombre se había casado sin crear una marca en el cuello de su esposa, pues él era un beta, y la marca no serviría aunque intentara crearla; el único lazo que lo unía a su esposa era el del amor. Pero los pueblerinos no entendían mucho sobre el amor, llamaron a unos cazadores para deshacerse de la omega que supuestamente traería desgracias al pueblo, cuando en realidad ella nunca le hubiera hecho daño a nadie. El hombre luchó para salvar a su esposa, logró llegar a ella y abrazarla por última vez, mientras los cazadores les ponían bruscamente unas alas para que se elevaran aunque no quisieran volar al cielo. Su pequeño hijo no pudo ir con ellos, pero afortunadamente no se quedó solo en la tierra, pues su abuelo estaba junto a él, para cuidarlo de todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño; el abuelo creía estar haciendo algo heroico, pero el único héroe condicionado para serlo era su nieto, nacido de un amor sin prejuicios y destinado a ser alguien grande, en esta vida y en las siguientes. Fin.

-Abuelo, esa historia me aburre, me la cuentas siempre.

-Lo siento Yuratchka ¿Qué cuento quieres que te lea?

-Yo puedo leer solito, ya soy un niño grande.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuántos años tienes Yuratchka?

-A ver... uno dos tres... tengo siete añitos.

-Te estás dando un año extra pequeño héroe.

-¿Héroe?

-Sí, un héroe, serás un héroe de leyendas cuando seas grande y salvaras a muchas personas, con tu fiel espada y el poder más grande del mundo. Con amor y dedicación, lograrás ser un personaje de libros que los abuelos como yo le leerán a sus nietos, ya lo veras...


	2. Yurio: Insolencia

-Yuratchka, escóndete aquí, y no salgas hasta que yo venga a buscarte ¿De acuerdo? – le dijo su abuelo, Nikolai Plisetsky a Yuri, que hace un día había tenido su primer celo, revelando por sus molestias, fiebres y su intenso olor que el joven de 12 años era un omega.

A Nikolai no le importaba la raza de su nieto, pues era la única familia que le quedaba, y no lo juzgaría nunca por algo así; sin embargo, la gente del pueblo era muy prejuiciosa contra los omegas, decían que eran criaturas traicioneras que utilizaban los encantos del celo para destruir familias y atrapar entre sus garras a alfas honorables, y también afirmaban que eran criaturas malditas por los dioses. Así que, cuando los alfas de la aldea percibieron el intenso olor del primer celo de Yuri, llamaron discretamente a unos cazadores de omegas para que se llevaran a esa pequeña maldición del pueblo.

Los cazadores allanaron la casa de Nikolai Plisetsky, y este rápidamente escondió a Yuratchka en un sótano oculto detrás de su armario, el mismo lugar donde hace 12 años la esposa de su hijo se estaba refugiando de los cazadores, el mismo lugar donde había tratado de salvar en vano la vida de su hijo y de su nuera.

-Abuelo, tengo miedo ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo ahora? – Yuri estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas, asustado por los ruidos que se escuchaban en la casa, ruidos de muebles cayendo, vajillas rompiéndose y de objetos siendo rotos bruscamente por los cazadores.

-No temas Yuratchka, yo me encargaré de ellos, tú quédate aquí.

-Por favor, no te vayas abuelo – Yuratchka comenzó a llorar aterrado por los ruidos que escuchaba.

-Yuri, tranquilo, los héroes no deben llorar de esa forma, si no me ves aparecer, prométeme que tu serás el héroe de tu especie, y que los liberaras de tipos como esos.

-Lo prometo...

-Escóndete, te juro que volveré -dijo su abuelo antes de salir del sótano, mientras cargaba una horca y una hoz en ambas manos, para hacerle frente a esa despreciable gente.

El pequeño Yuri temblaba asustado, escuchando los ruidos de lucha y los destrozos sobre su cabeza; se quedó congelado al escuchar un disparo, seguido de un silencio que le llenaba de angustia el pecho ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Su abuelo estaba bien? ¿Seguían ahí los cazadores? Todas sus dudas fueron contestadas cuando alguien removió el armario y abrió la puertecilla del sótano oculto; la silueta de un hombre calvo y de anteojos lo hizo darse cuenta de la triste realidad; ni siquiera le dio tiempo para llorar, el hombre lo jaló de los cabellos y lo subió de esta forma por la escalera de mano, para luego amarrarle las manos y subirlo a una carreta donde habían al menos dos pequeños como el, un omega adulto y dos omegas hembra, destinados a ser vendidos como esclavos, incubadoras, o en el mejor de los casos, como damas de compañía que los ricos podrían presumirle a sus amigos.

Yuri estaba soñando con el momento en el que perdió a su abuelo y su libertad, cuando fue despertado por una voz que odiaba; un joven de baja estatura y un extraño cabello lo estaba llamando, moviéndolo y repitiendo su nombre. Era Minami, un omega de 17 años, que se veía más joven que Yuri a pesar de ser dos años mayor que él; al verlo, Yuratchka hizo una mueca de desprecio y se levantó de la cama, ignorándolo y marchándose a sus deberes sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada a su compañero.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta la enorme sala de costura, donde aprendían a bordar, crear ojales y remendar; esa era una de las muchas actividades que practicaban en "Baranovskaya, la tienda de omegas finos"; la sala de costura era vigilada por la misma Lilia Baranovskaya, la bruja dueña del local, que además de venderle omegas a la gente de alta alcurnia, utilizaba los tejidos que sus esclavos realizaban por ella, para confeccionar pomposos vestidos para las damas adineradas. Yuri se instaló de mala gana a bordar una tela, miraba de reojo y con desprecio a los guardias y a Lilia mientras daba puntadas con la aguja; difícilmente cambiaba la expresión de su rostro ante ese ambiente tan aprisionante, pero un recuerdo lo hizo ponerse de buen humor. Hace aproximadamente un año, había planificado su escape de la tienda, poniendo hilos amarrados en las patas de los muebles, para que, en caso de que salieran persiguiéndolo, todos se tropezaran con los hilos antes de poder sacar sus armas de fuego; el recuerdo de verlos caer era lo suficientemente gracioso como para no enfocarse demasiado en el fracaso de su plan, pues Lilia lo atrapó mientras salía por la ventana.

Se reía en voz baja mientras cosía, cuando recibió un latigazo por parte de uno de los subordinados de Lilia, quien le prohibió hacer ruido; eso lo hizo volver a poner su expresión de enojo característica; continuó cosiendo y miró de reojo en dirección a Lilia, que observaba fijamente el trabajo de un joven, de aspecto tierno y frágil, que tenía el cabello castaño y un rubor rosa en las mejillas. Se trataba de Guang Hong, un omega de 17 años, con quien casi siempre se ensañaba Lilia, esto debido al celo del chico, pues, Guang, a diferencia del resto de sus compañeros, tenía un celo cada 8 meses, en contraste con el celo de los demás omegas de la tienda, que ocurría entre uno y 4 meses. Cada vez que un alfa venía a comprar algún omega, preguntaban sobre el celo de Guang Hong, y al enterarse de que era cada 8 meses, se retiraban sin llevárselo; no todos los alfas compraban omegas con el objetivo de procrear, otros simplemente deseaban esclavos sexuales, pero incluso ellos menospreciaban a Guang, pues ellos querían sentir la experiencia del máximo placer, y eso solo ocurría durante el celo de los omegas, que prácticamente se entregaban a sus más bajos instintos durante el acto sexual; esperar 8 meses era impensable para ellos.

Para Lilia, ese muchacho era un desperdicio, y lo veía como alguien que le impedía tener ganancias por lo inútil que era, así que se ponía detrás de él mientras trabajaba, mirándolo como un ave de rapiña esperando que cometiera un error, y Guang Hong lo sabía, se ponía muy nervioso por los ojos de esa arpía, y se forzaba a alcanzar la perfección en cada una de las tareas. Lastimosamente, mientras cosía se pinchó un dedo, trató de no quejarse, pero su cuerpo tuvo un leve reflejo que delató que había cometido un error; el silencio de la sala fue interrumpido cuando Lilia golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la espalda del pequeño Guang usando su baston, haciendo que el chico diera un grito de dolor. Incluso con el fuerte dolor de espalda, el frágil joven siguió con sus deberes, sin quejarse ni llorar; Yuri observó la escena y volvió a romper el silencio de la habitación.

-¡Oh vamos, no lo vi cometer ni una sola equivocación, no es justo! – un empleado de Lilia le dio tres latigazos a Yuri cuando alzó la voz.

-No hables sin pedir permiso, Yuratchka – le dijo la mujer con una expresión severa.

-Y tú no deberías descargar tus frustraciones en un solo omega, vieja bruja – Yuri habló con una sonrisa de desprecio, y luego recibió el mismo golpe que le habían dado Guang Hong.

-¡No vuelvas a abrir la boca en mi presencia monstruo! Tienes suerte de tener un celo de 5 días todos los meses, si no fueras de utilidad, ya estarías muerto desde hace tiempo, que no se te olvide eso – al decirle esto, Lilia le dio la espalda y volvió a posicionarse atrás de Guang, esperando pacientemente otro error de su parte.

Al salir de la sala de costura, Yuri fue llevado al patio trasero, y recibió 8 fuertes azotes, haciéndolo gritar de dolor mientras se creaban sangrantes heridas en su espalda desnuda. Su compañero Minami lo observaba con preocupación desde el pasillo que estaba fuera del patio; cuando terminó el castigo por su insolencia, Yuri se incorporó a duras penas debido al dolor de su espalda, ya tenía cicatrices y costras de recientes azotes, pues su personalidad rebelde lo hacía recibir castigos una y otra vez.

-Yurio, déjame ayudarte a llegar a la enfermería – le ofreció Minami, preocupado por su estado.

-No me digas Yurio idiota, déjame en paz – Yuri lo ignoró de forma despreciativa, como si odiara su presencia, y se fue caminando con dificultad hasta la humilde habitación que llamaban enfermería; Minami miró al piso, resignado e impotente por el comportamiento de su compañero, que parecía odiarlo demasiado por un error del pasado.

Al llegar a la enfermería, Yuri fue atendido por el otro Yuuri del lugar, el responsable de que algunos lo llamaran "Yurio" para no entrar en confusión; era un omega que acababa de cumplir los 24 años, tenía el cabello negro y usaba anteojos; estaba algo subido de peso, pero tenía un aspecto adorable.

-Otra vez hiciste que te castigaran, nunca cambias Yurio – le dijo Yuuri, un poco molesto por la situación que no paraba de repetirse.

-¿Y qué esperas que haga, cerdo? ¿Qué me quede callado mientras se cometen injusticias? No gracias – Yurio se retorció cuando Yuuri empezó a desinfectar sus heridas.

-Es mejor que trates de ser menos altanero, porque si sigues así, tarde o temprano no podré curarte porque no te permitirán seguir viviendo... a veces temo por tu vida – el adolescente se sonrojó con sus palabras y chasqueo la lengua.

-Como sea, no me importa lo que me pase, prefiero esto, a ser igual de sumiso que tú y Guang Hong, a veces no entiendo cómo es que siguen aquí, si viven para ser complacientes.

-Bueno... los alfas no me quieren porque les parezco demasiado inseguro, y porque estoy un poco subidito de peso.

-Sí, eres un cerdo – le dijo Yurio con una sonrisa burlona.

-Eres cruel – Yuuri volvió a desinfectar las heridas para causar que el adolescente rubio se retorciera.

-Tu eres el cruel ahora – Yurio parecía molesto, quería decirle algunos insultos a Yuuri, pero fue interrumpido cuando Guang Hong entró tímidamente a la habitación para saber cómo estaba.

-Yuri... ¿Estarás bien? – le preguntó Guang con una suave voz de preocupación, mientras cargaba bajo el brazo un osito de peluche hecho con retazos de tela desechados por Lilia.

-Sí, no hay problema, he soportado hasta 15 azotes, esto no es nada – dijo Yurio de forma desinteresada, con el objetivo de hacerse el fuerte y no preocupar más a ese muchachito; Minami entró en la habitación, evitó dirigirle la mirada a Yurio y prefirió hablar con Yuuri.

-Yuuri ¿Cómo sigue Yurio? Siempre se me ponen los pelos de punta cuando alguien es castigado – Yurio miró al cielo, fastidiado con su presencia.

-No se preocupen, esto no es novedad, es un niño muy fuerte – Yurio chasqueo la lengua al escuchar la palabra "niño".

-Nosotros ya debemos volver a la cocina – Guang Hong se le acercó a Yurio y dejo su osito a su lado – cuídate mucho por favor – ese tierno gesto sonrojó al herido chico y se alteró.

-¡Ya vuelvan a sus deberes, tontos, yo estaré bien, esos golpes fueron como cosquillas! - Guang y Minami salieron del lugar, dejando que Yuuri siguiera curando a Yurio, esta vez con más delicadeza que antes.

Por la tarde, Lilia reunió a todos los omegas de la tienda, incluyendo a Yuri, que tuvo que levantarse de la enfermería para asistir a la sala principal; un hombre de unos 45 años le había especificado a Lilia que quería elegir varios omegas, y que quería registrar absolutamente toda la mercancía. Todos los omegas de la tienda debían ponerse unas túnicas blancas con 5 botones grandes cuando un alfa viniera a registrarlos; dicha túnica tenía un diseño especial, la tela era de gasa fina y traslucida, y los botones eran fáciles de desabrochar, era la prenda más fina de todos los de la tienda, pero ese diseño tenía como único objetivo exponer las partes de su cuerpo ante el comprador, incluso Lilia le permitía a esa gente remover los botones para tener una vista incluso más reveladora del cuerpo del omega. En síntesis, a los ojos de Yurio, ese tipo de ropa los mostraba como objetos sexuales y los humillaba, rebajándolos al nivel de prostitutas esperando irse de por vida con algún ricachón repugnante.

Cuando todos ya estaban vestidos, se dirigieron a la sala principal, ahí estaba el comprador, con un rostro depravado, esperando la tan preciada mercancía. Comenzó a "revisar" a los omegas que le parecían atractivos; las mayoría de las hembras gritaban y se ponían tensas cuando el hombre les abría las túnicas y empezaba a manosearlas por todos lados.

-Son tan lindas, pero me irrita que griten, busco a alguien que se entregue completamente a mí.

Continuó su búsqueda, dos chicas no reclamaron al ser tocadas, más bien gimieron, eso le gustó a ese tipo, e inmediatamente las apartó hacia su lado; siguió inspeccionando, uno de los omegas varones gemía exageradamente cuando el hombre lo registraba, como si pidiera a gritos ser llevado por él como si fuera un juguete sexual. A Yurio le parecía decepcionante que los de su especie se rebajaran a ese nivel, no podía entender cómo eran tan patéticos como para dejarse tocar así; el alfa miró a Yuuri por unos segundos y lo evitó completamente, juzgándolo por su sobrepeso; el siguiente era Yurio, que le echó una mirada asesina al hombre.

-Vaya, este me gusta mucho – quiso tocar a Yuri, y este le mordió la mano, el hombre se sobresaltó y tocó su mano con dolor.

-Ni en tus sueños viejos asqueroso – Lilia golpeó la espalda de Yurio con todas sus fuerzas, castigándolo frente a las narices de un comprador; odiaba mostrarle una escena así a un cliente, pero siempre terminaba haciéndolo cuando Yuratchka hacía de las suyas.

-Ya no lo quiero, muerde como un carnívoro – el siguiente en ser inspeccionado fue Minami, que se veía sumamente tenso y disgustado; esa persona le abrió la túnica y trató de tocarlo, pero Minami dio un paso atrás.

-No...

-Vamos, no seas tímido – intentó volver a tocarlo, pero Minami trataba de evitarlo a toda costa – maldición, otro que no es sumiso – se dirigió hacia Guang Hong y le abrió la túnica; Guang temblaba y mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras el hombre tocaba su cuerpo – luce inocente, pero no se queja, deberían aprender de él – acaricio los glúteos del pequeño omega y comenzó a oler su cuerpo; a Yurio le parecía repulsivo y no comprendía por qué Guang Hong soportaba eso – tan pequeño y suave – el alfa rodeó la espalda baja de Guang y lo jaló hacia él, pegándolo a su cuerpo y mirándolo a los ojos como un pervertido mientras se lamia los labios – tengo planeadas muchas cosas para ti.

-¿Le interesan esos 4? – preguntó Lilia, quería parecer cordial, pero jamás borraba de su rostro esa expresión severa.

-Puede ser ¿cada cuánto tiempo entran en celo? – Lilia tensiono su cuerpo, porque sabía que esa pregunta podría costarle una compra, pero debía ser sincera.

-Las dos hembras entran en celo mensualmente, el primer macho que escogió cada 3 meses, en cuanto al pequeño... cada 8 meses – la expresión del hombre cambió al escucharla y soltó a Guang Hong con un empujón.

-Déjeme ver si entendí, para alcanzar el máximo placer que entrega el celo de un omega, para dejarme llevar por mis instintos, debo esperar una cierta cantidad de meses, y no me molesta esperar 4 meses, pero 8, es un exceso – volvió a dirigirle la mirada a Guang – creo que estas maldito, pequeño – el tipo miró a Lilia – me llevo solo a los tres primeros.

Lilia completó el trato con ese hombre y vendió a los tres omegas, era una buena venta, pero la mujer estaba furiosa por dentro, pues volvieron a rechazar a Guang Hong; ella lo había comprado a unos cazadores por un precio bastante caro, y el hecho de que nadie quisiera llevárselo le significaba perdidas en su presupuesto, quería sacar buen dinero con él, pero nunca nadie querría llevárselo; se dirigió al grupo de 4 omegas que siempre andaban juntos, para escarmentar a los dos que le parecían inútiles.

-Guang Hong ¿Por qué mierda te dejaste toquetear por ese viejo asqueroso? – Yurio constantemente lo regañaba por no oponer resistencia.

-Lo siento... - parecía aun asustado, y más porque sabía que Lilia le daría una fuerte reprimenda.

-No te enojes con él, Yurio, no todos son igual de agresivos que tu – le reclamaba Yuuri.

-Además, Lilia siempre lo castiga cuando no se lo llevan – dijo Minami, quien recibió una mirada furiosa de Yurio que lo hizo agachar la cabeza. Lilia apareció frente a ellos y tuvieron que quedarse callados para dejarla hablar.

-Yuuri, volviste a ser rechazado, y como ya vas a cumplir 10 años en mi tienda, tengo una noticia que darte – Yuuri tragó saliva al escucharla –un paje del imperio Lee ha estado comprando y negociando para obtener esclavos omegas para sus cultivos, así que si no eres vendido al próximo visitante, le diré a esa persona que tengo un esclavo para su rey – todos quedaron petrificados, ser un esclavo era el peor destino para un omega, y peor si era en ese imperio, el más tradicionalista y cerrado, que aún mantenía un sistema feudal donde todas las plantaciones pertenecían al emperador – en cuanto a ti, Guang Hong, quiero verte en mi oficina en 15 minutos.

Estaban increíblemente preocupados por la idea de que Yuuri se convirtiera en un esclavo, definitivamente eso no podía ocurrir; decidieron que ante el próximo alfa que entrara a la tienda, todos serian hostiles y alabarían las cualidades de Yuuri, para forzar al comprador a elegirlo; hasta Yurio estaba considerando esa posibilidad, aunque detestara la idea de que fueran vendidos a los alfas, admitía que ser comprado por ellos era mejor destino que vivir toda una vida de esclavitud y trabajos forzados. A Yuuri no le preocupada del todo la amenaza de Lilia, estaba más interesado en lo que pasaría con Guang Hong, que ya se había marchado a la oficina de Lilia, donde seria duramente castigado; Guang era un omega joven, perfecto en varios sentidos, salvo por el detalle de su celo irregular, que era como una maldición ante los supersticiosos ojos de los compradores; Yuuri dijo que estaría esperándolo en la enfermería, y todos lo siguieron, pues sabían que el pequeño no volvería en un buen estado.

Quizás fue una corazonada, o sus ansias de ser rebelde con Lilia, pero Yurio no se quedaría de brazos cruzados en esa miserable enfermería, iría a la oficina de Lilia a cerciorarse de que no estuviera matando a Guang Hong. Escuchaba los fuertes golpes que le daba esa bruja a Guang, que de vez en cuando no podía contener sus alaridos de dolor; Yurio estaba detrás de la puerta, con un nudo en la garganta por el horripilante sonido que provenía desde adentro; quiso entrar para interferir, pero se detuvo cuando en vez de oír mas golpes, escuchó las palabras de Lilia: "Mocoso inútil, nunca debí comprarte, saliste tan caro por tu supuesta sangre azul, y resulta que pusieron una maldición sobre ti, y que nunca podré venderte; ni siquiera debería dejarte estar 10 años aquí, ni siquiera debería ser tan compasiva contigo; esta es tu ultima oportunidad, si no eres comprado por el próximo cliente, voy a cortarte la cabeza con esta hacha, y alimentaré a tus amigos con tu inservible carne"

Yurio la escuchó, temblando por las dos preocupaciones adicionales que esa bruja le acababa de dar; ¿Acaso ya los había alimentado con los omegas que no le eran de utilidad? Se le heló la sangre recordando una silueta femenina de cabellos rojos, se cubrió la boca y el estómago con una expresión de repulsión y shock. La otra cosa que le rondaba en la cabeza era que, tanto Guang Hong como Yuuri estaban entre la espada y la pared, si Yuuri no era vendido al próximo comprador, pasaría toda su vida en una barraca, siendo alimentado miserablemente y golpeado todos los días; y si Guang Hong no era vendido al próximo alfa, moriría sin ninguna otra oportunidad. Era una decisión sumamente difícil para el joven Yurio, pero no pudo pensar más en eso, los hombres de Lilia lanzaron a Guang fuera de la oficina, estaba tan malherido y débil que ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie; Yurio lo ayudó a llegar a la enfermería para que Yuuri lo curara y lo abrazara dulcemente como su fuera un bebé que necesita amor; el pequeño se acurrucaba en el pecho de Yuuri, mientras este hablaba con Minami, quien decía que haría todo lo posible para que Yuuri fuera comprado; Yurio esperaba que Guang Hong dijera que Lilia lo había amenazado de muerte si no se iba en la próxima compra, pero el pequeño no dijo nada, tenía un rostro angustiado mientras era abrazado tiernamente por Yuuri, se veía como si estuviera teniendo una lucha interna, al igual que Yurio.

Eran las 12 de la mañana del siguiente día, Lilia les dijo a Guang, Yuuri, Minami y Yurio que se prepararan, pues un comprador había especificado que le interesaba un omega próximo al celo, y ellos cuatro estaban a punto de llegar a esa etapa. Yurio se colocó la túnica de mala gana y recorrió el camino a la sala principal con la cabeza agachada, pensando todavía en Guang Hong y Yuuri, aun no sabía distinguir que destino era peor, por eso aún no se decidía a decir lo que había escuchado fuera de la oficina de Lilia. Al llegar a la sala, había un hombre alto, de cabello negro peinado en un copete, sus ojos eran azules y su expresión parecía desinteresada, lo acompañaba un joven beta de piel bronceada y cejas tupidas; los cuatro omegas se colocaron frente a los tipos con sus túnicas traslucidas; el joven moreno miraba como un bobo a Guang, este al notar su mirada se cubrió un poco para no exponer tanto su cuerpo, avergonzado por estar siendo el centro de atención de ese chico.

-Señor Popovich, es libre de escoger – le dijo secamente Lilia al hombre de ojos azules, que empezó a observar a los omegas sin tocarlos.

-Quizás este, parece una chica, sería menos molesto procrear con el – dijo señalando a Yurio con su dedo; el joven omega intentó morderle el dedo gruñéndole, y el alfa retrocedió – parece que no está domesticado – se dirigió a Yuuri y lo analizó un poco – bueno, no creo que importe el peso si se trata solamente de tener un bebé – era el turno de Minami, que daba torpes mordidas al aire, intentando imitar a Yurio; jamás se comportaba así, pero quería parecer hostil para que el hombre se llevara a Yuuri – otro que no está domesticado – el hombre se dirigió a Guang Hong y le agarró la barbilla – luce tan pequeño como el anterior, sería extraño hacerlo con él, aunque debo admitir que tiene cierto encanto – Guang se apartó bruscamente del hombre, era extremadamente inusual verlo así, se suponía que estaba en riesgo de muerte y que debería rogar por ser llevado, pero estaba actuando diferente.

Yurio estaba confundido, ese pequeño tonto no hacía nada por salvar su vida, cuando era el que más peligraba; pero ¿En realidad era el que estaba en un mayor riesgo? ¿Qué era peor, morir, o tener una vida de interminables abusos? ¿Era peor morir lentamente, o ser decapitado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?, esas dudas le rompían la cabeza a Yurio, se imaginaba a Yuuri siendo azotado en un tronco, pero también veía la horrenda imagen de Guang Hong siendo decapitado con un hacha; debía decidir, aun había tiempo para salvar a uno de ellos. Pero él había escuchado a Lilia cuando le daba un ultimátum a Guang, había sido testigo de sus palabras, y estaba guardándose la verdad, como si la vida de Yuuri valiera más que la de Guang Hong; eso le provocaba remordimiento, si decía algo, sería el responsable de que Yuuri terminara siendo un esclavo, pero si no decía nada, cargaría con la culpa de la muerte de Guang; fue la decisión más difícil de su vida, se repetía una y otra vez en su mente: "cálmate" "cálmate". No pudo aguantar más la presión, y le habló a Yuuri en voz baja, contándole la situación de Guang Hong, ahora lo dejaba en sus manos.

-No sé si elegir al más pequeño o al gordito – dijo el alfa de ojos azules, sin dejar de ver el asunto con aburrimiento.

-Yuuri tiene un celo de 4 días, es más conveniente a la hora de aparearse – dijo Guang con la cabeza agachada, tratando de hacer que el hombre escogiera a Yuuri.

-Pero, Guang tiene el celo más próximo, en solo dos semanas, mientras nosotros estaremos listos en cuatro – dijo Yuuri, Guang y Minami lo miraron desconcertados; Yuuri se acercó al oído de Minami, para explicar por qué debían salvar a Guang Hong; Minami se quedó callado, sin saber que decir.

-Mi celo es de un día cada 8 meses, no soy el apropiado – se quedaron pálidos cuando Guang dijo eso, como si fuera su condena.

-No me interesa cual celo sea mejor, solo quiero un omega que me pueda dar un hijo, y no me están haciendo fácil la tarea – el alfa se volteó a ver a su acompañante – ayúdame Leo.

-¿Q-quien yo? – el chico reaccionó luego de haberse quedado observando sin parar a Guang Hong, desconectándose de la realidad.

-¿Quién más? Dime, si tuvieras que escoger entre alguno de estos 4 omegas para procrear ¿A quién elegirías?

El joven observaba con nerviosismo a los omegas, se sonrojó demasiado al escoger sinceramente, señalando con su dedo al joven que se había convertido en su favorito, su cara estaba muy roja y evitaba la vista del omega, como si el hecho de que lo estuviera apuntando fuera una declaración. Leo apuntaba a Guang, que lucía entre sorprendido y preocupado; el alfa ya estaba decidido y realizó el trato con Lilia, quien le dijo a Guang Hong que preparara sus cosas para marcharse. Todos se retiraron hasta la habitación donde estaban todos los camarotes de los omega, Guang no hablaba y mantenía la cabeza agachada mientras ordenaba sus pocas prendas, un collar de jade y un talismán con un agujero cuadrado hecho de un oro muy brillante, metiéndolo todo en una bolsita de tela; se vistió con una humilde ropa de color marrón y unas sandalias, tomó su bolsa, y se llevó bajo el brazo a su osito hecho de pedazos de tela, el cual Yurio miraba con nostalgia; antes de salir por la puerta, Guang Hong se detuvo, y sin mirar a sus compañeros, les dirigió la palabra.

-¿Por qué no siguieron insistiendo que se llevara a Yuuri? ¿Por qué hicieron que me eligiera a mí?...

-Idiota, porque si no te ibas hoy, te matarían ¿No es obvio? – le respondió Yurio con fastidio.

-Es mejor morir si es tu destino, a pasar el resto de tu vida como esclavo, yo no pedí ser salvado – dijo Guang con un hilo de voz, apretando su osito contra su pecho, estaba a punto de llorar.

-No íbamos a permitir que murieras si había una forma de evitarlo, yo estaré bien, no te preocupes por mi – Yuuri tocó el hombro del pequeño, y este se giró a abrazarlo mientras lloraba y sollozaba lleno de culpa.

-No llores Guang Hong, que me vas a hacer llorar a mí también – Minami ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos que se rehusaban a caer.

-Perdóname Yuuri... - Guang sollozaba llorando en el pecho de Yuuri, que también derramó lagrimas – por favor perdóname...

-Tranquilo... todo saldrá bien... te lo prometo, así que no te culpes de nada, me hace muy feliz saber que vivirás – Yuuri le acaricio la cabeza tratando de consolarlo.

Minami apretó los ojos para que cayeran sus lágrimas y se fue corriendo a unirse al abrazo de despedida, Yurio se sonrojó mirando hacia otro lado, con los ojos brillantes como si también quisiera llorar, pero no dejaría que lo vieran débil; se acercó para unirse al abrazo de forma lenta e insegura, pero abandonó su orgullo para rodear con sus brazos a sus llorones compañeros. Era triste que solo pudieran salvar a uno de ellos, también era triste tener que despedirse de Guang Hong, quizás para siempre; pero Yurio trató de darle un enfoque positivo a la situación, al menos Guang estaba vivo y no correría ningún peligro; al terminar con el abrazo, el pequeño miró a Yurio secando sus ojos, y extendió sus manos con la intención de darle su osito.

-Yurio, creo que tu deberías conservarlo, sé que tiene un significado especial para ti... - le dijo con una voz suave, todavía con un dejo de tristeza.

-No, ella te lo dio a ti, consérvalo y cuídalo toda tu vida – el joven de cabellos dorados le acaricio la cabeza a Guang Hong, mirando hacia otro lado con vergüenza; recibió un último abrazo del pequeño.

-Puedes irte Guang, se feliz... - Yuuri se secaba las lágrimas con los dedos mientras mostraba una tenue sonrisa a su amigo que pronto partiría a una nueva vida.

-Te vamos a extrañar mucho – le dijo Minami al abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, probablemente por última vez.

-Adiós, espero que algún día volvamos a vernos... - Guang Hong se fue, cabizbajo y abrazando a su osito hasta donde estaba su alfa, y el chico beta que lo había salvado con tan solo apuntarlo con su tímido dedo.

Yurio lo vio alejarse tragándose su llanto, y mirando el oso hasta que cruzó la puerta de la entrada y se metió a una carroza tirada por dos caballos negros; Guang se llevaba consigo un objeto que despertaba un recuerdo que trataba inútilmente de borrar de su memoria. Recordaba que el pequeño oso hecho de retazos de diferentes telas fue cosido por las pálidas y delicadas manos de una chica tres años mayor que él, que se sentaba de noche cerca de la ventana, vestida con las miserables y monótonas ropas de la tienda, mientras creaba un osito para la persona que consideraba que más lo necesitaba. Ella tenía 16 años y una hermosa cabellera roja, Yurio tenía 13 años, había cumplido un año en la tienda, y era completamente diferente a la persona que era ahora, no era aguerrido, vivía deprimido por la perdida, y temeroso de Lilia, tragándose su dolor con resignación; pero ella lo sacó de ese hoyo, y le dio esperanza a su roto corazón.

-Oye Yuratchka ¿No te dejo llorar a solas si estoy aquí despierta, verdad? – le dijo la bella omega mientras cosía a la luz de la luna.

-Yo nunca he llorado Mila, no sé de qué hablas – le dijo el rubio de 13 años, avergonzado y con molestia en sus palabras.

-No tiene nada de malo admitir que lloras, como tampoco tiene nada de malo hacerlo.

-No quiero que me oigan llorar...

-¿Por qué no? Es muy natural.

-Porque...

-¿Por qué...?

-Creo que llorar es para débiles...

-Esa es la respuesta que quería escuchar – la pelirroja lo miró sonriendo dulcemente.

-¿Qué?

-Hace mucho tiempo que quiero escuchar eso, a un omega diciendo que no quiere ser débil, a un omega que mate la estúpida idea de que somos la especie más débil e inservible – Mila rió en voz baja – te lo agradezco tanto...

-¿Por qué me lo agradeces?

-Porque al fin encontré a alguien que piensa como yo, alguien que quiera salir de este agujero de mierda, alguien que se ría en la cara de todos estos malditos, alguien que quiera la libertad tanto como yo... - la chica miró al cielo, sus ojos no se distinguían muy bien, pero Yurio podía jurar que brillaban con melancolía.

-No seas ridícula, aunque quiera irme de aquí, sé que es imposible – el joven agachó la cabeza.

-¡No es imposible! – la pelirroja se alteró por ese comentario.

-¡Si lo es!

-¡No lo es!

-¿Por qué no lo aceptas? Nunca saldremos de aquí – le dijo tajantemente; se quedaron en silencio hasta que la oyó reír - ¿Por qué te ríes? – Esa risa cambió poco a poco a un llanto mezclado con sollozos angustiados - ¿Por qué lloras?...

-Creí que escaparíamos juntos... - la chica agachó la cabeza llorando amargamente.

-No llores tonta... lo haces como si lo hubieras enterrado y lo hubieras dejado crecer... - Yuri se acercó a ella dando pasos cortos.

-Porque así es... porque al igual que tú, me lo guardo hasta que estoy sola, pero ya no estoy sola – la chica giró la cabeza para verlo, sus bellos ojos azules tenían las corneas rojas por las lágrimas.

-Tenemos algo en común... - el jovencito tocó la espalda de la chica con algo de duda, no era su estilo ser cariñoso, pero ella lo necesitaba.

-Quisiera que tuviéramos más cosas en común...

-Quizás las tenemos, pero, aun me cuesta abandonar mis miedos – Mila lo abrazó poniendo sus brazos atrás del cuello del joven rubio, se abalanzó de tal manera que quedaron tirados en el suelo - ¡¿Qué haces?!

-Siempre me he visto reflejada en ti, aunque no podamos estar mucho tiempo sin discutir...

-Y-yo, yo también me he visto reflejado en ti... - Yurio rodeó la cintura de su amiga, ella tenía su cabeza muy cerca de su cuello, lo hacía sonrojarse.

-Quizás somos almas gemelas – le besó la mejilla, lo que hizo que Yuri se pusiera aún más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Cómo dices esas cosas tan a la ligera? Suena a una estúpida declaración de amor – dijo con notorio nerviosismo.

-Quizás si lo es...

-Es imposible – le respondió el chico de 13 años de forma fría.

-¡No lo es!

-¡Si lo es!

-¡Que no!

-Somos omegas, nunca podríamos tener crías, esas relaciones no cumplen con el ciclo de la vida, tonta.

-¿Desde cuándo a los alfas les importan las crías? Solo quieren omegas como esclavos sexuales, ni ellos cumplen con la regla; a mí no me interesa procrear, quiero hacer algo que será eterno, los hijos no son eternos.

-¿Y según tú, que sería eterno?

-Quiero hacer historia, quiero que nos reconozcan como los héroes de nuestra especie.

-Es un sueño tan tonto como tu... - la chica enmudeció, decepcionada y triste – pero me encanta ese sueño – eso reanimó a Mila, que seguía abrazando a Yuri, recostados en el piso.

-¿Quieres cumplir ese sueño conmigo? – le preguntó la pelirroja, y el chico le agarró la barbilla, su sonrisa era amplia y determinada.

-Cumpliría todos los sueños que quieras – Yuri le besó los labios a su amiga de 16 años, parecía todo un seductor mientras ambos mantenían los ojos abiertos; cuando Mila cerró sus ojos mientras ese beso continuaba, Yurio dejó su actitud ganadora, y se sonrojó completamente por los nervios, no sabía cómo había tenido el valor de hacer eso, pero no se arrepentía, era su primer beso, y con una chica que estaba igual de loca que él.

Ya habían pasado 5 días desde que Guang fue comprado; Yurio estaba cosiendo en la silenciosa sala de costura, recordando con nostalgia el oso que estaba haciendo su chica hace dos años, o más bien, la recordaba a ella mientras se encargaba de bordar una tela para la maldita mujer que los mantenía encerrados y humillados. En el pasado, Mila había terminado de hacer el pequeño oso de trozos de tela tirados a la basura, se paseaba junto a Yuri por los pasillos de la tienda, juntos observaban el nuevo cargamento de omegas que había recibido Lilia, eran pequeños, y todos, a excepción de uno, no superaban los 12 años; el mayor de ellos era un joven que se veia igual de menor que el resto de sus compañeros de cargamento, pero tenía 15 años; Lilia observaba a ese niño, con una inusual sonrisa en sus labios, le habían dicho que ese pequeño valía en oro lo que pesaba, porque supuestamente había salido de una cuna dorada de los palacios del imperio Lee, un omega de la mejor calidad, su nombre era Guang Hong. Los nuevos se veían muy asustados, se arrinconaban entre todos, temblando cuando Lilia o alguno de sus subordinados se les acercaban; a Mila le conmovían esos pequeñitos, estaba decidiendo a quien regalarle el oso que había hecho, era una decisión difícil; de pronto, se fijó en el omega que Lilia observaba con entusiasmo, no hablaba con nadie, no se apegaba a los demás asustado, no parecía tener vida, solo miraba hacia abajo, sentado en una esquina, como si estuviera muerto por dentro. Ese era el indicado; Mila y Yurio se le acercaron a ese niño, que se veía más pequeño que el propio Yuratchaka aunque era dos años mayor que él; la pelirroja levantó la barbilla del niño, sonriéndole cálidamente y entregándole con cariño el osito de pedazos de tela.

Yurio dejó de pensar en ese recuerdo cuando vio pasar a Yuuri con su bolso, no tuvo que decir nada para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Minami también lo vio, y palideció; los dos jóvenes se miraron mientras hacían las labores, y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, evitando a los guardias de la puerta, que terminaron persiguiéndolos hasta la entrada principal. Ahí estaba un hombre de rasgos orientales y un traje tradicional y lujoso, característico del imperio Lee; seguramente ese era el paje que se llevaría a Yuuri a las cosechas del emperador, para que pasara el resto de sus días como un esclavo.

-¡No! ¡No se lo lleven! – gritaba Minami, siendo retenido por dos de los guardias que los habían perseguido; luchaba para librarse de ellos y correr hasta Yuuri, que agachó la cabeza, tratando de no demostrar su desconsuelo.

-¡Suéltenme idiotas! ¡Ese cerdo no se irá de aquí! ¡No lo permitiré! – Yurio pateaba y daba manotazos mientras intentaban sujetarlo, estaba hecho una furia.

-¡¿Quién mierda se creen animales inservibles?! – gritó Lilia dándole un golpe con su bastón a la cabeza de Yurio, que aun así no paraba de moverse, patear, morder y golpear para zafarse de las garras de esos malditos.

-¡Señorita Lilia, se lo suplico, dele otra oportunidad por favor! – le rogó Minami moviéndose en vano para escapar de sus captores, estaba al borde de las lágrimas, gritando con desesperación; los hombres lo sujetaron con tanta fuerza que dio un grito de dolor, los que sujetaban a Yurio lo golpeaban sin piedad, pero el muchacho no cesaba, como poseído por la rabia; el paje miraba con indiferencia la situación, y Lilia golpeaba con su bastón tanto a Yurio como a Minami, que no paraban de gritar que dejaran a Yuuri, que no permitirían que se lo llevaran.

-¡Basta por favor! – Gritó Yuuri, perdiendo el control de sí mismo - ¡Minami, Yurio, ya no luchen más por mí!

-¡¿Huh?! ¡Estás loco si crees que no vamos a luchar, cerdo! – le gritó Yurio con furia, derramando lágrimas de coraje mientras seguía luchando aunque le estuvieran dando golpes sin parar.

-¡Ustedes sabían que esto pasaría! Ya dejen de hacer eso, es inútil... - Yuuri derramó tan solo dos lagrimas – este es mi destino, todos debemos aceptarlo.

-Por fin escucho algo sensato – dijo Lilia con su severa y típica cara; Minami lloraba sin parar, y Yurio se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, por la rabia y la pena.

-No piensen más en mi... - Yuuri les dio la espalda y Lilia se dirigió hacia el paje para recibir el pago, eso le indicó al hombre que ya podía partir con su nuevo omega, de vuelta a sus tierras; Minami sollozaba y Yurio observaba atónico al estúpido cerdo que no había hecho nada por salvarse; eso lo irritaba, lo hacía querer insultar y lanzar patadas hacia todos lados, era desesperante, molesto y doloroso ver como se llevaban al chico tonto y débil que siempre los cuidó con sumo cariño, como el de una madre.

-¡Juro que te liberaré! ¡¿Me escuchaste cerdo idiota?! ¡Yo voy a liberarte! – le gritó Yurio, con una rabia explosiva que camuflaba perfectamente su tristeza; Yuuri giró un poco la cabeza, sorprendido, pero el paje cerró la puerta antes de que las miradas de los dos Yuris pudieran encontrarse.

Los días pasaron, y Yurio planeaba escape tras escape, sin rendirse, ahora más que nunca debía escapar de ese lugar, y salvar a Yuuri de la esclavitud, no importaba si lo atrapaban y lo molían a golpes, no se rendiría ahora que tenía que salvar a alguien importante en su vida; recordaba el primer escape en el que había participado, fue organizado por su bella Mila, se podría decir que fue el único escape medianamente exitoso. Mila, Yurio, Minami, Guang Hong y Yuuri, que en ese entonces tenía 20 años, estaban siendo expuestos junto con el resto de los omegas con esas vergonzosas y detestables túnicas blancas; el alfa que los estaba observando ese día era un hombre mayor, de piel tostada, cabello largo tomado en una cola de caballo, y ojos verdes; parecía muy cordial y amigable para tratarse de un alfa, era un empresario del imperio Nekola, su nombre era Celestino Cialdinni.

-Ciao Ciao, estoy buscando un omega especial ¿Tiene alguno por aquí señorita Baranovskaya?

-Eso depende de que le parezca especial, señor Cialdinni – le respondió la seca mujer; el hombre se paseaba de un lado a otro, con los brazos atrás y una sonrisa jovial.

-Quiero uno rebelde.

-Esos dos de allí – Lilia apuntó a Mila y a Yurio, estos pusieron cara de miedo, desconcierto y rabia, no podían ser vendidos, no querían pertenecer a nadie.

-A ver a ver... - el hombre se acercó a los dos jóvenes, con su imborrable sonrisa.

-Ni en tus sueños nos iremos contigo, viejo asqueroso – dijo Yurio enseñando los dientes.

-Nunca me iría con ningún estúpido alfa – le dijo Mila sacando la lengua.

-Jajajajaja, son graciosos, me pregunto cómo es que han durado con esa actitud – el hombre se rió en sus caras y ambos jóvenes apretaron los puños.

-Muérete – Yurio no tenía ni un reparo en decir lo que pensaba.

-Oh por favor ¿Aún hay omegas que quieren ser libres? ¡Que interesante! – los chiquillos lo miraron con rabia, como sintiéndose humillados - ¿Son de los que creen que pueden lograr grandes cosas aun siendo de su marginada especie? ¡Son muy graciosos! – Yuri quería darle un golpe a Celestino, iba a dar un paso hacia adelante, pero el brazo de Mila lo detuvo, se veía intrigada, e interesada por el tipo – No hacen más que perder el tiempo, porque ustedes siguen encerrados aquí, nunca cambiarán nada de ese modo, pequeños tontos – el hombre colocó una mano en el hombro de Mila y después miró a Lilia – Ya no los quiero.

El hombre se retiró riendo, era muy extraño; Lilia miraba con enfado a Mila y a Yurio, y les dio un golpe con su bastón, como si ellos hubieran tenido la culpa de que se perdiera una compra. Mila caminaba seriamente, tomando a Yuri de la mano, él se preguntaba por qué estaba así luego de ver a ese tipo; pasaron un par de horas, estaba oscureciendo y la muchacha pelirroja seguía reteniendo a Yuratchka cerca de una pared del patio trasero, como si estuviera esperando algo. Él le preguntó por qué estaba tan rara, y la muchacha le entregó un pequeño papelito que indicaba las siguientes instrucciones: "en la pared del patio trasero, a las 21:00", ese trozo de papel le fue entregado por Celestino Cialdinni cuando tocó su hombro, escondiéndolo hábilmente en la túnica, el cabello largo y rojo de la chica ayudó a que ese papelito pasara inadvertido. A la hora indicada, alguien del otro lado lanzó una pequeña bolsa que Mila agarró en el aire, en su interior solo contenía un papel doblado con indicaciones, y dos cantimploras llenas de un líquido desconocido; el papel indicaba una fecha, una hora, la dirección de la estación de trenes de carga, el tren especifico al que debían dirigirse, y una instrucción clave: debían poner un somnífero que estaba en la cantimplora del hilo azul en la comida de los trabajadores de la tienda, si no se podía concretar esa acción, debían usar el líquido de la cantimplora que tenía amarrado un hilo rojo, que era un efectivo cloroformo que debían colocar cerca de las fosas nasales de los guardias. Yurio y su querida Mila se miraron llenos de preguntas ¿Acaso deberían confiar en ese hombre? ¿Por qué los ayudaba? ¿Pretendía simplemente robárselos? ¿Sería esa su única esperanza de escapar? ¿Debían arriesgarse y huir siguiendo sus instrucciones?

Pasaron aproximadamente dos meses desde que Guang Hong y Yuuri fueron vendidos, Yurio se veía demacrado, lleno de golpes por sus constantes insolencias e intentos de escape, barría el piso de mala gana, se sentía realmente solo, mas deprimido e iracundo que nunca; él y Minami no se hablaban, se ignoraban, o se miraban de vez en cuando, Yuri lo observaba con rencor, y el más bajito le devolvía una mirada avergonzada y triste, pero ni siquiera esos ojos tan desdichados y arrepentidos le ablandaban el corazón al rubio, ellos jamás congeniarían, no después de lo que hizo Minami en el pasado.

El día del escape planeado por Celestino, Mila tenía reunidos a los omegas pequeños a su alrededor, junto con otros más mayores que deseaban obtener su libertad; entre estos estaba un joven moreno de aspecto amigable y simpático, que tenía su mano palmeando la espalda de Guang, tratando de darle valor para escapar esa noche, su nombre era Pichit Chulanont, un omega perteneciente a la zona tropical del imperio Lee. Yuuri y otros omegas no querían participar en el escape, Yuuri tenía miedo, sentía una inseguridad vergonzosa para alguien de 20 años, y ni las insistencias de Yurio y Mila lo hicieron cambiar de opinión, lo único que pudo hacer fue jurar mantener silencio; Minami por otra parte era el encargado de hacerle la cena a los trabajadores y a la propia Lilia, y por ende, era el que debía poner el contenido de la cantimplora azul en la comida; él deseaba escapar con sus amigos, pero primero debía cumplir esa misión. Cuando estaba preparando la cena, Minami observó hacia todos lados, tratando de cerciorarse de que no había personas vigilándolo; creyó encontrarse completamente solo, así que vertió el líquido en la comida. Una rígida mano apareció de la nada y le sujetó firmemente el brazo, era Lilia, que lo había observado por el agujero de la puerta de la cocina; Minami tembló, atrapado por la arpía que había frustrado su plan, sabía que estaba en graves problemas y que probablemente el no escaparía ese día, lo único de pudo hacer luego de unos segundos de pánico fue gritar: ¡plan B!

Al oírlo, la bella pelirroja corrió con todas sus fuerzas sujetando las manos de los más pequeños, Pichit corría agarrándole la mano a Guang Hong, casi haciéndolo volar por la rapidez; era una estampida de omegas que se dirigían a la puerta principal, donde estaban unos nerviosos guardias que trataron de sacar sus armas de fuego, pero eran demasiados chiquillos corriendo hacia ellos, apenas pudieron reaccionar; Yurio apareció con un pañuelo mojado con el cloroformo y saltó directamente a las narices de los guardias, debilitándolos al instante; Mila abrió la puerta y todos salieron tratando de no amontonarse en el espacio del dintel. Minami se soltó como pudo de la fuerte mano de Lilia y salió corriendo hacia la salida, pero un fuerte golpe de un palo en su cabeza lo hizo caer aturdido al suelo; el resto de los subordinados de Lilia corrían sobre su espalda, persiguiendo a sus compañeros que escapaban desesperados por los callejones, buscando una ruta hacia la estación de trenes, quizás no la más rápida, pero si una que les permitiera despistar a sus perseguidores.

Escuchaban los pasos y voces de los idiotas que querían atraparlos, Yurio chasqueo la lengua mientras corría sujetando la mano de los pequeños que no tenían la suficiente resistencia y rapidez para ir rápido por cuenta propia; ya casi los tenían encima y estaban entrando en pánico, gritando asustados; Mila y Pichit se miraron, como leyendo la mente del otro; la pelirroja soltó las manos de los pequeños que forzaba a correr, y Pichit dejó de sostener la mano de Guang, que lo miró lleno de temor, una caricia en su cabeza por parte de su amigo de piel canela lo calmó un poco.

-Pase lo que pase, nadie debe gritar, sigan corriendo en silencio, es una orden – les dijo Mila con voz firme.

-Tengo miedo... - la voz de Guang Hong era un hilito suave, como el de un niño pequeño.

-No te preocupes, estarás bien si no emites ni un solo ruido – Pichit acarició la cabeza de Guang y giró a ver a Mila – hagámoslo.

-Yuri, dame la botella de cloroformo – le ordenó Mila a su chico de 13 años.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer tu sola, tonta? – le dijo Yurio, tratando de ocultar su temor con el apodo que le había dado a la pelirroja, mientras le entregaba la botella; ella roció cloroformo en la ropa de todos los omegas que escapaban, no los dormiría si no tenían contacto nasal con el líquido, y su fuerte olor serviría para camuflar el aroma característico de los omegas, sobre todo de los que estaban próximos al celo.

-Pichit y yo los distraeremos, ustedes no paren de correr, pero no griten, no hagan nada de ruido, solo así tendremos éxito.

-No creas que te dejaré ir sola con otro chico, yo voy contigo – Mila tomó los hombros de Yuri, mirándolo más seria que nunca.

-Tú debes cuidar a los demás, asegúrate de que lleguen todos bien.

-¡No te dejaré!

-¡Si yo no vuelvo, debes salvarlos a todos, prométemelo! – el rubio se mordió el labio con rabia, no podían perder más tiempo con esa conversación.

-Está bien, lo prometo – besó los labios de la pelirroja de forma rápida -tu prométeme que volverás.

-Lo prometo, ahora corran.

Yurio guió a toda velocidad al resto de los omegas, indicándoles que debían guardar completo silencio; Guang se forzaba a ir tan rápido como él, y ayudar a los más cansados, aunque él fuera uno de ellos; Pichit y Mila corrieron en otra dirección, gritando y haciendo el mayor ruido posible, fingiendo que llamaban a los demás: ¡Apresúrense! ¡Corran! ¡Ya vienen! ¡No se detengan! Estaba funcionando, los hombres persiguieron a los dos valientes omegas que se ofrecieron como distracción, dejando el camino libre al resto, eran al menos 24 personas que trataban de llegar a la estación, siendo guiados por el aguerrido y altanero Yuratchka Plisetsky y por el pequeño, frágil pero determinado Guang Hong Ji. Llegaron al tren de carga indicado, ahí estaba Celestino Cialdinni, que los apresuraba haciéndoles señas con la mano, lleno de nerviosismo; Yurio y Celestino ayudaban a los más bajitos a subir al vagón donde transportaban gallinas y cerdos, Guang también ayudaba a subir a los que lo necesitaban, poniéndose rojo por el sobreesfuerzo que no dejaría de ejercer hasta verlos a todos a salvo.

Celestino, Guang Hong y Yuri observaban a la distancia, esperando a que Mila y Pichit aparecieran; solo este último apareció, corriendo sin detenerse, había logrado burlar a los cazadores de Lilia y seguramente no llegarían al lugar donde se encontraban; Pichit tenía sangre en un hombro y en un brazo, pero no se detenía por sus heridas, debía huir y subir al tren lo más rápido que podía; al ver que Mila no aparecía, Yurio se asustó.

-¡¿Dónde está Mila?! – le gritó al moreno que se subió de un solo salto al vagón; Pichit no lo quiso ver a los ojos, mantenía la cabeza agachada, lamentándose.

-Yo no pude ayudarla... Perdóname...

Esas palabras fueron como puñales para el joven rubio, no lo creería, definitivamente no era lo que estaba pensando, de seguro estaba bien y aparecería corriendo en cualquier momento, y él se aseguraría de esperarla. Ya era la hora de partida del tren, Celestino corrió subiendo a dos omegas pequeños cuando el tren estaba en movimiento, luego dio un brinco al vagón; Pichit le tendió la mano a Guang Hong, ayudándolo a subir mientras corría tras el tren. Yurio miró hacia todos lados, lo único que vio aparecer en la distancia fue a un tumulto de hombres armados que venían hacia él, ¿Cómo era posible que supieran donde iban a estar? ¿Quién les dijo sobre el tren exacto que tomarían? Yuri no pudo esperar más, y corrió con todas sus fuerzas tras el vagón que se le escapaba; iba tan rápido que apenas pudo alcanzar la delicada mano de Guang, que se sujetaba de la puerta del vagón estirándose lo más que podía para rescatarlo; el muchacho era muy débil y estaba exhausto luego de su labor durante el escape, y por esta razón, al tomar la mano de Yuri, no pudo aguantar su peso y cayeron juntos del tren, rodando fuera de las vías mientras Pichit los observaba horrorizado, Guang Hong se le había escapado de las manos justo cuando iba a ayudarlo a jalar a Yurio.

No pasó ni un minuto luego de la caída, y los hombres de Lilia ya estaban rodeándolos; los tomaron de los cabellos y se los llevaron así durante todo el camino de vuelta a la tienda. Al llegar, Lilia Baranovskaya los miraba llena de ira, había perdido aproximadamente 20 omegas por culpa de Mila y Yuri, y debía castigar con todo el odio del mundo a los únicos dos que no pudieron escapar. Yurio observaba a su alrededor, si su chica no subió al tren, entonces significaba que ella estaba de vuelta en la tienda, quizás ambos deberían soportar un fuerte castigo, pero estando juntos, podrían crear miles de planes, no se rendirían por algo así; eso fue lo que pensó, pero, la imagen que vería a continuación le quitaría gran parte de la esperanza que conservaba; uno de los trabajadores de Lilia cargaba a Mila en sus brazos, su bella cabellera roja disimulaba la sangre de su cabeza, pero era fácil distinguir que había sido mortalmente herida, por las manchas de sangre en la espalda de su ropa, su cuerpecito flácido, sin vida y sin más color que el rojo vivo, se grabó en la memoria de Yuri.

-No vuelvas a quitarme más omegas, o acabaras de esa forma, Yuratchka.

El joven rubio no dijo nada, miraba el cuerpo de la pelirroja con los ojos como platos, no podía llorar, no podía gritar, ni mucho menos podía maldecir, solo se quedó en un profundo silencio mientras recibía golpe tras golpe, tirado en el suelo junto a Guang; no gritaba de dolor, a diferencia de su compañero; no reaccionaba, la gran pérdida le quebró la mente y soportaba todos los infernales golpes sin gritar, sin pestañar, como si fuera un muerto en vida. Por el contrario, Guang Hong fue perdiendo gradualmente la capacidad de gritar de dolor, estaba quedando sin consciencia, débil y agotado, lo que hacía más efectivos los golpes que le daban con palos en su frágil cabecita y espalda; tanto Guang como Yurio podían morir si seguían dándoles semejantes golpizas, Yuuri no resistió más ver tal escena, y se lanzó sobre sus amigos sin aplastarlos, con la intención de recibir los golpes que les propinaban.

-¡Basta por favor señorita Lilia! ¡Van a morir! ¡¿No querrá perder más omegas, o si?! – recibió un golpe del bastón de Lilia en su boca.

-¡Cállate animal! ¡Y ustedes ya dejen de castigarlos! ¡Odio admitir que esta mierda tiene razón, no podemos permitirnos tener más perdidas!

Yuuri limpió la sangre de su labio y levantó a Yurio tendiéndole su mano, seguía con su expresión muerta y choqueada, en negación, no quería creer que Mila había muerto; Yuuri cargó en sus brazos a Guang Hong, que estaba muy malherido, casi convulsionando. Yurio pestañeó, por su mente pasó el recuerdo de los hombres persiguiendo el tren; se suponía que Pichit los había perdido y que no lo estaban siguiendo; pero entonces ¿Cómo supieron que tomarían ese tren para escapar? Respondió su propia duda al ver a Minami, con la cabeza agachada, llorando con vergüenza; tenia pocos rasguños en comparación a la golpiza que habían recibido Yuri y Guang, y eso llenó de odio a Yuratchka; Minami los había traicionado cediendo a la presión de la bruja dueña del lugar, cobardemente los había delatado por tan solo recibir unos simples golpes; lo despreció desde ese día por su actuar durante el escape organizado por Cialdinni y su fallecida y amada Mila.

Ahora, a sus 15 años, Yurio se lamentaba recordando a las dos personas que había amado y perdido, su abuelo y Mila lo hicieron prometer que salvaría a los suyos; quizás lograría salvarlos algún día, pero lloraba en soledad al darse cuenta que no pudo salvar a sus dos seres amados, de que servía hacer juramentos, si le era tan inútil a sus más cercanos. Dos meses sin Yuuri, dos meses sin Guang Hong, ese pensamiento era la nueva fortaleza de Yurio, debía reencontrarse con ellos, debía liberar a Yuuri de la esclavitud, y a Guang de ese alfa que se lo había llevado, y principalmente, debía recatarlos para nunca más volver a fallarle a algún ser querido.

El silencio de la noche desapareció en un mar de gritos de terror, la oscuridad fue iluminaba por llamas rojas que incendiaban la ciudad ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Lilia y sus hombres se veían tensos, ella ordenó que trajeran unas tablas y que las clavaran rápidamente en la puerta, les gritó a los demás que colocaran los muebles cubriendo las ventanas, tratando de evitar a toda costa que los bandidos entraran. La mujer les gritó a los omegas que se escondieran en donde pudieran, porque si entraba alguien, serian robados, abusados, o hasta asesinados; Yuri y Minami se metieron a un armario enorme de la habitación de Lilia, era la primera vez que no rechazaban la compañía del otro, la situación lo ameritaba, pues la ciudad estaba siendo atacada por unos renombrados bandidos, conocidos por atacar ciudades, destruirlas, quemarlas, robar todo tipo de posesiones, entre ellos a cualquier omega, si es que no los violaban y mataban luego del acto.

-El Crimson Scarf... - pronunció Yurio con algo de temor, encerrado en ese mueble junto a Minami; este lo miraba incrédulo.

-No, no son ellos – le dijo determinadamente.

-Si lo son idiota, los criminales de pañuelos rojos en el cuello.

-¡No son ellos! Estos no tienen nada que ver con la verdadera organización.

-¿Tu que sabes? Ya has escuchado de esos idiotas, roban y matan a nuestra especie como bestias cebadas, no trates de negar lo innegable, tarado.

-¡Se supone que no deberían atacarnos!

-¿Y eso por qué?

-¡Porque no era el objetivo original, se supone que el Crimson Scarf era de omegas y para omegas!

-Quizás nació de esa idea, pero de seguro exterminaron a todos los miembros, y se quedaron con el nombre para crear caos, ya nadie de la organización original debe estar vivo – al escucharlo, Minami retrocedió, apegándose a la madera y chocando con algo de metal que llamó la atención de Yuri.

-No... eso no puede ser verdad ¡me rehúso a pensar que están todos muertos!

-¿Quieres dejar de gritar, enano imbécil? – Yurio tomó el objeto que había descubierto gracias a Minami, era una espada de plata, perfecta para hacerle frente a los maleantes; afuera del armario se escuchaban los ruidos de los muebles rompiéndose, la puerta siendo derribada a punta de hachas, y Lilia y sus hombres luchando con unas personas que sonaban como animales con risas endemoniadas; los ruidos fueron seguidos por los gritos de sus compañeros, siendo tirados al suelo, golpeados, y pervertidos por esa gente. Yuri no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados – los salvaré.

-¡No vayas! ¡Solo tienes una espada, ellos pueden tener pistolas, no salgas por ningún motivo! – Minami agarró las ropas de Yurio, y este lo separó violentamente.

-Esconderse es para cobardes como tú – le dijo el rubio, saliendo de su escondite para atacar a quien se cruzara con intención de hacerle daño a su gente.

Pero para su desgracia, Minami tenía razón, esos bandidos con rostros degenerados llevaban armas de fuego consigo, trató de emboscarlos sigilosamente, logrando cortarle las extremidades a algunos, pero un disparo certero hizo volar su espada, dicho disparo fue perpetrado por una persona que conocía, y que odiaba recordar. Era el mismo hombre calvo que lo había secuestrado y vendido, ahora llevaba un pañuelo rojo anudado en medio del cuello, y miraba al joven omega con ojos depravados, apuntándole con su revólver. Yuri retrocedía mientras se le acercaba ese monstruo, y sin previo aviso, este se abalanzó sobre él, tratando de quitarle la ropa, rasgando las baratas telas con mucha facilidad; Yurio le dio un manotazo y arañó el rostro del hombre con todas sus fuerzas, pero este le apuntó la cabeza con su arma, y el joven no pudo moverse más, ese era su fin.

O eso es lo que creía, pues el fuerte disparo de una escopeta hizo que gran parte de la cabeza de ese calvo volara en pedazos de carne y coágulos; ¿Quién había disparado? Probablemente fue Lilia, pero eso no podía ser, pues la maldita estaba tirada en el piso, inconsciente, junto con varios de sus hombres. Yuri observó bien a su salvador, se quedó anonadado al ver de quien se trataba; un jovencito de estatura baja y cabellos castaños, que cargaba temblorosamente una gran escopeta, sus ojos estaban llorosos, era la primera vez que ese pequeño mataba a alguien.

-Guang Hong... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Y-yo... yo no podía... ¡No podía dejar que les hicieran daño! – Guang cayó de rodillas, temblando y agarrándose la cabeza por acabar con la vida de un hombre, lucia diferente, ahora tenía una marca de dientes en su cuello, la marca que creaban los alfas para marcar su territorio, o crear un vínculo con su omega.

Yurio se levantó rápidamente y tomó la mano de Guang Hong, ayudándolo a levantarse y sacándolo de su remordimiento; los ciudadanos ya habían tomado sus armas, y habían entrado en la tienda, luchando con los bandidos y saliendo victoriosos. Yuri se fue hasta el armario donde estaba Minami, quien salió desesperado del escondite tratando de apuñalar a un supuesto bandido con una navaja que llevaba escondida; Yurio esquivó su inservible ataque y lo agarró con violencia de sus ropas.

-¡¿Qué haces imbécil?! ¡Ven aquí, ahora podemos escapar! – le gritó mientras lo llevaba a tirones hasta la entrada principal.

Antes de huir, observó a Lilia, que estaba malherida pero consiente de lo que ocurría, la miró de forma burlona mientras la mujer inútilmente trataba de levantarse, y le dijo: "Hasta nunca, bruja del demonio". Guang guió a sus amigos por las calles iluminadas por el fuego, era muy inusual ver a un omega marcado trayendo un arma consigo, pero no había tiempo para cuestionamientos, debían escapar de una maldita vez, Yuri jamás pensó que lograría obtener su libertad en medio de un caos de esa magnitud; llegaron hasta un carruaje conducido por Leo, el joven beta que estuvo presente el día en que Guang Hong fue vendido; Yurio por un momento había tenido la esperanza de que su amigo hubiera escapado, pero esa ilusión se borró al divisar al alfa que había comprado a Guang, justo dentro de la carroza; dudó por un momento si debían subir, pero lo hizo de todos modos, debían desaparecer de ahí antes de que Lilia y sus subordinados pudieran reincorporarse y perseguirlos. 


	3. Guang Hong: Sumisión

-¡¿Cómo que no puedo llevármelo?! – gritó Dae hyun Lee, un joven de 17 años perteneciente a la familia real del imperio Lee, apuntaba a un pequeño de mejillas rosadas que se cobijaba entre un montón de sabanas.

-Ya conoces las reglas Dae Hyun, todos sabemos lo que le hacen a los príncipes que resultan ser omegas en su primer celo – le dijo Xiao Chen Ji, la madre del niño arropado que estaba frente a ellos.

-¡Pero es un omega de raza pura! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuantos herederos puedo tener si me lo entregan?

El pequeño de 15 años los observaba discutir, temeroso y confundido, no entendía por qué su primo Dae Hyun empezó a mirarle de forma distinta, como si fuera un animal hambriento mirando a su presa, tan solo hace unos días pasaban tiempo juntos y jugaban con naturalidad. Pero esa tarde, el joven había tenido su primer celo, sus fuertes dolores uterinos, su fiebre y el intenso olor de su celo fueron noticia de inmediato, y revelaron algo que su madre no deseaba que nunca ocurriera: su hijo Guang Hong era un omega, y ya no tendría derecho al trono, ni derecho a nada. El olor al celo tentaba a sus primos y tíos, que rondaban fuera de la habitación, esperando que Xiao Chen se retirara, para así poder abalanzarse sobre el joven Guang y llevarse su primera vez; el pequeño no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, todos hablaban entre ellos, fingiendo que él no estaba ahí, lo único que podía hacer era arroparse con vergüenza por su intenso olor, se sentía muy incómodo y adolorido, le dolía el abdomen y sentía mucho calor en su cuerpo, odiaba sentirse así.

Su madre le ordenó que se levantara y que se vistiera rápidamente, Guang Hong obedeció y luego fue tomado del brazo por Xiao Chen, que lo llevaba con fuerza y determinación fuera de la habitación; al cruzar la puerta, los familiares de Guang lo agarraron de las ropas y trataron de llevarlo hacia ellos, Xiao los golpeó con su abanico para que soltaran a su hijo, y luego se lo llevó corriendo al patio del palacio. Guang Hong no comprendía por qué sus parientes lo miraban de esa forma, algunos temerosos y asqueados, otros con algo extraño, como si quisieran devorarlo; su madre lo llevó hasta un templo ubicado en el palacio del emperador Lee, estaba completamente silencioso, le causaba algo de incertidumbre al joven omega.

-Mamá... ¿Por qué me trajiste al templo? – la madre mantuvo la compostura, no quería demostrar ningún sentimiento frente a esa cosa.

-Guang Hong, rézale a los dioses, pídeles un milagro que mejore tu situación.

-Está bien mamá... - se sentía avergonzado por ser un omega, tenía miedo de que su mamá lo odiara por eso, así que estaba dispuesto a obedecer cualquier orden suya para mantener su amor.

Guang sacó su largo collar de cuentas de jade y lo entrelazó en sus dedos, se arrodilló dándole la espalda a su madre y agachó la cabeza, rezándole a las deidades, pidiendo ser perdonado por los suyos y por los dioses, por haber nacido maldito. A sus espaldas, Xiao Chen sacaba algo de su Hanfu con lentitud y firmeza, se trataba de un puñal que usaría para acabar con el error que ella había cometido: el haber engendrado a un omega y haberle dado los lujos y los mimos que no eran dignos de él; esa era la razón por la cual la dinastía Lee asesinaba a sus herederos omegas, pues temían acabar con el orden establecido en las escrituras al entregarle derechos y dignidad a ese tipo de criaturas. La mujer se acercó a su hijo que rezaba temeroso ante las estatuas del templo, sin sospechar que su madre estaba levantando el cuchillo para clavarlo en su espalda sin ningún remordimiento; tan inseguro se sentía Guang Hong, que se preocupó por el silencio de su madre, miró hacia atrás y vio como un puñal se acercaba a toda velocidad, su reacción fue voltearse completamente e interponer su mano entre el resto de su cuerpo y el cuchillo de su madre, logrando que el arma se incrustara en su palma, haciéndolo dar un grito de dolor.

-¡Mamá! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! – la mujer quiso retirar el cuchillo, mostrándole a su hijo una expresión de odio y repulsión que jamás había visto; al notar que el puñal no podía salir fácilmente de la mano del pequeño omega, comenzó a introducirlo más en la sangrante mano de Guang, que lloraba de dolor, impactado por ver a su propia madre tratando de lastimarlo.

-Cállate omega, este es tu destino – Xiao Chen enterraba con todas sus fuerzas el arma en la mano de su hijo, pretendiendo atravesarla y hacer que el filo que sobresaliera pudiera enterrarse en el corazón de su hijo; Guang Hong lloraba retorciéndose de dolor, le rompía el corazón ver el rostro iracundo de su madre, tratando de matarlo como si nunca lo hubiera amado, como si nunca le hubiera dicho que era su principito y su orgullo.

-¡Por favor! ¡Detente mamá! ¡Te lo suplico! – vio una pequeña punta de metal asomarse del otro lado de la palma, su rostro era manchado con los goterones de su propia sangre, mientras su madre seguía haciendo una fuerte presión.

-No me digas mamá, monstruo.

-¡Detente! ¡Lo siento mamá, perdóname por no ser lo que tu querías que fuera! ¡Por favor perdóname por nacer impuro! ¡No me mates, yo te... ¡ - No pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra más, pues sus alaridos de dolor se intensificaron cuando el puñal atravesó toda su mano, sacándole sangre a chorros; Xiao Chen empujaba tan fuerte el arma que el brazo de Guang empezó a ceder, haciéndola estar a centímetros de su pecho. Una mujer entró corriendo al templo, deteniendo con brusquedad la mano de su madre e increpándola; esa persona era Min Soo Park, la emperatriz del imperio.

-¡Ya detente Xiao Chen! ¡Definitivamente no naciste con instinto de madre! – la emperatriz sujetaba con fuerza el brazo de la madre de Guang Hong, haciendo que quitara el puñal de la mano del pequeño con poca delicadeza, tanto que el niño empezó a botar sangre sin parar.

-¡Mira quién habla de instinto de madre, si a tu engendro Seung le pasó lo mismo! ¡Déjame acabar por mí misma con mi error! – Xiao agarró el brazo de Min Soo que la sujetaba, tratando de soltarse para matar a Guang.

-¡Ya basta, si este niño va a morir, no debes ser tu quien lo mate, maldita ave de rapiña!

-¿Ese insulto es por algún asunto especifico? Porque no creo merecerlo – Xiao Chen hablaba en un tono hipócrita.

-No te hagas la inocente, criaste toda tu vida a Guang Hong para apoderarse del trono ¿Lo odias por ser un omega, o porque al serlo no puede cumplir con tus repugnantes ambiciones? – Guang Hong las escuchaba, llorando y presionando su mano, tenía una profunda y sangrante herida que le atravesaba toda la mano, era increíblemente doloroso, pero más le dolía que su madre lo odiara, y que creyera que era un error que debía ser exterminado.

-¡La crianza que le daba a esta cosa no te incumbe, como tampoco te incumbe interferir!

-¡Yo soy la emperatriz, y yo soy la que decide, retírate ahora, yo me ocuparé de este muchacho!

Al escuchar esto, Xiao Chen ya no pudo luchar más, la emperatriz era la segunda autoridad máxima del palacio, y si hacia valer su título, nada podría hacer; dejó a su hijo llorando desconsoladamente, no lo miraba más que con desprecio, cosa que le rompía el corazón al jovencito de 15 años. Guang estaba siendo vendado por la emperatriz, que estaba arrodillada y a su altura para curarlo, eso le alivió un poco su destrozada alma, se supone que una persona así de cercana a la divinidad no debía rebajarse a su nivel y ensuciarse con su sangre contaminada, pero ella estaba deteniendo la hemorragia y acababa de salvarlo, la emperatriz Min Soo le pareció un ángel misericordioso en ese momento.

Luego de ponerle la venda en su mano herida, la emperatriz se llevó a Guang Hong, tomándolo del brazo para que caminara en dirección a una salida secreta, ubicada en los jardines traseros del palacio; Guang observaba a su alrededor, nadie los seguía, y la emperatriz iba determinada a sacarlo de ese lugar para evitar que fuera abusado por sus familiares, o asesinado; ella definitivamente era un ángel. Al llegar al bosque de bambú que estaba fuera de los muros, Guang Hong divisó una carreta con algunos niños sucios y de ropas baratas encima de ella, se veían asustados y desdichados; Min Soo se acercó a los dos hombres que conducían la carreta y luego se volteó a ver a Guang.

-Su excelencia... ¿Quiénes son estas personas? – preguntó el pequeño, asustado y confundido por lo que veían sus ojos.

-Acabo de evitar tu muerte, ahora debes aceptar tu destino, omega.

-¿Mi destino...?

-Estas personas te llevarán ante algún comprador, pasaras toda tu vida sirviendo a los demás, para los fines que ellos estimen convenientes, ese es el destino de tu especie – la emperatriz lo empujó hasta donde estaban parados esos cazadores de omegas – es todo suyo.

-¿No va a recibir el pago? – la emperatriz miró la sucia bolsa con monedas de plata que le ofrecía el hombre más viejo, la rechazó dando media vuelta, y se fue otra vez hasta el palacio sin dar explicaciones.

-Entonces... - el hombre más joven, de cabellos plateados y mirada cristalina, jaló del brazo a Guang y comenzó a oler su cuello – delicioso... un omega joven y de sangre azul, Oye Yakov ¿Puedo quedármelo?

-Claro que no Vitya, debemos venderlo, debe valer una fortuna.

-Pero está en celo, huele tan bien que no se si llegue virgen a algún comprador, ya me conoces.

-No puedes tocarlo, es un omega costoso, tiene que llegar en buenas condiciones – Guang Hong temblaba entre los brazos de ese tal "Vitya", tenía miedo de que ese tipo de cabellos de plata lo devorara, pues lo había escuchado decir que era "delicioso".

-Maldición, no sé si podré aguantarlo, es tan suave y huele tan bien, no podré contener mis impulsos durante todo el viaje.

-¡Ya súbelo a la carreta y vámonos, este cargamento es para el imperio Leroy, tenemos que llegar pronto, no me gusta perder el tiempo!

Al escuchar la orden, el hombre de cabellos plateados subió a Guang encima de la carreta, su piel limpia y suave, y sus ropajes de seda delicada y brillante contrastaban demasiado con los otros niños omegas, había algo que lo hacía distinto a ellos, pero no quería creer eso, esa noche le había enseñado que era lo más bajo de la sociedad, que era igual de sucio que esos pequeños y que no valía nada, pues hasta su madre lo odiaba y quería deshacerse de él. Fueron varios días de viaje, su celo duró solo un día, y eso puso de mal humor a Vitya, pero tranquilizó al viejo Yakov, pues sabía que su compañero ya no sentiría tanto interés por el jovencito de sangre azul. Estaba deprimido por su repentino cambio de vida, observando la herida de su mano, reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar, porque recordaba los momentos felices junto a una madre que lo odiaba por su naturaleza, junto a una familia que ahora lo miraba con desprecio o lujuria, recordaba sus aventuras en los pasillos y jardines coloridos y hermosos del que alguna vez fue su hogar; recordaba también que su madre solía decirle que era un príncipe, pero luego de ese día, ya nunca más lo seria.

Pasaron los días, ya estaban en el imperio Leroy y fueron vendidos a una mujer que daba miedo; la tristeza oprimida por su resignación le quitó a Guang Hong un poco de su radiante aura de rey, ahora estaba pálido, débil y ojeroso, pensaba que pronto moriría si se lo pedía a los dioses como último deseo de piedad; ya no quería seguir viviendo, y se notaba, pues no le importó lo que ocurría a su alrededor, no estaba asustando, ni confundido, no sentía más que un incontrolable deseo de desaparecer; se sentó apoyado en la pared, en completa soledad, pero, un rayo de esperanza iluminó sus ojitos que empezaban a morir de dolor; una jovencita de largo cabello rojo extendió sus brazos para entregarle un osito hecho de trozos de tela, a su lado estaba un chico rubio de expresión malhumorada; quizás Guang había tenido muchos juguetes costosos y bellos en su vida, pero ese era especial, ese gesto de amor le devolvió la esperanza, y los dos jóvenes que intentaban animarlo le harían sentir que la vida si valía la pena.

Se despertó con ese agridulce recuerdo plasmado en un sueño, le dijo buenos días a sus compañeros de la tienda y se dirigió a la sala de costura; Lilia como siempre lo observaba esperando que cometiera un error para golpearlo, y así fue cuando se pinchó el dedo, de inmediato el fuerte golpe del bastón lo hizo dar un alarido de dolor. Una voz lo defendió entre el incómodo silencio del salón, era Yurio, un omega de dorados cabellos que siempre intentaba escapar y desobedecer la ley; muchos creían que ese chico era un loco agresivo y salvaje que solo se "sanaría" al ser marcado por un alfa, pero para Guang Hong, Yuri Plisetsky era una persona admirable, pues tenía el valor de la rebeldía que a muchos, incluyéndolo, les faltaba; Yurio siempre lo defendía, siempre cuidaba de otros aunque no quisiera reconocer que les importaba, siempre buscaba la justicia, y no le importaba recibir golpes por su actitud altanera y valiente. Precisamente ese día recibió varios azotes por haber defendido a Guang, quien fue a verlo a la enfermería, preocupado por haber sido el causante de que se metiera en problemas; le dejó el osito de retazos como signo de apoyo y se fue junto a su compañero Minami a hacer los deberes de la tienda; ese omega tenía la misma edad de Guang Hong, le parecía alguien simpático y divertido, pasaban buenos ratos juntos, pero solo cuando no les descubrían mientras hablaban.

Ese día otro alfa rechazó a Guang, aunque se había esforzado para complacerlo, pues el pequeño omega prefería ser llevado por cualquier persona, a ser víctima de los abusos de Lilia Baranovskaya; esa mujer, al ver que Guang Hong y su amable compañero, Yuuri Katsuki, no fueron vendidos, se acercó a ellos y dijo algo que angustió mucho a Guang y a sus compañeros: Si Yuuri no era vendido al próximo alfa, sería entregado a un paje del imperio que antiguamente fue su hogar. No quería ni imaginar cuanto sufriría Yuuri siendo esclavo de las cosechas de su tío; cuando era pequeño, Guang Hong pudo observar desde su ventana la flagelación de un omega esclavo de sus tierras; le aterraba que Yuuri sufriera ese destino, no debía permitir que ocurriera, debía interferir para que el próximo comprador se llevara a Yuuri, realmente quería salvarlo. Pero Lilia, que le había pedido que fuera a su oficina para recibir su castigo correspondiente, le daría una noticia que lo asustaría aún más. La mujer tomó su bastón, y comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad, dolía tanto que no podía pensar muy bien; Lilia lo odiaba, pues al darse cuenta de la frecuencia de su celo, empezó a considerarlo inútil, y parece que era cierto que lo era, pues nadie deseaba comprarlo, definitivamente él era una vergüenza como omega; los golpes seguían al igual que sus gritos de dolor, ni siquiera podía contener las lágrimas, porque esa mujer no tenía piedad; fue lanzado contra el piso, Lilia colocó su pie en su adolorido hombro y le pidió a uno de sus subordinados que le entregara un hacha que adornaba la pared. El corazón de Guang se aceleró, ese era su fin, Lilia le cortaría la cabeza por ser un inútil, nunca antes había tenido tanto miedo; la dueña de la tienda colocó el hacha muy cerca de su cuello y pronunció las siguientes palabras: "Mocoso inútil, nunca debí comprarte, saliste tan caro por tu supuesta sangre azul, y resulta que pusieron una maldición sobre ti, y que nunca podré venderte; ni siquiera debería dejarte estar 10 años aquí, ni siquiera debería ser tan compasiva contigo; esta es tu ultima oportunidad, si no eres comprado por el próximo cliente, voy a cortarte la cabeza con esta hacha, y alimentaré a tus amigos con tu inservible carne"

Eso lo hizo congelarse de miedo ¿Qué debía hacer? Era su vida o la de Yuuri, le aterraba la muerte, le aterraba imaginar el hacha incrustándose en su frágil cuello y cortando su cabeza sin compasión. Pero no podía dejar que Yuuri fuera un esclavo, le arruinaría la vida si lo permitiera ¿Qué tal si su destino desde siempre fue la muerte? Tal y como creía su madre ¿Qué tal si esta era la única opción para salvar al gentil Yuuri de una vida de sufrimiento? Si ese era el caso, entonces gustosamente se sacrificaría para salvarlo.

Cuando un alfa llegó a la puerta de la tienda, Guang Hong supo que debía persuadirlo como fuera para que se llevara a su amigo a toda costa; ese alfa estaba acompañado por un joven beta de piel bronceada y unos profundos ojos cafés, que se posaron en Guang, pasmados y brillantes, como si ese beta estuviera viendo un ángel frente a sus ojos; las bellas orbes de ese chico sonrojaban a Guang Hong, era la primera vez que alguien ajeno a la tienda lo miraba sin un rastro de lujuria, también era la primera vez que sentía un extraño sentimiento en su pecho que lo llenaba de calidez, como si el destino quisiera que sus miradas se cruzaran para nunca más dejar de verse. No quiso seguir distrayéndose con ese joven, ahora debía hablarle a ese alfa para que se llevara a Yuuri, pero, por una razón que no entendía, todos sus compañeros comenzaron a hablarle de él mismo al comprador ¿Qué creen que hacen? Pensó Guang, no quería ser salvado, la prioridad debía ser Yuuri; cuando el alfa le preguntó a su acompañante, de nombre Leo, que omega creía que era el indicado, el joven beta posó sus profundos ojos en Guang Hong; el corazón del omega latía a mil por hora cuando lo miraba, sentía una extraña sensación de felicidad que no debía sentir; esa felicidad se hizo más intensa, y al mismo tiempo se mezcló con incertidumbre, cuando Leo apuntó a Guang.

El peso de la culpa pudo con las mariposas en su estómago, se fue a armar su bolsita con resignación, metió ahí sus ropas, el collar de jade y el talismán con el símbolo de su imperio, esos dos objetos los llevaba el día en que fue vendido, y los escondió perfectamente durante dos años para evitar que se los quitaran en la tienda, eran símbolos reales que le recordaban los mejores tiempos de su vida. Sus compañeros llegaron a despedirse y tratar de hacerle creer que la decisión que tomaron era la correcta, pero el remordimiento no podría desaparecer tan fácilmente, se odiaba mucho por arruinarle la vida a la persona que con tanto cariño lo cuidaba luego de las golpizas que le propinaba Lilia, y nada del mundo lo haría dejar de sentir que estaba maldito. Con su osito bajo el brazo cruzó por cuarta vez el dintel de la entrada principal, la primera vez fue al llegar a la tienda, la segunda en un intento de escape, la tercera al ser atrapado, y ahora, la cuarta vez, era para ir junto a su alfa y el beta que lo hacía sentir un calor agradable en sus rosadas mejillas.

Se subió a un carruaje empujado por dos caballos negros, Leo era el cochero, y el alfa, un tal "señor Popovich" se subió junto a Guang Hong en los asientos de la carroza; ese hombre miraba con indiferencia a Guang, el silencio era tan incómodo que el alfa tomó un libro que descansaba en el asiento y comenzó a leer; cuando su comprador agachó la cabeza para leer el libro, Guang Hong pudo notar los ojos de Leo, que lo miraban desde una ventanilla que separaba el asiento del cochero del de los pasajeros; sus miradas brillaban encontrándose, la sensación era hermosa, como si no tuvieran que hablarse para sentir una conexión entre ellos dos, estaban sonrojados y distraídos; tan distraídos que Leo no miraba el camino y los caballos casi chocan con los transeúntes, ese escándalo hizo que el alfa se saliera de la lectura y le dijera a su sirviente que debía estar más atento al camino.

Llegaron a un barrio ubicado en las colinas de las afueras de la ciudad, la casa del señor Popovich era muy amplia y tenía un establo para los caballos, lo más grande de la vivienda era su jardín, que era una colina pequeña repleta de arces amarillentos, pues en dos meses el otoño llegaría y los teñiría de diferentes y bellos colores. Al descender del carruaje, Leo se fue a encerrar a los corceles, mientras el señor Popovich era recibido por una de sus empleadas; Guang observó a la mujer, parecía tener unos 30 años, llevaba un pañuelo que echaba su cabello hacia atrás, al mirarle el rostro notó que las facciones de la chica eran las características de su tierra.

-Bienvenido señor Popovich – la mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia clásica en los saludos del imperio Lee.

-Gracias Mari, mira, ya encontré lo que buscaba – dijo el alfa apuntando a Guang Hong.

-Trátelo bien, el pequeño debe estar asustado.

-Es un omega, los condicionan para aceptar cualquier cosa, yo no me preocupo, si me disculpas, iré a seguir con la partitura, tu encárgate de instalar a este omega en alguna parte – el señor Popovich se metió a la casa, dejando solos a Mari y a Guang Hong, este último estaba algo tímido y temeroso, su nuevo hogar parecía agradable, pero no se fiaría de nada.

-¿Qué tal? – le dijo Mari con poco interés.

-Y-yo... todo está bien... - esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Guang, por un momento creyó que nadie le hablaría como a cualquier otro ser humano.

-No te oigo convencido – la mujer se le acercó hasta quedar frente a frente, luego hizo una reverencia de saludo – soy Mari Katsuki, es un gusto conocerte.

-¿Katsuki...? – es apellido estaba grabado en la memoria de Guang Hong mucho antes de llegar a esa casa.

-Sí, Katsuki ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Tuve un amigo con el mismo apellido.

-Es un apellido común de mi tierra natal, no me sorprende que alguien más lo tenga.

-Ah... es un gusto señorita Katsuki, mi nombre es Guang Hong – el pequeño hizo una tímida reverencia ante la mujer.

-Ven, pasa, te mostraré tu cuarto – Mari dio media vuelta y se metió dentro de la casa, Guang la seguía a pasitos cortos y temerosos; al entrar en su nuevo hogar, notó la decoración sobria y los muebles de roble oscuro de adornaban la gran casa, había una enorme chimenea de ladrillos y un reloj de péndulo en la sala principal; a Guang Hong le parecía un bonito lugar, igual de grande que la tienda, pero no tanto como su primer hogar – presentaré también a los demás habitantes de esta casa, porque de seguro no se tomaron la molestia de hablarte – eso alivió un poco a Guang, no conocía del todo a su comprador, y necesitaba esa información para servirle lo mejor que pudiera – el alfa alto es Georgi Popovich, es un pianista que ha estado tomando fama últimamente, pronto hará una gira por mi tierra natal, hace poco terminó con sus presentaciones en este imperio, generalmente se toma unos 4 meses de descanso entre cada gira, parece serio y altivo, pero en realidad es más sensible que el pan mojado – Guang Hong miraba hacia arriba, viendo los candelabros de bronce que colgaban del techo – el beta que conducía el carruaje es Leo De la Iglesia, un muchacho amable, algo soñador y bastante simpático, a veces toca la guitarra con el señor Popovich, no puedo creer que siga soltero – el pequeño omega se sonrojó al oír la información de Leo - ¿No vas a decir nada?

-B-bueno, yo...

-No seas tímido, conmigo puedes hablar de todo lo que quieras.

-Me gusta la idea de que en esta casa nunca haga falta la música, eso le da vida... supongo...

-Claro que le da vida, pero, quizás no la vida que tu esperas ver y escuchar -la casa fue llenada por el sonido triste del piano, la melodía fue sumamente corta, pero sirvió para dar a entender el tipo de música que escribía Georgi – esa pieza se llama Le parfum des fleurs, no lleva más que unos segundos de notas, pero el señor Popovich se ha sentido muy bloqueado desde...

-¿Desde...?

-Olvídalo pequeño, lo que te puedo decir sin pasarme de chismosa es que el señor Popovich escribe las canciones según su estado de animo.

-Como muchos artistas...

-¿Eso es malo?

-No, de hecho es muy bueno.

-No tienes que decir lo que los demás quieren escuchar cuando estés conmigo, se tú mismo en mi presencia.

-Pero dije la verdad.

-Ah, entiendo, para nosotros, no es bueno que componga canciones y llene la casa de música deprimente – el inicio de la melodía volvió a escucharse.

-Quizás parezca monótono, pero creo que suena muy lindo, si los deprime es porque el señor Popovich sabe muy bien como transmitir sus sentimientos a las demás personas – Mari se quedó callada al escuchar a Guang, mirándolo atónita – y-yo... ¿Dije algo malo? – Mari salió corriendo en dirección a la sala de música; Guang Hong retrocedió al verla volver con el alfa, no sabía cómo tomar eso, quizás estaba en peligro o había dicho algo que no debía.

-Vamos Guang Hong, repite lo que me acabas de decir – la mujer lo animaba a volver a repetir su frase con una sonrisa, por otro lado, Georgi lo miraba con indiferencia, manteniendo un puro encendido en su boca.

-Y-yo dije que... - Mari lo miraba esperanzada, eso le dio ánimos para repetir su frase – creo que su música no es monótona, que suena muy bien, y que si alguna melodía deprime a los oyentes, es porque usted sabe cómo transmitir sus sentimientos a través de la música – la ceniza del puro cayó, Georgi no cambió su expresión, pero Guang pudo notar que por un segundo una de sus cejas se levantó con sorpresa.

-¿Lo ve? ¡Le dije que los omegas son igual de inteligentes que las demás especies! – el hombre escuchó a su empleada y miró al cielo con fastidio.

-Volveré a lo mío, tu instálalo en algún lugar.

Mari suspiró con resignación y se llevó a Guang Hong a la parte trasera de la casa, que llevaba a la cocina y a unos ventanales que permitían ver el patio y el establo; Leo estaba acariciando a los caballos y dándoles agua para que se refrescaran luego del viaje a la ciudad, se veía encantador. Mari llevó a Guang a una humilde habitación que tenía una cama, una guitarra y un baúl a sus pies.

-Esta es la habitación de Leo, traeré un colchón viejo y unas sábanas para que puedan dormir aquí sin estorbarse, te invitaría a mi cuarto para que desempacaras ahí, pero es muy pequeño, no caeríamos los dos.

-¿L-la habitación del señor Leo? – Guang tartamudeó y se puso muy nervioso al pensar en la posibilidad de estar cerca de ese joven.

-Sí, dormirás con él, no te preocupes, es de confianza, no te hará nada malo.

-Oye Mari ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? Te he dicho que no debes molestarte, yo puedo asearlo solo – Leo entró por completo en la habitación y se percató de la presencia de Guang Hong, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y quedándose mudo.

-A partir de hoy ustedes compartirán habitación, no hay otro lugar para Guang Hong, a menos que duerma en los sillones – Leo no reaccionaba, estaba congelado y embobado por la cercana presencia del omega - ¿Leo? ¿Me estas escuchando?

-¡Sí! Si, te escucho, no me molesta compartir mi cuarto con el – el joven beta se salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

-Perfecto, entonces iré a buscar el colchón y las sabanas ¿Me ayudas Guang Hong?

-P-por supuesto – Guang también parecía nervioso con la presencia de Leo.

El omega siguió a Mari y ambos armaron su improvisada cama a un lado de la de Leo, el chico estaba sentado en su cama, mirando con la boca abierta a Guang Hong, ambos sentían calor cerca del otro, y mariposas incontrolables en el estómago; luego de eso, Guang se fue junto a Mari a preparar la cena; al terminar, la mujer lo invitó a sentarse junto a ellos, pues solo habían 4 personas en la casa y debían acompañarse, pero el señor Popovich le negó con un dedo, así que Guang Hong tuvo que comer solo en la cocina, cosa que a Mari y a Leo no les gusto, y por eso miraron seriamente a Georgi durante toda la cena. Ya eran las 10 de la noche y todos, excepto el señor Popovich, que seguía componiendo, se fueron a sus cuartos para dormir; Guang volvió a toparse con Leo, que sacaba notas con su guitarra, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en su cama; el omega lo miró avergonzado, llamando la atención de su compañero.

-H-hola Guang Hong... ¿Qué te pareció tu primer día en tu nuevo hogar? – Leo estaba nervioso, tratando de romper el hielo mientras se ponía rojo.

-F-fue muy cálido y agradable, este lugar es muy lindo... - Guang seguía un poco avergonzado, sus orejas estaban rojas - ¿Tuvo un buen día señor Leo?

-Por supuesto, uno de los mejores, y puedes decirme Leo.

-No estoy en posición para tutearlo, señor Leo...

-¿Por qué no? – Guang Hong agachó la cabeza, apenado – ah... entiendo...

-Lo siento...

-No tienes que disculparte, yo no te juzgo por ser de esa especie...

-Oiga señor Leo... ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

-Todos los que quieras – el muchacho le mostró una amigable sonrisa.

-¿Podría voltearse por un momento...? Quisiera cambiarme de ropa.

-Pero nuestros cuerpos se parecen, yo no tendría vergüenza – Guang se veía muy avergonzado y pudoroso, Leo recordó que los omegas por dentro tenían casi lo mismo que las chicas, y eso lo hizo espabilar – Ah, claro, lo siento, me voltearé – Leo se giró en su cama, dejando que Guang Hong se pusiera su humilde camisón para dormir; el joven beta sentía curiosidad, quería saber si los cuerpos desnudos de los omegas machos eran parecidos a los de cualquier otra persona; miró de reojo a Guang y se quedó boquiabierto al observar su desnudez, su cuerpo se parecía al suyo, pero tenía algo diferente, pues la suavidad de esa piel era como la seda de la mejor calidad, la apariencia pálida y bella de ese cuerpo era como la porcelana, el brillo del muchacho omega era como el sol, sus curvas y sus glúteos se veían suaves y al mismo tiempo provocativos, y los labios acorazonados y delicados de esa criatura divina lo hipnotizaban, tanto que no se preocupó por apartar la vista, y de inmediato Guang Hong se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado.

-¡Señor Leo! – gritó cubriéndose rápidamente con su camisón.

-¡Lo siento! No debí mirar, soy un idiota, perdóname Guang Hong – Leo se sonrojó y se tapó los ojos con ambas manos, al quitarlas vio que Guang ya estaba vestido, sentado en su cama abrazando sus rodillas y mirando hacia otro lado, avergonzado y con su carita roja como una rosa fina y bella – de verdad lo siento, fui un tonto... - al ver que el pequeño no hablaba y seguía avergonzado, Leo gateó en su cama y abrió el baúl que estaba a sus pies, de ahí sacó un libro – mira, quizás esto te anime, te lo obsequio, me gusta porque tiene dibujos, el señor Popovich me lo dio a mí, y ahora yo te lo doy a ti.

-G-gracias... - el pequeño omega tomó el libro con timidez, lo abrió y comenzó a leer; cuando Leo notó que los ojos de Guang Hong se movían leyendo cada una de las líneas, lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿Entiendes eso?

-¿El libro?

-Si ¿Entiendes lo que dice?

-Si... sé lo que dice...

-Pruébalo.

-Romeo y Julieta, acto primero, escena primera, Sanson y Gregorio con espadas y broqueles, Sanson: A fe mía, Gregorio, que no hay por qué bajar la cabeza; Gregorio: Eso sería convertirnos en bestias de carga; Sanson: Quería decirte que, si nos hostigan, debemos responder; Gregorio: Si, ¡soltar la albarda! – Guang paró de leer al mirar el rostro boquiabierto de Leo.

-¡Sabes leer! – eso ofendió un poco a Guang Hong, tanto Leo como Mari creyeron que era un ignorante.

-Si... sé leer.

-¿Cómo aprendiste?

-Cuando era niño aprendí a leer, también sé leer otros idiomas.

-¡Increíble! ¿Podrías enseñarme?

-¿Qué idioma le interesa aprender, señor Leo?

-No, no hablo de idiomas, quiero que me enseñes a leer y escribir – Guang se quedó callado por unos segundos, incrédulo por lo que escuchó.

-¿Usted no sabe leer?

-Nunca aprendí, por eso el señor Popovich me dio ese libro, porque tiene dibujos al final de cada capítulo.

-Sera al final de cada acto.

-Eso ¿Puedes enseñarme por favor? – Guang Hong se sintió enternecido por la manera que tenía Leo de pedirle las cosas.

-Por supuesto, mañana empezaré a enseñarle a escribir, señor Leo.

-¡Muchas gracias! Si tú quieres, yo puedo enseñarte a tocar la guitarra – Leo tomó su instrumento y comenzó a tocar una suave canción.

-¿No es mucha molestia?

-Para nada, ven, te enseñaré ahora un poco si quieres.

Guang se sentó en la cama de Leo, a su lado, y este le entregó la guitarra y le dijo como colocar sus piernas para darle un buen soporte al instrumento; al enseñarle como ubicar las manos, Guang Hong empezó a verse torpe, así que Leo se colocó a sus espaldas abriendo sus piernas y tomando las manos del omega, para guiarlas hacia donde debían estar; esa cercanía los sonrojaba, pero no se sentían incómodos, Leo respiraba sin querer muy cerca del cuello de Guang, y esto lo hacía estremecer de vez en cuando; a Leo no le molestaba ver como se erizaba esa hermosa piel, de hecho le fascinaba provocar esas reacciones, aunque ambos sabían que estar tan cerca el uno del otro estaba prohibido.

Pasaron los días, Guang Hong hacia los deberes de la casa junto a Mari, y en sus ratos libres se quedaba parado detrás de Leo, que se sentaba en la mesa del comedor mientras sus compañeros aseaban la sala, practicando el alfabeto en unas hojas de papel; Guang lo guiaba cuando los tres tenían momentos de descanso, la siguiente lección era aprender a escribir su nombre en letra imprenta y manuscrita, la mano de Leo temblaba un poco y las letras que escribía eran feas, lo bueno es que aprendió fácilmente a escribir su nombre.

-Escribe el tuyo también, Guang Hong – le pidió el joven beta con una sonrisa cálida y dulce; Guang Hong obedeció y escribió su nombre con los kanjis de su tierra natal; Leo miraba ese tipo de letra con extrañeza – son un montón de líneas ¿De verdad sabes escribir?

-Así se escribe mi nombre en mi idioma natal, si usted quiere puedo escribirlo en letras del alfabeto latino – Guang comenzó a escribir; el señor Popovich llegó al lado de Mari para pedirle que le llevara una jarra de café a la sala de música; cuando el pequeño omega terminó de escribir su nombre, Leo comenzó a leerlo en voz alta.

-G...Guang... -al ver que a Leo le costaba pronunciar el nombre, Mari se acercó a la mesa para leerlo por él.

-Ahí dice Guang Hong Ji – la mujer se quedó muda luego de leer el nombre, al igual que el señor Popovich, ambos estaban anonadados por ese apellido.

-Ji, es el apellido más corto del mundo – Leo se veía feliz, a diferencia del resto; Guang agachó la cabeza.

-Está mintiendo – dijo Georgi con tono de aburrimiento e indiferencia –si fuera un tipo agresivo esto ameritaría un castigo para el omega.

-¿Por qué dice eso señor Popovich? – le preguntó Leo con confusión.

-No es posible que ese sea su apellido real – dijo Mari, un poco preocupada e igual de confundida que Leo; Guang Hong mantenía agachada la cabeza, una tristeza enterrada en su alma estaba emergiendo por ese momento tan incómodo.

-¿Por qué no es posible? – Leo quería explicaciones claras.

-Es un apellido de la realeza de mi tierra natal – explicó Mari – por eso no es posible, porque todos los omegas de linaje real...

-Son asesinados – dijo tajantemente el señor Popovich.

-¿Guang es un príncipe? – Leo no hizo caso a lo que dijo Georgi, pues la explicación de Mari le empezó a dar vueltas en la cabeza y lo entusiasmó muchísimo.

-No, no lo es, es solo un embustero – el señor Popovich se fue a hacer su trabajo, dándoles la espalda.

-¡Un príncipe! – Leo insistía con esa idea, diciéndolo con energía y su adorable sonrisa en los labios; Guang Hong se mantenía cabizbajo, reprimiendo sus recuerdos y sus ganas de llorar; Mari volvió a sus quehaceres, pero la idea de que Guang pudiera tener sangre de la realeza en sus venas también le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

Después de ese episodio, Leo comenzó a actuar distinto con Guang Hong, solía reverenciarlo con respeto y alegría, le decía apodos como: su alteza, su majestad, su excelencia, mi príncipe etc... Guang se sentía algo mal por estar recibiendo otra vez ese trato, pues Leo también se aseguró de crear un buen asiento para que su príncipe cenara en la cocina; se aseguraba de poner algunas tablas en el barro del jardín, para que Guang Hong no ensuciara sus zapatos; le entregó su cama y empezó a dormir en el piso, pues el príncipe Guang debía dormir en el lugar más cómodo que pudiera entregarle, por las mañanas cuando el príncipe omega despertaba, Leo tomaba delicadamente su suave pie y le besaba el pulgar, para demostrarle su lealtad; al irse a dormir, lo arropaba y se sentaba en el colchón del piso, tomando su guitarra y dedicándole una canción para que durmiera bien. Guang Hong pasó de sentirse mal, a sentir una inusual sensación de paz y alegría cuando Leo lo trataba de esa forma, se sentía tan amado y respetado, como en los mejores tiempos de su vida; Leo lo hacía tan feliz, lo hacía sentir como el príncipe que alguna vez fue, lo hacía sentir como un verdadero ser humano.

Pero Georgi Popovich estaba ahí para recordarle la realidad de las cosas, lo miraba con desconfianza desde que dijo que su apellido era "Ji"; los amigos del señor Popovich le habían recomendado cuidarse de los omegas, pues decían que eran criaturas astutas y traicioneras, que utilizaban sus encantos y sus mentiras para conseguir lo que querían; para Georgi, Guang Hong era un omega que buscaba apoderarse del respeto de sus empleados y de su fortuna, fingiendo ser de la realeza para recibir un trato distinto al que se acostumbraba dar al resto de los omegas; Leo ya había caído en sus garras, y eso preocupaba mucho al señor Popovich, que empezó a tratar a Guang de forma más distante; le prohibió a sus dos criados que le hablaran en su presencia, así que Mari y Leo solo hablaban con Guang Hong cuando estaban a solas; destruyó la silla que Leo había armado para Guang; no miraba al omega, evitando su cara con desprecio; le prohibió a Mari y a Leo, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a acompañar a Guang Hong durante la cena, que lo fueran a ver mientras comía; lo que más le dolió a Guang fue que, cuando él estaba aseando la sala de música y escuchando el piano de Georgi mientras tocaba, este se detuvo y lo miró con desprecio y desconfianza, Guang Hong se quedó parado y sin moverse, con temor de ese alfa, y al instante, Georgi se levantó de forma alterada, lo tomó bruscamente del brazo y lo empujó fuera de la habitación gritándole que saliera de su vista.

Luego de lo que pasó, Guang comenzó a deprimirse cada vez que Leo lo trataba como un príncipe, las cosas no debían ser así, no importaba si Mari lo trataba como a cualquier otra persona, no importaba si Leo lo trataba como a un miembro de la realeza, el seguía siendo un omega, el seguía siendo de la especie inferior y nada cambiaria eso, lo que mantendría el verdadero status quo era recibir el trato que el señor Popovich le daba. Había pasado exactamente una semana desde su llegada, Leo seguía acompañándolo durante sus comidas en la cocina, aunque supiera que estaba prohibido por Georgi, y continuaba tratándolo con delicadeza, como si él, un omega, fuera superior a Leo; llegó un punto en el cual pensó que Leo en realidad lo trataba de esa forma para reírse de su supuesta mentira; cuando estaban a solas en el establo, dándole de comer a los caballos, Leo besó la suave mano de Guang Hong y lo miró sonrojado a los ojos.

-Los príncipes no deberían estar en un establo, huele muy mal como para que su majestad esté aquí – Guang apartó su mano, avergonzado y triste, eso extrañó a Leo.

-Por favor señor De la Iglesia, no se burle más de mí.

-¿Burlarme?

-Yo no soy ningún príncipe.

-¿No que naciste de la familia real del imperio Lee? ¿Eso no te convierte en un príncipe?

-Sí, nací en ese palacio, pero yo ya no soy ningún príncipe, soy un omega, y usted y Mari deberían empezar a tratarme como tal.

-No, tú eres diferente al resto de tu especie, eres un príncipe – Leo insistía y Guang Hong comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-No lo soy, soy lo más bajo de este mundo, mi linaje ya no importa, comprenda eso por favor.

-Sí importa, no digas que eres lo más bajo, tu eres una persona maravillosa, sabes apreciar la música, eres muy inteligente y adorable, también estas dotado de una belleza que jamás he visto en ninguna mujer, deberías apreciarte más a ti mismo.

-Señor Leo, ni usted ni yo debemos mostrar aprecio hacia mi persona, esa es la ley, por favor, deje de ser tan amable conmigo, y deje de decirme príncipe, porque yo no lo merezco.

-Yo sé que lo mereces, nadie, ni siquiera el señor Popovich debería decirte que eres inferior – Leo tomó de los hombros a Guang, se veía mas alterado que de costumbre - ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? ¿Crees que no sé qué historia hay detrás de ti?

-¿Qué historia hay detrás de mí, señor Leo?

-Naciste como un príncipe, y al enterarse de que eras un omega, unos cazadores te robaron de ese palacio y te vendieron a esa tienda – Leo tenía los ojos llorosos – Yo sé que debiste sufrir mucho, que te obligaron a creer que eras inferior, sé que debió ser muy duro para ti que te sacaran a la fuerza de tu antigua vida para llegar a un lugar donde las cosas eran muy diferentes – Guang Hong lo miraba desconcertado, Leo no sabía nada de su vida, pero algunas cosas que decía si lo hacían sentir como si ese joven supiera lo que sintió - ¿Es por eso que a veces te ves tan triste? Porque si es así, yo te ayudaré a volver a tu casa, para que recuperes tu vida.

-¡No! ¡Yo no puedo volver a casa! ¡Usted no entiende, yo no soy ningún príncipe, mi historia no es como usted cree que es!

-Entonces ¿Podrías decirme por qué no eres un príncipe, y cuál es tu historia? – Guang agachó la cabeza, luego de pensarlo por un momento, extendió su mano, mostrándole su gran cicatriz a Leo - ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?

-Esta cicatriz fue hecha por mi madre, al enterarse que yo era un omega, ella trató de matarme con un puñal, yo interpuse mi mano tratando de salvarme, y el cuchillo provocó esto.

-¿T-tu propia madre? – Leo palideció, no podía creer que la mamá de Guang Hong hubiera tratado de matarlo.

-Sí, mi propia madre, luego de eso la emperatriz me entregó a unos cazadores, esa acción me salvó de ser asesinado por el emperador, porque ese es el destino de los omegas que nacen del linaje del emperador Lee, incluso mi primo Seung Gil, el hijo del emperador, sufrió ese destino, es por eso que le digo, yo no soy ningún príncipe, porque mi propia familia negó que lo era – Leo se quedó callado, atónito por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Pero... eso no quiere decir que no seas alguien de la realeza, quizás ellos quisieron hacerte daño, pero no pueden cambiar el hecho de que naciste con su estirpe, y que la tendrás para siempre en la sangre – Leo tomó la mano de Guang, la que tenía la cicatriz, y lo llevó hasta su pecho para abrazarlo – no sufras Guang Hong, sé que ese recuerdo te pone triste, pero por favor, no te sientas mal, ahora tu vida será mejor – el pequeño omega se sintió tan aliviado con ese abrazo, que cerró los ojos, escuchando el inquieto corazón de Leo, ese frenético latido era música para sus oídos; casi por instinto, Guang respiró profundamente en el pecho de Leo, percibiendo su olor para grabarlo para siempre en su memoria; el joven beta se apartó un poco, sonrojado a más no poder – oye Guang... ¿Tienes algo que pruebe que eres del linaje real?

-Sí, conservé dos cosas el día que me fui de casa, un collar de jade y un talismán de oro que también sirve como blasón para mi familia.

Al escucharlo, Leo tomó la mano de Guang Hong y se lo llevó corriendo a su habitación, le dijo que tomara esos objetos y que luego le explicaría todo, Guang le hizo caso y Leo volvió a llevarlo corriendo, esta vez a la sala de estar, donde Mari ordenaba algunos cuadros y el señor Popovich leía unas novelas; cuando los jóvenes aparecieron, el alfa detuvo su lectura y Mari sus quehaceres, atentos a la ocurrencia de Leo.

-¡Señor Popovich, tengo la prueba de que Guang es un príncipe! – tanto Mari como Georgi suspiraron mirando al cielo, cansados de escuchar tanto la palabra "príncipe" salir de la boca de Leo.

-¿Qué prueba es esa, niño? – preguntó Georgi fingiendo interés.

-Mire – Leo extendió el collar y el talismán - ¿Son símbolos de la realeza, verdad? – Mari y el señor Popovich ojearon los objetos, mientras Guang Hong agachaba la cabeza, avergonzado y asustado por la reacción de Georgi, se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos algo bueno.

-No parecen reales, de seguro son falsos.

-No, esos símbolos son del emperador, y tiene grabados los kanjis del nombre de Guang – la mujer parecía sorprendida - ¿Pero cómo? ¿No se supone que deberías haber muerto?

-La emperatriz me salvó la vida...

-¿Lo ve señor Popovich? él jamás mintió – Leo tenía una amplia sonrisa, contento por haber probado que Guang Hong no era un mentiroso, pero la expresión de Georgi no cambió.

-Mari, omega, déjenme a solas con Leo, quiero decirle algo en privado – Leo dejó de sonreír, y sus amigos lo dejaron a solas con resignación; el señor Popovich lo miraba seriamente – ese omega te está manipulando.

-¿Cómo? Eso es imposible, él me ha dicho la verdad todo este tiempo.

-No tiene que ver con su sinceridad, tiene que ver con algo más complejo, algo que no es tan simple de explicar, solo te recomiendo mantener la distancia de ese pequeño.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es tan complejo como para que piense que no lo entenderé, señor Popovich?

-Veras, no es que ese omega te manipule a conciencia, te manipula porque esa es su naturaleza, dime, ¿Te has sentido atraído por él? – Leo se sonrojó, se sintió atrapado.

-Bueno... un poquito nada más...

-Ahí está mi punto, no es que el omega sea alguien especial, sientes esa atracción por un instinto que esa especie despierta, cualquier "sentimiento" que creas tener por ese niño, es algo así como un embrujo, yo no soy supersticioso, pero gracias a ti he podido comprobar que los de su raza tienen el poder de atraer con su propia presencia.

-No creo que eso sea verdad... Guang tiene muchas cualidades que lo hacen ser alguien a quien apreciar.

-Nombra al menos una, sin pensar por ningún momento en su apariencia – Leo se quedó en silencio, quería decir lo encantador e inteligente que era Guang Hong, pero la imagen de su bello cuerpo desnudo y sus facciones angelicales aparecieron en su mente, no podía contestar si pensaba en el físico de su amigo - ¿Lo ves? No puedes.

-Pero...

-Leo, eres joven e ingenuo aun, por eso eres presa fácil para ese omega, no te dejes engañar, si sigues así, cosas malas pueden pasar en tu vida.

-¿Qué cosas malas pueden ocurrir?

-Que desees apoderarte de algo que es de mi propiedad, que escapes con él, y que luego de eso, el omega que tanto quieres, se vaya de tu vida y escape para hacer de las suyas con total libertad – al oírlo, Leo sintió temor ¿Qué tal si eso era verdad? ¿Qué tal si Guang se aprovechaba de él para hacer lo que se le antojara?

-Eso no va a pasar...

-Depende de ti que no pase ¿No querrás hacerme daño a mí por alguien como él, verdad? Si quieres evitar ese desenlace, no te le acerques tanto a esa cosa.

Esa nueva semana, Leo actuó muy distinto con Guang Hong, ya no le hablaba, por las mañanas evitaba mirarlo, ya no comía a su lado en la cocina, y tampoco le pidió que siguiera con las lecciones del alfabeto, prefirió pedírselo a Mari, quien lo forzó a leer algo, lo hizo tan desastrosamente, que la mujer tomó el libro y comenzó a leer con molestia "la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino" una leyenda mitológica que contaba que los dioses anudaban un hilo rojo en los meñiques de las almas destinadas a estar juntas, y que, sin importar que alguno de ellos tuviera cualquier tipo de lazo con alguien más, el hilo que los unía jamás se rompería, y estarían destinados a encontrarse una y otra vez. Leo pensó por un momento en Guang, pero lo borró de su mente, no quería caer en sus garras; pasaron los días, y Guang Hong miraba el asiento vacío de Leo con lágrimas en los ojos, no comprendía por qué de la noche a la mañana, ese chico que había sido tan dulce con él, de repente lo olvidaba y lo dejaba de lado, su rechazo era peor que el odio, su indiferencia dolía mas que los castigos que le daba Lilia, incluso dolía tanto como el día en que su madre trató de matarlo.

Llegó el día de su celo, su olor dulce e intenso no llegaba aun al olfato de Georgi, pues este se había ido muy temprano en la mañana para controlarse, llegaría en la tarde para encargarse de Guang, no quería estar todo el día en su estado animal gracias al aroma atrayente del omega. Mari intentaba darle ánimos ante la que sería su primera vez, aconsejando que solo se dejara llevar sin sucumbir por los nervios; no eran nervios los que sentía, era temor, un miedo a lo que le pasaría ese día, miedo a aparearse por primera vez y al mismo tiempo cargar con su primera cría. Cuando el señor Popovich llegó por la tarde, percibió la esencia atrayente de Guang Hong y sus instintos comenzaron a dominarlo; con su último rastro de razonamiento, les ordenó a Mari y a Leo que salieran a la ciudad inmediatamente, estos obedecieron sin cuestionarse nada, ninguno de los dos quería ser testigo de lo que ocurriría en esa casa. Ambos tomaron el carruaje y se fueron al centro de la ciudad, dejando a Georgi a solas con Guang, quien temblaba, su corazón estaba asustado, pero su instinto estaba ansioso por su primer encuentro con un alfa; el señor Popovich no parecía el mismo, gruñía y respiraba de forma extraña, cegado por la lujuria, dominado por su lado animal; se acercó a Guang Hong y lo tomó en sus brazos para llevarlo a su habitación, y lo lanzó bruscamente a la cama, desnudándose y abalanzándose sobre él, rasgando sus ropas y lamiéndole el cuello, preparando la zona que marcaría en un rato más; Guang temblaba a punto de llorar, le pedía a su alfa que esperara un poco, pero era inútil, todas sus ropas estaban rotas, Georgi le abrió las piernas, dejando su lubricada entrada expuesta, se lamia los labios, impaciente y desesperado por unirse a su omega; no estaba listo, definitivamente no estaba listo para entregarse por primera vez, pero ¿Qué lo detenía? Pensó en Leo, con lágrimas en los ojos, le dolió el pecho, si tan solo fuera él el que estuviera ahí para tomar su virginidad, pero las cosas no podían ser de otro modo, ese era su destino aunque estuviera haciéndolo llorar con impotencia; el alfa no esperó mas, e introdujo su gran pene dentro del pequeño omega, sin tomar en cuenta sus lágrimas, sus sollozos, sus miedos, y sin siquiera medir su fuerza.

Leo y Mari estaban en una banca de la ciudad, pensativos y serios, pero Leo tenía una actitud diferente a la de Mari, sus manos estaban juntas y empuñadas, movía un pie, temblaba con ansiedad y nerviosismo, algo en él estaba pidiendo a gritos volver a la casa y rescatar a Guang Hong, era como si pudiera escuchar sus gritos de auxilio, como si sintiera su propia desesperación, como si él mismo fuera el que estaba forzado a hacer algo que no deseaba. Mari lo miró y le palmeó la espalda en señal de apoyo.

-Relájate muchacho.

-No puedo, no debería estar así, pero no puedo controlarme.

-¿Estás enamorado de ese chico?

-No debería, no está bien, ni siquiera sé si es un sentimiento real, o un instinto.

-Tú eres tonto de nacimiento...

-¿Disculpa?

-Los betas no tenemos instintos, cualquier cosa que te provoque Guang es real, solo los alfas perciben olores imperceptibles para nosotros, solo ellos sienten una atracción animal hacia los omegas – Leo la miró atónito - ¿Es que acaso no lo sabias?

-Y-yo... - se quedó callado, mirando hacia abajo, todo ese tiempo había estado engañándose a sí mismo, ignorando a la persona de quien estaba enamorado, dejándolo solo y en las garras del señor Popovich, de seguro ahora estaban apareándose contra la voluntad de Guang Hong, de seguro estaba sintiéndose infeliz, de seguro ya tenía una marca en su cuello que lo uniría involuntariamente y para siempre al alfa.

-Si ustedes de verdad están destinados a estar juntos, ninguna marca impedirá su amor – dijo Mari, como si le hubiera leído la mente – iré a fumar a otro lado, nos vemos en un rato Leo – la vio marcharse, luego se fijó en una farmacia cercana a la plaza donde se encontraba, un impulso lo hizo levantarse de su asiento y caminar hasta allá.

Guang tenía las yemas de sus dedos enterrándose en la espalda de su alfa, hace un rato se había dejado llevar por sus instintos, pero aun habían vestigios de lágrimas en todo su rostro; Georgi se movía salvajemente dentro de él, gimiendo y bufando sin control, el placer que sentía era inimaginable, un éxtasis que nunca antes había sentido; Guang Hong soltaba gemidos agudos, su ano estaba tan lubricado que el señor Popovich podía moverse sin ningún problema, sin embargo, el interior del omega empezó a sentirse más apretado, pues el miembro del alfa estaba inflamándose, ya estaba cercano al climax y preparando "el nudo" que le permitiría fecundar a su omega sin posibilidad de fallar. Ese era el momento indicado, despejó el cuello de Guang removiendo sus suaves mechones, dejando limpia la zona de su cuello que marcaría; Guang Hong volvió a pensar luego de estar un buen rato dominado por su instinto animal, fue totalmente consiente cuando Georgi acercaba sus mandíbulas a su cuello, una parte de él quería detenerlo, pero sin previo aviso, el alfa clavó sus dientes, marcando dolorosamente su cuello, reclamándolo oficialmente como algo de su propiedad, y eyaculando dentro de Guang, llenándolo completamente con un viscoso liquido tibio. Se quedaron pegados durante unos minutos, esperando que la inflamación desapareciera; el señor Popovich respiraba con cansancio, sudando y recuperando poco a poco su conciencia; observó el rostro lloroso y rojo del omega, sintió algo de remordimiento, no recordaba muy bien lo que acababa de hacer, pero de seguro había caído muy bajo y había actuado como un lobo cebado y violento; quiso acariciar a su pequeño omega, pero pensó por un momento en todos los prejuicios que tenía en su contra, y solo se limitó a palmearle la cabeza, diciéndole que hizo un buen trabajo.

Esa noche durmieron juntos, Georgi se quedó dormido antes de ordenarle a Guang Hong que volviera a su cuarto, así que se quedó a su lado, creyendo que el alfa volvería a pedirle que se entregara, a esas alturas, ya se consideraba un esclavo sexual. A las 3 de la mañana Guang se levantó, hambriento por el exceso de actividad física de ese día, y poniéndose una camisa de su alfa, pues su ropa estaba rota; al volver de la cocina luego de merendar, se topó con Leo en el pasillo, este no lo miraba a los ojos, parecía nervioso; Guang Hong lo ignoró y quiso abrir la puerta del cuarto del señor Popovich, entonces Leo corrió a su lado y lo sostuvo con firmeza entre sus brazos, robándole un profundo beso que encajó sus bocas; el omega estaba asombrado, se sonrojó completamente y sintió mariposas en el estómago, pero, esa sensación desapareció de repente, cuando sintió que algo bajaba por su garganta mientras Leo lo besaba, se sentía muy pequeño pero duro; se dio cuenta de inmediato que se trataba de una píldora, y no cualquier píldora, era un anticonceptivo que Leo había comprado en la farmacia, se lo dio durante el beso, en un intento desesperado por parar la gestación del bebé de Georgi.

-¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?! – le dijo Guang, conmocionado y asustado, había tragado una píldora contra su voluntad, y de seguro sería efectiva en detener la formación de su cachorro; Leo no contestó y le robó otro beso, inmediatamente Guang Hong se separó de el - ¿Cómo pudiste?...

-No quiero que tengas un bebé con él... no quiero que seas suyo, yo te amo, yo quiero estar contigo y ser el único que te de hijos – abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al omega, que aún no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

-Es muy tarde... ya estoy marcado... - Leo descubrió el cuello de Guang y clavó sus dientes con suavidad – es inútil... no tendrá los mismos efectos...

-Lo se... pero no quiero que seas de nadie más, por favor, huyamos juntos, escapemos por favor – Guang Hong colocó sus manos en las clavículas de Leo, empujándolo para terminar con su abrazo.

-No, ya estoy marcado, no hay vuelta atrás.

-Guang por favor, ven conmigo...

-No puedo hacerlo, por favor déjame solo...

-Por favor...

-Solo sigue haciendo lo que estuviste haciendo hasta ahora, ignórame, déjame a solas, no hables conmigo, es lo mejor que ambos podemos hacer, yo ya no tengo otra salida, este es mi destino, así que por favor, deja de insistir – Leo lo apretó contra su pecho, llorando sin consuelo.

-Perdóname, perdón por abandonarte de esa forma, perdón por ser tan estúpido y hacerte daño...

-No te preocupes más por eso... por favor, déjame ir, tengo que volver con el señor Popovich... - Leo lo tomó del brazo.

-No te dejaré ir.

-Déjame en paz, en serio, no quiero más problemas, ya bastante hiciste con darme esa píldora, ahora no se si podré tener ese bebé ¿Qué va a ser de mi ahora?... – Guang Hong comenzó a llorar, aterrado con la idea de volver a la tienda de Lilia cuando Georgi se enterara de que tomó un anticonceptivo.

-La única solución es que escapemos juntos.

-No, no me iré contigo, déjame solo como lo hiciste todo este tiempo, es lo mejor – Leo se quedó mudo, incapaz de decir algo a su favor; Guang le dio la espalda y se metió dentro del cuarto.

-Guang... - la puerta se cerró frente a sus ojos y cayó lentamente de rodillas, llorando desconsoladamente – no...

A las 7 de la mañana, Guang Hong se despertó, estaba solo en la amplia cama de Georgi, tocando su abdomen, preguntándose si había gestado o no a su bebé, aun no estaba seguro si la píldora funcionaria, pero rogaba que no hubiera funcionado, era su única salvación. Se levantó, aun vistiendo la camisa de su alfa, y se fue hasta la sala de música, ahí estaba el señor Popovich, sacando sin éxito las primeras notas tristes de su próxima canción, aun no lograba completarla, le faltaba más de la mitad, y no encontraba inspiración para componer esa pieza; se distrajo al ver a Guang entrar a su lugar de trabajo, lo miró entre indiferente y triste.

-Yo... vine a preguntar si necesitaba algo... - Georgi recorrió su cuerpo con la vista, fijándose en su camisa – lo siento por tomar su ropa, las mías están rotas...

-Ah, ya veo, descuida, creo que me excedí ayer, y no necesito nada, puedes retirarte.

-Señor Popovich ¿Podría quedarme a escuchar su música? – preguntó tímidamente a su alfa.

-Bueno, esta melodía es un desastre, pero no me importa si te quedas o te vas, solo no hagas ruido.

-Está bien, juro que no haré ruido...

Georgi continuó tocando el piano, Guang Hong lo escuchaba a unos metros, con la mirada atenta a lo que hacía, le daba algo de lástima que no pudiera llegar más allá de las primeras notas, sonaban tan tristes, era como si el señor Popovich no tuviera más inspiración que su propia tristeza, o eso es lo que percibía Guang; luego de varios intentos, el alfa se rindió, esa canción era tan difícil de componer, no había nada que lo inspirara a seguir; Guang Hong memorizó las notas que había escuchado, despejó su mente por un momento, y comenzó a tararear algo que jamás había imaginado, ni siquiera supo cómo esa melodía nueva apareció en su mente, era como si estuviera conectando su imaginación con la de Georgi, uniéndose a él a través de la música. El señor Popovich escuchó lo que tarareaba, completamente sorprendido, luego logró sacar las notas escuchando la melodía que salía de la suave voz de su omega; eso completaba de una vez por todas su pieza "Le parfum des fleurs"; el alfa le preguntó a Guang que sentía al escuchar la canción, y que historia se imaginaba que había detrás, su respuesta fue: "primero se siente desolación, pero, luego, a pesar del triste sonido, la bella melodía produce esperanza, esta canción puede ser usada en cualquier historia, sin embargo, en usted creo que tiene que ver con un mal de amor, algo que lo hizo estancarse por un tiempo en las primeras notas, las más tristes, tal vez por una mujer... " Georgi se quedó perplejo, como si esa criatura lo conociera más que cualquier otra persona; no se dejaría engañar por ese encanto, pero usaría ese talento de su omega cada vez que necesitara ayuda; a partir de ese día, invitaba a Guang Hong a diario a la sala de música, haciendo que pasara horas y horas recostado boca arriba sobre el piano, mirando hacia el cielo; el pequeño colocaba sus manos en su abdomen, rogando que su pequeño bebé estuviera formándose, esa era su nueva vida, y si seguía así, solo podría seguir mejorando, esos momentos junto al señor Popovich eran lo único cercano a la felicidad, Leo y el ya no se hablaban, eso dolía mucho, pero debía seguir adelante, debía seguir con su destino. Las cosas mejoraron para Guang, ahora tenía permitido cenar al lado de su alfa, ya no dormía en cualquier sitio de la casa, sino al lado de Georgi, este no lo tocaba, pero al menos le permitía descansar en su cómodo colchón de plumas; a veces, cuando el señor Popovich lograba componer una pieza con éxito, se levantaba de su asiento y besaba gentilmente el abdomen de su omega, que se mantenía recostado en el piano, con la intención de hacerle llegar su amor a la futura cría; Guang Hong no sabía si su cachorro estaba ahí, pero lo hacía tan feliz pensar que si estaba formándose en su interior; en ocasiones, si el alfa se lo permitía, el omega le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza y pasaba sus dedos entre las finas hebras negras de su cabello, Georgi solía mirarlo seriamente cuando hacia eso, aunque a veces se lo permitía, esbozando una sonrisa cálida en el vientre de Guang.

Pasaron dos meses, había llegado el otoño, por la tarde el señor Popovich leía un libro sentado en el patio, y Guang tocaba y olía las flores, percibiendo a lo lejos la mirada melancólica de Leo, y sintiendo un pequeño dolor en el pecho cada vez que sentía sus intensos y tristes ojos posarse sobre su cuerpo. Estaba anocheciendo, la luz estaba atenuándose y Georgi se levantó para meterse dentro de la casa; Guang Hong y Leo lo siguieron, pero se detuvieron en seco, volteándose rápidamente cuando notaron algo muy extraño en el ambiente; desde las colinas, se veía perfectamente el humo que provenía de la ciudad, el alfa también se percató de lo que ocurría, y supo identificar fácilmente el problema.

-No otra vez esos maleantes, roguemos que no lleguen hasta aquí – el señor Popovich bajó la vista, mirando el rostro extremadamente preocupado y nervioso de Guang.

-Yuri...Minami... - susurró con temor, Georgi podía sentir que estaba aterrado, pensando en sus seres queridos.

-Volvamos adentro – ordenó el alfa, pero Guang Hong se quedó inmóvil, mirando a la distancia, con una preocupación que lo dominaba y no le permitía concentrarse – omega, vamos adentro de la casa, es una orden.

-Mis amigos... - susurró, esta vez el señor Popovich lo escuchó.

-No pienses en eso.

-Hay que ayudarlos...

-No, no tenemos que hacerlo – Guang empezó a llorar, asustado y sin saber qué hacer, sus lágrimas conmovían el lado protector de su alfa – no hagas eso... - el pequeño omega colocó sus manitas en el pecho de Georgi, mirándolo con expresión de súplica.

-Por favor, déjeme ir a ayudarlos, se lo imploro... - le rogó con su carita llorosa, era tan convincente que el señor Popovich no supo que decir para negarse.

-Maldición... tu ganas... vamos a defender la ciudad y a tus amiguitos.

Leo buscó algunas armas y cargó el carruaje, preparando también a los dos caballos negros para que partieran, Georgi y Leo se subieron a la carroza, y antes de que el alfa pudiera ordenarle a Guang Hong que se quedara, este saltó hacia la parte delantera de la carroza, sentándose junto a Leo, que acababa de empezar a guiar a los caballos a toda velocidad; apenas el señor Popovich se dio cuenta de su presencia, lo llamó dentro del carruaje y lo regañó por exponerse al peligro. Llegaron rápidamente a la ciudad en llamas y estacionaron el carruaje en una zona que estaba siendo resguardada por los ciudadanos; Georgi miró a Guang, se quitó su chaqueta y la puso en su espalda, diciéndole que su olor cubriría el suyo y que así no atraería a los bandidos, el pequeño lo miró asustado y puso sus suaves manos en las mejillas de su alfa, pidiéndole que se cuidara, este removió con delicadeza las manos del omega y le dijo que si se metía en problemas, él lo sabría y vendría rápidamente a ayudarlo. Cuando el señor Popovich se fue, Leo entró para ver a Guang Hong y depositar un tierno beso en su frente, pidiéndole que se escondiera, pues el también iría a ayudar, el pequeño se sonrojó y evito la vista del chico, sintiendo una mezcla de tristeza y alegría, de rencor y ternura.

Al verse solo, pensó que probablemente no ayudarían a sus amigos, toda la ciudad estaba hecha un desastre, muchos necesitaban ayuda, sus compañeros no eran una prioridad para nadie; notó una escopeta que había cargado Leo mientras preparaba el carruaje, la tomó torpemente y con las manos temblorosas, y salió a toda velocidad de la carroza, adentrándose corriendo en los callejones; los recordaba perfectamente gracias a la vez que intentó escapar junto a su amigo Pichit, Yurio y Mila, y sabía muy bien cómo llegar a la tienda; se detuvo al verla, oculto en el estrecho callejón, observando hacia ambos lados para cerciorarse de que no había nadie peligroso cerca. De repente, sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, apenas perceptible, pero era innegable que había alguien detrás de él, no podían ser Georgi o Leo, porque ya lo hubieran increpado, tampoco podría ser un maleante, porque ya estaría en el suelo, siendo profanado y golpeado sin piedad; entonces ¿Quién estaba a sus espaldas? Comenzó a temblar, había algo muy cerca de su cabeza ¿Era un arma? Se giró rápidamente, pero, la persona había desaparecido en cuestión de un segundo; no quiso darle más importancia, y se fue corriendo, entrando en la destruida tienda, viendo a sus antiguos compañeros muertos, algunos moribundos y con horribles marcas sangrantes en sus cuellos, los habían marcado de forma brutal, era difícil que sobrevivieran en esas condiciones.

Se adentró en la tienda buscando a sus amigos, rogando que estuvieran bien; vio a Yuri, tumbado en el piso con las ropas desgarradas, un tipo calvo le estaba apuntando con un arma para mantenerlo quieto. No podía ser posible, Yuri Plisetsky no podía terminar sus días de esa forma, para Guang era alguien admirable, alguien que jamás se rendía, alguien tan valiente que no podía tener un final tan denigrante y horrible; no lo permitiría, por más que le temblaran las manos, no dejaría que Yuri fuera abusado y asesinado sin la posibilidad de defenderse. Apuntó temerosamente con su escopeta, manteniendo los ojos abiertos, era ahora o nunca; apretó el gatillo y fue testigo de la segunda escena más sangrienta que había visto, pues la primera que presenció fue su propia mano siendo atravesada; la cabeza de ese hombre voló en decenas de pedazos rojos, manchando un poco el asustado rostro de Yurio; este lo observó, no podía creer que Guang Hong fuera quien disparó.

-Guang Hong... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Y-yo... yo no podía... ¡No podía dejar que les hicieran daño!

Cayó de rodillas, temblando y agarrándose la cabeza por acabar con la vida de un hombre, un enorme remordimiento lo invadía, quizás el tipo era despreciable, pero era una vida al fin y al cabo; dejó de temblar y lamentarse al sentir la mano de su amigo, levantándolo y llevándoselo corriendo hacia la habitación de Lilia; Yuri abrió el armario y Minami salió dando un grito, tratando de clavar una navaja en un supuesto agresor, Yurio lo esquivó , lo agarró de la ropa y le gritó: ¡¿Qué haces imbécil?! ¡Ven aquí, ahora podemos escapar!

Salieron corriendo de la tienda, Guang escuchó un susurro con tono de desprecio que Yuri le dirigió a Lilia, aunque no distinguió sus palabras; los guió hasta el carruaje de su alfa, se sintió algo asustado al verlo dentro de la carroza, sabía que volvería a ser regañado por desobedecer, pero al menos, sus amigos estaban a salvo, y él estaba junto a ellos.


	4. Minami: Cobardía

-Cuando sea grande me casaré con Minami – dijo Hikaru Fujiwara, un niño de 11 años que estaba jugueteando con un arco de madera.

-Mentira, yo me casaré con Minami – le respondió Yuuto Omiki, un amigo de 10 años que estaba afilando unas flechas de madera con un cuchillo con algunos vestigios de óxido.

-Yo lo hare – insistió Hikaru, dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con su arco.

-No si yo lo hago primero – Yuuto le lanzó las virutas que madera que guardaba mientras afilaba las flechas.

-Yo siempre te gano, esto no será diferente – Hikaru le enseñó la lengua a su amigo.

-Tu solo ganas con el arco.

-Hagamos esto, el primero que mate a un oso por su cuenta, será el esposo de Minami.

-Oigan... estoy aquí... – dijo el pequeño Minami, de 10 años, que se asomó de repente detrás de unos arbustos, llevaba un canasto con bayas, las estaba recolectando junto a sus amigos, aunque estos se dedicaban más a discutir y perder el tiempo con sus armas.

-Sabes que solo bromeamos – Hikaru sonreía nerviosamente, no se había dado cuenta de que su amigo estaba tan cerca de ellos.

-Yo no bromeaba – dijo Yuuto seriamente.

-No puedo escoger entre los dos...

-No te preocupes Minami, aun no somos adultos, tienes tiempo de sobra para pensarlo – su amigo Hikaru le acarició suavemente la cabeza, procurando no despeinar el adorable flequillo rojo que hacia único el cabello de Minami.

-¿No has pensado en escogernos a ambos al mismo tiempo? – Yuuto se acercó a Minami por la espalda y le dio un abrazo.

-Oye, no lo presiones – Hikaru empujó el hombro de su amigo, pero este no quiso soltar a Minami, el muchacho también lo abrazó, el pequeño Minami estaba entre ambos como si fueran un sándwich – no lo molestes con tus ideas locas.

-Pero a mí la idea no me desagrada... - le respondió Yuuto, Minami por su parte empezaba a sonrojarse, inmóvil entre sus dos amigos.

-Es la idea más tonta que has tenido – Hikaru le golpeó la nariz con un dedo, luego besó la frente de Minami - ¿Tu decidirás solito a futuro, verdad Minami?

-Si... oigan, estoy algo incómodo aquí...

-Ojala Minami sea un omega – dijo Yuuto apoyando su nariz en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Minami.

-A mí me da igual lo que termine siendo – ninguno de los dos soltaba a Minami, el pequeño se sentía algo agitado, aun no se acostumbraba a estar así de cerca de sus amigos.

-Si es un omega podríamos tener cachorros... - Minami abrió los ojos, le asustaba un poco esa idea, había visto una vez el nacimiento de un potrillo, se veía muy doloroso para la yegua; dejó esa idea cuando empezó a sentir un extraño calor en todo el cuerpo, comenzaba a sentirse muy débil, y sus amigos no lo soltaban.

-Si, en eso tienes razón... pero ¿Y si es un alfa? – se preguntó Hikaru en un tono de preocupación.

-Oigan... - dijo Minami con un hilo de voz, estaba acalorado y con el rostro rojo, su cabeza y su abdomen le dolían un poco.

-No le veo cara de alfa – le respondió Yuuto.

-Oigan... - volvió a decir Minami, se sentía muy débil.

-Es porque aún es pequeño – ninguno de sus amigos lo escuchaba o soltaba.

-No me siento bien... - esta vez sí escucharon sus palabras, solían estar pendientes de sus resfríos, por eso algunas frases del pequeño eran fácilmente perceptibles para ellos, si se trataba de cuidarlo.

-¿Qué pasa Minami? – le preguntó Yuuto.

-Hace mucho calor... y no me siento con muchas fuerzas... – Hikaru le tocó la frente al pequeño, este dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, y su cuerpo se apoyó en el.

-Oh no, tienes mucha fiebre... Yuuto, llévate las cestas, yo cargaré a Minami hasta el campamento.

-¿Por qué no te llevas tú las cestas y yo me llevo a Minami? – se veía muy celoso y molesto.

-Porque yo soy más fuerte, además soy el mayor aquí, puedo cuidarlo mejor.

-Yo soy más fuerte que tú.

-Por favor, vámonos, quiero ver a mi mamá... - Minami se tocó el estómago, sus parpados le pesaban y su cuerpo se sentía raro – me duele la pancita...

-No discutamos mas – Hikaru se colocó delante de Minami, flexionando un poco las rodillas, el pequeño rodeó su cuello, subiéndose a su espalda, su amigo le sujetó las piernas y comenzó a caminar – nos vamos.

Caminaron a paso acelerado hasta llegar a su campamento, donde había dos carpas de tela, una carreta y dos caballos, una yegua y su pequeño potrillo; la madre de Minami estaba junto a los padres de Hikaru, una omega hembra y un beta, apilando madera mientras el padre de Yuuto, un omega de rasgos finos, de un largo cabello rubio y ojos grisáceos que su hijo había heredado, remendaba algunas de sus ropas sentado en una piedra. Cuando los niños aparecieron, los omegas del grupo giraron sus cabezas, solo ellos podían percibir un particular aroma que provenía del cuerpo de Minami; inmediatamente se levantaron, la madre de Hikaru, y Kanako, la madre de Minami, tomaron al pequeño y se lo llevaron dentro de una de las carpas, arropándolo con todo lo que tenían a la mano para atenuar su olor; Kanako estaba entre feliz y preocupada, su hijo era un omega, eso era motivo de felicidad, pero su celo llegó a muy temprana edad, era extraño que eso ocurriera. El padre de Yuuto abrazó a su hijo a modo de saludo, le besó la frente y le preguntó como le había ido, luego le dijo que debia cambiarse de ropa, pues tenía impregnado el olor de Minami, pero el muchacho no obedeció. El celo de Minami podría atraer cazadores al campamento, así que los adultos le pidieron a Hikaru y a Yuuto que se acercaran al pueblo aledaño para conseguir anticonceptivos y supresores para el pequeño omega; los muchachos montaron la yegua y partieron a toda velocidad, cabalgando por el bosque, mientras Kanako abrazaba a su hijo, emocionada por su primer celo, su bebé ya se estaba volviendo un adulto, ya estaba en la edad de apareamiento, y ya podría engendrar bebes, aunque seguía pensando que era muy pronto para que su pequeño Minami tuviera esos cambios; el niño se sentía algo mal, el calor, el dolor en su útero, su olor fuerte a frutos del bosque y una extraña sensación de ansias lo hacían estar asustado de sí mismo, ¿Cuándo decían que sus cuerpos llamaban involuntariamente a los alfas durante el celo, se referían a esa sensación? Los padres de sus amigos entraron a verlos, el padre de Yuuto le dio una gentil caricia en la cabeza, felicitándolo por su transición a adulto, esa persona parecía un ángel; los padres de Hikaru también le dieron su apoyo, aunque el pequeño se sentía muy avergonzado e incómodo, se arropaba por completo para que nadie se molestara con su olor, pero de cualquier modo nadie le hubiera dicho nada, pues todos comprendían y no se juzgaban entre ellos, eran una familia especial, nómades justicieros que armaban sus vidas en los bosques, personas con pañuelos rojos en el cuello que no despreciaban a nadie más que a los alfas que los oprimían.

Al volver Hikaru y Yuuto, recibieron un gran regaño por traer solo píldoras anticonceptivas en vez de supresores, pues se confundían fácilmente al ser unos niños inexpertos; le dieron un anticonceptivo a Minami y lo cubrieron con más mantas para que su olor no atrajera a ningún enemigo. Los adultos se pusieron alerta al darse cuenta que Yuuto no se cambió de ropa, y que viajó al pueblo con el olor de Minami impregnado en sus prendas, definitivamente eso aumentaba las posibilidades de que descubrieran su escondite, pero no lo culparían, era solo un niño y no era capaz de percibir lo que los alfas y los omegas podían percibir; el padre de Yuuto estaba parado en la entrada de la tienda, con todos los sentidos en funcionamiento en caso de que se acercara un peligro. Lo que todos temían se volvió realidad, el padre de Yuuto se giró rápidamente, diciéndole a kanako que tomara a Minami y a la yegua, y que cabalgara lo más rápido posible hacia la profundidad del bosque; la mujer no esperó mas, y tomó a su confundido pequeño, subiéndolo en el caballo y yéndose a toda velocidad; los adultos le gritaron a sus hijos que corrieran a ocultarse en los árboles, ambos se negaron hasta el final, tomando sus arcos y quedándose junto a sus padres, que portaban hachas, cuchillos y arcos para defenderse. Una horda de hombres, algunos montando sus caballos, aparecieron por un costado del campamento, muchos alfas percibieron el aroma del celo desde el pueblo, y el olor se intensificaba en una línea en dirección al bosque.

La lucha comenzó, la familia de Minami estaba en una clara desventaja, eran demasiados, y portaban armas de fuego; aun así, se cubrieron detrás de la pila de madera y de las rocas, apuntando las flechas hacia las cabezas de algunos hombres; el padre de Hikaru logró derribar a varios hombres, haciendo retroceder al resto, sin embargo, un grupo encaminó a sus caballos en la dirección que tomaron Kanako y Minami; al verlos, Yuuto salió corriendo hacia ellos, disparando flechas sin parar, hiriendo algunos caballos y brazos de esa gente, pero exponiéndose a recibir impactos de bala del resto de hombres que quedaban; su padre salió corriendo tras él, lanzándose encima de su pequeño, protegiéndolo a tiempo de unas balas que recibió por él en todo su cuerpo; Yuuto quedó bajo el cuerpo de su padre, moviéndolo asustado, recibió tantos impactos que ya no reaccionaba, por más que su hijo lo llamara llorando y abrazándolo. La madre de Hikaru también resultó herida de gravedad, y tanto Hikaru como su padre veían con horror como todo el grupo de cazadores se adentraba en el bosque, guiados por el olor de Minami que no pudo ser aminorado con supresores.

Kanako y su hijo escapaban entre todos los arboles iluminados por los últimos vestigios del atardecer, el pequeño estaba aterrorizado, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido y no entendía nada, solo sabía que estaba en un grave peligro; los cazadores lograron divisarlos a lo lejos, y comenzaron a dispararle a la yegua, que a pesar de recibir todos los impactos, seguía galopando como si supiera que la vida de quienes cargaba dependía de ello. Minami abrazaba a su mamá, llorando asustado, preguntándole que estaba pasando; a pesar de que los cazadores estaban lejos, el caballo seguía recibiendo los disparos, estaba débil y no pudo saltar un tronco tirado en el piso, tropezándose, rompiéndose ambas patas traseras y mandando a volar a Kanako y a su hijo; la mujer se levantó sin importarle sus heridas y tomó a su pequeño en sus brazos, corriendo desesperadamente para escapar de quienes deseaban apartarlo de su lado. Ahora que estaban a su suerte, fue Kanako quien recibió los disparos que su fiel yegua había recibido por ellos, pero aun así, se forzó a seguir huyendo; no podía dejar que capturaran a su hijo, no podía permitir que su bebé le fuera arrebatado, no quería que él sufriera lo mismo que ella alguna vez sufrió, porque Minami era lo que más amaba en este mundo, porque no soportaría saber que su vida se reduciría a ser un objeto sexual, un simple esclavo, no quería que lo vendieran como si se tratara de ganado. Una bala que impactó atrás de su rodilla la hizo caer al suelo, completamente débil, desangrándose y respirando con dificultad; Minami se arrodilló para socorrerla, tratando de poner un brazo de su mamá detrás de sus hombros, para ayudarla a caminar.

-No mi amor... Tienes que huir...

-No puedo, tienes que ir conmigo mami... tengo miedo... - las lagrimitas recorrían su rostro, Kanako se separó de su hijo, cayendo al suelo - ¡Mami!

-Tienes que escapar cariño, hazlo ahora...

-No puedo...

-Amor, quítate tú zapatito... - el pequeño la miró extrañado, pero hizo caso, quitándose su zapatito marrón gastado; la mujer sacó una delgada navaja y la colocó dentro del zapato – cuando alguien intente hacerte daño, usa esto para defenderte, no importa cómo, pero úsalo en ellos... - Minami la miraba lleno de temor, llorando al verla repleta de sangre; Kanako se quitó el pañuelo rojo que llevaba en el cuello – y esto, es un regalo para que nunca olvides de dónde vienes, ni quien fue tu madre, porque... mami ya no podrá protegerte más...

-No... - la voz del pequeño se quebró mientras su mamá guardaba su pañuelo en el zapato.

-Corre mi pequeño... tienes que huir ahora... – dijo la mujer con sus últimas fuerzas, mientras agachaba la cabeza y Minami rompía en llanto al verla morir de ese modo; una parte de él quería aferrarse a su madre, pero sabía que tenía que correr lo más rápido que podía, pues sentía que los monstruos se acercaban más y más; se calzó su zapatito y comenzó a correr, era un poco extraño tener guardadas algunas cosas en su zapato, pero no le impedía salir corriendo desesperadamente para no ser atrapado. El galope de los caballos se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, el corazón de Minami estaba agitado, sus piernitas no podrían resistir más; observó las siluetas de dos jinetes cabalgando cerca de él, lo estaban rodeando; luego de eso, sintió varias sogas que lo sujetaron por todos lados y que casi lo estrangulan; cayó al suelo, llorando completamente aterrorizado, uno de los cazadores se bajó de su caballo y camino hacia Minami. 

-Miren nada más, un omega en pleno primer celo, nos vienes de maravilla – el hombre lo agarró de los cabellos y lo olfateó con una macabra sonrisa – te quiero para mi...

-Ni lo sueñes – le dijo uno de sus compañeros – no lo puedes marcar, es para la venta.

-¡Y yo también lo quiero para mí!

-¡Yo también! – muchos gritaban y discutían por saber quién debía quedarse con Minami, el pequeño temblaba con temor, mientras el hombre seguía sujetándolo de los cabellos, mirándolo con una expresión que jamás había visto antes, había una sonrisa en sus labios, pero estaba llena de malicia.

-Por favor... no me hagan daño... - suplicó Minami llorando sin parar, el cazador lo llevó arrastrando del cabello hacia una carreta vacía, lanzándolo bruscamente dentro, haciendo que el niño soltara un alarido de dolor.

-¿Quién se apunta? – preguntó su captor.

-No lo hagan, es demasiado pequeño... - comentó uno de los betas que los acompañaban, todos lo miraron de forma fulminante.

-Es un omega, nacen para esto.

-Si se ve como un niño, no me sentiría nada cómodo, sea omega o no – respondió otro beta.

-Los que no quieran, no suban a la carreta y punto – dijo uno de los alfa en tono amenazante, los que estaban en contra se sintieron intimidados y dejaron de comentar, obedeciéndolo.

La herida madre de Hikaru abrazaba a Yuuto, que lloraba desconsoladamente por la muerte de su padre, mientras Hikaru y su papá se adentraban corriendo en el bosque para prestarle ayuda a Minami y a su mamá, un fuerte grito los alertó: ¡!Deténganse!! ¡!Por favor basta!!; se quedaron paralizados, esa era la desgarradora voz de Minami, gritando desesperadamente; corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, siguiendo los fuertes y desconsolados gritos: ¡!No por favor!! ¡!!Auxilio!!! Los gritos de Minami les rompían el alma, sus llamados de ayuda les generaban impotencia al no poder ir más rápido a socorrerlo; Hikaru no lo soportó mas, y corrió a todo lo que daban sus jóvenes piernas, desesperado por ayudar a su pequeño amigo; logró ver la carreta de los cazadores, todos estaban de pie en la zona de carga haciendo un gran circulo, donde probablemente se encontraba Minami, en medio de todos ellos; el joven colocó una flecha en su arco y disparó, pero fue inútil, todas se clavaron en la carreta, que iba mucho más rápido que él; no podía darse por vencido, siguió corriendo tras esos tipos hasta que cayó desfallecido por el agotamiento. Pasadas algunas horas, los gritos de Minami ya no se escuchaban entre todas las risas, jadeos y palabras sucias de los cazadores, su vocecita afónica y afligida era un susurro entre los sonidos de las bestias, tantos llamados de auxilio, tantas suplicas, tanto llanto, y aun así, nadie se compadecía, ya no era más un niño, lo llamaban monstruo, cuando los únicos monstruos eran quienes lo rodeaban, haciéndolo sufrir y perder la consciencia, entregándole el peor día de su vida, quitándole sus tesoros más valiosos en una sola noche; recordar sus voces, la horrible sensación en su cuerpo, el calor infernal y su rostro empapado en lágrimas lo estaba haciendo revolcarse en su cama de la tienda de Lilia Baranovskaya, la espantosa pesadilla se sentía tan real que lloraba y se movía suplicando que se detuvieran; su compañero, Yuuri Katsuki, lo movió hasta sacarlo de esa horrible memoria.

-¡Minami, despierta! – el regordete y tierno omega despertó a Minami, que actualmente tenía 17 años; el chico despertó entre lágrimas, agitado y sollozando.

-Yuuri... - derramó algunas lágrimas y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, llorando a media noche gracias a esa dolorosa sensación en su pecho que lo atormentaba de vez en cuando; su amigo lo miraba preocupado.

-No llores... solo fue una pesadilla...

-No... no lo fue... - su voz afligida casi hace llorar también a Yuuri, quien lo abrazó para confortarlo.

-No sufras... yo te cuidare Minami – sus maternales brazos protegían al pequeño omega, se sentía un poco más seguro gracias a su amigo.

-Eres tan dulce Yuuri... - derramó más lágrimas, escondiéndose en el pecho del otro omega.

-Duerme mi niño, yo me quedaré a tu lado, te lo prometo – Minami se acurrucó junto a Yuuri, quizás en sus brazos se sentiría mejor.

El sueño continuó, recordaba el día en que llegó a la tienda, su mente estaba en otro sitio, las palabras apenas entraban en sus oídos, había perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio, no sabía cuantos días estuvo viajando y siendo devorado por los monstruos, pero estaba tan adolorido, débil y ensangrentado, que lo llevaban arrastrándolo de las axilas; sus pantalones estaban abajo, ninguna de las bestias le habían quitado su ropa, simplemente desgarraron su camisa, dejando al descubierto las múltiples mordidas que había recibido en todo el cuerpo, lo marcaron tantas veces, que hicieron estragos en su cuerpo y en sus hormonas, había sangre corriendo entre sus piernas y se veía completamente sucio y destruido. Lo arrastraron hasta la entrada de la tienda y tocaron la puerta, eran las 5 de la mañana, faltaba una hora para que Lilia levantara a sus omegas para ordenarles que asearan su casa y cosieran sus telares; la mujer salió en una fina bata y miró a los cazadores, que le ofrecían al demacrado pequeño.

-Ni piensen que pagaré esa suma por esta cosa – les dijo la mujer con un tono de desprecio.

-Pero mire que bonito es, puede sacarle partido, vale lo que pedimos – dijo uno de los alfas que traía a Minami de las axilas.

-Lo marcaron como bestias, esas marcas tardarán en borrarse, esto no vale nada.

-Pero aun es joven, tendrá tiempo suficiente para componerse ¡No puede rechazar nuestra oferta!

-Debieron pensarlo antes de desvirgarlo de esa forma, este esperpento no vale ni un tercio de lo que me piden por él, y en ningún otro lugar lo aceptaran, eso se los aseguro – Lilia iba a cerrarles la puerta en su cara, pero uno de los hombres interpuso su pie.

-Está bien, denos lo que cree que valga este omega – la mujer extendió una bolsa con monedas de bronce, los hombres la miraron con decepción, pero debían aceptarlo, era lo único que recibirían por ese pequeño y ensangrentado omega. Lilia obligó a caminar al pequeño Minami a punta de golpes con su bastón, era tan doloroso caminar, su interior ardía y sus piernas temblaban por lo débil que estaba, no había comido en días, además de que estaba completamente herido por dentro y por fuera.

-¡Despierten bestias! – Les gritó Lilia a sus omegas, todos despertaron de un respingo, los despertó aproximadamente media hora antes de lo normal - ¡Levántense y empiecen a trabajar! Y tú, Yuuri – la tipa señaló a un omega de aproximadamente 17 años – encárgate de curar a esta cosa – le lanzó al pequeño y perdido Minami encima, sus ojos sin vida se mantenían abiertos, estaba totalmente trastornado por lo que le ocurrió.

-Oh dios... n-niño... ¿Estas bien? – el pequeño no respondía, una niña pelirroja se acercaba a él con suma preocupación, moviéndolo y llamándolo asustada por ver tanta sangre en su cuerpecito.

-Dale té de ruda o algo, no quiero ninguna sorpresita extra, un omega preñado no me sirve – la mujer se retiró, dejando a la pequeña pelirroja, a Yuuri y a Minami solos.

-Amiguito... oye, respóndeme por favor – la niña lo movía, esas dos personas se sentían diferentes, más familiares y confiables, se permitió derramar incontables lagrimas sin cerrar sus ojos - ¿Q-que le pasó, Yuuri?

-Algo horrible... debemos ayudarlo – Yuuri tomó en sus brazos al niño y lo estrechó contra su pecho – sígueme Mila, tendrás que ayudarme, esto es más grave de lo que imaginé.

-S-sí, voy contigo – Mila aferró una de sus manitos a la camiseta de Yuuri, siguiéndolo hasta la enfermería – Hey... amigo... ¿Por qué no me responde, Yuuri?

-Dale algo de tiempo – el joven mantenía a Minami apegado a su pecho, tratando de darle calidez y cariño luego de todo lo que le ocurrió; el pequeño de 10 años cerró los ojos por un momento y miró hacia arriba a Yuuri, se sentía tan bien el contacto con su piel; su olor dulce y suave, y sus gentiles manos le recordaban a su mamá, por un momento su mente se perdió en sus recuerdos de la peor noche de su vida.

-Mami... - susurró el niño con la voz quebrada, Yuuri lo miró conmovido y dejó caer unas lágrimas de empatía sobre las sucias mejillas de Minami, alguien lloraba por él, alguien intentaba reconfortarlo y curarlo, era tan hermoso sentir el amor y la preocupación de ese alguien - ¿Quién eres?...

-Soy Yuuri Katsuki... - las lágrimas de ese joven brotaban mientras apoyaba la cabecita de Minami en su hombro – a partir de hoy, yo cuidaré de ti... te juro que no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase, es una promesa... - el pequeño omega comenzó a llorar en voz baja, cerrando sus ojitos y aferrándose a Yuuri, la pequeña Mila los miraba con los ojos llorosos, pero no dejaría que la vieran llorar; esas personas serian su luz luego de haberse perdido entre la oscuridad.

Despertó un poco más tranquilo, todos se estaban marchando a la sala de costura para empezar a trabajar; Minami se fijó en Yurio, estaba algo agitado y con el ceño fruncido, como si también estuviera teniendo una pesadilla; se le acercó para ayudarlo a despertar, pero recibió lo de siempre, una mirada de desprecio; no le molestaba en lo absoluto, después de todo, consideraba que lo merecía luego de un fatal error que cometió durante el primer escape colectivo de la tienda, donde él fue el causante indirecto de la muerte de su querida amiga Mila. Caminó hacia la sala de costura, siendo testigo de algo habitual, Guang Hong siendo golpeado injustamente, y Yurio enfrentándose a Lilia para defenderlo, y como siempre, el muchacho terminaba siendo arrastrado al patio donde azotaban a los rebeldes; Yurio lo odiaba, pero aun así, quiso probar suerte ofreciéndole su ayuda luego del castigo, pero obviamente fue rechazado, cada muestra de odio por parte de Yurio le producía un gran dolor, pero no le importada, era un castigo justo.

De cualquier forma visitó al herido Yurio a la enfermería, luego fue a cocinar junto a Guang, sintió algo de alivio al charlar silenciosamente con él, era reconfortante al igual que Yuuri; por la tarde, fueron reunidos para presentarse ante un comprador; Minami realmente detestaba la túnica que los obligaban a usar, temblaba con solo pensar en la mirada de un alfa recorriendo su cuerpo semi desnudo, era una situación realmente incomoda y dolorosa. El hombre era como los alfas a los cuales temía tanto, manoseaba sin pudor a todos los omegas que le parecían atractivos, el pecho de Minami comenzó a agitarse, pronto seria su turno de ser toqueteado hasta el último de sus rincones, sentía ganas de llorar y gritar cada vez que eso pasaba. Al igual que él, Yurio detestaba ser tocado, lo odiaba tanto que mordió la mano del comprador, espantándolo de ese modo; era su turno, su corazón iba a romperse en pedazos si alguien más lo tocaba lujuriosamente, retrocedió como una presa en estado de alerta apenas el tipo le abrió la túnica para inspeccionar su cuerpo, era realmente desagradable, lo bueno fue que se rindió rápidamente; Guang Hong fue el siguiente, que se dejó tocar con expresión de incomodidad, Yuri se veía enfadado por la actitud sumisa de Guang, pero Minami lograba comprenderlo, pues su amigo era el que más peligraba en la tienda, pues Lilia consideraba que su celo era inútil, y al parecer, el comprador también pensaba lo mismo.

Luego de eso, Lilia le dio un ultimátum a Yuuri, en 10 años ningún alfa quiso comprarlo, por lo cual sería vendido como esclavo; Minami estaba tan preocupado por Yuuri que no se dio cuenta de que Guang Hong fue llamado a la oficina de Lilia, solo se percató de ello cuando sus amigos decidieron esperar a Guang en la enfermería para curarlo. Al día siguiente, apareció el alfa que se llevaría a uno de sus amigos, un tal "señor Popovich", Minami estaba listo para hacer que ese tipo se llevara a su querido Yuuri a una vida más digna que la de un esclavo, se comportaría igual de hostil que Yurio si era necesario. Todo iba bien, hasta que el mismo Yuuri le susurró unas palabras al oído que cambiaron completamente sus planes: "van a matar a Guang Hong si no es comprado hoy". Eso lo dejó sin habla ¿Cómo era posible decidir entre uno de ellos? No podía, era imposible salvar solo a uno de los dos, era completamente injusto que los pusieran en esa situación, pero ¿Algo era justo en ese lugar? ¿Algo era justo para su especie? Su madre hubiera actuado como Yurio, no solo eso, habría actuado desde hace mucho tiempo para acabar con Lilia y todos los que les hacían daño, Minami pensaba: "Si tan solo me pareciera un poco más a ella..." de cualquier forma su mundo se derrumbaría cuando ese alfa eligiera, pero quien decidió al final no fue el comprador, sino su sirviente, que apuntó a Guang, salvándolo de la muerte, pero dejando a su suerte a Yuuri.

La despedida de Guang Hong lo hizo llorar, merecía salvarse de morir decapitado, y tener una vida mucho mejor a la que tenía ahí ¿Pero quien podría asegurarles que Guang sería feliz en ese lugar? Lo único que les quedaba era tener fe y pensar que las cosas serían mejores. Por la noche, Minami se torturaba con sus pensamientos, aterrado por la idea de perder para siempre a Yuuri, lo quería demasiado como para despedirse y pensar en todo lo que pasaría al salir de ahí, rogaba por un milagro que lo mantuviera con ellos hasta el final, si existía algún Dios, debía escucharlo, debía oír sus plegarias y salvar a su amigo; comenzó a sollozar abrazándose a las sabanas, y despertando a Yuuri, que tenía un oído muy agudo cuando se trataba de percibir sus llantos; su amigo se le acercó y se sentó a un lado de su cama.

-¿Ya extrañas a Guang verdad? – preguntó Yuuri acariciando su espalda, Minami suspiró.

-No solamente eso...

-Sí, lo se... - Minami se sentó a su lado, pero Yuuri lo tomó en sus brazos y lo depositó en su regazo, para abrazarse mutuamente.

-Tengo miedo...

-No lo tengas, todo saldrá bien, créeme... - Minami se acurrucó en el pecho de Yuuri, olfateando ese dulce olor, casi idéntico al de su mamá, le daba tanta paz, pero en esos momentos, esa paz también se llenaba de melancolía, recordar la pérdida de su madre lo desesperaba aún más, cuando imaginaba el inminente destino de Yuuri; lo perdería al igual que la perdió a ella. Empezó a llorar y sollozar como un niño pequeño, los brazos de su amigo lo confortaban, mas ese amor era demasiado doloroso, porque lo perdería tarde o temprano.

-Quédate conmigo... - suplicó el pequeño aferrándose a Yuuri, llorando como si tuviera 4 años, perder a alguien más lo destrozaría, y con mayor razón si ese alguien era Yuuri, lo quería como a su propia familia, lo adoraba como a su propia madre. Su amigo no sabía que decir, no podía prometer algo así sin mentir, pero Minami necesitaba consuelo.

-Siempre estaré contigo...

-No me abandones... - se sentía egoísta por pedirle algo que probablemente no podría cumplir, pero solo quería escuchar lo que él deseaba.

-No lo hare... - se abrazaron, Yuuri secó las lágrimas de su amiguito, la situación era tan difícil para ambos, seguro que también para Yurio y Guang Hong, pero no había forma de salvarse del destino, o al menos eso pensaba Minami con resignación, si su madre lo hubiera visto conformarse con esa vida, se habría decepcionado mucho de él.

-Te quiero...

-Yo también te quiero Minami – le tocó suavemente la nariz con su dedo – eres mi niño consentido – Minami al fin sonrió, acurrucándose en el pecho de Yuuri, con su nariz pegada a su ropa.

-Hueles tan bien... es tan suave... es mi olor favorito... – Minami cerró sus ojos, Yuuri besó su frente y aspiró el olor de su inusual cabello.

-Tu hueles a frutos del bosque, me gusta mucho – el niño le sonrió, de verdad se sentía como un pequeño mimado en brazos de Yuuri.

-Alguien del bosque debe oler a él.

-¿Cómo te divertías con ese tipo de vida? – se acurrucaron sonriendo, ya se sentían un poco mejor.

-Recolectaba comida, jugábamos a las escondidas, trepábamos árboles, fabricábamos arcos y practicábamos puntería con ellos.

-¿Eras bueno con el arco?

-Claro, está en mis venas.

-Yo no me divertía de esa forma, solía jugar con mi hermana, no tenía tantos amigos como ahora.

-Quien lo diría – Minami cerró sus ojos, descansando en el pecho de Yuuri – ahora, muchos aquí no podemos vivir sin ti – Yuuri besó su frente, sonriéndole maternalmente.

-Algo bueno salió de este lugar, conocerlos a ustedes fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar – trató de no sonar triste, para que no se escuchara como una despedida, porque Minami volvería a llorar si se despedían justo en ese momento.

Pasaron los días, Minami y Yurio estaban como siempre en la sala de costura, todo era normal, tan normal que se habían olvidado de lo que acontecería en algún momento, creían que las cosas seguirían igual de monótonas, hasta que vieron algo que les refrescó la memoria de mala forma. Yuuri caminaba con su bolso hacia la entrada, Minami y Yurio se miraron, ambos sintieron un escalofrío, un miedo indescriptible a perder algo muy valioso para ellos; dejaron sus labores de lado y salieron corriendo como nunca para alcanzar a Yuuri, los guardias los atraparon frente a la puerta, Yurio como siempre luchaba, maldecía, y soportaba golpe tras golpe sin caer. Minami también luchaba por soltarse, gritando el nombre de Yuuri, rogándole a Lilia que le diera otra oportunidad, nunca había luchado tanto, y todo era por Yuuri, porque su mundo se derrumbaría si algo malo le pasaba, pero ni la súplica más desgarradora ablandó el corazón de la dueña de todos, y tuvo que ver entre lágrimas la imagen distorsionada de como Yuuri cruzaba la puerta, mientras Yurio pronunciaba una promesa que él no pudo hacer: yo voy a liberarte.

Minami comenzó a sentirse infeliz desde el momento en que Yuuri cruzó la entrada para no volver, ya no tenía a nadie, porque Yurio lo odiaba, y Guang ya no estaba con ellos; la soledad era su peor tortura, ya no tenía a alguien que lo apoyara cuando despertaba con las pesadillas del día en que perdió su inocencia, ya no tenía lo que podía considerar amigos, una familia. Los días eran insoportablemente largos, las noches eran un suplicio, y Yurio se mantenía lejos de él, y se lo merecía, él merecía todo el odio del rubio, por la peor equivocación de su vida; con solo recordar que ocurrió dos años atrás, se sentía como la peor basura, porque eso creía que era, una basura cobarde que no era digna del cariño de Yuuri y Guang, pero que se sentía más plena con sus muestras de afecto; su único "consuelo" era saber que a partir de ese momento recibiría el trato que merecía.

A partir de ese día, Yurio intentaba escapar sin éxito una y otra vez, lo molían a golpes, pero no permitía que Minami se acercara a curarlo, y este se resignó rápidamente, dejando que otros lo atendieran, su relación con él no debía cruzar los límites de la indiferencia si no quería recibir miradas de desprecio o insultos. Jamás culpó a Yurio por ese tipo de tratos, de hecho, no podía odiarlo, el hacía algo que él no se atrevía a hacer por miedo al "castigo especial" que le darían; todo su odio comenzó en el llamado "día del escape exitoso", cuando un alfa llamado Celestino Cialdinni los ayudó a organizar una huida colectiva de la tienda; en aquellos tiempos, Minami era cercano a Mila, la novia de Yurio, porque ella junto con Yuuri fueron sus primeros amigos de la tienda, los únicos que sabían su verdad, los que habían visto el estado en el que llegó a ese lugar, los que lo hicieron pensar que estaba en el paraíso luego de vivir un infierno; Mila le dio instrucciones ese día, se sentía muy nervioso.

-Pon el somnífero en la comida, recuerda que es el de la botella azul – le dijo la pelirroja en voz baja mientras reunía a los más pequeños.

-Lo sé, no fallaré, hoy tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Hoy lo arriesgaremos todo.

-Me da algo de miedo... - la mano de la chica se posó en su hombro para hacerlo sentir seguro.

-Lo harás bien, confiamos en ti.

-No quiero arruinarlo... - Minami estaba cabizbajo, asustado y nervioso; Mila subió una de sus mejillas con un dedo, para que le mostrara una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien.

-¿Lo juras?

-Lo juro – la chica revolvió su cabello, tenían casi la misma edad, pero él era muy bajito, como los niños que se reunían alrededor de Mila – ve a la cocina, buena suerte mi niño – Yuuri y Mila eran los únicos que usaban ese apodo en Minami, desde que se conocieron y lo cuidaron, empezaron a usar ese apodo maternal en él; Minami realmente los amaba.

Estaba preparando la comida, cerciorándose nerviosamente que nadie anduviera cerca en el momento de verter el contenido de la cantimplora en la cena; titubeaba mucho por su miedo constante a ser descubierto, y Lilia podía sentir ese miedo. Al momento de echar el líquido en la olla, la bruja apareció agarrándole el brazo; ese era su fin, él no escaparía ese día, temblaba de terror; pero no podía ser tan egoísta, si él no podía ser libre, al menos dejaría que sus compañeros lo fueran.

-¡Plan b! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, luego sintió los pasos de sus compañeros dirigiéndose a la puerta; Lilia lo observaba con una rabia asesina.

-¡No dejen que escapen! – les gritó la dueña a sus subordinados; Minami se movía sin parar, logrando zafarse del agarre y salir corriendo hacia la puerta, tenía que escapar, no podía quedarse ahí, lo matarían, lo torturarían para delatar a sus compañeros, no debía pasar eso si quería que sus amigos se salvaran. Estaba por cruzar la puerta, cuando uno de los hombres de Lilia golpeó su cabeza con un palo, dejándolo en el piso, completamente inconsciente. Al despertar, se vio amarrado de manos, con Lilia y algunos de sus hombres mirándolo con desprecio – al fin despiertas animal.

-Oh no... - susurró para sí mismo, aterrado por lo que le ocurriría.

-¿Vas a decirnos voluntariamente hacia donde se dirigen tus amigos? – Minami enmudeció, con el pecho agitado y un nudo en la garganta, tenía miedo, pero eso no era lo importante para él en esos momentos.

-No lo sé... - mintió, estaba temblando, con la cabeza agachada y lágrimas de temor asomándose en sus ojitos; Lilia se le acercó y le dio un fuerte golpe con su bastón en la espalda - ¡Ahh!

-Te lo repetiré una vez más ¿A dónde se fueron? – Minami apretó los ojos, aguantando el dolor de su espalda y las ganas de llorar, luego volvió a agachar la cabeza.

-No sé dónde están... - dijo en un tono medianamente audible; recibió otro golpe que lo hizo gritar de dolor, luego Lilia lo agarró de los cabellos, para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Dónde están? – Minami miró hacia el lado involuntariamente para evitar esos sanguinarios ojos.

-No sé... - Lilia le dio un rodillazo en su boca, sacándole sangre de los dientes, Minami lloró de dolor.

-No sabes mentir.

-No sé a dónde se fueron... - recibió un nuevo rodillazo en su estómago, dejándolo sin aire, totalmente atemorizado.

-¿No vas a dejar de mentir verdad? – Lilia miró a sus hombres, estos captaron su mensaje – sé de un método que serviría en ti – Minami levantó la cabeza al escuchar como los hombres de Lilia bajaban las cremalleras de sus pantalones, acercándose a él; entró en pánico al verse rodeado.

-No... no por favor... - le patearon el pecho y rasgaron su camisa con brusquedad, Minami empezó a temblar, miles de imágenes del peor día de su vida aparecieron en su cabeza, haciéndolo desesperar - ¡No!

-¿Dónde están? – le preguntó Lilia otra vez.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Por favor entienda! – Bajaron con fuerza su pantalón, Minami pataleaba desesperado, los recuerdos lo torturaban, se hizo presa del pánico siendo rodeado y desnudado por esas personas - ¡No sé dónde están! ¡! Por favor deténganse!!

-Si lo sabes, si dejaras de mentir todo sería más fácil para ti – el omega sintió como unas manos se colaban por su ropa interior, deslizándose por sus genitales, las risas de esos hombres eran idénticas a las de los cazadores que le hicieron algo horrible a él y a su familia.

-¡!!!Nooo!!! ¡! Suéltenme!! – su llanto se hizo más fuerte, se retorcía sin parar, los dedos de esa gente se introdujeron en su entrada, haciéndolo gritar de miedo, cada sensación era un recuerdo, y cada recuerdo la peor tortura que podían darle.

-¡! Ya dinos a donde se fueron!!

-¡!!No puedo!!! – agarraron su miembro, haciéndolo gritar desgarradoramente mientras los goterones de agua corrían por sus mejillas, era horrible revivirlo, estaba agitado y tan asustado que lloraba como si hubiera sido el mismo niño de 10 años al cual le robaban la inocencia - ¡!!!Basta!!!! – removieron su ropa interior y le abrieron las piernas, uno de los alfas acercó su pene a la entrada expuesta de Minami; enmudeció, abriendo los ojos con terror, temblaba mientras esa cosa se le acercaba, torturándolo lentamente, la última vez que vio algo así, sintió que se deshacía por dentro – no... no... por favor no...

-¿Dónde están?

-No... - el miembro de ese hombre estaba rozándolo, ese tipo reía mientras pulsaba la punta en la piel intima de Minami, que lloraba sin parar, en su pecho un enorme vacío comenzaba a arder con dolor – por favor... ya basta...

-Solo lo repetiré una vez más ¿A dónde se fueron? – Minami apretó sus labios, sus lágrimas nublaban su vista y empapaban su cara, toda esa situación era realmente horrible, el miedo lo consumía por completo; el tipo que tenía en frente comenzó a introducir su pene lentamente, Minami gritó desesperado y Lilia lo hizo con rabia - ¡!¿Dónde están?!!

-¡! La estación de trenes, en el tren de carga que sale a las 10!! – gritó sin poder contenerse por el terror de ser violado.

-Al fin; ustedes, vayan a la estación y atrápenlos, no quiero tener pérdidas.

-¿Y yo que hago? – preguntó el subordinado que estaba a punto de violar a Minami.

-Ve con ellos, no toques algo de mi propiedad estúpido – el hombre maldijo por lo bajo y siguió a sus compañeros con resignación; Lilia dejó a Minami tirado en el piso, llorando sin parar, sollozando agitado, su llanto ni siquiera lo dejaba respirar, habían logrado que traicionara a los suyos.

Se levantó arreglando sus ropas, su vista nublada lo hacía caminar casi a ciegas, caminó débilmente hasta llegar a Yuuri, no fue difícil encontrarlo, porque su amigo sabía que lo torturarían, y soltó un respiro de alivio al ver que no estaba tan herido como esperaba. Minami se lanzó a los brazos de Yuuri, llorando como un niño pequeño, su llanto sonoro llegaba a oídos de la propia Lilia, pero esta no se interesaba por algo así, para ella era insignificante; Yuuri le dio un poco de agua a Minami, buscando que se tranquilizara, el pecho del pequeño omega saltaba, sentía que se ahogaba en su propio llanto, su amigo lo abrazó, buscando confortarlo, quizás no lo ayudó a olvidar esa tortura, pero si sirvió para permitirle confesar entre sollozos lo que había ocurrido, diciéndole que todo era su culpa, que si los atrapaban, ninguno de ellos lo perdonaría; Yuuri trataba de darle ánimo, diciéndole que no llegarían a tiempo para atraparlos, que todo iba a salir bien y que tuviera fe.

Quizás esa noche muchos pudieron escapar, pero Minami y Yuuri vieron con horror como traían a Guang y a Yurio arrastrándolos para recibir un castigo; Yuuri estaba desesperado por los fuertes gritos de dolor, interferiría si sus amigos corrían riesgo de muerte; Minami también quiso interferir, pero, al ver a otra persona que conocía entrar en la escena, se quedó congelado, algo en él murió, algo en él quería que le dieran un tiro, algo en él quería que todo fuera una pesadilla. Frente a Yurio y todos sus amigos, uno de los subordinados cargaba el cuerpo sin vida de Mila, de su cabeza brotaba sangre; un nudo en la garganta, seguido de un llanto silencioso pero doloroso, fue lo único que pudo hacer Minami ante esa situación. Yuuri intervino para que no mataran a Yurio y a Guang, logrando salvarlos de la salvaje golpiza; Minami estaba avergonzado, y los ojos fulminantes de Yurio no ayudaban, él era el responsable de la muerte de Mila, él era un traidor, y solo merecía todo el desprecio del mundo.

Los meses pasaban, Minami se sentía completamente solo, cansado de lamentarse y de ver como Yurio salía lastimado por sus intentos de huida; no le servía de nada llorar por no poder estar con Yuuri, por no poder salir y rescatarlo de la esclavitud, debía hacer algo, pero, al observar a Yurio, se daba cuenta de que sus métodos no eran eficaces; el rubio era valiente, eso no podía negarlo, pero siempre era atrapado, debía pensar una estrategia mejor. Minami se decidió a comprobar por las noches todos los puntos de la casa, para saber en qué momento debía moverse, y que debía hacer para escapar; pero no se iría sin antes comprobar que las probabilidades eran favorables, y tampoco se iría de ese lugar sin Yurio, ambos debían unir fuerzas por Yuuri. Cuando al fin ideó un plan y quiso contárselo a Yurio, unos gritos lo interrumpieron, la gente de la ciudad estaba siendo atacada, y seguramente ellos serían los más perjudicados; Minami se detuvo, paralizado, asustado por revivir su momento más duro; Lilia les gritaba a sus omegas que se escondieran donde pudieran, y organizó rápidamente a sus hombres para defender su tienda; Minami sintió un agarre en su brazo, era Yurio, que lo arrastró hasta el armario de Lilia para esconderse juntos, esa acción fue extraña para Minami, pero tenía mejores cosas en que pensar.

-El Crimson Scarf... - pronunció Yurio con algo de temor, Minami escuchó ese nombre, incrédulo, era imposible que los bandidos fueran de ese clan, el de su propia madre.

-No, no son ellos – le dijo determinadamente.

-Si lo son idiota, los criminales de pañuelos rojos en el cuello.

-¡No son ellos! Estos no tienen nada que ver con la verdadera organización.

-¿Tu que sabes? Ya has escuchado de esos idiotas, roban y matan a nuestra especie como bestias cebadas, no trates de negar lo innegable, tarado – Minami apretó los puños con rabia, no podían ser ellos, siempre se rehusó a creer en esas idioteces, era completamente ilógico.

-¡Se supone que no deberían atacarnos!

-¿Y eso por qué?

-¡Porque no era el objetivo original, se supone que el Crimson Scarf era de omegas y para omegas!

-Quizás nació de esa idea, pero de seguro exterminaron a todos los miembros, y se quedaron con el nombre para crear caos, ya nadie de la organización original debe estar vivo – al escucharlo, Minami retrocedió, apegándose a la madera y chocando con algo de metal que llamó la atención de Yurio; era imposible que todos sus amigos, que su familia, que todos sus compañeros del alma, estuvieran muertos.

-No... eso no puede ser verdad ¡Me rehúso a pensar que están todos muertos!

-¿Quieres dejar de gritar, enano imbécil? – Yurio tomó el objeto que había descubierto gracias a Minami, era una espada de plata, perfecta para hacerle frente a los maleantes; afuera del armario se escuchaban los ruidos de los muebles rompiéndose, la puerta siendo derribada a punta de hachas, y Lilia y sus hombres luchando con unas personas que sonaban como animales con risas endemoniadas; los ruidos fueron seguidos por los gritos de sus compañeros, siendo tirados al suelo, golpeados, y pervertidos por esa gente. Minami palideció al ver la determinación de Yurio, incluso a pesar de todos los insultos, no quería perderlo – los salvaré.

-¡No vayas! ¡Solo tienes una espada, ellos pueden tener pistolas, no salgas por ningún motivo! – Minami agarró las ropas de Yurio, y este lo separó violentamente.

-Esconderse es para cobardes como tú – le dijo el rubio, saliendo de su escondite para atacar a quien se cruzara con intención de hacerle daño a su gente.

Eso era cierto, él era un cobarde, pero era tan cruel escucharlo hablarle así, definitivamente, Yurio lo detestaba ¿Qué hacía preocupándose tanto por él? Era absurdo sentir amor por alguien que lo despreciaba; pero volvía al mismo punto: Yurio tenía razón. Si su madre lo hubiera visto, estaría decepcionada, lo animaría a no rendirse, a pelear hasta el final; pero ahí estaba el, escondiéndose, temblando de rabia contra sí mismo, cargaba con la vida de su mamá y con la vida de Mila, él era el culpable de haberlas perdido, arrastrando también a ese sufrimiento a su familia, a sus amigos, a Yurio. Recordó la daga escondida en su zapato junto al pañuelo rojo de su madre; esas eran sus raíces, un miembro de la rebelión, un guerrero, alguien que debía luchar, por lo que fue su madre, por lo que fue su gente, por lo que fue el mismo, y lo que debía seguir siendo. Escuchó el disparo de una escopeta, ese podría ser su fin, si moría ese día, si lo destrozaban una vez más, al menos tendría la conciencia limpia por haberse movido para ayudar, así que se decidió a sacar el cuchillo de su zapato, para usarlo por primera vez en 7 años; unos pasos se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia su escondite, empuñó la daga, preparado para atacar en cuanto las puertas del armario se abrieran; apenas las abrieron, salió proyectando el cuchillo dando un grito de rabia en contra de un posible criminal, tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo cual no vio a quien estuvo a punto de atacar hasta que se dio cuenta de que su arma no se clavó en algo.

-¡¿Qué haces imbécil?! ¡Ven aquí, ahora podemos escapar! – le gritó Yurio mientras lo agarraba de sus ropas, luego lo llevó a tirones hasta la entrada principal.

Mientras Yurio se llevaba a Minami fuera de la tienda, este se percató de que Guang Hong estaba ahí, se iba cuestionando muchas cosas en su huida ¿Por qué Guang estaba ahí? ¿Por qué Lilia no los perseguía? ¿Quiénes eran los idiotas que se hacían pasar por su clan? Y lo más importante para el: ¿Por qué Yurio volvió a buscarlo? Estaba muy agitado por tanto correr, que no quiso pensar en las respuestas, simplemente se dejó llevar por el rubio, corriendo junto a él, sintiendo una pequeña felicidad al ver un mínimo de preocupación de su parte; su pecho se sintió más tranquilo cuando Yurio soltó su ropa y agarró su mano mientras corrían, cada pequeña muestra de afecto le devolvía la esperanza, y pensaba suspirando "volviste por mi...". Llegaron hasta un carruaje, Guang Hong se subió primero, luego Yurio subió a Minami para que lo hiciera rápidamente; una vez dentro de la carroza, distinguieron a Georgi Popovich, el alfa que había comprado a Guang, que miraba muy seriamente a este último, mas no dijo nada en contra de ellos, no parecía mala persona después de todo; una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud se reflejó en Minami mientras observaba a Yurio, este lo miraba nervioso, frunciendo las cejas, pero sin decir nada en su contra, no había razones para hacerlo. Emprendieron el viaje hacia el hogar de Guang Hong y Georgi, Minami seguía sonriendo, Yurio miraba hacia el lado sin saber que pensar; los ruidos de los cascos de los caballos, y las celebraciones de la gente por haberse salvado, no pudieron opacar algo que si bien no fue escuchado por sus compañeros, para Minami fue totalmente audible: ¡Minami! ¡Regresa! ¡Minami! Su propio nombre pronunciado por dos voces, alguien lo estaba llamando, miró por la ventanilla trasera de la carroza, tratando de ver quien lo buscaba, pero iban muy rápido y no pudo ver a nadie, supuso que solo fue su imaginación.


	5. Explicación del universo de Hero

Hola mis preciosos lectores, vengo a platicarles cierto asunto que involucra esta historia: estaba merodeando en un grupo de Facebook, y de repente vi una publicación sobre dudas en el género omegaverse, la gente no sabía si una alfa hembra podía embarazarse, o si un omega macho podía embarazar a alguien; a mí también me entró la duda, y revisé algunas guías sobre el género, la mayoría de ellas hablaba lo básico, otras solo ponían una lámina que explicaba la anatomía de las especies y sub géneros, otras decían que un omega macho solo podía engendrar y una alfa hembra solo podía fecundar, y otra mencionó que las alfas hembras si podían embarazarse . Esto me hizo llegar a la siguiente conclusión: uno puede hacer lo que se le da la gana con el omegaverse e interpretarlo como quiera.

Pero no quisiera que la gente llegara hasta este fanfic a decirme: no estas siguiendo tal regla y son del diablo esas cosas, porque para ser sincera, he visto fics y mangas donde un beta puede transformarse en omega con el poder del amor, y si el autor lo explica, pues bienvenida sea esa variante del género. El punto es, que quiero explicar la variación que yo utilizaré en este fanfic para evitar confusiones a futuro y para que comprendan algunos sucesos.

Esta variación no será patentada ni nada, porque probablemente alguien más la haya usado anteriormente y yo ni me entero, además que se me hace una variante muy cómoda al menos para el rumbo que le quiero dar a este fanfic y todos pueden usarla.

Les recuerdo que Hero se desarrolla a fines del siglo XIX e inicios del XX, y por ende la tecnología se adapta a la utilizada en esos años.

Como última advertencia, esta guía contiene  **Spoilers**  de los capítulos que he subido anteriormente, por si hay alguien que se està saltando los caps para leer esto por curioso.

**El Omegaverse de Hero:**

**Alfas:**  Especie privilegiada por su presencia dominante e imponente, tienen un gran estatus en la sociedad, las hembras tienen un aparato reproductor que les permite cumplir la función, tanto de engendrar crías, como de fecundar, puesto que su parte masculina está escondida en su interior; esto quiere decir que existe la posibilidad de que un hombre alfa y una mujer alfa tengan hijos, los que serían llamados "alfas de raza pura"; las relaciones entre dos alfas del mismo género se consideran homosexuales y están estrictamente prohibidas en la sociedad.

Pasando a otros detalles, el "nudo" de los alfas a la hora de procrear es en realidad una inflamación en el aparato reproductor cuya función es fecundar sin la posibilidad que se les escape nada, los omegas pueden soportar el nudo por la secreción, pero para alfas y betas puede ser sumamente incomodo o doloroso el nudo en su interior, mas no sería imposible de resistir. "La voz" de los alfas es un tipo de gruñido o voz grave que los hace imponer miedo ante otras especies, la mayoría retrocede ante esta acción, pero no es imposible de resistir. El celo de los alfas simplemente los hace estar más agresivos y ansiosos, pueden perder el control si están cerca de algún omega, en tal caso y considerando la sociedad de Hero, la violación hacia un omega no está penalizada

 **Omegas:**  Especie esclavizada y maltratada por prejuicios referentes al celo de los omegas, donde su olor se hace más intenso y atrayente para los alfas, por eso, la religión de la sociedad en Hero considera a los omegas como "manipuladores rompe-hogares e imanes de desgracias"; durante el celo, el omega siente dolor en su útero, secretan un líquido viscoso y sienten un calor infernal, a eso se le agrega una desesperación involuntaria por aparearse; la periodicidad del celo depende de la persona, algunos cada mes, algunos cada 4 meses, y casos extremos que pueden ser durante un día cada 8 meses como le pasa a Guang, en su sociedad es mal visto tener un celo poco duradero, porque la función de los omegas es procrear, y Guang Hong y su celo no son muy efectivos en ese asunto. Los machos omegas pueden fecundar y engendrar crías, pero al momento de engendrarlas, y considerando que externamente tienen aparatos reproductores masculinos, es extremadamente doloroso parir a un bebe, ya que su parte femenina está conectada por el ano y este debe expandirse al momento de dar a luz; los omegas machos pueden amamantar a sus bebes porque sus glándulas mamarias se inflaman ligeramente durante la gestación.

Los omegas emiten un llamado especial a su alfa cuando se sienten en peligro, es como un chillido solo audible para el alfa con el cual están enlazados, esta es la razón de porque Georgi le dice a Guang que si está en peligro, él lo sabrá y vendrá inmediatamente en su ayuda. 

 **Nota 1:**  Los omegas son ignorantes con algunos asuntos que involucran sus propios cuerpos, algunos no saben que es la masturbación, algunos creen que no pueden ser los activos en el sexo, y es entendible considerando el trato que reciben, entre esos tratos la negación de la educación.

 **Nota 2:**  Un omega y un alfa saben que lo son al momento del primer celo, previo a este suceso, pueden saber que son de alguna de esas dos especies, pero solo se aclara cuando llega el primer celo. Me explico: solo los alfas y los omegas pueden captar el olor de alguien de esas especies, los betas no pueden, por eso, cuando Guang habla con su mamá a los 8 años, esta sabe que su pequeño puede llegar a ser un alfa o un omega, porque el niño puede captar los olores de la gente, lo mismo con Minami y su madre, Minami era capaz de sentir el olor de los omegas de su familia a muy temprana edad, pero Hikaru y Yuuto no podían percibir nada, y por ende, ellos son betas.

 **Nota 3:**  Los omegas y los alfas pueden liberar feromonas a su antojo para atraer a la especie contraria despertando sus instintos animales. Además, el uso de supresores de hormonas aminora las feromonas secretadas, algunos omegas las usan para pasar inadvertidos como betas y para evitar de esa forma su cruel destino; a Minami se le dio un simple anticonceptivo durante su primer celo, por eso para los cazadores fue sencillo saber su ubicación exacta. 

 **Betas:**  Humanos comunes y corrientes, pasan inadvertidos en la sociedad y su estatus depende de su esfuerzo, pueden ser un beta de clase media y con un nivel estándar de educación (como Mari) o un beta pobre con un nivel casi nulo de educación (como Leo). Técnicamente son la especie evolucionada por la ausencia de instintos, pero en la sociedad los alfas se imponen, la ventaja de los betas es que no se dejan llevar por los instintos, la desventaja para algunos betas varones es que son incapaces de procrear con sus parejas en caso de que estén en una relación homosexual (que de cualquier forma está prohibida). 

 **Deltas:**  Son un extraño caso donde la persona no encaja en ninguna especie, esto se da cuando un alfa decide someterse voluntariamente y ser el pasivo en una relación con otro alfa, cuando un omega es el activo en una relación con otro omega, o en casos extremos, cuando la persona pierde alguno de sus órganos que lo convierten en lo que es, similar a la ablación de clítoris realizada en algunas tribus de África. 

 **Lazos y destinados:**  Los lazos y las parejas destinadas no son lo mismo; durante el apareamiento, el alfa muerde el cuello de un omega, enlazándolo de este modo a él, esto sirve para mantener amarrado al omega, puesto que el omega se negará a tener relaciones sexuales con alguien que no sea su alfa, a menos que esté destinado a otra persona, porque si un omega está destinado a estar con alguien más, ningún lazo le impedirá estar con esa persona. El alfa en cambio puede tener sexo con quien quiera aun estando enlazado, pero no puede marcar a más de un omega sin romper el lazo. Si un lazo se rompe, uno de los que formaban la unión entrará en una depresión terrible y podría sufrir cambios hormonales muy perjudiciales, solo el alfa puede romper lazos, y generalmente el omega es el perjudicado, mas no es imposible que el alfa sea el que sufra con esa separación. 

 **Nota 4:**  Minami fue marcado por muchísimos alfas, por lo cual, su cuerpo sufrió graves problemas hormonales que pudieron llevarlo a sufrir abortos espontáneos si no se hubiera tomado el anticonceptivo, y por si se lo preguntan, por el hecho de tener múltiples marcas, Minami no quedó enlazado a ningún alfa. 

 **Los omegas y los imperios:**  Como ya saben, la sociedad se divide en 3 imperios que llevan el apellido de sus reyes: imperio Nekola, imperio Leroy e imperio Lee; Guang Hong es un príncipe del imperio Lee, sobrino del emperador e hijo de una prima de este; como se vio en el capítulo de Guang, lo que se hace con los omegas de sangre azul es asesinarlos, esto por la sencilla razón de que, por las creencias religiosas, los omegas son como animales, y el solo hecho de darles lujos y cuidados es una abominación, por ende, el propio emperador debe acabar con el omega nacido en cuna de oro, antes de que sigan dándoles derechos y comodidades. Esta regla no solo se aplica en el imperio Lee, pero la diferencia es que en este, el emperador cumple cierto ritual a la hora de matar al omega: desenfunda su espada y la entierra en el útero del omega, varía de ángulo bruscamente, de manera que se corten y destruyan los órganos femeninos y se mantengan los masculinos, luego los echa a un pozo donde mueren desangrados; ese hubiera sido el destino de Guang si su tía Min So Park no lo hubiera entregado a los cazadores. 

 **Geografía e historia de Hero:**  Algunos hechos históricos como las eras prehistóricas o la existencia de civilizaciones antiguas se mantienen, pero la diferencia es que la humanidad, en vez de evolucionar de un mono, evoluciona de un lobo, he ahí la razón de las especies alfa, beta y omega. La geografía del universo de Hero es completamente diferente a lo que imaginan: la tierra jamás se dividió en continentes, es como un solo continente que también está unido a dos polos, en parte del norte y de la costa oeste se encuentra el imperio Nekola, muy reservado con respecto a sus costumbres, y que gozan de un clima mediterráneo que va variando a frío una vez se acerca al polo norte; el imperio Leroy ocupa parte del norte y de la costa este del mapa, nuestros protagonistas se encuentran en una ciudad costera, el clima es templado y mayoritariamente frío, el imperio se caracteriza por sus bosques, y su principal actividad económica es la minería y en parte la industria aserradera; por último, el impero Lee está al sur, en su costa este hay bosques de bambú y un clima húmedo, en cambio en la costa oeste el clima se vuelve tropical y existen una gran cantidad de islas (este es el lugar donde nació Pichit), la ciudad imperial se encuentra en el sur, donde el clima se vuelve templado y frío por la cercanía al polo sur; este imperio es el más tradicionalista y atemorizante en cuanto al trato hacia los omegas, a diferencia de sus vecinos que tienen libertad económica para la industria privada, toda actividad agropecuaria es propiedad de la familia imperial.   
  


 **Crimson Scarf:**  Organización revolucionaria encargada de liberar a los omegas presos de la esclavitud, algunos asaltan cargamentos de omegas, otros los rescatan de tiendas, prostíbulos o barracas; esta organización se caracteriza porque sus miembros usan pañuelos rojos en el cuello, de ahí su nombre; dichos pañuelos tienen grabado el nombre de su portador y la raza de este, el pañuelo que porta Minami es el de su madre y tiene un bordado con el nombre Kanako Odagaki y el símbolo ω, los pañuelos de Hikaru Fujiwara y Yuuto Omiki tienen grabados el símbolo β. No solo hay betas y omegas en la organización, también hay deltas, en su mayoría personas homosexuales que han renegado de lo preestablecido para sus especies; y aunque parezca imposible, en la organización también hay un buen porcentaje de alfas, esto debido a que hay familias completas adheridas a la rebelión en pos de proteger a sus familiares omegas, Celestino Cialdinni es un caso de un alfa que quiere apoyar a los omegas, sin embargo, los alfas del Crimson Scarf pueden sufrir discriminación por parte de otros miembros gracias a la terrible fama de esa especie en la rebelión. La identidad del líder y su rostro es desconocido para todos en la organización, las pocas veces que se presenta, lo hace cubriéndose con una capa roja y poniéndose una máscara blanca similar a la usada por los médicos de la peste negra; otro punto a aclarar es que la organización transita por los bosques y lugares apartados de la civilización para no ser descubiertos, por eso Minami y su familia estaban en medio del bosque en un campamento, porque estaban trasladándose constantemente en busca de liberar a los de su especie y ganar adeptos; para no perderse en medio del bosque, los miembros de la organización dejan pistas de su paradero en la copa de los árboles, y apoyan a sus compañeros viajeros dejándoles provisiones.  
  


 **El falso Crimson Scarf:**  Como ya saben, la organización asalta tiendas y cargamentos de omegas, algo que en esa sociedad es considerado un acto delictual, y por eso, aprovechándose de ese problema, hay personas que se hacen pasar por miembros de la organización para crear estragos en las ciudades, matar y violar omegas y a los ciudadanos en general, con el único objetivo de desprestigiar a la organización. Es fácil reconocerlos, porque sus pañuelos no tienen ningún bordado con sus nombres y especies.  
  
  
  


Espero que no se me haya pasado nada y que esto les sirva para comprender algunas cosas del fanfic que les servirán a futuro, un abrazo y un beso psicológico ¡Son los mejores! 


	6. Yuuri: Sacrificio

-¡¿Qué haces aquí Yuuri?! ¡Ve a esconderte! – le gritó su hermana, Mari, al verlo salir de su escondite en un sótano del cuarto para las herramientas de arado, Yuuri caminaba con la cabeza en alto y la postura recta.

-No.

-¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Ellos te quieren a ti! – contestó Mari, aterrada, con un tridente tembloroso entre las manos, al otro lado del cuarto se escuchaban las suplicas de su madre, Hiroko, y las palabrotas de su padre, Toshiya, echando a patadas y golpeándose con los cazadores, Yuuri no estaba en celo, pero una persona del pueblo les había dado el soplo a esos cazadores, diciéndoles que había un omega escondido cerca de la zona rural.

-Tienes razón, me quieren a mi – Yuuri se dirigió a la puerta, su hermana lo agarró firmemente del brazo para retenerlo.

-No vayas... - un grito de dolor por parte de su madre, y posteriormente muchos por parte de su padre, los hicieron temblar a ambos; Yuuri miró a los ojos de su hermana, suplicándole con la mirada que lo dejara ir – no quiero... no vayas por favor...

-Tengo que hacerlo... - su padre seguía luchando sin parar con los cazadores, era un alfa y por ende tenía más resistencia, pero estaba notoriamente herido, las suplicas de su mamá les rompían el corazón a ambos hermanos.

-No tienes que hacerlo... escóndete... - los ruidos de los golpes que le propinaban a su familia hacían que Mari comenzara a dudar, y que Yuuri se pusiera más firme en su decisión.

-Mari... si yo no me entrego, perderemos a nuestros padres, incluso tu podrías perder tu vida – la chica agachó la vista, llorando sin parar, su hermano sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos, para mirarla a los ojos – tengo que hacerlo.

Ella no quiso mantener sus ojos fijos en los de su hermano, no tenía palabras para convencerlo, no tenía palabras para nada, porque ellos no eran nada en esa sociedad, porque los cazadores podían irrumpir en sus hogares cuando quisieran, porque podrían matar a quienes quisieran, y la ley jamás los condenaría por nada, sus padres y ella misma estaban condenados si seguían protegiendo a Yuuri; lo ocultaron por años después de su primer celo, incluso su padre, un alfa, lo protegía con todas sus fuerzas sin juzgarlo, porque Yuuri era el bebé de la casa, sería amado por siempre por ellos, sin importar su raza, sin importar los prejuicios, sin importar nada más que el amor que le tenían. Pero el día que más temían había llegado, no pudieron prevenirlo, pretendían luchar hasta perder sus vidas, pero Yuuri no les permitiría morir en vano, y por su culpa; Mari lloraba sin saber qué hacer, mientras Yuuri se le escurría entre los dedos, abriendo la puerta y adentrándose en la casa; Toshiya estaba en el piso, temblando, intentando levantarse para seguir peleando mientras los cazadores se burlaban; Hiroko lloraba arrodillada al lado de su marido, también estaba herida, se interponía entre las patadas que pretendían darle a su esposo mientras estaba tendido en el suelo.

-¡¿Dónde escondieron al omega?! ¡¿Van a hablar o tenemos que seguir?! – gritó el más viejo de los cazadores, aparentemente el que tomaba el liderazgo.

-Largo de mi casa... - pronunció Toshiya, malherido y aun en el piso, recibió una patada en su boca que lo hizo escupir sangre.

-¡Ya basta por favor! – dijo Hiroko hecha un mar de lágrimas, abrazando a su marido y sollozando.

-¡! Ya digan donde está!! – gritó el líder enfurecido.

-Aquí estoy – Yuuri apareció con la frente en alto, quedándose parado frente a los cazadores que golpeaban a sus padres; los hombres lo miraron atónitos, y sus padres horrorizados al verlo fuera del escondite.

-Vaya vaya... - el líder se le acercó y lo agarró de la camisa, olfateándolo para comprobar si era un omega – sí, este es el que buscábamos muchachos.

-¡Déjenlo! – les gritó su padre con rabia y desesperación, tratando de reincorporarse con ira; uno de los cazadores le apuntó con una escopeta para mantenerlo quieto.

-Pueden llevarme a donde quieran, pero por favor, dejen ya a mi familia – le dijo Yuuri al líder, mirándolo con seriedad, mas no con insolencia, tratando de mantenerse humilde ante ellos.

-¿Y que si queremos matarlos? – dijo el líder sonriéndole a Yuuri, este se mantenía serio, inexpresivo, lo miraba a los ojos sin rastro de súplica, solamente la firmeza era parte de lo que demostraba.

-Iré a donde me lleven – respondió Yuuri, sin intenciones de decirle nada más; hubo un gran silencio por parte del líder y del omega, no dejaban de mirarse para demostrar quién era más inquebrantable que el otro.

-Jefe Yakov ¿Qué hacemos con los padres? – preguntó uno de sus hombres con tono dudoso.

-No vale la pena desperdiciar balas en ellos – el viejo se colocó detrás de Yuuri y lo empujó con su escopeta - ¡Camina!

-¡!Yuuri no!! – gritó su mamá, siendo amenazada con las armas de los cazadores; su padre no quería mirarlo, se sentía inútil, no fue capaz de salvar a su hijo; Yuuri los observó, manteniendo la calma, intentando no llorar al igual que ellos.

-Tranquilos... estaré bien... - mintió mientras lo obligaban a caminar a base de golpes, no derramaría ninguna lagrima frente a su familia, no deseaba que vieran cuan asustado estaba.

-¡Por favor no se lo lleven! – Su madre lloraba desconsoladamente, arrodillada y herida – es mi bebé...

-Todo estará bien... - les dijo Yuuri suavemente, su voz apacible no logró tranquilizarlos; ya estaba frente a la puerta principal, su padre decidió levantar la cabeza y mirarlo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hijo... no... - susurró su papá, a Yuuri le temblaban los labios, su fortaleza estaba a punto de derrumbarse – no importa de qué raza seas... tu siempre serás mi orgullo...

Yuuri fue empujado fuera de su casa, le propinaban golpes en la espalda incluso si caminaba por cuenta propia; lo subieron a la carreta junto con otros omegas, entre ellos un niño moreno de 10 años que no entendía el idioma, parecía ser de una cultura distinta a la de Yuuri, se veía muy asustado y confundido, temblando y sobresaltándose con cada movimiento de los cazadores; Yuuri se preocupó por el notorio terror a lo desconocido que tenía ese niño, como si en su tierra no hubieran sido conscientes de la existencia de otros sitios; decidió colocar una mano en su espalda para darle apoyo, el niño lo observó temeroso, pero segundos después pudo comprender que Yuuri no era alguien que deseaba hacerle daño. Mientras se alejaban, Mari salió corriendo detrás de la carrera, llorando y gritando el nombre de su hermano, este la miró con tristeza, pero no quiso derramar lágrimas frente a ella; no se permitió llorar hasta que perdió de vista a su hermana, lloró en silencio, pero dejando caer grandes goterones por sus rasgados ojos; el niño moreno lo miró preocupado, lo abrazó para intentar confortarlo, ahora era Yuuri quien lucía vulnerable; después de dejar ir toda su tristeza, Yuuri miró al niño, y se señaló a si mismo diciendo: "Yuuri", para darle a entender a su nuevo amigo que ese era su nombre; el niño lo miraba algo extrañado, pero repitió su misma acción de apuntarse, diciendo: Pichit.

Después de un largo viaje fuera del imperio, llegaron a una ciudad costera del imperio Leroy, donde fueron vendidos a una mujer de rasgos secos llamada Lilia Baranovskaya, que tenía un negocio emergente donde vendía omegas a los ricos y producía vestimentas lujosas; en aquellos tiempos tenia pocos omegas a su disposición, por lo que aceptó al omega gordito y al moreno entre su mercancía. Mientras los días transcurrían, Yuuri se iba acostumbrando a su nuevo estilo de vida, Lilia vio en él a alguien útil a pesar de sus kilos de más, pues Minako, la profesora particular del omega, era también una científica y doctora que le había enseñado de niño muchas cosas de su profesión a Yuuri, por lo cual tenía mucha destreza en la medicina; Yuuri se encargaba de tratar los desmayos por agotamiento, los golpes, azotes y malestares mayores en sus compañeros, como también se encargaba de enseñarle el idioma a Pichit, para lograr comunicarse con él.

Cuando Pichit supo cómo hablar su idioma, Yuuri se dio cuenta de lo afortunado que él mismo era en comparación a otros omegas; Pichit era un niño de una tribu isleña, su sociedad era distinta a la del continente, para ellos, los alfas eran los propensos a ser "poseídos por demonios" durante el celo de los omegas, solían amarrar a todos los alfas a un palo cada vez que un omega sin pareja entraba en celo, para evitar que se descontrolaran y los atacaran; pero un día todo cambió, al llegar unos invasores en un gran barco, invasores que comenzaron a secuestrar a los omegas de la isla; el padre de Pichit murió junto con otros guerreros gracias a las armas de fuego de los cazadores, sus hermanos y hermanas mayores también fallecieron intentando salvarlo. Entre sus gritos de auxilio y sus lágrimas, Pichit vio con horror como desde el barco se asomaban unos cilindros de color negro con un agujero en medio, algo que no había visto jamás, un arma que escupió fuego y una esfera que al chocar contra su pueblo provocó una gran explosión y un incendio; jamás supo si su madre y sus hermanitos menores sobrevivieron esa noche.

En la tienda todos se veían ariscos y miserables, Yuuri los comprendía, sus historias eran más terribles que la suya, no esperaba que todos fueran sus amigos, prefería respetar su espacio; Pichit era su amigo, alguien algo cercano a su edad, ambos recibían su mutuo apoyo, pero Yuuri seguía sintiendo que él podía ayudar a más personas, que podía tener más amigos, aunque los demás omegas de la tienda lo rechazaran constantemente. Un día llegó a la tienda una niña pelirroja llamada Mila, su expresión de rencor y odio oscurecían su tierno rostro de 11 años, ella había sido vendida por su madre y sus hermanas, no parecía confiar en nadie, pero con Yuuri y Pichit todo fue distinto, logró sonreír un poco más, aunque se le consideraba una niña muy rebelde y agresiva; Yuuri había encontrado nueva compañía, con el tiempo se le unieron Guang y Yuri, dos chiquillos con una triste historia, uno adorable, uno aguerrido. Pero antes de la llegada de esos chicos, llegó a la tienda la criatura más frágil y herida que había conocido, la personita que deseaba cuidar como si se tratara de su propio bebé: Minami.

El pequeño llegó cuando Yuuri tenía 17 años, estaba ensangrentado y maltratado, fue el mayor reto para Yuuri en la medicina, las heridas de esa criaturita eran tanto externas como internas, era muy difícil mantenerlo tranquilo y quieto para hacer las correspondientes curaciones, se aterraba cada vez que Yuuri intentaba curar las heridas en el interior de su cuerpo, y el mayor lo comprendía, Minami era su paciente más grave, dañado física y emocionalmente, Yuuri esperaba que no fuera de por vida. Su otro problema fue convencer a Lilia de que el pequeño no estaba listo para trabajar, que debía guardar un extenso reposo por sus graves heridas; la bruja no quiso hacer caso, así que obligó a Minami a levantarse y trabajar en la costura; lo único que pudo hacer Yuuri fue ayudarlo a caminar, enseñarle el oficio y estar pendiente de él por sus desmayos. Su instinto maternal lo hacía llorar de empatía por aquel niño, lo cuidaba de sus pesadillas por la noche, e incluso cuando el niño cumplió los 17, seguía cuidando sus sueños.

El día en que se enteró de la noticia que cambiaría su vida, también había consolado a Minami en la madrugada, no le preocupaba tanto la advertencia de Lilia, para él era más importante esperar a Guang Hong en la enfermería, ese chiquillo siempre salía herido injustamente gracias a la bruja, y Yuuri debía curar sus heridas; se preocupó aún más por él cuando lo vio aparecer, pálido y con preocupantes marcas de golpes. Guang y Yuuri se abrazaron, el mayor deseaba confortar al pobre angelito maltratado, no pudo ver su rostro lleno de temor, pero si percibió que su amiguito le ocultaba algo importante, algo que lo asustaba mucho, pero que no podía decir.

Solo pudo enterarse de lo que ocultaba Guang Hong cuando llegó el día decisivo para ambos, fue Yurio quien le explicó la situación de su amigo; el corazón de Yuuri se sintió apretado y dolido, una parte de él tenía esperanzas de ser comprado por un alfa para salvarse de la esclavitud, pero Guang perdería la vida si eso ocurría, Yuuri no podía permitir que eso ocurriera, por más que ese día esperaba ser "salvado", no podía dejar que Guang Hong se sacrificara por él, porque esa era su intención, la única razón por la que Guang guardó silencio era para darle una mejor vida a Yuuri, eso lo conmovía, y era una situación que requería que Yuuri actuara rápido, la vida de Guang Hong era más valiosa que su estilo de vida, así que se esforzó para que Guang Hong le llamara más la atención a ese alfa que él mismo, lo cual funcionó como esperaba.

Trató de tranquilizar a Guang cuando se fue, no quería que se sintiera culpable, quería que estuviera feliz, porque de seguro llegaría a una casa mucho mejor, donde tendría una vida con menos abusos de los que ya recibía. Pero Yuuri no pudo evitar generar repercusiones en Minami, su adorado niño y protegido, lo encontró llorando una noche, con temor a no verlo nunca más, Yuuri lo consoló como solía hacerlo, le rompía el corazón escuchar cómo le pedía que no se fuera, él simplemente le dijo que siempre estarían juntos. A pesar de tranquilizar un poco a Minami, Yuuri seguía muy preocupado por lo que su niño sentiría con la llegada del adiós, porque se distanciarían quizá para siempre, ninguno de los dos volvería a sentir los brazos del otro, Yuuri ya no podría cuidar los sueños de Minami, no podría abrazarlo y acariciarlo cuando lo necesitara; amaba a todos sus amigos, pero Minami, Minami era su bebé, quien más lo necesitaba en el mundo.

El día del adiós, quiso evitarse las despedidas dolorosas, podría desmoronarse, y sus amigos podrían salir heridos intentando en vano que no se lo llevaran de vuelta a su tierra natal; guardó sus cosas en una bolsa muy pequeña de tela, porque él no tenía nada más que un par de prendas, todas sus cosas permanecían en su hogar, de seguro nadie las movía, esperando su regreso. Cuando estaba a punto de irse, Minami y Yurio aparecieron corriendo, luchando contra los guardias para que no se lo llevaran, Minami lloraba y gritaba, Yurio maldecía y golpeaba, y Yuuri intentaba no quebrarse al ver a sus adorados amigos recibir golpes por su culpa; no tenía esperanzas para sí mismo, estaba resignado a tener la peor vida que podrían darle a un omega, pero, la última frase que escuchó de Yurio lo hizo tener una pequeña pizca de esperanza, aunque no lograba entender porque le generaba eso una frase tan simple como "voy a liberarte".

Yuuri caminó fuera de la tienda, el paje que lo guiaba le quitó la bolsa de las manos y la lanzó fuera de su alcance, dándole a entender que no tenía derecho a conservar ninguna posesión; lo llevaron atrás de una carreta, pero no lo subieron a la zona de carga, amarraron sus manos con una soga y lo obligaron a caminar detrás de esa carreta junto con otros omegas esclavos, teniendo que mantener el ritmo de sus pisadas hasta que llegaron al muelle. Yuuri sabía hablar el idioma del imperio Leroy, pero sabía muy poco de como leer ese idioma, le preguntó a un anciano que caminaba a su lado sobre lo que decían los carteles, el hombre no era un omega, era un beta que acompañaba a un niño de 12 años, posiblemente era su nieto, pero Yuuri no se explicaba porque un beta era tratado como esclavo; el señor le ayudó a entender los carteles, el principal decía "muelle de Portland". Durante todo su tiempo en la tienda de Lilia, nadie se había dignado a decirle a él y a sus amigos en qué lugar del mundo se encontraban, Yuuri agradeció saberlo al fin, pero ya de nada servía, lo estaban metiendo a un barco de velas rojas muy características del imperio Lee, que contrastaban con los grises buques cargueros de aquel puerto.

Reunieron a aproximadamente 300 omegas frente al barco, todos estaban amarrados de manos, incluso algunos, posiblemente los más rebeldes, estaban encadenados; dos jóvenes aparecieron de la nada entre los tripulantes del barco, uno de cabello castaño ondulado, el otro de cabello oscuro y ojos grisáceos; esos jóvenes junto a otros marineros obligaron a avanzar al gran grupo de omegas, Yuuri olfateó de pasada a ambos chicos, olían a alfas, pero sus apariencias medianas y comunes no encajaban con su idea de un alfa, supuso que la creencia de que los alfas eran altos y fuertes era solo una superstición. Subieron al barco y los obligaron a meterse en un compartimiento bajo la cubierta, parecía amplio, pero eran tantos omegas que el hacinamiento no tardó en notarse; Yuuri se sentó al lado del anciano que acompañaba a su nieto, sintió curiosidad por encontrar a un beta entre tantos omegas; el señor le contó que querían vender a su nieto como un esclavo al encontrarlo en pleno robo de alimentos, y que él, sabiendo que si lo defendía seria asesinado, prefirió ser capturado a su lado y protegerlo mientras ambos compartían ese nuevo estilo de vida; Yuuri pensó en Yurio, este le había contado que su abuelo murió intentando salvarlo, apenas llevaba un día de viaje y ya sentía como lo atacaba la nostalgia, podía ver a Yurio reflejado en el chiquillo que acompañaba al anciano beta, de algún modo ver a sus seres queridos en otras personas le daba fortaleza.

Pasaron tres días, de vez en cuando los marineros se paseaban por la bodega, abusando físicamente de algunos de ellos por mera diversión, los encadenados se movían sin parar, intentando en vano liberarse de sus cadenas para ayudar a su gente, Yuuri solo cerraba sus ojos y cubría sus oídos, tratando de ignorar como herían a sus compañeros; cuando los abusones se cansaban y se iban, Yuuri se levantaba y se acercaba a los heridos, curando de forma óptima las heridas que dejaban en ellos, usando lo que tuviera a la mano, como los trozos de su ropa, algunos también cooperaban con su curación, las chicas habían guardado alimentos y medicinas bajo sus faldas, a sabiendas de que serían capturadas y que cualquier cosa que estuviera a la vista les seria arrebatada. A media noche, los dos alfas de estatura mediana aparecieron sonriendo, todos tenían miedo por lo que podrían hacer esos dos, sus sonrisas no los tranquilizaban, Yuuri estaba expectante, esperando otra vez que algo malo ocurriera, le preocupaba demasiado ya que se estaban quedando sin víveres; los muchachos caminaron entre los omegas, miraron hacia atrás cerciorándose de que nadie venia, y abrieron sus morrales, sacando unos pañuelos rojos que anudaron en sus cuellos.

Algunos de los omegas temblaron de terror, Yuuri en cambio se sorprendió, y una pequeña cantidad de omegas, incluyendo a los encadenados, retuvieron un grito de júbilo al ver a esas dos figuras con pañuelos rojos en el cuello; el de ojos grises se acercó a los encadenados, sacando un juego de llaves que habían conseguido en el comedor de los marineros; mientras eran liberados, los omegas sonreían esperanzados, pero el olor a alfa que desprendían esos dos muchachos los hizo dudar. El chico de ojos grises liberó a todos los presos y se dirigió al lado de su compañero, el silencio de la bodega era de expectación, nadie movía un musculo ni pronunciaba ni una sola palabra, esperando explicaciones de esos dos; el de cabello castaño suspiró al darse cuenta de la desconfianza en los ojos de algunos, así que volvió a abrir su morral, sacando un frasco de cerradura hermética.

-"Esencia de alfa", no pregunten de donde se extrae, lo importante es que al utilizarla impregnándola en alguna prenda, cualquier beta puede ser confundido con un alfa y automáticamente pasará a tener su estatus – algunos, entre ellos Yuuri, abrieron los ojos, comprendiendo toda la situación.

-Estas feromonas nos permitieron colarnos entre la tripulación, en estos momentos, la mayoría de ellos están dormidos. Nuestra organización, el Crimson Scarf, nos envió a nosotros a este barco por nuestros rasgos, perfectamente podemos camuflarnos entre los tripulantes de esta embarcación, sin embargo, es cuestión de tiempo para que se den cuenta de quienes somos en realidad, hay que actuar hoy si quieren salir de aquí – agregó el chico de ojos grises; muchos lo miraron con desconfianza al escuchar las palabras "Crimson Scarf", uno de los omegas se levantó sacando la voz como de seguro jamás solía hacerlo.

-Si dicen que son de esa organización ¿Cómo esperan que confiemos en ustedes?

-Supongo que te refieres a los impostores, te puedo asegurar que nosotros, los del verdadero Crimson Scarf no tenemos nada que ver con esos tipos, no sabemos a ciencia cierta quien creo la falsa organización, pero solo buscan desprestigiarnos – dijo el de cabello castaño.

-Si algún día ven a alguien con un pañuelo rojo, la única manera de cerciorarse de que están de su lado es viendo si hay un bordado en las esquinas de los pañuelos – agregó el de ojos grises; los omegas se veían curiosos, cuchicheaban entre ellos, algunos con inseguridad, otros esperanzados.

-Volviendo al tema, debemos salir hoy mismo de este barco, robaremos los botes de emergencia; Yuuto, mi compañero, se encargará de vigilar que los guardias sigan dormidos, y también se encargará de distraer a los pocos que quedan despiertos – al escuchar eso, Yuuto se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba, entregándosela a su amigo, quien a cambio le dio otro frasco hermético – esto es esencia de omega en celo, es tan potente que no es necesario impregnarla en la ropa para llamar la atención; apenas los guardias aparezcan, Yuuto abrirà el frasco y los mantendrá ocupados mientras preparamos los botes.

-¿Y qué pasa si los guardias son betas? – preguntó uno de los omegas que no se sentían seguros con aquel plan.

-Pues... - el de cabello castaño sacó de su bolsillo una navaja, algunos omegas abrieron los ojos con preocupación – habrá que improvisar.

-¿Piensan matarlos? – dijo una omega con un tono acongojado.

-Solo si es necesario – respondió Yuuto.

-¿Pero cómo piensan que vamos a caer en los botes? Solo miren cuantos somos – replicó un omega más viejo.

-Los botes tienen capacidad para 50 personas, pero llenándolos por completo pueden caer hasta 100 – volvió a responder Yuuto.

-¿Y si nos descubren y alertan a los demás? Fácilmente podrían atraparnos mientras subimos a los botes, somos demasiados – argumentó un omega que estaba de brazos cruzados.

-Les prometemos que los mantendremos a salvo – respondió el de cabello castaño, confiado y firme.

-¿Solo ustedes dos? ¿Qué pueden hacer solo dos hombres contra toda una tripulación armada? – algunos murmuraron, considerando que lo que acababan de escuchar era algo muy razonable. 

-Maravillas – respondió el chico de cabello castaño.

-Lo siento, pero su plan es un suicidio, nos atraparán apenas pongamos un pie en la cubierta.

-Ustedes deciden, confiar en que resguardaremos su seguridad y los sacaremos de aquí, o quedarse aquí para ser esclavos en un imperio donde nuestra organización poco puede hacer, por ahora – contestó Yuuto de forma desafiante.

-Tienen 20 minutos para pensarlo y discutirlo entre ustedes, volveremos a la cubierta para preparar todo – dijo el otro chico; ambos volvieron a la parte de arriba dejando la puertecilla sin cerradura, mientras los omegas hablaban entre ellos a un volumen bajo para no llamar la atención de otros. Yuuri miró hacia la escotilla, titubeó un poco, tenía la oportunidad de salir a tomar aire fresco, pero tenía mucho miedo de ser descubierto; no sabía que pensar de esos dos jóvenes, una parte de él estaba llena de esperanza, otra parte estaba aterrada; luego de pensarlo un poco, salió a la cubierta, buscando a los jóvenes, el de cabello castaño preparaba los botes, el otro vigilaba que nadie los viera.

-Disculpen... - se acercó tímidamente a quien preparaba los botes, este se dio la vuelta algo alterado, luego dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que solo se trataba de un omega.

-No deberías estar aquí, nosotros volveremos a buscarlos una vez el plazo se cumpla.

-Solo quería respirar al aire libre... ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Hikaru Fujiwara, mi compañero es Yuuto Omiki – contestó Hikaru, comprobando que las cuerdas del bote que los llevarían al océano estuvieran bien colocadas.

-¿Por qué quieren ayudarnos?

-Nos dedicamos a eso – no volteó a verlo, siguió en lo suyo, era demasiado importante preparar todo para un buen escape.

-¿No tienen un motivo personal? Es que... no cualquier persona pondría su vida en riesgo solo por unos omegas – al oírlo, Hikaru se detuvo, en completo silencio hasta que decidió contestarle.

-Hay muchas personas que apoyan a nuestra organización, más de 1000, esa es la cantidad de personas que se arriesgarían por su raza – siguió arreglando otro bote, sin mirar a Yuuri – Pero... si tenemos un motivo personal...

-¿Podrías decirme cuál es?... – Hikaru volvió a quedarse mudo, buscando fuerza para hablar del tema que lo había marcado a él y a Yuuto desde que eran niños.

-Estamos buscando a un amigo.

-¿Un amigo?...

-Un omega, hace 7 años ocurrió una gran tragedia en nuestro clan, el padre de Yuuto murió, mi amigo Minami fue secuestrado y su madre fue asesinada – Yuuri se quedó en silencio, una pequeña corazonada lo hizo interesarse más por esa historia.

-¿Minami? ¿Minami Kenjirou? – Hikaru se detuvo y volteó bruscamente para mirar a Yuuri.

-¿Lo conoces? – preguntó con mucho interés en sus palabras; Yuuri sintió como un sentimiento de felicidad crecía en su pecho, no sabía muy bien porque lo sentía, pero asumió que se trataba de su alegría por ser posiblemente quien le permitiera a Minami reunirse con su familia.

-Sí, era mi compañero en la tienda donde estuve por 10 años, la tienda de Lilia Baranovskaya, en Portland – la sonrisa de Hikaru se borró, luego se dio un golpe en la frente.

-Maldición, Portland, abordamos el barco allí sin darnos cuenta que estábamos tan cerca de él.

-No se preocupen, no creo que vaya a algún lado, a menos que... - Hikaru lo miró con preocupación, Yuuri se sintió culpable por borrar un poco de su alegría.

-¿A menos que...?

-A menos que sea vendido a un alfa... - Hikaru palideció, Yuuri sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-Oh no...

-Pero no lo han comprado en 7 años, posiblemente nunca lo hagan – Yuuri intentó enmendar las cosas, Hikaru se relajó un poco al oírlo.

-Ya veo, me preocupa que sea vendido y marcado, más porque podemos tardar días en llegar a tierra firme, debemos llevar a los omegas por grupos a diferentes campamentos, y solo después podremos ir a Portland, y serán varios días de viaje...

-Todo saldrá bien, lo encontrarán – Yuuri apoyó su mano en el hombro de Hikaru, este lo miró agradecido.

-¿Cómo está él? – preguntó Hikaru, Yuuri se sintió algo incómodo, intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas para no alarmarlo.

-No llegó muy bien a la tienda, pero hizo muchos amigos y puede sobrellevar la vida que tiene ahora.

-Ya veo... - Hikaru apoyó su mano en el hombro de Yuuri – te lo agradezco mucho, al fin sabemos algo de Minami, gracias a ti.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo, yo solo quiero que Minami sea feliz, y sé que lo será cuando vuelvan a verse.

-Hikaru, ya debemos volver a la bodega – le dijo su compañero sin alzar la voz, los tres volvieron a meterse en el hacinado lugar para saber la decisión de los omegas.

-Y bien... ¿Ya llegaron a un consenso?

-Aun no – contestó uno de los que estuvieron encadenados, estaba de brazos cruzados, notoriamente irritado.

-¿A qué se debe este problema? – preguntó otra vez Hikaru, manteniendo la firmeza y seriedad.

-No confiamos en ustedes – respondió una anciana omega.

-¿Y eso por qué? – Yuuto no ocultó su molestia al oír aquello.

-¿Quién nos asegura que el plan funcionará? ¿Quién nos asegura que ustedes son de fiar y que no nos venderán al llegar a tierra firme? – espetó otro omega, Hikaru alzó la voz, ofendido por sus palabras.

-¡¿Disculpa?! ¡Somos dos betas que se hicieron pasar por alfas arriesgando sus vidas para rescatarlos, mi madre es una omega y el progenitor de mi compañero también lo fue, no tenemos razones para hacerles daño! – se veía alterado, algunos omegas seguían desconfiados, aferrándose a los prejuicios y a su temor a ser descubiertos y asesinados; Yuuto suspiró amargamente cuando su padre fue mencionado, respiró profundo para guardar la compostura.

-Ya no hay más tiempo, los que quieran venir con nosotros, que levanten la mano – dijo Yuuto con calma, algunos omegas se miraron dudosos, los que estuvieron encadenados fueron los primeros en levantar la mano con seguridad, luego unos cuantos más los siguieron, hasta que se podía notar a al menos 100 omegas dispuestos a escapar esa noche, entre ellos Yuuri y el anciano beta que había conocido.

Hikaru fue el primero en salir, luego le hizo una señal a los omegas para que subieran a la cubierta, Yuuri y Yuuto subieron juntos, Yuuri deseaba hacer algo útil durante el escape, por lo que siguió a Yuuto para recibir alguna instrucción. Los omegas fueron subidos uno a uno a los botes, Hikaru les pedía que estuvieran muy juntos para que todos pudieran escapar, el anciano que le habló a Yuuri subió a su nieto a uno de los botes y se quedó en la cubierta para ayudar a otros omegas muy jóvenes a subir. En otro sector, Yuuri y Yuuto vigilaban a los marineros dormidos, Yuuto se veía preocupado, mirando el frasco hermético con feromonas de omega; ambos vieron con temor que había movimiento en el castillo de popa donde dormían los tripulantes, que cubría la visibilidad y les permitía mantenerse ocultos; sabían que si los veían estarían en una gran desventaja, solo Hikaru y Yuuto poseían armas, nada podrían hacer contra toda una tripulación armada.

-Esta cosa no funcionará, es demasiado potente, los despertaría a todos – dijo Yuuto mirando el frasco con mucha preocupación, Yuuri se veía extremadamente nervioso e inseguro.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?... – preguntó Yuuri con temor, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, por su mente pasaban un millón de posibilidades poco favorables, empezaba a arrepentirse de haber querido escapar.

-Solo sé una forma parecida al plan de Hikaru que no llamaría la atención de todos.

-¿C-cuál es?

-Necesitaré de tu ayuda, Yuuri – el mencionado cerró los ojos, controlando el terror que le daban esas palabras.

-Oh dios... ¿Qué debo hacer?...

-¿Alguna vez has dejado salir voluntariamente tus feromonas? – Yuuri miró lentamente al cielo, comprendiendo perfectamente a que locura se refería Yuuto.

-Solo una vez, cuando me separaron de mi familia, usé las feromonas frente al líder de los cazadores para que no estuviera tan alterado y solo se concentrara en mí.

-Vaya, entonces ya eres consciente de lo que puedes lograr con ellas – Yuuri hizo un puchero, le molestaba soltar sus feromonas, en parte por tener miedo de lo que pudieran hacerle los alfas, en parte también a que gracias a los omegas que alguna vez las usaron a voluntad, su especie se ganó una peor reputación – Yuuri, no hay tiempo, no tenemos otra opción.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?...

-Apenas alguien cruce la puerta, libera tus feromonas, eso llamará su atención y seguirá tu olor, debes intentar que no te vea y atrape, y que no llegue a estribor donde Hikaru y los demás están. 

-¿Pero cómo voy a hacer para no darme toda la vuelta alrededor sin llegar a la zona de los botes? 

-Yo te ayudaré con eso, no me separaré de ti, es nuestro deber distraer a quienes estén despiertos mientras los demás parten.

-O sea que... ¿Tu y yo no podemos huir en los botes?

-No me refiero a eso, cuando el ultimo bote esté a medio bajar, tú te lanzas a él y yo cortaré la soga para que escapen más rápido.

-¡¿Entonces tú te quedarás?! – Yuuri sonó alterado pero moderó su volumen.

-Algo asi...

-No...

-Relájate, escaparé, pero tengo que hacer algo que a mi idiota compañero y a mí se nos olvidó hacer.

-¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien?

-Roguemos que sí.

Yuuto le dio instrucciones a Yuuri, estaban escondidos en una esquina del castillo de popa, vigilando que nadie cruzara la puerta; Yuuri se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, él y Yuuto se miraron, Yuuri cerró los ojos con miedo, y dejó escapar sus feromonas de omega, creando un atrayente aroma para el hombre que acababa de salir, Yuuto tenía un cuchillo listo en caso de que el hombre fuera un beta que no pudiera captar el olor de Yuuri. El alfa se detuvo en seco, volteó la cabeza, identificando que el olor venía desde babor; Yuuri y Yuuto corrieron hasta la popa antes de que el hombre diera la vuelta y lograra verlos, rápidamente, Yuuto subió al techo del castillo de popa y le tendió la mano a Yuuri para que subiera de forma rápida justo a tiempo. El hombre siguió el olor, no había nada en ese pasillo, miró hacia todos lados con extrañeza, supuso que quizás un omega entró en celo, y que por ello pudo captar el olor; antes de que pudiera dar la vuelta para ir a meterse en la bodega de los omega, Yuuto lo sorprendió por la espalda, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente.

Yuuri lo miraba asombrado desde el techo, Yuuto volvió a subir, tan ágil como un gato, y se deslizó de forma rápida e inaudible hasta estribor, donde el primer bote ya estaba cargado y descendiendo con los omegas más pequeños acompañados de una adulta; Yuuri siguió a Yuuto con los nervios de punta, temiendo hacer ruido en el pecho, como no sabía qué hacer, solo lo seguía esperando instrucciones. Hikaru cargaba el segundo bote con provisiones, luego comenzó a subir rápidamente a los demás omegas, intentando no hacer ruido, todos estaban mudos, eran más que conscientes de que cualquier murmullo podría alertar a los vigilantes dormidos y a los tripulantes que dormían en el castillo de popa; Yuuto llegó a espaldas de su amigo, y Yuuri bajó lentamente del techo, tan tenso y asustado de hacer ruido que el crujido de una tabla lo hizo encogerse y apretar los dientes, con ganas de golpearse por ese error.

-¿Qué haces aquí Yuuto? Ve a vigilar – le dijo su amigo, volteando todo su cuerpo para hablarle, dejando de lado sus deberes, algo que no hizo con Yuuri.

-Olvidamos las velas – respondió Yuuto, sin ánimos de acusar a su amigo o culparlo de algo; Hikaru palideció, no supo que responder por unos largos segundos.

-No importa, podremos escapar de todos modos – Yuuto tenía clavados sus ojos en el piso, Hikaru comprendía todo sin que su amigo tuviera que decirle algo – no te atrevas.

-Es necesario.

-No lo es, apenas esté cargado este bote, tu subirás conmigo ¿Quedó claro? – intentaba sonar firme, pero su voz tembló de temor a la perdida.

-Apenas termines de cargar el bote, bajarás mientras yo me encargo de las velas – el volumen de su voz era bajo, inseguro, con miedo a que algo saliera mal – si tengo que sacrificarme para que escapen, lo haré.

-¡No digas eso! – Replicó Hikaru con rabia pero con un volumen moderado – No más tendencias suicidas ¿Entendido? – Yuuto no podía mirarlo a los ojos, no iba a arrepentirse de pensar como lo hacía – y tampoco quiero que te culpes de algo... - eso le dolió a Yuuto, era estúpido pedirle que no se culpara, cuando en el recaía toda la culpa del día más trágico de su infancia.

-No son tendencias suicidas, terminaré antes de lo que crees...

-¿Y cómo lo harás para vigilar y cortar las velas al mismo tiempo? Eres el único que tiene un arma – hubo un silencio por parte de Yuuto, Hikaru tocó su nariz con un dedo – vamos tontito, no hagas cosas locas, podremos escapar incluso si no cortamos las velas, confía en mi – Yuuto tomó suavemente la mano de su compañero, apartándola de su cara sin intención de ser agresivo, mostrándole respeto, cariño y humildad mientras rechazaba su gesto de afecto.

-Lo siento – dijo sin agregar más, dando media vuelta y subiendo otra vez al techo, volviendo a su posición, Yuuri lo siguió otra vez, esperando volver a recibir órdenes, esta vez los acompañó el anciano, pero este se dio la vuelta de forma sigilosa por su incapacidad de subir por el techo; Hikaru estaba siendo consumido por la ansiedad y el miedo a perder a su compañero, sabía que Yuuto era propenso a sentir culpa y tener conductas autodestructivas, no era la primera vez que pensaba que estaba a punto de perderlo.

En el pasillo de babor, Yuuto le entregó un gran machete al anciano, uno de sus cuchillos a Yuuri, y se quedó con una pistola y una pequeña navaja; les dio instrucciones en caso de que ocurriera lo peor, el anciano estaba sereno, Yuuri en cambio estaba muy nervioso. Escucharon unas voces dentro del castillo de popa, un escalofrío les recorrió la espina, ya había personas despiertas que podrían atraparlos, y eran muchas, no tendrían oportunidad contra ellos; Yuuto y Yuuri se deslizaron por el techo, mientras el anciano a paso acelerado iba hacia estribor, llamando la atención de quienes estaban dentro.

Las voces comenzaron a sonar con más fuerza, Hikaru escuchó, acelerando sus movimientos para ayudar a subir a los 7 omegas que aún quedaban en la cubierta; el corazón les latía a mil por hora, los tripulantes sonaban furiosos, hacían ruidos, como buscando armas; Yuuri ayudaba también a los demás, le temblaban las manos, pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. La puerta se abrió de golpe, y el anciano, en un acto desesperado por salvar a los demás, cortó una de las sogas del bote con el machete, los omegas se sujetaron los unos a los otros y dieron un grito cuando casi caen al mar por esa inclinación; esos espantosos segundos no le impidieron a Hikaru subir un pie al bote y extender su mano para que Yuuto la tomara, invitándolo a subir con el rostro lleno de preocupación; Yuuri cortaba otra soga con su cuchillo, de forma tan torpe que estaba llorando de rabia; Yuuto extendió su mano, Hikaru sonrió con esperanza, pero, la única razón por la que Yuuto extendió su mano, fue para empujar a su amigo al bote y dispararle a los delgados hilos de cuerda que Yuuri había estado cortando.

El bote cayó al mar de forma muy brusca, pero todos menos los tres mártires estaban dentro, Hikaru y el nieto del anciano no dejaban de llamar a sus seres queridos con desesperación, Hikaru lo hacía con rabia, lanzándole insultos y llamados a Yuuto. Todo había ocurrido en cuestión de segundos, antes de que los hombres pudieran verlos de frente, Yuuto tiró de las ropas a Yuuri y lo obligó a subir al techo, tomó al anciano poniéndolo en su hombro y subió al techo junto a él, disparándole a algunos hombres en la cabeza para mantenerlos a raya. El anciano aprovechó para saltar y quitarle algunas armas de fuego a los caídos, Yuuto le gritó enfadado, su frustración fue tan grande que ignoró al hombre y trepó por unas cuerdas para llegar a los mástiles y hacer su trabajo.

Yuuri estaba aterrado, el anciano moriría si no hacía algo; giró hasta caer al pasillo de babor y soltó todas las feromonas que podía soltar; todos los alfas alzaron la cabeza, como animales olfateando comida, tan distraídos que el anciano aprovechó para dispararle a los betas mientras los alfas corrían hacia el lugar de donde provenía el olor. El ruido de sus pisadas hicieron que Yuuri apretara los ojos, estático, esperando lo peor, hasta que alguien lo agarró de la cintura y lo elevó a toda velocidad, desplazándose por el aire, era Yuuto con una de las cuerdas que había cortado. Lo dejó caer al lado de la escotilla donde estaban los demás omegas, Yuuri se estrelló violentamente; los tripulantes estaban distraídos con el anciano, pero luego de ver a Yuuto balanceándose de vuelta, decidieron disparar hacia arriba; el viejo aprovechó para correr a abrir la escotilla y patear a Yuuri, logrando que cayera de bruces a la bodega y cerrando la puerta.

Yuuto cortaba los mástiles y las velas, alternando su trabajo con sus disparos desde el cielo para que el anciano no se viera tan acorralado, lo cual era casi imposible, aun había muchas personas en pie, no pudo evitar que el pobre señor recibiera disparos en su cadera y extremidades; muchos disparaban hacia arriba, Yuuto no tuvo más opción que cubrirse cuando hirieron su pantorrilla, no dejaban de dispararle mientras destrozaba las velas y los mástiles e intentaba proteger a los suyos. Yuuri abrió los ojos de a poco, estaba tendido en el piso de la bodega, mirando en dirección a las hendiduras de la escotilla; ni él ni Yuuto pudieron hacer algo, cuando los hombres se abalanzaron sobre el anciano y tomaron un hacha.

El horrible sonido del hacha clavándose en la cubierta le detuvo el corazón a Yuuri, pequeñas gotas de sangre cayeron por las hendiduras, manchando su parpado inferior y el piso de madera; Yuuri comenzó a llorar por el shock, de repente dejó de escuchar todas las voces, excepto una que venia del mar: ¡Abuelo! ¡Abuelo! El señor no era alguien que Yuuri considerara cercano, se habían conocido en muy poco tiempo, pero era imposible no imaginar la voz de Yurio en su nieto, era imposible no ver su tierna apariencia de 12 años, y era imposible no empatizar con un niño que acababa de quedarse sin su única familia. No se trataba de que tan trascendental fuera una persona en su vida, lo que a Yuuri le importaba era que se trataba de una persona, alguien con sentimientos, una familia, alguien que actuó por lo que creía justo; y lo más doloroso era que su especie y sus simpatizantes no lo merecían ¿Qué habían hecho ellos para ser esclavizados? ¿Para ser secuestrados y vendidos? ¿Para que consideraran que valían menos que otros? Y él estaba ahí, impune como si nunca hubiera estado en esa cubierta, encerrado una vez más cuando tuvo la oportunidad de escapar, una oportunidad que él mismo rechazó para que otros huyeran, porque ¿Qué importaba que él estuviera encerrado, si otros 100 iban a ser libres?

En el mástil, Yuuto miraba hacia abajo, bufando y observando la horrible escena desde lo alto con los ojos muy abiertos, el remordimiento era insoportable, era algo que lo acompañaba desde pequeño, vidas perdidas, vidas destruidas, familias rotas, todo por su culpa. Tembló de rabia contra sí mismo, quiso morir ahí mismo, pero, recordó a Hikaru, y como le pedía con tantas fuerzas que subiera al bote, a su lado; aun podía escuchar como gritaba su nombre, pues ningún bote se había alejado lo suficiente, Hikaru lo quería de vuelta, y los del otro bote solo esperaban instrucciones de Hikaru. Yuuto apretó la mandíbula con rabia, su tonto compañero no los pondría a salvo si él no aparecía, por lo que se levantó, dio un cuarto de vuelta, y corrió por el mástil con todas sus fuerzas; dio el salto más grande de su vida, extendiendo sus brazos hacia adelante, la gente de los botes alzó la mirada observando esa delgada figura que volaba por los aires, y que entró en el agua con el clavado más impresionante que habían visto en sus vidas. Hikaru les dijo a los omegas de su bote que remaran hasta su compañero, que no lo perdieran de vista por ningún segundo; al estar a su lado, Hikaru le tendió la mano a Yuuto, su expresión le dejaba claro que estaba dolido, que la culpa lo atacaba una vez más, el único remedio que Hikaru conocía para eso, era un fuerte abrazo y un reconfortante beso en su mojada cabeza.

Yuuri pasó 3 días en completo silencio, los mismos 3 días que la tripulación tardó en arreglar las velas para poder llegar al puerto de Hǎi'ōu, aun no lograba asimilar lo que había ocurrido, era tan frustrante haber tenido la oportunidad de escapar y no poder tomarla, y haber sido testigo de una muerte y no poder evitarla; luego de algunos días, arribaron en el puerto, los hombres del emperador hicieron una rápida cacería para compensar la pérdida de tantos omegas, en un intento de salvar sus cuellos. Y una vez más, Yuuri caminaba con 300 de sus compañeros omegas, todos estaban encadenados, caminando por los verdes campos de arroz, la mayoría descalzos, creando ampollas y yagas en sus desgastados pies; debían caminar a ciudad imperial, con minúsculas raciones de comida y agua; Yuuri se sentía miserable, nunca había pasado hambre en la tienda de Lilia, y ahora, con mucha fuerza de voluntad le daba una parte de su ración a los omegas más jóvenes y a los ancianos, esa gente lo necesitaba más; Yuuri nunca antes había estado tan delgado, él a veces quería serlo, pero, su delgadez no se veía nada sana, la desnutrición era evidente.

Al llegar a ciudad imperial, entraron a los enormes terrenos del emperador, las plantaciones de té estaban saturadas de esclavos, estaba atardeciendo y pronto los mandarían a las barracas para dormir; los hombres del emperador presentaron la mercancía ante el capataz, un hombre que no era del imperio Lee por sus rasgos, piel pálida, cabellos claros como la plata, unos ojos celestes como dos cristales; una persona realmente bella que fue el centro de atención de Yuuri, que quedó cautivado con su belleza, aunque su sentido común le decía sin parar que ese hombre sencillamente no podía ser alguien bueno.

Los llevaron a las barracas, ahí se encontraban los esclavos, curiosamente todos tenían un collar pegado a sus cuellos, estaban reunidos alrededor de una fogata, asando algunas batatas y comiendo lo poco que tenían de forma racionada, sin embargo, dividieron aún más la comida al verlos llegar, y algunos valientes salieron de ese lugar, en busca de fruta y tubérculos. La única intención de esa osadía era la de darles la bienvenida a los recién llegados, algunos omegas se veían extrañados, no había nada que celebrar, pero aun así, todos los presentes se organizaron rápidamente para darles lo más cercano a un festín; todo estaba siendo organizado por Xiao Yi You, una beta que extrañamente estaba metida entre los omegas, que era una mujer cercana a los 55 años, no era la más vieja, pero si la más extrovertida y confiable de los presentes, tomaba el mando de líder en esa barraca; Yuuri se sentó cerca de una hermosa omega de grandes ojos.

-¿Qué tal amigo? – saludó ella con una dulce y cariñosa sonrisa, sus ropas harapientas y sucias no hacían menos bello su aspecto.

-T-todo bien, supongo... me duelen un poco los pies... -balbuceó sin siquiera formular bien una respuesta.

-Pobrecito, debió ser una caminata muy larga, después de la comida nos encargaremos de curarles los pies – Yuuri estaba sorprendido por todo ese apoyo, era reconfortante llegar a un lugar que al menos en esa barraca era muy amigable – soy Yuko ¿Cuál es tu nombre amigo?

-Yuuri Katsuki... - dijo con algo de nerviosismo, la chica era tan linda que se sentía algo inseguro, su aspecto estaba mucho más horrible que cuando salió de la tienda de Lilia, ya no estaba gordito, pero estaba desnutrido, sucio y sudoroso.

-Bienvenidos compañeros omegas, soy Xiao Yi, la matriarca de este lugar, estoy encantada de conocerlos ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? ¡Quiero memorizarlos todos! – Parecía una locura, no era posible memorizar tantos nombres, todos estaban algo cohibidos, pero de a poco los nuevos omegas comenzaron a decir su primer nombre o por defecto su apodo para acortar la presentación, incluso Yuuri dijo su nombre en voz alta - ¡Es un placer conocerlos a todos! ¿Tienen hambre? Me disculparán por la poca comida, pero, hemos traído un poco de fruta, sé que les encantará, estábamos preparando un estofado picante, podemos racionarlo para que todos coman ¡Hoy debemos pasarla bien! – en ese momento, una omega de unos 30 años hizo una mueca de fastidio y dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia los montones de paja que usaban para dormir.

-¿Qué ocurre con esa chica?... – le preguntó Yuuri a Yuko.

-Es Satsuki... es un poco amargada, no le hagas caso.

-¿Estamos molestándolos por la comida?... Puedo ceder mi ración si quieren... - dijo Yuuri con el dolor de su alma, en el fondo moría por probar algo, ninguno de los nuevos omegas habían comido en días.

-¡No claro que no! Sabemos que la necesitan más que nosotros.

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? – la voz de un omega muy joven sonó de forma firme entre los diálogos amistosos de los presentes.

-Claro pequeño Tyron – respondió Xiao Yi, demostrando su maestría aprendiendo nombres.

-¿Por qué estamos celebrando? No veo nada que celebrar – dijo el joven Tyron, algunos omegas se preguntaron lo mismo.

-La verdadera pregunta es ¿Por qué no celebrar? – volvió a contestar Xiao Yi, con su cálida sonrisa de anciana amable; una seguidilla de voces le respondió.

-Porque somos esclavos.

-Porque no tenemos mucho que comer.

-Porque no tenemos familia.

-Porque fuimos secuestrados.

-Porque somos omegas... - esa última respuesta creó un gran silencio en la barraca y le sacó un amargo suspiro a Xiao.

-Pequeño... ser omega no es un castigo de los dioses, tampoco es una maldición; solo quiero que su largo viaje sea recompensado con todo lo que nosotros, sus compañeros, podemos ofrecerles, sé que no es mucho, pero ¿No han pasado suficiente hambre como para no apreciar este gesto? – todos dejaron de murmurar, algo avergonzados.

-Señora... apreciamos lo que hacen, pero... - Yuuri titubeó un poco, Yuko suspiró a su lado.

-No hay peros jovencito; miren... sé que nuestra situación no es favorable, que día a día trabajamos bajo el sol con la presión del azote y un montón de buitres mirándonos, pero de nosotros depende que nuestras noches valgan la pena ¿Ustedes podrían sobrevivir pensando todo el tiempo con pesimismo? ¿Lamentándose día a día por nuestras vidas? Nadie sería feliz en una situación así, miren a su alrededor, todos nosotros sobrevivimos todos los días no por ser los más fuertes, sino porque al caer la tarde, sanamos mutuamente nuestras heridas, compartimos nuestra comida, contamos historias y nos vamos a dormir luego de un montón de risas.

-¡Si es que Nikiforov no nos hace una visita! – gritó la tal Satsuki, acomodada en lo que se podría llamar su cama de heno.

-¿Nikiforov?... – preguntó Yuuri algo preocupado.

-Uno de los capataces, a veces viene aquí y... hace lo que quiere, básicamente – respondió Xiao con pesadumbre, todos se alteraron, totalmente asustados.

-¡Pero...! – Yuko se levantó nerviosa, tratando de calmar los ánimos - ¡El capataz Nishigori es más... justo, él casi siempre se encarga de Nikiforov! – eso les devolvió la esperanza a los nuevos omegas.

-Ciertamente, Nishigori es más justo – Xiao Yi le sonrió con agradecimiento a Yuko.

-¡Pero no deja de ser un capataz! – volvió a gritar Satsuki.

-El punto es... que mientras estemos todos unidos, nada malo nos pasará – dijo finalmente Xiao Yi – Oh, parece que este guiso ya está ¿Quién quiere un poco?

Yuuri por fin pudo probar un bocado luego de mucho tiempo, lloró con la sensación del alimento deslizándose hacia su estómago, el picante de su pequeña porción de guiso le ardía la lengua y el esófago, pero devoró lenta y satisfactoriamente su cena, agradeciendo sin cesar por la comida; también tenía a su lado un pan muy delgado y duro, hecho con harina de trigo y un poco de aceite vegetal y agua, era crujiente pero algo difícil de comer, tenía también dos lichi, una deliciosa y pequeña fruta que habían conseguido los omegas que se arriesgaron a salir de noche aun con los capataces rondando cerca de las barracas.

Luego de la cena, todos comenzaron a contar historias, vivencias extrañas o relatos paranormales que rodeaban a la familia real, también se comentaban chismes acerca de diferentes miembros de la realeza, como un rumor que giraba en torno a Dae Hyun Lee, el próximo heredero al trono; se dijo que para matar a uno de sus primos alfas que era mucho más fuerte que él, lo visitó a su habitación, donde entregó su cuerpo, para estar lo suficientemente cerca para darle boca a boca semillas de rambután, generando que su primo muriera envenenado y sin poder pedir ayuda, pues sería una vergüenza y una condena admitir que se apareó con otro alfa; de esa forma según los reportes oficiales murió de "indigestión", y Dae Hyun se encargó de cortarle la lengua a todos los que difundieran su vergonzoso rumor dentro del palacio, mas eso no se aplicaba en las barracas. Lo siguiente fue contar leyendas de terror, relatadas con mucho énfasis por Adolf, un omega muy anciano.

-Cuenta la leyenda que uno de los emperadores tenía un hijo, pero no uno común, era un monstruo sin emociones, un monstruo con una mirada sombría, unos ojos negros que succionaban el alma de los que se atrevían a mirarlos de frente, y un rostro inexpresivo que hacía imposible identificar sus pensamientos. Tan temible era ese príncipe, que dicen que abusó de otro príncipe, un ser de luz, inocente y tierno, alguien que no merecía un destino como aquel; el maligno príncipe resultó ser un omega, y por ello, se le dio el castigo correspondiente... - todos escuchaban la historia con tensión, atentos a las palabras del viejo, Yuuri temblaba y tragaba saliva, Yuko le daba palmadas en su espalda, ella conocía la historia de memoria, por lo que no sentía nada al escucharla - ¡El emperador destrozó sus órganos internos sin compasión! ¡Chorros de sangre y tripas escurrían por las piernas del príncipe y este no paraba de reír! – todos se estremecieron con la imagen mental – el emperador lo lanzó por a un precipicio luego de vaciar completamente el interior de su hijo, estaba tranquilo y regresó al palacio creyendo que todos podrían estar en paz, algo muy ingenuo de su parte – Yuko sonrió y sigilosamente se colocó a espaldas de Yuuri – Pero al volver al lugar donde se supone estaba su hijo, el rey encontró un camino de sangre que daba al bosque de bambú, era imposible que el príncipe siguiera vivo, porque efectivamente, no lo estaba. Desde ese día, por el palacio se escuchan risas demoniacas y un ruido líquido, se dice que viene de la habitación del emperador, y que todas las noches la sangre gotea por las esquinas, y la risa maniaca del príncipe lo acecha al igual que acecha a los jóvenes príncipes deseando ultrajarlos, y también, se dice que el príncipe que tiene gusto por otros de su especie... se pasea entre los esclavos... los observa desde las sombras... sopla cerca de los cuellos de aquellos omegas que aún no tienen su collar... y sin previo aviso... ¡Los ataca por la espalda! – Yuko aprovechó la parte del relato para tocar bruscamente la espalda de Yuuri, el grito del pobre se escuchó por todo el lugar, generando gritos de otros omegas y las risas de otros cuantos.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Si tan solo pudieras ver tu cara amigo! – se reía Yuko revolcándose en el suelo.

-No es gracioso...

-Adolf viejo loco, esa historia no es real, te la inventaste hace una década para asustar a los nuevos – le reclamó Xiao luego de quedarse medio sorda por el estrepitoso grito de Yuuri.

-¡Es real! ¡No le crean a esta vieja bruja, fue poseída por el príncipe fantasma!

-Xiao Yi, tu viviste en el palacio ¿Alguna vez escuchaste un rumor parecido a esa historia? – Preguntó Yuko con curiosidad, Xiao solo suspiró con desgano.

-Hay miles de rumores en el palacio, pero, solo conozco una historia completamente real, sobre un príncipe omega que pudo escapar de su horrible destino – todos murmuraron con gran interés.

-¡Cuenta cuenta! – insistía Yuko con entusiasmo, la anciana miró hacia abajo, suspirando con nostalgia, aclarando su garganta para contar la reciente historia.

-La verdad es que fue hace tan solo 2 o 3 años, pero la historia comienza un poco más atrás. Hace 18 años, fui llamada al palacio, había perdido un hijo y mis pechos aún tenían leche, y como era una beta, pude tener el honor de ser la nodriza de un pequeño bebé, un principito adorable, hijo de mi despreciable tocaya, el nombre de ese angelito era Guang Hong Ji – Yuuri abrió los ojos, el mundo empezaba a parecerle demasiado pequeño – lo cuidé hasta que cumplió 5 años, era el hijo que no pude tener, lo adoraba con toda mi alma, porque su inocencia y humildad era algo nada común entre los príncipes del palacio. Pero yo tuve que regresar a la esclavitud, y él probablemente se olvidó de mí; yo preguntaba por mi pequeño a los capataces y a los empleados del palacio, todos me daban noticias y rumores sobre mi pequeño Guang Hong, que seguía siendo un alma bondadosa, que estaba enamorado de uno de sus primos, que su toxica madre quería corromper su corazón tan puro, y... que tuvo su primer celo, y que era un omega... - Yuuri miró hacia abajo, lograba imaginarse lo que ocurrió después – que su maldita madre cortó su mano y que la emperatriz lo salvó de ser asesinado, y que lo entregó a unos cazadores de omegas... quizás mi bebé fue salvado de la muerte, pero hasta el día de hoy, no sé qué fue de él... - Xiao Yi empezó a llorar, la historia le afectaba mucho – no sé cuál fue su destino después de salir, a quien fue vendido o para que fines, yo solo ruego que esté bien...

-Tranquila... de seguro está bien, lo importante es que está vivo y no le pasó lo que le ha pasado a otros príncipes ¿No? – intentó animarla Yuko, la mujer sonrió con un poco de alivio, pero seguía cabizbaja. Todos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, Yuuri se acercó a Xiao, la veía tan triste que quería hacer algo por apoyarla, y sabía que podría hacerlo dándole noticias de Guang.

-Señora Xiao Yi... - se acercó tímidamente a la mujer, esta sonrió al verlo para ocultar su tristeza.

-Hola joven Yuuri ¿Te encuentras mejor luego de tu gran viaje? – preguntó con una voz muy cálida.

-Sí, este recibimiento ha sido muy agradable, y se lo agradezco mucho.

-Me alegro de que estén contentos.

-Pero... he venido a hablarle de Guang Hong – la mujer enmudeció, de repente fijó sus ojos en Yuuri, ansiosa por escuchar lo que tenía que decir – yo conocí a Guang, éramos amigos, él llegó a una tienda de omegas para gente de alta alcurnia, vivimos juntos hasta unos días antes de que yo fuera vendido como esclavo – la mujer estuvo callada durante varios segundos, luego volvió a hablar, emocionada.

-¡¿Cómo ha estado?! ¡¿En dónde está ahora?! – se veía esperanzada, Yuuri sonrió al verla tan animada.

-Durante el periodo en que estuvimos juntos en la tienda... bueno... nos teníamos los unos a los otros he hizo buenos amigos; unos días antes de que yo me fuera, Guang fue vendido a un alfa... - la expresión de Xiao cambió, a una mucho más preocupada.

-¿Qué clase de alfa?...

-Parecía un hombre serio, no se veía como una mala persona, buscaba un omega para tener su primera cría, seguramente Guang Hong ya está esperando un bebé de ese alfa – la mujer suspiró con algo de alivio, luego sonrió dulcemente.

-Mi pequeño va a tener su primer cachorrito... pero... ¿Estaba de acuerdo con ese destino?...

-Sí, Guang siempre estuvo dispuesto a aceptar la vida que le tocara llevar, yo creo que estaba de acuerdo con tener a su primer bebé con ese alfa.

-Es un alivio... su primer bebé... con tan solo imaginármelo muero de la felicidad.

-Jaja, es como si estuvieras esperando tu primer nieto – la mujer rió con alegría, ambos imaginaban al bebé de Guang, un principito o una princesita tan linda y tierna como él, su alfa tenía los ojos azules, seguramente la bebé de Guang Hong también tendría esos ojos, la imagen mental de Guang cargando a una criaturita así los hacia muy felices. Toda esa felicidad fue interrumpida con el silencio de sus compañeros, todos miraron hacia el portón de la barraca, abierto por completo, con un hombre de cabellos plateados entre ambas puertas, el capataz Víctor Nikiforov; Xiao Yi hizo un gesto dirigido a todos los omegas, ordenándoles con la vista que no dijeran ni una sola palabra por ningún motivo; Nikiforov se paseaba con una sonrisa, azotando un pequeño látigo en su guante, generando tensión entre los presentes; miró en dirección a los omegas más jóvenes que habían llegado ese día.

-Huelo carne fresca ¿Ese olor viene de ti, chiquitín? – se arrodilló frente al pequeño Tyron, olfateando su cuello, tocándolo con sus labios y nariz con poca delicadeza – me encantan los omegas sin collar – el alfa abrió sus fauces, el chiquillo quiso retroceder, pero Víctor lo aprisionó, acercando peligrosamente sus dientes al cuello del niño – la pasarás mejor conmigo que siendo un esclavo – todos estaban impotentes, no podían creer lo que veían y mucho menos podían hacer algo, sabían que si levantaban la voz o se atrevían a defender al niño, la pasarían muy mal gracias a ese capataz. Pero uno de los nuevos omegas no pudo soportar ver al chiquillo siendo tocado por Nikiforov, y apartó las manos del alfa, colocándose delante del niño para protegerlo.

-Por favor... es solo un niño... si quiere divertirse puede hacerlo con los que ya tenemos la suficiente edad... - dijo ese omega, tembloroso, sabía que había cometido el error de su vida al interponerse, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados; el alfa lo miró con seriedad, se irguió, su presencia era intimidante, todos a su alrededor empezaron a temblar y encogerse.

-Apártate – susurró Víctor con un gruñido, el omega temblaba, sin moverse, ocultando al niño.

-No... - tuvo el valor de decir.

-Hazlo... - la tensión presionaba al valiente, o más bien, la voz de mando del alfa lo hacía sentir intimidado, pero se negó con la cabeza una vez más; el silencio fue destruido con un estrepitoso disparo, el omega cayó al suelo, tocando su ensangrentado estómago y retorciéndose de dolor; todos gritaron, algunos intentaron acercársele para ayudarlo, pero se cubrieron y gritaron con pánico cuando Nikiforov dio varios disparos hacia el techo - ¡!¿Alguien más quiere desafiarme?!! – su rugido aterrorizó a todos los presentes, se paseaba como un loco apuntándole a los omegas, que se arrinconaban asustados y gritaban - ¡! Ya dejen de gritar!! – disparó varias veces contra las paredes y el techo, algunos omegas habían arrastrado al herido para intentar detener la hemorragia, Víctor los miró con furia y les apuntó con su revolver - ¡! Quietos!!

-¡! Señor Nikiforov, está dañando propiedad del emperador!! – se armó de valor Xiao Yi, manteniéndose con una postura recta y firme; Víctor corrió hacia ella y le golpeó la cabeza con el mango de su pistola, ella estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero el capataz la agarró de los cabellos.

-¡Esto les pasa por desafiarme! ¡Ya denme a esos mocosos omegas, engendros de mierda! – el pequeño Tyron temblaba junto con los más jóvenes, Nikiforov soltó bruscamente a Xiao y caminó con una sonrisa pervertida hacia esos niños; Yuuri observaba todo con horror, las intenciones de ese hombre eran obvias, ya le había hecho daño a dos adultos, y ahora pretendía abusar de los más débiles e indefensos. La memoria de Minami llorando en sus brazos, incapaz de articular el relato del peor día de su vida a causa del llanto, abrazándolo con sus pequeñas y temblorosas manitas, y despertando todas las noches con pesadillas, lo hicieron sentir una ira que pocas veces sentía alguien tan tranquilo como él, la sola idea de ver a unos niños siendo ultrajados frente a sus narices, le daba repulsión e impotencia. El rostro de Yuuri se tornó serio, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar sus feromonas una vez más, era lo único que sabía usar para dominar a medias a un alfa; Víctor se detuvo, alzó la cabeza, olfateando un atrayente y suave aroma de manzanas y té negro, por instinto dio media vuelta, siguiendo el olor hasta llegar a Yuuri; le mostró una amplia sonrisa y lo agarró de los cabellos - ¡Tenemos un voluntario!

-¡¿Yuuri que estás haciendo?! – gritó Yuko al notar de donde venía el olor que atrajo a Nikiforov, este último comenzó a arrastrar a Yuuri del cabello, en dirección al portón.

-¡Vamos a divertirnos afuera! – el capataz reía, el corazón de Yuuri saltaba lleno de temor, su cabeza dolía cuando Victor lo jalaba del cabello, por instinto se resistía y sus pies eran arrastrados, tenía tanto miedo de lo que pasaría con él, una vez más recordó a Minami, pensando en cuanto le costaba a su pequeño superar su abuso sexual, y que posiblemente él mismo viviría en carne propia los horrores de Minami. Antes de que Víctor abriera las puertas, alguien más se le adelantó desde afuera, un hombre regordete, tosco y de una intimidante expresión: el capataz Takeshi Nishigori.

-Estoy seguro de que tus disparos se escucharon en el palacio, Nikiforov – dijo el otro capataz, mostrándose severo y serio; algunos omegas aprovecharon para tratar las heridas de las dos personas que fueron atacadas por Víctor, Yuuri seguía inmóvil, sostenido de sus cabellos.

-No exageres, estamos a kilómetros – respondió Nikiforov con desprecio; los omegas percibían las feromonas del alfa, las usaba para intimidar, pero como Nishigori era un beta, no podía percibir ninguno de los intentos de intimidación por parte de Víctor.

-¿Hay muertos? – preguntó Nishigori, siempre recto y serio, Víctor se quedó callado, mirándolo desafiante, el capataz Nishigori dio un vistazo, notando al omega herido en su estómago, y el hilo de sangre que corría por la cabeza de Xiao – esto ameritaría que te cortáramos la cabeza, dime ¿Qué pasaría si mataras a un esclavo sin permiso y además en su horario de descanso? – Víctor frunció el ceño, extremadamente molesto e impotente - ¿Y este omega? ¿Qué querías hacer con él?

-Nada que te importe – Victor sacó la voz de mando, los omegas se encogieron atemorizados, Nishigori en cambio se veía inquebrantable.

-Suéltalo – Nikiforov llevó su mano hasta su pistola, miraba a Nishigori con ira, si ninguno de sus atributos de alfa servía, por lo menos quería lograr algo con su mirada y esa leve amenaza de sacar su pistola; pero el otro capataz ni siquiera pestañeó, por lo que Víctor soltó a Yuuri tirándolo bruscamente al suelo, y se retiró a regañadientes; Nishigori se quedó parado observando a los esclavos, Yuuri corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el herido de mayor gravedad, pidió sal, tela, y si podían, algo de vinagre para desinfectar y limpiar la zona de la herida, debía ingeniárselas con lo que podía para ayudar a esa persona; Xiao Yi le entregó un viejo cuchillo que usaban para los alimentos, Yuuri lo utilizó para sacar la bala incrustada. Yuko observaba a Nishigori, impresionada y agradecida por su intervención, él no la notaba, solo permanecía quieto, evaluando la situación - ¿Sobrevivirá? – le preguntó el capataz a Yuuri, este giró la cabeza para verlo.

-Haré lo que pueda para que sobreviva.

-Si mañana amanece muerto, yo mismo decapitaré al imbécil de Nikiforov - Yuko sonrió al escucharlo, un pequeño sentimiento de felicidad y nervios crecía en su pecho, para ella, Nishigori era una buena persona que intervenía en favor de los esclavos, cuando en realidad él solamente hacía su trabajo apegándose a las reglas del emperador – como sea, mañana estarán listos sus collares, ahora cúrenlo y duerman, es una orden – el capataz salió de la barraca, Yuuri y los nuevos omegas se miraban los unos a los otros por la mención del collar.

-¿Por qué es tan importante ese collar? – preguntó Yuuri mientras trataba la herida de bala, Satsuki se levantó de su cama de heno para responderle.

-Es un collar de hierro que cubre nuestros cuellos, la única función que tiene es la de evitar que seamos marcados, todos pueden hacer lo que quieran con nosotros, golpearnos, violarnos, incluso embarazarnos, pero no pueden matarnos o marcarnos, porque eso es considerado una ofensa para el emperador – dijo Satsuki de forma fría y amargada, para luego volver a recostarse, Yuuri no contestó, solo se quedó algo pensativo y siguió con las curaciones.

A las 5 de la mañana fueron despertados para iniciar las labores de cultivo en los extensos terrenos, los capataces obligaron al malherido para que se levantara junto con los demás, Yuuri lo ayudó a caminar, de seguro el pobre chico sentía un dolor punzante en su estómago cada vez que daba un paso. Los reunieron en una fila afuera de la barraca, y les colocaron un apretado collar de hierro, aprisionando sus cuellos y dándoles una extraña sensación de pesadumbre, ese collar era el símbolo de su esclavitud, para los betas esclavizados, las cadenas eran aquel símbolo, para los omegas, el collar les dejaba claro que podían ser objetos de diversión para cualquiera, siempre y cuando siguieran perteneciendo a un único dueño, algo denigrante, y sin embargo no era lo peor de ese lugar.

Yuuri fue llevado con un grupo hasta uno de los campos de té, estaba nervioso, su paciente había ido con otro grupo, temía que su nulo reposo abriera su herida y reactivara la hemorragia; no tuvo más opción que recolectar las hojas de té, recibiendo azotes en su espalda para que acelerara el ritmo; pensó en Guang Hong, en cada golpe que recibía de Lilia sin razón alguna, Yuuri siempre creyó que podía empatizar perfectamente con el dolor de sus tres amigos, que bastaba con confortarlos y llorar a su lado fingiendo que podía sentir lo que ellos sentían, solo ahora lograba comprender que no era así, solo ahora estaba viviendo en carne propia lo que nunca había vivido. El sol quemaba en su espalda herida, el sudor recorría su rostro y todo su cuerpo, bufaba con cansancio y solo habían transcurrido dos horas; miró sus manos que antes eran suaves y pálidas, y ahora, maltratadas y cansadas por el trabajo que realizaba sin parar; unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos, él debía acostumbrarse a esa vida, se repetía sin parar que no debía quejarse, que para sobrevivir, tendría que trabajar sin parar a ese acelerado ritmo, para no ser castigado con los azotes de aquellos buitres que no quitaban un ojo de ellos.

En un momento de la tarde, los hombres se distrajeron, dejaron de observar al agotado Yuuri y fueron corriendo hasta un sector de la plantación; las temblorosas piernas de un anciano beta involuntariamente movieron su canasta con las frutas que estaba recolectando; los hombres estaban regresando, y la ansiedad y nerviosismo de Yuuri aumentaba a medida que las voces se hacían más cercanas. Su razón: debido al rostro profundamente aterrorizado del anciano, Yuuri asumió que el castigo por tirar el contenido de la canasta era uno muy doloroso, y le preocupaba demasiado lo que podría ocurrir con ese viejo y débil hombre ¿Acaso resistiría una golpiza o unos azotes? No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, y definitivamente no quería comprobar que ocurriría con el anciano; rápidamente, Yuuri movió de su lugar al asustado señor, quedándose frente a la fruta desparramada, llevándose la culpa de ese accidente, y por ende, también su castigo.

Lo llevaron a punta de golpes hasta un tronco, le quitaron la sucia camisa marrón que llevaba, y lo amarraron a ese tronco; Yuuri tembló y bufó, entrando en un estado de pánico, su corazón acelerado por el temor no lo dejaba estar tranquilo, y estaba mucho más asustado por la incertidumbre de cuando empezarían a darle latigazos, de cuantos azotes le darían, de si su espalda resistiría, si lograrían que su piel se separara del musculo hasta hacerlo desfallecer. Nikiforov apareció con una sonrisa, tomando un látigo con puntas de metal, adoraba castigar a los esclavos, sus alaridos de dolor, y la libertad de extender el castigo cuanto quisiera, siempre le daban una sensación de poder que disfrutaba al máximo de los términos; Yuuri esperaba su castigo, respirando con agitación, estaba un poco paranoico, creía que moriría de un ataque al corazón si seguía tan asustado; cuando menos se lo esperaba, el primer latigazo lo hizo gritar de dolor, esa sensación de ardor que dejaba cada uno de los azotes era algo que jamás en su vida había experimentado. Lloraba de dolor, era un llanto que a Víctor le parecía muy divertido, reía a carcajadas por lo que consideraba un patético berrinche de omega; Yuuri quería dejar de llorar por el horrible ardor de su espalda, en sus 10 años en la tienda de Lilia jamás escuchó a Yurio llorar de dolor, resistía, resistía como nadie cada castigo, solo a veces gritaba y se quejaba, pero él, con su enorme orgullo, se tragaba cada alarido vergonzoso, Yuuri deseó por un momento tener su fuerza y coraje, se imaginaba rompiendo las cuerdas y corriendo para golpear con todas sus fuerzas a Nikiforov, pero sabía que no se atrevería jamás a hacer algo tan impulsivo como eso.

Al terminar su castigo, sus amarras fueron soltadas, Yuuri cayó de rodillas y luego de costado, estaba débil, extremadamente adolorido y afónico; desde su posición, pudo observar algo que le dio escalofríos: envuelto en un montón de telas, había un cuerpo humano, un cadáver reciente, de un pobre hombre que no pudo mantener cerrada una grave herida por la explotación hacia su especie, alguien que había llamado la atención de los capataces cuando lo vieron caer, la principal razón por la que Yuuri tuvo tiempo para cambiar de lugar con el anciano, un cadáver cuyas telas tenían una enorme mancha de sangre en el área del estómago. Yuuri lloró de impotencia y apretó la mandíbula, se reincorporó a duras penas y buscó con la mirada a Víctor Nikiforov; aquel infame capataz estaba hablándole a tres chicos muy jóvenes: a Tyron, a un chiquillo pequeño llamado Vladirmir, y al mayor de los tres, Yuichi; les ordenó llevarse el cuerpo del esclavo caído para que lo enterraran en una zona apartada del terreno, cercana al bosque de bambú; a Yuuri no le dio buena espina que Nikiforov escogiera precisamente a los más jóvenes para realizar la difícil tarea, y que los enviara a un lugar tan apartado.

Estaba atardeciendo, los pequeños cavaban un hoyo con un par de palas, les resultaba algo difícil por sus débiles cuerpecitos y su contextura nada musculada; Tyron lloraba mientras sacaba con un cuenco la tierra que estorbaba; aquel hombre fue el único que interfirió cuando Nikiforov quiso hacerle daño, era tan injusto que tuviera un final como aquel, justo cuando creía que podría tener una esperanza de vida y se había levantado con ánimos de sobrevivir ese día. Yuuri llegó caminando, había logrado apartarse del grupo que fue llevado de vuelta a la barraca; se arrodilló a un lado de Tyron, abrazándolo para consolarlo en su llanto de impotencia y rabia, le recordaba tanto a Yurio, cuando lloraba la muerte de su adorada Mila, para Yuuri, despedirse de Mila fue mucho más doloroso que esa situación, pero no dejaba de sentirse culpable, si hubiera estado junto a su paciente, se las habría ingeniado para cultivar tanto su parte como la de ese omega para que descansara. Enterraron al difunto, Yuuri abrazaba a los niños, para él eran eso, unos simples niños, no importaba si ya habían tenido su primer celo, seguían necesitando protección de su parte; escucharon unos pasos acercándose, todos voltearon para saber de quien se trataba, pero para Yuuri la respuesta era obvia, y le causaba escalofríos: Víctor Nikiforov.

-¿Qué tal pequeñines? – Dijo el capataz con una inquietante sonrisa; Yuuri se colocó frente a los niños, intentando protegerlos inútilmente - ¡Apártate! – Utilizó la voz de mando, Yuuri tembló e involuntariamente se hizo a un lado - ¿Por quién debo empezar?...

-E-es algo tarde, deberíamos volver con los demás – el pequeño Tyron se veía nervioso y asustado, Nikiforov se acercaba peligrosamente a los niños.

-¿No quieren jugar? – Estaba cada vez más cerca, los niños quisieron dispersarse y correr - ¡Quietos! – la maldita voz de mando los hizo temblar, el más chiquito sollozó, muy asustado, llamó la atención de Víctor, quien lo agarró de las ropas y lo llevó hacia él - ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?

-Vladirmir... - susurró el pequeño, temblando y derramando lagrimas; Nikiforov le abrió la camisa, el niño dejó escapar un pequeño grito.

-Eres tan lindo... ¿Eres de mi tierra natal? Tu cabello es claro y tus ojos se parecen a los míos... - se arrodilló, deslizando su lengua por el pecho descubierto del niño, que se resistía y lloraba – has sudado tanto... - en ese momento, Yuichi, el mayor de los niños, empujó a Víctor para apartarlo del más pequeño.

-¡Ya déjalo en paz! – le gritó el chico, Nikiforov golpeó su estómago, dejándolo sin aire, y lo hizo caer de rodillas jalándolo del cabello.

-No estés celoso, a ti también te tocará – Tyron quiso escapar consumido por el pánico, pero Víctor estiró su mano, y fácilmente lo hizo caer de rodillas tirándolo de los cabellos.

-¡No! ¡Déjenos! – el niño se retorcía, Víctor no soltaba su cabello, gruñía para intimidar a los otros dos, manteniéndolos en su lugar mientras los manoseaba.

-¡Quédense quietos! – la voz de mando volvió a hacer temblar tanto a Yuuri como a los pobres niños; Yuuri observaba todo con impotencia, estaba asustado, su instinto de omega lo hacía doblegarse ante la voz de Nikiforov. Esos niños serian abusados frente a sus ojos, no podía quedarse ante ellos sin hacer nada, debía obligar a su maldito instinto a actuar, nunca se perdonaría que algo les ocurriera a los pequeños; reprimió todo su miedo y liberó feromonas de apareamiento, todas las que podía, hasta sus últimas fuerzas, desesperado por captar la atención de ese despreciable capataz, lo cual funcionó, pues Víctor levantó la cabeza, atento al olor que emanaba Yuuri – Que puta eres, omega... - se puso de pie, soltando a los niños y caminando lentamente hacia Yuuri, gruñía y lo miraba como si estuviera hambriento.

-Corran... - les susurró Yuuri a los confundidos chiquillos.

-Eres una cerda muy sucia y egoísta... me encanta... -Nikiforov parecía fuera de sí, gruñendo y susurrando cosas sucias pero inaudibles, poseído por su instinto animal, uno que solo buscaba aparearse a toda costa.

-¡Corran! – les ordenó Yuuri a los niños, que huyeron juntos en una dirección, mientras Yuuri corría en sentido contrario, siendo perseguido por Víctor.

Yuuri corría, la noche ya había caído, y la bestia lo perseguía sin descanso entre los árboles frutales, estaba cansado y adolorido por los azotes que el mismo Nikiforov le dio, pero corría con todas sus fuerzas, aterrado, estaba consciente de que si bajaba la velocidad, Víctor Nikiforov lo violaría ahí mismo. Minami aparecía en su mente, Yuuri no dejaba de pensar que viviría lo mismo que su adorado bebé sufrió a los 10 años, lloraba pensando en ese evidente destino, el miedo lo consumía, se sentía como una presa siendo perseguida por un voraz depredador; el dolor de su espalda punzaba, sus piernas temblaban por el agotamiento, no pudo seguir corriendo, se derrumbó, mirando hacia atrás, tendido en el suelo, observando al capataz acercarse a él; Yuuri solo cerró los ojos, y aceptó el destino que le tocó vivir.

 


	7. El mejor príncipe

-Espero que le agrade la cena príncipe Nekola, no hay carne más exquisita que la que se sirve en mi palacio ¿Digno de un rey no? - el príncipe Leroy se daba aires de grandeza frente al príncipe Emil Nekola, el aludido mantenía una sonrisa por compromiso, pero se veía sumamente incómodo al estar en presencia de una persona como él.

-No dudo que los platillos del palacio sean la perfecta definición del lujo, pero, quisiera comenzar a hablar sobre nuestros acuerdos, príncipe Jean Jaques – dijo el príncipe Nekola con una paciencia de santo luego de aguantar los alardes de Jean Jaques Leroy durante todo su trayecto por el palacio real.

-No hay porque apresurarse, coma algo, está usted en su casa - respondió con falsa cortesía, con una sonrisa amplia, esperando que Nekola probara algún bocado; el príncipe lo miró con desconfianza y se metió un pequeño trozo de lechuga en la boca - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Teme ser envenenado? – dijo y soltó una risa que incomodó a Emil.

-No precisamente, no tengo mucho apetito en estos momentos ¿Desea discutir sobre nuestros acuerdos comerciales, príncipe Leroy? - preguntó Nekola formal y amablemente, no se notaba la mala espina que le causaba el príncipe.

-¿Qué puedo decir? No estamos nada contentos con esas... innovaciones que está impulsando su imperio - dijo en un tono hipócrita, tratando de seguir manteniendo su sonrisa.

-¿Se refiere al dirigible y al aeroplano? Yo sé que a usted le encantaría conquistar los cielos ¿No le gustaría probarlo algún día? - al príncipe Emil si le funcionaba guardar sus verdaderos pensamientos, en el fondo le hacía mucha ilusión quemar el dirigible donde el príncipe Leroy viajaría.

-¿Qué hay en el cielo que nos pueda interesar? Solo aire y nubes, no tiene nada de productivo que nuestras ventas de carbón bajen por esas cosas - intensificó su voz, sin borrar su sonrisa, Emil se mantenía tranquilo incluso en esa incomoda situación.

-Hay que mirar hacia el futuro, príncipe Leroy, conquistar los cielos no es la única innovación que hemos hecho en nuestro imperio, también fomentamos nuestra propia industria, tiene su encanto no depender tanto de los demás.

-Que visionarios son en sus tierras, espero que no considere su herejía como la responsable de esos "avances" - el príncipe Emil se tragó sus ganas de responder con poca amabilidad al oír semejante estupidez.

-No se confunda su majestad, herejía y ateísmo no son lo mismo.

-¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo reniegan de las sagradas escrituras?

-Exactamente cinco generaciones.

-Su reino tiene costumbres muy extrañas, la prohibición de los cazadores de omegas es algo que aun no comprendo - la tensión entre ambos monarcas de ojos azules no dejaba de subir, la serenidad de Emil tambaleaba ligeramente.

-Comprenderá usted que los que practican ese oficio no son las personas más educadas del mundo, los robos, violaciones y destrozos han disminuido desde que mi padre prohibió el acceso de esa gente al imperio.

-Oh, ya veo, entonces no me preocuparé por rumores - hizo una pausa manifestando su desprecio con el tono de su voz - muy absurdos...

-¿Usted es una persona que hace mucho caso a rumores infundados? - Emil habló intentando casi en vano esconder su tono de burla, Jean Jaques Leroy lo miró seriamente y luego cortó un trozo de su carne.

-No claro que no, eso es solo para viejas chismosas - se metió un trozo de carne a la boca, saboreándolo como si se tratara del mejor manjar del mundo - no sabe de lo que se pierde, pruebe un trozo.

-Aun no tengo tanto apetito.

-¿Sus padres no le enseñaron a comportarse en una mesa? - para Emil ya era costumbre tragarse las ganas de responderle groseramente al príncipe, no tuvo más remedio que cortar un trozo de carne y llevárselo a la boca aun con desconfianza - ¿Ahora me cree que es la mejor carne del mundo?

-Es interesante, sabe a cerdo, pero es tan magro como el vacuno ¿Es jabalí? - preguntó el príncipe Nekola analizando el sabor de esa carne, el príncipe Jean Jaques solo lo miraba sonriendo, en completo silencio, un silencio que se extendía, estirándose hasta el punto de volver muy intrigante el momento; Emil estaba nervioso, sudaba y empezaba a estar paranoico, pensando que su comida podría tener algún tipo de veneno.

-Omega - respondió el príncipe Leroy, Emil se quedó en completo silencio, sintiendo escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, reprimiendo la despreciable sensación de arcadas producidas por la procedencia de su alimento; mantuvo la compostura, se limpió la boca y miró a los ojos al monarca, sin ocultar su desprecio.

-Usted está enfermo, príncipe Leroy.

-Solo sigo las leyes de la naturaleza.

-¿Esto le parece natural? - contuvo su ira, estaba tenso, la parte irracional de sí mismo, su alfa, le pedía a gritos levantarse y destrozarle el rostro a Leroy a base de golpes.

-Efectivamente, lo anti natural es renegar de nuestra superioridad como alfas, como se rumorea que ocurre en su reino - Nekola apretó la mandíbula, aun resistiendo las ganas de atacar.

-Lo anti natural es usar a un tipo de raza de humanos como alimento, si un omega parece un humano cualquiera, la idea de matarlos para su consumo me parece repulsiva - no pudo ocultar sus sinceras palabras a pesar de que debía hacerlo, Jean Jaques clavó con fuerza un cuchillo en la mesa, volviendo incluso más tenso el ambiente.

-¿Sabe que dicen los supuestos rumores infundados sobre su reino? Dicen que es un nido para omegas, que debido a sus tontas y extrañas leyes los de esa especie viven como los reyes que nunca serán - Emil lo miró con desprecio, apretando los puños y conteniendo su gruñido que anunciaba un ataque que en verdad no debía ocurrir.

-Que estupideces dice, no existe ninguna ley que beneficie a esa especie, solo a los miembros de nuestro imperio, no buscamos beneficiar a ningún sector o especie en específico a diferencia de ustedes.

-Cuidado rey Emil, si nos enteráramos de que quieren alterar aún más el orden de la sociedad, no les iría nada bien.

-Príncipe Emil - le corrigió, empezando a calmarse al oír esa amenaza, lo menos conveniente para su reino era que los demás posaran sus ojos sobre ellos.

-¿Para qué decirle príncipe si su padre ya está por estirar la pata? - Emil respiró profundamente, calmando su furia por el comentario de mal gusto - Quizá también deba decirme rey dentro de muy poco.

-No gracias - reprimió sus ganas de decir "sé reconocer a un rey en cuanto lo veo" - esta conversación no nos llevará a nada.

-Yo más bien diría que lo llevará a usted a la desgracia, recuerde mis palabras, si no sabe dónde deben residir sus lealtades, todo se irá abajo para su reino.

-Mi lealtad jamás ha cambiado.

-Y eso es lo preocupante ¿No quiere darme una demostración?

-¿De qué forma?

-Acompáñeme a averiguarlo.

El príncipe Emil tuvo que seguir a Leroy por las escaleras del palacio hasta el subterráneo, llegaron hasta un gran cuadro que representaba la gran guerra civil que le dio la victoria a Charles Joshua Leroy, tátara-tatarabuelo de Jean; era un cuadro en tonalidades oscuras y rojas, y en el centro, donde se encontraba el rey Charles, un halo de luz perfectamente dibujado hacía resaltar su heroica figura que pretendía ser lo más destacable, sin embargo, Emil solo podía notar las partes humanas desmembradas, los ojos salidos de sus cuencas, y la sangre que fusionaba todo el conjunto haciendo que todos esos macabros detalles pasaran casi inadvertidos; le pareció extremadamente grotesco. Jean Jaques Leroy metió una pequeña llave que colgaba de su collar en un orificio nada visible del marco del cuadro, a Emil no le sorprendía, era normal en los palacios tener muchos pasadizos secretos, pero le ponía los pelos de punta, su instinto le decía que nada bueno podría haber en ese lugar.

Bajaron por unas escaleras de piedra, el lugar parecía un tétrico calabozo, a medida que descendían, un tenue llanto de dolor se hacía cada vez más audible, Emil pronto descubriría que lo provocaba. Al llegar, el príncipe Nekola pudo observar distintas máquinas de tortura, manchas de sangre y oxido en el piso, enormes marcas de sangre estrellada en las paredes de piedra indicándole la brutalidad que podía tener un verdugo descontrolado, también percibía un olor penetrante a hierro proveniente de la sangre, ese olor se transformó en un putrefacto hedor a descomposición a medida que transitaban por aquel horrendo lugar, proveniente de cuerpos machacados que de no ser por algunos ojos y huesos rotos, no parecerían parte de un ser humano.

Nekola sentía ganas de vomitar y salir corriendo de ese lugar, empezaba a desesperar, todo ahí era demasiado inhumano, lo acongojaba saber perfectamente para que servía ese "salón de juegos", como lo llamaba el príncipe Leroy. Llegaron al final de la gran sala, había una puerta de madera con una mirilla rectangular, por la cual se colaban los llantos y lamentos de quienes estaban encerrados ahí; Jean abrió la puerta, los omegas encerrados ahí se arrinconaron aterrados, temblaban como pequeños animales atrapados por un depredador, solo dos se quedaron en su lugar, uno llorando a mares mientras se mantenía arrodillado al lado de otro, que tenía los huesos machacados, el cuerpo hinchado y heridas espantosas por todos lados; el monarca levantó de los cabellos al malherido mientras el otro se aferraba a él, llorando con desesperación, Emil observaba la escena horrorizado, no quería cruzar esa puerta y ser visto por los omegas, sentiría una enorme vergüenza de que lo vieran acompañado de alguien tan ruin como Leroy.

-Bien rey Emil, ahora puede demostrar si está de nuestra parte - pronunció Jean Jaques, estrellando al omega contra el piso, estaba tan moribundo que ni siquiera pudo gritar, solo respiraba con dificultad y veía con los ojos inexpresivos a ambos príncipes.

-¿Qué pretende que haga?... - preguntó Emil sin pensar, pues la respuesta era obvia, pero su mente no quería creer en ello.

-Como rey, usted debería ser consciente del status quo de esta sociedad, el alfa domina al omega y gobierna al beta, el alfa es superior, el beta está para ser su leal súbdito, y el omega... - le extendió una pequeña pistola con una única bala en ella, Emil sintió escalofríos - el omega solo es un juguete más ¿Qué hacía usted con los juguetes que rompía cuando pequeño? - los labios de Emil temblaron, miraba hacia abajo, sus ojos se encontraron con los del omega, este vio el brillo de tristeza sincera en los ojos del príncipe.

-Los mandaba a reparar...

-Corrección, los desechaba - Leroy colocó la pistola en la mano de Emil, este la miró, lleno de dudas, lo único que en verdad deseaba hacer era huir de esa situación, usar esa bala en Jean, o simplemente tomar a toda esa gente para sacarlos de ahí. Pero no debía, no era el tiempo indicado para hacer algo temerario, estaba desprotegido, y cualquier cosa sospechosa traería consecuencias para su reino - ¿Este omega importa más que sus convenios con Lee y mi padre?

Leroy lo estaba presionando, las manos de Emil temblaban, era una decisión tan difícil, elegir entre la seguridad de su pueblo, y la vida de una persona inocente; miró al omega apuntándole con temor, sus ojos de alfa, que normalmente deberían lucir orgullosos y firmes, se veían compasivos, desdichados, suplicando que la tortura terminara pronto, era como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso a ese omega para matarlo, como si no parara de repetir "por favor perdóname" sin siquiera decir una palabra; el omega comprendía toda la situación, por lo que cerró sus ojos con paz, esa respuesta significaba "Has lo correcto". Apretó el gatillo apuntando a la cabeza, lucia frívolo, el rostro de tranquilidad en el cuerpo inerte del omega era un pequeño consuelo que no lograba aliviar la culpa, pero que si ayudaba a mantenerlo sereno; Jean parecía estar conforme con lo que acababa de presenciar, felicitó a Emil y subieron juntos, saliendo de esa espantosa cámara de tortura.

Emil salió del palacio sin decir una sola palabra, caminando con una posición recta, parecía implacable, como si no sintiera absolutamente nada por lo que tuvo que pasar; al entrar en su carruaje, lo esperaba su cochero, un alfa de cabello castaño llamado Masumi, que lo vio derrumbarse en los asientos, para luego llevar sus dedos a la parte de arriba de su tabique, el príncipe se veía choqueado, con mucho estrés, abatido por la culpa; su cochero preguntó si se encontraba bien, lo único que Emil pudo decirle fue "quiero ir a casa". La carroza del príncipe Nekola emprendió el viaje siendo impulsada por corceles con un pelaje de color marrón claro, tan brillante que parecía de oro al igual que los cabellos del monarca. Un joven beta que subía por las escaleras del frontis del palacio los vio partir, iba en dirección hacia las escaleras principales del palacio, los sirvientes murmuraban prejuicios, y el los observaba de reojo, no podía evitar imaginar lo que decían de él.

Un criado se encargó de avisarle al príncipe Leroy que "el soldado Altin estaba de vuelta", el príncipe aceleró el paso para llegar primero a su sala principal de reuniones, el sirviente lo siguió, lo vio sentarse rápidamente en su trono y se quedó a un lado de la puerta. El soldado apareció en el salón, de inmediato el sirviente salió por la puerta cerrándola con llave antes de salir, y quedándose afuera para vigilar todo; el joven beta respiró profundamente, ocultando sus emociones detrás de un serio rostro, en el fondo estaba lleno de una mezcla de alegría y muchas inseguridades; el príncipe Leroy lo observaba desde su trono con una mirada seductora, el chico se inclinó arrodillándose, mostrándole respeto a su rey agachando la cabeza.

-Dígame sus reportes, Lord Altin - le dijo, su tono de voz no parecía estar dándole una orden, más bien se escuchaba sereno y sensual.

-Intercepté a dos grupos de rebeldes que planeaban cruzar la frontera norte - respondió manteniendo su postura y la seriedad.

-¿Sobrevivientes?

-Ninguno mi señor.

-Eficaz como siempre ¿Alguna novedad? ¿Algo que hayas averiguado? - disimuladamente se levantó de su trono, caminando lentamente hacia el soldado.

-Al menos tres de los rebeldes eran alfas, traían muchos víveres comprados en tiendas, eso me pareció sospechoso viniendo de un grupo mayoritariamente de omegas - el príncipe comenzó a rodearlo, observando detenidamente a su caballero.

-Si dices que hay alfas metidos, puede que ellos los hayan comprado y no los omegas, habría que averiguar más a fondo sobre el imperio Nekola para saberlo - se detuvo a espaldas de Lord Altin, a este le palpitaba el corazón de forma desenfrenada.

-¿Desea que vuelva a la frontera norte? - sus hombros fueron tocados por el príncipe, que metió sus manos bajo el uniforme de su caballero, buscando quitárselo.

-No solo eso... - acercó sus labios al cuello del soldado, dando una suave mordida y acariciándole el pecho - espía las cosas en el imperio Nekola, aun no estoy convencido de su lealtad a mi persona - se levantó para ponerse frente a Altin, que ya tenía la camisa abierta y el pecho descubierto.

-Lo que usted desee, su majestad - Altin tomó una mano de Jean Jaques y besó su palma, el príncipe le acarició el rostro.

-Te he dicho que no debes besar mis manos, Otabek... - al oírlo, el soldado se arrodilló agachando la cabeza, besándole los pies a su príncipe - tampoco debes besar mis pies...

-Lo siento su alteza... - Leroy le agarró la barbilla, su caballero miraba hacia otro lado, evitando el contacto visual.

-Pero, puedo permitirte besar otras partes.

El príncipe volvió a su trono, Otabek quedó atrás, observando cómo se sentaba y comenzaba a mirarlo como un depredador a su presa, esperándolo con su rostro más seductor; el soldado caminó inseguramente hacia el monarca, arrodillándose entre sus piernas y abriéndole el pantalón, estaba consciente de lo que debía hacer con el gran miembro de alfa que ocultaba el príncipe. Retiró el miembro de Jean Jaques con lentitud, desde hacía mucho tiempo hacían el amor en cuanto se veían, por lo que sabía muy bien a qué ritmo debía meterlo en su boca, que puntos debía estimular más, de qué forma usar su lengua; él estaba hecho para servir eternamente al príncipe y complacerlo.

Leroy lo detuvo, solo tuvo que mover un dedo para que Altin supiera que hacer; el soldado se bajó los pantalones y se quitó toda la ropa que le sobraba, se arrodilló en el asiento del trono para quedar sobre el monarca, y respiró profundamente antes de proseguir. Bajó con lentitud las caderas, encajando como podía el gran miembro del alfa en su ano, él no era un omega, por lo que jamás tendría la misma lubricación de estos, pero aun así, hacía el esfuerzo de aguantar hasta el final cada tortuosa sesión de sexo.

Se aferró a los hombros de su príncipe, moviendo las caderas, haciendo muecas de dolor, pero jamás gimiendo como una mujer o un omega, su orgullo jamás le permitiría soltar un gemido agudo; Jean Jaques sonrió como un ganador, abrazó al beta rodeando su espalda baja con un brazo, y agarrándole un hombro con la otra mano; Otabek cerró los ojos, estaba plenamente consciente de lo que ocurría cada vez que el alfa lo abrazaba de esa forma. Leroy empezó a mover sus caderas de arriba a abajo, penetrando duramente a su caballero, que se aferraba a su espalda y mordía su labio inferior, aguantando sus gritos de dolor y placer; Jean Jaques tocó la cabeza de Otabek suavemente, manteniéndola en un solo lugar para robarle un profundo beso, los gemidos de Altin eran recibidos dentro de su boca, el pobre beta derramaba algunas lágrimas por el dolor.

El sexo activaba los instintos del alfa, gruñía y movía las caderas con brutalidad, Otabek empezó a gritar sin agudizar su voz, Leroy clavaba sus uñas en él, sacó sus colmillos sin tener consciencia de ello, y en realidad, todos sus movimientos agresivos eran algo involuntario de su naturaleza. El soldado Altin tensionó su cuerpo, apretó la mandíbula y se retorció de dolor al sentir el nudo del alfa en su interior, era algo tan grande y duro que si se movía un solo milímetro experimentaba un dolor inimaginable, que más de una vez acabó en un desgarro; el príncipe masturbó con fuerza a Otabek, logrando que ambos se corrieran al mismo tiempo.

El príncipe miraba a Altin con los ojos oscurecidos, no era el mismo, era su lado alfa que había dominado su consciencia; acercó sus fauces al cuello de Otabek, que estaba aterrado, recordando su primera vez con Leroy, recordando cómo sus instintos lo poseyeron y lo hicieron morder su cuello hasta dejarlo sangrando, un sangrado tan abundante que lo llevó a desplomarse, fue su primera experiencia cercana a la muerte. El soldado apretó los parpados, se esperaba sentir una fuerte mordida, pero los segundos interminables lo hicieron abrir sus ojos; había una mano ensangrentada en la zona de su cuello, los dientes de Jean Jaques se clavaron en su propia mano, que había interpuesto entre sus mandíbulas y el cuello de su caballero. Ambos se separaron rápidamente al notar que el nudo estaba desinflamado, las piernas de Otabek tambalearon y cayó al piso de cerámica, había sangre entre sus muslos; el príncipe se arrodilló junto a él.

-¿Otabek...? - le llamó, viéndolo débil de dolor en el suelo, este se acurrucó a su lado, mirándolo hacia arriba con el rostro apenado y sumiso.

-¿Si su alteza...? - respondió, tomando una mano de Leroy, besando su palma y colocándola en su mejilla para sentir su caricia; Jean Jaques sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-Otabek... - abrazó a su caballero, tomándolo suavemente entre sus brazos - los siento... lo siento tanto...

-Todo está bien... estoy acostumbrado...

-No sé controlarme, jamás es placentero para ti... pero no puedo evitarlo, te deseo, te deseo demasiado... - los ojos del príncipe se llenaron de lágrimas, Otabek se estiró para poder tocar su rostro y besarlo suavemente.

-Si es placentero para usted, para mí también lo será... - Leroy suspiró y beso la frente de su soldado.

-Te amo Otabek - Altin titubeó, inseguro de si quería responder, pero al ver los ojos de cachorro del alfa, prefirió responder lo que siempre lo hacía feliz.

-Te amo, JJ...

Después de un rato, Otabek salió del salón de reuniones, ya vestido y arreglado, actuando como si no sintiera dolor, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada entre él y el príncipe; los sirvientes no dejaban de hablar a sus espaldas, era incómodo percibir los rumores y descalificaciones hacia su persona, "el falso omega del príncipe", era el comentario que más odiaba. Se fijó en un chiquillo de unos 12 años, tenía los ojos azules, estaba arrinconado en una pared, mirando todo con una expresión triste; era James Leroy, el único hermano que le quedaba al príncipe Jean Jaques; Altin lo miró con lástima y lo ignoró, era deprimente verlo, sus hermanos mayores habían muerto en "accidentes", y el niño sabía perfectamente quien los había provocado, se lamentaba pensando que era una regla competir de esa forma entre hermanos por el trono, todos los alfas de su familia morían misteriosamente. Él era capaz de percibir el olor de las personas, lo que significaba que tendría su primer celo algún día, si era alfa, estaba muerto, si era omega, estaba aún más muerto; incluso los mismos empleados lo apodaban a sus espaldas: "el pequeño condenado"; Otabek no pensaba intervenir en favor del niño, no se sentía en posición para ello, tenía mejores cosas que hacer, y por sobre todo, la misión de exterminar a los rebeldes y organizar a los del falso "Crimson Scarf".

*****

-Estoy exhausto... ¿Cuánto hemos caminado Chris? - preguntó Phichit tocando sus rodillas, estaban en medio de un enorme bosque de pinos, alerces, arces y abedules que teñían la taiga de colores amarillentos, caminaban desde el sur, recientemente habían reubicado a algunos omegas rescatados del imperio Lee.

-No lo sé nene, no voy contando ni las horas ni los kilómetros - le respondió su compañero, un alfa rubio, bastante alto; el hombre se acomodó el pañuelo rojo de su cuello, tenía un símbolo delta bordado en una punta; luego de unos segundos miró el anaranjado cielo - pero ya va a oscurecer, debemos armar el campamento aquí.

-¿Cuanta comida nos queda? - Phichit se sentó en un tronco curvo que estaba incrustado entre dos arbustos, quería estar cómodo mientras sacaba la carpa de su mochila.

-No te preocupes, queda suficientes para varios días - Chris se paseaba por el perímetro, tomando ramas tiradas en el suelo musgoso para hacer una fogata; Phichit miró hacia varios lados.

-¿Dónde está el nuevo? - ambos empezaron a buscar con la mirada a su compañero desaparecido.

-Oh no... lo dejamos atrás, nos dijeron que no hay que perderlo de vista y que hay que ayudarlo en lo que podamos.

-¿Cuál era su nombre? - Phichit se levantó del tronco para comenzar a buscar a su compañero.

-Seung... o eso creo.

-¡¡Seung!! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

-¡¡Seung!! - empezaron a caminar juntos, gritando el nombre del desaparecido, estuvieron a punto de alejarse del campamento, hasta que escucharon un ruido entre los arbustos; un hombre pálido de ojos negros caminaba en silencio ayudado por un bastón, arrastrando el cadáver de un ciervo.

-Ahí estás... por favor no vuelvas a separarte del grupo - el chico se mantuvo en silencio y dejó caer las patas del animal al suelo - ¡Oh, trajiste comida! - Phichit de pronto se vio más animado, Chris en cambio estaba más serio.

-Debes tener cuidado, no solo por tu estado, sino porque ese ciervo parece joven, también toma en cuenta que hay algunos animales en veda - le advirtió Chris, el joven solo lo miró inexpresivamente y asintió.

Todos volvieron a hacer sus deberes, se quitaron los pañuelos rojos para evitar que se mojaran de sudor; Chris armaba una fogata, Phichit la tienda que usarían los tres, y Seung se sentó notoriamente cansado y adolorido, mientras se encargaba de preparar a su presa para comer algo de su carne, intentaría también rebanar algunos trozos para cocerlos y guardarlos entre las provisiones, aunque un gran porcentaje del animal quedaría a merced de las aves de rapiña. Phichit y Chris observaban con los pelos de punta a su nuevo compañero, que destripaba al animal como un bárbaro, sin sentir un solo grado de asco ante las calientes y malolientes viseras del ciervo.

Al estar terminada la fogata, Seung tomó algunos trozos de carne que rebanó con su navaja, los insertó en unas varas, y los acercó a la fogata para asarlos; se alimentaban cada que salía una nueva ronda de carne rostizada, Phichit se veía feliz, lo cansaba tener que conformarse con bayas y comida enlatada, le fascinaba cuando asaban hongos, carne y pescados a la luz de una hoguera. Chris y Seung no se veían tan animados, a veces Seung le echaba miradas de odio sin razón al hombre, que a sus ojos era un alfa, lo que hacía que Chris se sintiera muy incómodo y juzgado sin motivos; Phichit quiso hablar para calmar el ambiente.

-Bueno Seung, no nos hemos presentado... bueno, si sabes mi nombre, pero me refiero más a... - Phichit no sabía cómo expresar lo que quería decir, la mirada frívola de Seung lo incomodaba un poco - ya sabes, hablar un poco más sobre nosotros.

-No quiero saber - le respondió secamente el muchacho, Phichit tragó saliva, Chris gruñó por lo bajo.

-Que carácter... - Seung lo miró de reojo, Chris se puso nervioso - solo decía...

-Bien... mi nombre es Phichit Chulanont, soy un omega, vengo de la isla Maphraw, en el trópico del imperio Lee - Seung permaneció serio, Phichit agachó la cabeza desilusionado, por lo que Chris quiso darle animo siguiéndole el juego.

-Soy Christophe Giacometti, nací alfa, pero prefiero que me llamen delta - el rostro serio de Seung varió ligeramente a uno extrañado al oír la palabra "delta" - soy de Royal Town.

-¿Estás seguro de que eres un delta? - Seung rompió su silencio, él también llevaba un pañuelo con la delta grabada en una esquina.

-Por supuesto que lo soy.

-Eres alfa, se nota por tu olor - le respondió seriamente Seung - odio a los alfas.

-Nací alfa, pero no tengo ganas de ser uno - le respondió Chris sin ánimos de pelear.

-Pero lo eres - insistió Seung de forma tajante - ¿Qué se supone que es lo que te hace un delta? - Chris rió suavemente al oírlo.

-Prepárate para la historia de mi vida entonces.

-No quiero saber.

-Todo comenzó cuando era tan solo un pequeño niño - Seung rodó los ojos con fastidio - observaba a un lindo chico de mi jardín de niños, se llamaba Masumi, por él descubrí que me gustaban mucho las personas de mí mismo sexo - Phichit se acomodó, comiendo con la concentración clavada en su amigo - después fuimos a la misma escuela, crecimos y... lastimosamente ambos descubrimos que éramos alfas, fue bastante molesto para mí, hasta hubiera preferido ser un lindo y delicado omega, creo que nací en el cuerpo equivocado - Seung le tomó un poco más de atención a la historia, intentando no demostrar interés - no sé qué paso, pero a los 18 años, me enrollé con Masumi y me dejé... ya sabes. Nos descubrieron en el acto, al principio tuve miedo, pero después terminé riéndome del asunto, yo, un alfa, estaba disfrutando que otro alfa me penetrara. Por supuesto, trataron de matarnos por eso, así que huimos con lo que teníamos puesto, hasta cruzar al imperio Nekola, ahí Masumi consiguió trabajo de cochero, y yo... no quise mezclarme otra vez con la sociedad, soy diferente a ellos, y alguien me habló de cierta organización donde podría dar todo de mí.

-¿Y Masumi? ¿Terminaste tu relación con él? - preguntó Phichit, curioso y algo preocupado.

-Válgame, no, no quiero renunciar al niño que "me desvió", si lo extraño mucho, se perfectamente dónde encontrarlo - Chris suspiró, Seung miró hacia abajo, empezaba a asumir que ya no sería más hostil con su compañero delta.

-Sigues siendo un alfa, pero no como los otros, supongo que eso está bien - pronunció Seung en voz baja.

-Cuéntale tu historia a Seung, Phichit.

-Pero Chris, voy a llorar.

-Pero se la cuentas a todos los que conoces.

-Cierto... bueno, no debo hacer excepciones - Seung solo escuchaba sin comentar, al menos esas historias le servían para pasar el rato - cuando era niño no me vestía de esta forma, como me ven ahora, usaba más bien un taparrabos y pintura en el cuerpo. Pertenecía a una tribu, que ni siquiera sabía que era un alfa, un beta o un omega, al menos no recuerdo algo que nos hiciera diferentes, creo que vivía en el paraíso. Pero como imaginarás, Seung, la paz no duró demasiado... unos cazadores arribaron en un barco, irrumpieron en mi tribu y mataron a mi padre y mis hermanos mayores... - Seung agachó la cabeza, recordaba a un cierto alguien vestido con una túnica de oro y un tocado imperial, ordenando a su comandante que iniciara misiones de exploración en los océanos del imperio, mientras él lo observaba escondido tras la gran puerta de bronce - me llevaron con ellos hasta el barco, también bombardearon la isla... a veces quiero volver ahí, pero me da mucho miedo pisar la arena y descubrir que ya no hay nadie en esa isla... - los ojos de Phichit brillaron llenos de lágrimas, Chris le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda para entregarle su apoyo.

-Algún día te tomaré de un oreja y te llevaré a ese lugar, es mejor que compruebes si tu mamá y tus hermanitos están con vida.

-Lo sé... pero dolerá mucho si no están ahí... - Phichit suspiró - después de que me secuestraran, llegue a Portland, a una tienda de omegas, aprendí el idioma gracias a mi mejor amigo, Yuuri Katsuki, y me acostumbré a esa vida entre cuatro paredes. O al menos eso creía, porque, un día, se contactó con nosotros un alfa, llamado Celestino Cialdinni - su voz se escuchó como un dulce suspiro al pronunciar su nombre - él nos ayudó a escapar, pero... todos mis amigos se quedaron atrás... Celestino me ayudó a superar esa tragedia, cuando creí que estaba solo... él se quedó junto a mí, Celestino me reconfortó, Celestino nos salvó a todos, Celestino me salvó a mi...

-Celestino Celestino Celestino - le imitó Chris, moviendo sus dedos, simulando que sus manos estaban hablando.

-¡No te rías Chris! - Phichit se sonrojó avergonzado y agarró la camisa de su amigo.

-Seung, no le menciones nunca a Celestino, no parará de hablar nunca - el mencionado se rió en voz baja.

-Gracias por el consejo.

-No es verdad - seguía muy sonrojado y abochornado, quiso cambiar el tema - ¿Cuál es tu historia Seung? ¿Cómo llegaste a... salir herido de ese modo? - todo el ambiente risueño que se había formado se apagó, Seung se levantó con mucha dificultad para caminar hacia la carpa, ayudándose con su bastón, dando por terminada la conversación.

-Mi nombre es Seung Gil, solo Seung Gil, soy del imperio Lee, no tengo ciudad, no tengo raza, ni mucho menos tengo una historia que contarles.

Sus compañeros se le quedaron mirando, les quitó las palabras de la boca al meterse en la carpa; por la mente de ambos las palabras "no tengo raza" se quedaron en una eterna suspensión; era cierto que Seung no poseía ningún olor particular, pero tampoco era un beta, no era un omega, y mucho menos era un alfa, a sus dos compañeros les parecía muy enigmático el saber por qué Seung Gil era un delta. Por la noche los tres durmieron dentro de la carpa, que los protegía de animales y de los fríos vientos nocturnos; Seung soñaba un recuerdo desagradable, despertado por la conversación de esa noche.

*****

Se veía corriendo en ese sueño, llevado de la mano por su madre, Min So Park, la emperatriz del Imperio; Seung llevaba la túnica abierta, exponiendo su delgado y pálido cuerpo de 11 años, que emanaba un fuerte olor por su primer celo. Estaba muy confundido, su rostro estaba caliente y tenía poca consciencia, la iba recuperando mientras corría con su madre, sintiéndose perseguido por todos los del palacio.

Min So Park y su hijo llegaron a las grandes puertas traseras del palacio, ella estaba desesperada por permitirle el escape a su único hijo, pero aun así, no fue capaz de abrir las puertas a tiempo. Antes de que pudiera empujar semejantes puertas de bronce, miró lentamente de reojo, viendo como todos sus familiares estaban a sus espaldas a pocos metros de ella y Seung. Su esposo, el emperador Kim Sok Lee, se acercaba lentamente a ella, imponente e inexpresivo; la emperatriz sentía que por primera vez en su vida se derrumbaría por completo.

-Por favor... No lo hagas... - le suplicó a su marido, Min jamás se dejó ver humillada y vulnerable, pero en esa ocasión estaba haciendo una excepción, no lograba contener sus lágrimas llenas de miedo.

-Padre... - susurró Seung Gil, temeroso, confundido, pero aún con respeto; el emperador lo tomó con mucha fuerza del brazo, no había ni un rastro de emociones, ni siquiera se dignaba a mirar a Seung, sólo lo arrastraba hasta la puerta que su esposa no pudo abrir.

-¡¡¡No!!! - Min So Park iba a ir tras ellos, pero sus propios familiares la sujetaron, ella forcejeaba llorando y gritando, su fuerza de madre era tan grande que los hombres más fuertes debieron agarrarla de brazos y piernas - ¡¡¡Por favor no!!! - Seung Gil era arrastrado por su padre, los gritos de su madre lo aterraban incluso más.

-¡¡Déjeme ir!! ¡¡Ayúdenme!! ¡¡Ayúdenme por favor!! - nadie se compadecía de él, no lo harían jamás tratándose de un omega - ¡¡Guang Hong!! ¡¡Ayúdame!! - llamó a la única persona a quien quería de verdad, su pequeño primo, Guang, de 8 años.

-¡¡ Seung Gil!! - el niño apareció corriendo, muy asustado e incluso más confundido que Seung, Guang Hong aún no tenía consciencia de lo que ocurriría con su primo. No pudo llegar lejos, su madre Xiao Chen Ji lo detuvo tomándole un brazo.

-¡Guang Hong! ¡Vuelve inmediatamente junto a tu madre! - le ordenó la mujer, soltando su brazo, esperando que el pequeño volviera con ella por cuenta propia. Guang miró varias veces a su madre y a Seung, era una decisión muy difícil para él, a ambos los quería mucho, pero temía que su mamá se enfadara y no lo dejara salir a jugar por algunos días.

-Ya voy mamá... - se sentía muy presionado y deprimido, caminaba hacia su madre, pero miraba atrás, preocupado por Seung Gil. Este en cambio, se veía desconcertado mientras se resistía al arrastre de su padre; se sintió traicionado.

-¡¡¡Guang!!! - le gritó por última vez, puesto que el emperador colocó a Seung en su hombro y cruzó la puerta con él, esa fue la última vez que Seung vio el rostro de Guang Hong. Min lloraba desconsoladamente, su cuerpo estaba sin fuerzas, apenas sus familiares la soltaron, ni siquiera se dejó caer de rodillas, se echó a llorar completamente devastada tendida en el piso; Xiao Chen se llevaba del brazo a Guang para mandarlo a dormir.

-Mamá... ¿A dónde se llevan a Seung?... - preguntó el pequeño, muy temeroso.

-A donde pertenecen los omegas.

-¿En dónde queda ese lugar? - preguntó el pequeño con curiosidad.

-Tu nunca lo verás - Guang Hong la miró confundido mientras movía sus piecitos para seguirle el paso.

-Pero quiero visitar a Seung ¿Por qué no puedo ir? - la mujer se veía notoriamente irritada.

-Estás haciendo muchas preguntas Guang Hong.

-Pero es que quiero ver a Seung - al decir esto, su madre le apretó el brazo y se lo retorció con más fuerza de la que debería, Guang se quejó de dolor.

-No vuelvas a decir su nombre ¿Entendiste Guang Hong?

-Si mamá...

Guang siguió a su madre, agachando la cabeza con temor y respeto; Min continuó llorando tirada en el piso, la familia la dejó en ese mismo lugar y se fueron, no podían darle consuelo, en parte porque lloraba por un omega, en parte porque ninguna emperatriz desearía ser vista como alguien vulnerable, desdichada, humana. Seung pataleaba y gritaba por ayuda, su padre lo mantenía firmemente sujetado encima de su hombro, algunos guardias los escoltaron, lo estaban llevando por el jardín trasero, que daba a un bosque de bambú, iluminado por la luz naranja del atardecer, habría sido un bonito paisaje, pero Seung Gil no estaba en posición para admirar esa belleza, su vista se distorsionaba con sus constantes y desesperados movimientos para huir.

Seung nunca había considerado la idea de herir a su padre, pero en esa situación le daba manotazos, pataleaba y trataba de golpearlo para que lo soltara; lo único que quería era escapar, estaba tan asustado, no tenía idea de lo que pasaría con él, pero el comportamiento de su familia, entre ellos el de su madre, era algo demasiado extraño e inquietante; su instinto le decía que iba a morir. En algún punto la caminata, se llegó a preguntar por qué su padre no demostraba ningún instinto de alfa aun teniéndolo tan cerca, Seung Gil estaba en celo, varios de sus tíos lo estuvieron mirando cuando su padre lo atrapó, podía percibir el deseo en sus miradas, y sin embargo, su padre no demostraba nada, eso en cierta forma lo tranquilizó.

Anocheció completamente, estaban muy adentrados en ese bosque, Seung empezaba a perder fuerzas para luchar, intentaba hablarle a su padre, pero este lo ignoraba, como si no existiera. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse poco a poco, sentía que su momento estaba cerca, podía oír pasos a algunos metros de ellos, eso lo asustaba incluso más; llegaron hasta una zanja con una profundidad de un metro y medio, que pudo haberse visto más profunda si no hubiera estado repleta de esqueletos; el emperador permanecía callado, Seung Gil notó un leve temblor en sus manos, pero fue detenido por la fuerza de voluntad de su padre.

El emperador tomó a Seung de los pies, este se retorció como un animal capturado mientras era elevado; le gritaba a su padre pidiéndole piedad, preguntándole por qué hacía todo eso, rogándole que no le hiciera daño; su llanto lleno de terror y sus gritos se detuvieron cuando algo afilado se adentró en su pelvis y lo hizo abrir al máximo sus ojos. La espada de su padre estaba clavada en la parte más baja de su estómago, no lograba ver ni una sola expresión en su rostro, solo una cruel frialdad mientras subía de golpe su espada, como queriendo partirlo en dos; el filo de la espada salió por la entrepierna de Seung Gil y fue lanzado de cabeza dentro del agujero, posteriormente el emperador y sus guardias se fueron.

Seung no podía gritar, el insoportable dolor lo había dejado mudo y en un estado catatónico, su sangre corría el riesgo de vaciarse por completo; no lograba comprender por qué le hacían eso, por qué su propio padre lo hirió de muerte; su desdicha pasó gradualmente a convertirse en una profunda ira. Susurraba mientras estiraba la mano hacia el cielo, como pidiendo ayuda, diciendo que iba a matarlos, que mataría a su padre y a todos los que alguna vez consideró su familia, quienes lo abandonaron y lo condenaron, juró que se vengaría de todos y cada uno de ellos incluso si tenía que matar también a Guang Hong y a su propia madre en el proceso, mientras intentaba alcanzar la luna con su mano.

Sin siquiera imaginarlo, alguien tomó su mano y lo elevó sacándolo de la zanja, eran personas con pañuelos rojos en el cuello, que los habían estado siguiendo a una larga distancia; fue arrastrado hasta los matorrales, dejando un camino de sangre en el suelo; entre los arboles había más gente montada a caballo; uno de ellos le dijo a quién lo llevaba que lo tomara de los pies y lo mantuviera de esa forma, para detener un poco el desangramiento. Su cabeza se movía y golpeaba contra el caballo mientras galopaban para llegar a un campamento, esas personas murmuraban lamentos, creyendo que debieron llegar mucho antes para haberle evitado ese horrible rato, afirmando que de seguro moriría en el trayecto, llamándolo "pobrecito". Él en su semi inconsciencia rió y los miró de reojo con una sonrisa que les puso los pelos de punta, pronunciando unas simples palabras llenas de odio y voluntad: "no voy a morir".

*****

Seung despertó de madrugada, el crujido de una rama lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe; movió a sus compañeros para despertarlos y los hizo callar apenas abrieron los ojos. Observaban con atención lo que ocurría fuera de la carpa, algo definitivamente no andaba bien, pues había un brillo anaranjado afuera, como el de una antorcha; Chris tomó sigilosamente un arco y se asomó lentamente en la entrada de la carpa avanzando con la punta de sus pies.

Phichit dio un pequeño gemido de miedo al ver como un extremo de la carpa se encendía con el fuego de una antorcha, inmediatamente Chris se levantó apuntando con el arco; una sombra se escabulló espada en mano y la elevó muy cerca del delta, sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar con su arma de largo alcance. El soldado Otabek Altin estaba a punto de asesinar a Chris, cuando alguien dentro de la carpa la lanzó encima suyo, la tela ardiente por un momento casi logra que el militar perdiera el control de la situación; al quitársela recibió un gran puñetazo de Seung Gil, y empuñó su sable para matar a ese insolente rebelde, pero Seung detuvo el mortal ataque de esa filosa arma con su propio bastón, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas contra el soldado mientras Chris y Phichit se montaban en el caballo.

Otabek retiró un revolver cargado con una bala, Phichit galopó y pateó al hombre, tomando a Seung para subirlo torpemente al corcel y huir de ahí; el omega acomodó a Seung Gil entre él y Chris, no podía cabalgar con las piernas abiertas debido a su problema, por lo que lo colocó de lado en medio para sostenerlo mientras huían. Altin se reincorporó y subió a su propio caballo, un enorme corcel azabache, imponente e intimidante como si hubiera sido sacado del mismo infierno; disparó el arma casi rozando al caballo de los rebeldes, dejó de disparar para cargar el arma con más balas, cosa que aprovecharon sus presas para escapar a toda velocidad.

Seung veía hacia atrás con fastidio, Phichit lo abrazaba como queriendo cuidarlo, pero él no necesitaba eso, él quería luchar, quería moverse como una persona normal y sin ese maldito bastón que siempre lo ayudaba a caminar; hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas pelear contra ese perro del imperio, golpearlo hasta hacerlo caer y partir su corazón a la mitad. Pero Seung Gil Lee, príncipe renegado del imperio Lee, no era más que un casi invalido, una carga para sus compañeros de turno, un "omega" cuyo sexo había sido destrozado por completo, un delta, al fin y al cabo.

*****

El príncipe Emil Nekola había pasado semanas enteras viajando en su carroza real, teniendo charlas comerciales con algunos dueños de aserraderos y cultivos, recibiendo ovaciones de gente a la cual no gobernaba, como si fuera un dios; nunca comprendió el afán de algunos reyes al decir que "su estirpe fue elegida por la gracia de los dioses", en un mundo tan podrido como aquel, ya nadie podía considerarse alguien cercano a un dios, y su reunión con el príncipe Leroy solo logró confirmar ese pensamiento. Junto a Masumi cruzó la frontera de su reino con el imperio Leroy, sus verdes prados de clima mediterráneo, el aroma a tierra húmeda y a pastizales, definitivamente lo hacían sentir como en casa; su tiempo de viaje en su propio imperio siempre le resultaba encantador, casi paradisiaco; hasta que, en un pueblito no demasiado lejos de la frontera, vio 3 manchas que ensuciaban su hermoso territorio.

Dos hombres, muy posiblemente cazadores de omegas, estaban tirando del brazo a una hermosa chica de largo cabello negro, otro hombre pisaba la espalda de un chico tirado en el suelo, que intentaba levantarse mientras les gritaba insultos y amenazas con rabia. Emil se fijó en la muchacha, sus bellos y delicados rasgos le indicaban que era una omega, con unos grandes y destellantes ojos violeta; algo en su pecho comenzó a florecer, de repente nadie más en el mundo existía, solo ella; nadie más seria la dueña de sus ojos ni la portadora de su corazón. Emil se preguntó si ese sentimiento significaba que había encontrado a su destinada.

Detuvo a Masu y bajó de la carroza, acercándose a los cazadores de forma imponente y sacando su voz de mando para intimidarlos; los hombres lo miraron con temor, Emil desenfundó su espada y les dijo que la cacería de omegas era ilegal en los territorios del imperio Nekola. Los cazadores trataron de sacar sus pistolas, pero apenas uno tomó su revólver, Emil movió el filo de su espada, creando un gran corte de advertencia en el cuerpo del hombre; los cazadores corrieron despavoridos, cayendo en manos de un grupo de policías que patrullaban a caballo por el pueblo. La chica temblaba observando al alfa, su parte racional le decía que debía tener miedo, pero su corazón palpitaba descontrolado por la presencia de Emil.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita? - Emil le tendió la mano, su voz se oía gentil y caballerosa, la muchacha se sonrojó al mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sí... estoy bien... - susurró, debía ser cuidadosa con los alfas, no podía fiarse de ellos.

-¿Cuál es su nombre, madame? - preguntó el príncipe, tomando delicadamente la mano polvorosa de la omega para depositar un beso en el dorso, ella se sorprendió por ese gesto.

-Sara, Sara Crispino - respondió la chica, Emil sonrió con dulzura, irguiéndose y estrechando distancias con su destinada, en una cercanía que les aceleraba el corazón a ambos; antes de poder tomar las manos de la omega, el chico que antes estaba en el suelo se interpuso entre ambos.

-¡¿Qué pretendes hacer alfa idiota?! ¡No te le acerques! - gritó el hombre sacando una fea navaja oxidada, Emil levantó las manos dando un paso atrás.

-Tranquilo buen hombre, no planeaba hacerle nada malo a la señorita, jamás le faltaría el respeto - decía el príncipe con nerviosismo; el hombre continuaba empuñando su arma, la chica se le acercó por detrás, poniendo sus manos en los hombros del muchacho.

-Micky, tranquilo, no parece una mala persona - afirmó Sara con una voz suave que trataba de calmar a su acompañante.

-¡Es un alfa, no podemos confiar en él Sara!

-Señor Micky, le aseguro que no tengo malas intenciones con su... - Emil se quedó pensando, no sabía qué tipo de relación tenía su destinada con ese hombre, lo deprimió la posibilidad de que Sara fuera la novia de ese tal Micky.

-Es mi hermana, no te le acerques - amenazó nuevamente el chico - y no me llames Micky, mi nombre es Michele.

-Está bien señor Micky, digo Michele - el mencionado gruñó, la chica observaba a Emil un poco más confiada y divertida - la cacería de omegas es ilegal aquí, me sorprende que estos tipos se arriesgaran a pasar la frontera para traficar personas - las palabras utilizadas hicieron que los ojos de la muchacha brillaran y que su hermano abriera la boca, nadie nunca les había hablado de los omegas como si fueran personas.

-¿Usted no discrimina a los omegas? - preguntó Sara, Emil rió, la respuesta le parecía obvia.

-¿Le parezco alguien que los discrimine? - Sara agachó la cabeza, Michele seguía alerta, analizando al príncipe.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, alfa? - le preguntó Micky, Emil hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Mi nombre es Emil, estoy en un viaje hacia el norte, creo que mientras más alejados estén de la frontera, más seguros estarán - dijo a modo de indirecta para los hermanos, omitiendo su apellido y cargo en ese imperio.

-Cierto, es buena idea viajar al norte Micky, es más seguro - dijo Sara con entusiasmo, a Emil le pareció una ternura.

-Si lo desean, podríamos viajar juntos - propuso el príncipe, su destinada se veía maravillada.

-¡Un momento, tanta amabilidad no puede ser real! ¡¿Que pretendes hacerle a mi hermana?!

-Tranquilo tranquilo, no quiero hacerle nada malo, solo creí que necesitarían transporte, se ve que han viajado bastante a pie - dijo Emil fijándose en los ropajes y zapatos desgastados de los hermanos, Michele se sintió avergonzado.

-Pues sí pero... ¡Si intentas marcar a Sara no saldrás vivo, eso te lo aseguro!

-Descuide, puedo asegurarle que yo jamás marcaria a una omega contra su voluntad - Emil miró a Sara con una dulce sonrisa, la mujer se sonrojó con el corazón desbocado.

Caminaron hasta el carruaje para continuar el viaje, Emil ayudó a Sara a subir ante la mirada atenta e histérica de Micky; durante el camino charlaban, los hermanos explicaron que sus padres eran del imperio Nekola, pero que se mudaron al imperio Leroy cuando ellos eran tan solo unos niños; ellos fallecieron por una potente gripe antes de que a Sara le llegara su primer celo, que fue un detonante para muchos problemas. Michele tuvo que mancharse las manos con tal de proteger a su única familia a muy temprana edad, además de vagar de pueblo en pueblo buscando trabajos esporádicos; hacía unas semanas les había llegado el rumor de que el imperio Nekola era mucho más seguro para los omegas, por lo que no dudaron ni un solo segundo antes de hacer las maletas y viajar a pie hasta la frontera.

En la primera noche de viaje junto a los hermanos, se hospedaron en un cómodo hostal, Sara nunca había estado en un lugar tan hermoso y reconfortante, hasta les permitieron tomar un baño a ella y a su hermano, realmente necesitaban limpiarse; al salir de darse un baño de esponja, la bella chica encontró un camisón, un vestido nuevo y unos tacones de cuero en la cama que usaría. Su corazón saltó de emoción, era un detalle maravilloso por parte de ese alfa, no lo podía creer; a la mañana siguiente se vistió con su primer vestido bonito y salió a desayunar, descubriendo que su hermano también tenía un conjunto de ropa nueva cortesía de Emil.

Continuaron el viaje por algunos días, Emil demostraba ser todo un caballero con su destinada, ayudándola a bajar del carruaje tendiéndole la mano, regalándole pequeños detalles como una flor, manzanas, unos suaves guantes, y besando su mano, para que posteriormente apareciera Michele gritándole que se alejara de su hermana. A veces por la mente de los hermanos pasaban ideas de desconfianza ¿Y si el alfa solo los estaba guiando a una trampa para convertirlos en esclavos? No sabían si era correcto estar tan felices junto a alguien que acababan de conocer, varias veces pensaron en escapar, pero Sara se arrepentía, pues su corazón le indicaba que estar con ese alfa era el camino correcto.

Después de varios días, por fin llegaron a Valley Coronam, la ciudad real del imperio Nekola; Sara y Michele miraban maravillados esa ciudad de ensueño con adoquines y flores por todos lados, era bellísima en comparación a los grises pueblos del imperio Leroy en los que habían estado; Emil sonreía, ansioso por darles la mayor sorpresa de todas a los hermanos. La carroza pasó por el centro de la ciudad, las personas volteaban a ver el carruaje y daban gritos de júbilo y ovaciones, eso extrañó mucho a Sara y a Michele, que miraron a Emil notando su poco disimulada sonrisa; algunos niños seguían a la carroza saltando y gritando "larga vida al príncipe Nekola", Michele abrió los ojos empezando a atar cabos, miró la sonrisa orgullosa de Emil, que tenía un toque risueño, como un niño escondiendo algo; su hermana se quedó pasmada, con la boca un poco abierta y la miraba fija en Emil, ella también se estaba dando cuenta de algo.

Salieron de la ciudad en dirección a unas verdes colinas, las bordearon por un camino adoquinado muy bien cuidado, tanto que no sentían vértigo al pasar por las laderas; Sara y Michele observaban el paisaje, verdes lomas, viñedos, y un hermoso castillo construido sobre diferentes colinas, detrás de él un bosque mediterráneo, y a un lado un enorme lago con una isla llena de árboles que se fusionaban con una fortaleza de aspecto abandonado. Cruzaron una muralla después de que los guardias del castillo abrieran las puertas, a esas alturas los hermanos ya no tenían habla, todo parecía sacado de un sueño, quizá ni bueno ni malo. Llegaron hasta la entrada principal del castillo con sus correspondientes escaleras, donde gran parte de la servidumbre, enterados de la llegada del príncipe debido a que las puertas se abrieron, esperaban a Emil para recibirlo con una respetuosa y cálida reverencia; al descender, el príncipe Emil le sonrió a sus súbditos mientras Michele y Sara caminaban inseguramente a sus espaldas, adentrándose en el palacio.

Los enormes pasillos eran iluminados por la luz natural del día, pues todas las cortinas se abrían a diario para evitar producir un ambiente lúgubre; mientras seguían a Emil, frente a ellos apareció un anciano tan alto como el príncipe, robusto, imponente, con una gran barba y cabello cano sobre el cual brillaba una corona. Emil se inclinó ante él, el rey en cambio sólo agachó la cabeza con respeto, saludándose formalmente, los hermanos también hicieron lo mismo para no parecer insolentes; Emil se levantó, dio un par de pasos hasta su padre, y ambos abrieron los brazos para darse un apretado abrazo, mucho más familiar e informal que su saludo inicial; el príncipe volteó a verlos con una amplia sonrisa.

-Padre, te presento a Sara y a Michele Crispino, nos hicimos amigos cerca de la frontera - pronunció Emil, el rey caminó un poco más, estirando la mano para estrecharla con la de Michele.

-Mucho gusto señor Crispino, mi nombre es Claus Ferda de Nekola, rey del imperio Nekola - Michele se quedó con las palabras en la boca, solo pudo estrechar rápidamente la mano y volver a reverenciar al rey, que posteriormente se puso frente a Sara, tomándole la mano para besarla - es un placer conocerla madame Crispino.

-El placer es mío, su majestad... - Sara estaba ruborizada y cohibida, todo era demasiado mágico para ser verdad; cuando el rey volvió a dirigirle la palabra a su hijo, Michele tomó el brazo de Sara para hablar dándole la espalda a los monarcas, haciendo la conversación más privada.

-Sara, tenemos que salir de aquí - le dijo su hermano con paranoia, ella se veía insegura.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No lo notas? Un príncipe que trae a dos muertos de hambre a su palacio como si nada ¿No crees que es demasiado perfecto? Alguna doble intención debe tener - afirmó Michele en susurros, Sara miró a un sonriente Emil, no parecía ocultar dobles intensiones.

-Esto... no parecen malas personas Micky.

-¿Por qué crees que traerían a una omega aquí? Sara, no quiero que te hagan daño, antes muerto.

-¿Crees que quieren que yo...?

-Son alfas, no puedo esperar nada bueno de ellos, vámonos de aquí.

-¿Emil...? - en ese momento, apareció en el gran pasillo una figura pequeña y delicada de unos 13 años, un principito que vestía de azul combinando sus prendas con sus destellantes ojos, su cabello caía en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros. Un omega.

-¡Belia! - Emil se arrodilló para abrazar a su hermanito, este se aferró a su cuello y fue levantado sentándose en el brazo de su hermano mayor, el chiquillo miraba a Emil con un pequeño sonrojo y los ojos brillantes, recibiendo mimos y pequeños besos en su rostro.

-Te extrañé mucho - el jovencito seguía abrazando el cuello de su hermano, Michele abrió la boca, eso había destruido su teoría; Sara en cambio estaba enternecida, el pequeño Belia era una versión en miniatura y menos varonil de Emil, todo un angelito.

-Sara ¿Te gustaría conocer los jardines? Te mostraré todo el lugar si así lo quieres - dijo Emil extendiendo su mano a su destinada, Sara le entregó su mano tímidamente, pero con una sonrisa tenue y encantadora; Belia observaba hacia abajo como sus manos se juntaban, miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido y emitiendo un gruñido que parecía más un puchero - ¿Qué pasa hermanito? - el chiquillo volteó la cara y estiró sus bracitos, una señal para que su padre lo cargara y no Emil.

-Ven aquí mi muchacho - el rey tomó en sus brazos al pequeño omega, pero luego comenzó a toser de forma estruendosa, todos lo miraron con preocupación.

-¡Papá! - exclamó el príncipe Belia al verlo así, su padre lo bajó y se cubrió la boca para seguir tosiendo, algunos empleados se le acercaron para ayudarlo a llegar a la cocina, donde le darían algo para calmar los efectos de su enfermedad.

-Tranquilo Belia, ve a dar un paseo con tu hermano... - le dijo el rey, el chico asintió, obedeciéndolo.

-Sí, padre...

Mientras se llevaban al rey Claus, Emil encaminó a Sara y a Michele hasta el patio trasero, tuvieron que subir y bajar escaleras debido a los desniveles del castillo construido sobre varias colinas; Belia los seguía con resignación, se estaba volviendo común que su padre sufriera esos ataques de tos, quería estar presente mientras lo curaban, pero a veces sentía que estorbaba al no saber qué hacer en esas situaciones. Al llegar al patio, Michele no despegaba los ojos de su hermana y Emil, el príncipe le hizo una seña a su hermanito, este se cruzó de brazos haciendo un silencioso berrinche, Emil juntó sus manos como implorándole que le hiciera un favor; Belia suspiró y tomó la mano de Michele, invitándolo a ver el lago y llevándolo corriendo lejos de Sara y el príncipe; Micky nada pudo hacer, se trataba de un príncipe, cualquier cosa que dijera ese niño podría ser usada en su contra. Emil y Sara caminaban entre un jardín de rosas, la omega sonreía, sintiéndose muy cómoda y alegre junto al monarca.

-Nos tomó por sorpresa príncipe Emil, jamás hubiéramos imaginado que usted era alguien de la realeza - la muchacha olió unas rosas agachándose frente a ellas - parece sacado de un sueño...

-Sara, por favor no me trates de "usted", ni de "príncipe", puedes decirme Emil a secas - el príncipe estaba al lado de otro rosal, manipulando una rosa de color morado.

-Pero su majestad, debo ser formal con usted... - su voz parecía tímida, pero su rostro reflejaba una sonrisa de alegría y confort.

-No debes ser formal, puedes llamarme por mi primer nombre con confianza.

-Príncipe Emil... ¿Por qué nos ayudó a mí y a mi hermano? - preguntó Sara en un tono inseguro, Emil sonrió.

-No podía dejar que lastimaran a dos personas honradas, y mucho menos a una mujer tan hermosa como tú, Sara Crispino - la chica se ruborizó ante ese cumplido tan directo.

-¿Qué es lo que desea de nosotros?...

-No quiero forzarte a nada, solo quiero darte un lugar para dormir cómodamente, un hogar seguro y lindo donde puedas transitar libremente, como mereces - respondió Emil, Sara aun seguía dudosa.

-¿Por qué está siendo tan bueno conmigo?

-Sara... cuando nos vimos por primera vez ¿Sentiste lo mismo que yo? - preguntó el príncipe, la omega solo agachó la cabeza.

-Sentí algo... pero no sé cómo describirlo.

-Tampoco sé cómo describirlo, pero... - Emil se le acercó extendiendo una rosa que había cortado, a la cual le había sacado espina tras espina - sé que tiene un nombre...

-¿Cuál es ese nombre...? - Sara recibió la rosa y la olfateó, mirando al monarca con los ojos brillantes y rubor en las mejillas, todo era tan irreal, pero al mismo tiempo tan familiar y agradable.

-Algunos le dicen amor a primera vista, yo prefiero llamarlo destino.

-¿Usted cree en el destino?

-Sí, firmemente, porque no creo que sea una simple idea, sino algo que se puede sentir - Emil tomó la mano de la joven para besarla suavemente, su barba picaba un poco, pero a Sara no le resultaba algo molesto, porque al estar cerca de Emil, solo podía sentir una calidez flotando en el aire, una sensación dulce, una necesidad de acurrucarse en los brazos de ese hombre y dejar que este la protegiera.

-Yo... no sé si creer en el destino... - admitió la omega, el príncipe la miró a los ojos con ternura y comprensión.

-Puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras para comprenderlo, pero... ¿Aceptarías mi propuesta de vivir en el palacio?

-Debo preguntarle a Micky primero...

-Está bien, consultaré también con Michele sobre esta propuesta - Emil y Sara caminaron en dirección al lago, el príncipe intentaba idear una manera de convencer a Michele para que ambos se quedaran a vivir en el castillo, sería una tarea difícil, pero haría todo lo posible para tener a su destinada cerca de él, en un lugar seguro. El príncipe Belia le ordenó a Micky que jugara con el lanzando piedritas al lago para ver como rebotaban, el mayor se veía aburrido junto al jovencito de aspecto andrógino, pero debía admitir que tenía cierto encanto de ángel.

-¿Ves esa isla, Michele? - le preguntó el chiquillo apuntando a la isla del lago con la fortaleza abandonada.

-Si ¿Que hay allá?

-Ni yo mismo sé... papá... digo, mi padre y mi hermano nunca me han explicado que hay ahí, cada vez que les pregunto, simplemente cambian el tema o me dan una tarea salida de la nada para que no insista más... ¿Qué crees que puede haber ahí? - el niño tiró otra piedra que dio dos rebotes en el agua, Michele suspiró con aburrimiento.

-Quien sabe... quizás era una prisión de guerra o algo por el estilo.

-¿Pero porque me ocultarían eso? - el niño cuestionó con una leve molestia, Michele rodó los ojos.

-Yo que sé, tal vez hay máquinas de torturas o trampas peligrosas, los niños como tú no pueden tocar esas cosas.

-¡Yo no soy un niño, tengo casi 14 años! - replicó el jovencito, Michele tomó impulso para lanzar una piedra.

-Eso para mí es ser un niño - Micky tiró la piedra, que dio más de 5 rebotes en el agua formando ondas.

-¡¡Genial!! - Belia miraba maravillado a Michele por su hazaña, en ese momento llegaron Sara y Emil junto a ellos.

-¿Se están divirtiendo? - preguntó Emil, su hermanito asintió, Michele solo lo miró atentamente, analizando a su hermana para saber si la habían tocado contra su voluntad.

-¿En dónde estuvieron? ¿Qué hicieron y por qué tardaron? - preguntó Michele casi sin darles tiempo para contestar todas las preguntas.

-Micky, estuvimos viendo las flores y charlando un poco, nada del otro mundo - le respondió su hermana.

-Michele ¿Puedo hacerte un par de preguntas? - pronunció Emil, Michele seguía viéndose algo hostil.

-Solo desembucha de una vez - el príncipe Belia miró con extrañeza a Michele echando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, sorprendido por esa insolencia al dirigirse a su hermano.

-¿En qué has trabajado a lo largo de tu vida? ¿Qué sabes hacer? - preguntó Emil, Michele relajó un poco sus duras facciones para responder.

-He sido ayudante de sastre, zapatero, lustra botas, jardinero y cartero ¿Y por qué te interesa saberlo de todos modos, alfa? - habló en un tono despectivo, Belia levantó ambas cejas, luego las frunció, empezaba a molestarse con la altanería de Michele.

-En el palacio necesitamos todas esas habilidades, a excepción del servicio cartero; quería proponerte trabajar aquí - dijo Emil sonando lo más amable y relajado posible, Michele se alteró.

-¿Crees que no veo las intenciones que tienes hacia mi hermana? ¡Ni muertos estaríamos cerca de un alfa! - Belia gruñó al escuchar esas palabras - ¡Quien sabe que cosas pretendes hacerle, no te permitiré acercarte más a ella! - en ese momento, Belia le encajó un puñetazo en la boca del estómago a Michele, quien terminó casi cayendo de rodillas tocándose la zona del golpe.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para tratar a mi hermano de esa forma?! ¡Tú no lo conoces, él es una buena persona y te está ofreciendo una gran oportunidad! Además ¿Que tienes contra los alfas? ¡Eres un racista!

-¿Yo un racista? ¿En qué mundo vives mocoso? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que los alfas le han hecho a los omegas? - Emil abrió al máximo los ojos, Belia se quedó callado y observó a su hermano con intriga.

-¿Qué le han hecho los alfas a los omegas?... - le preguntó confundido, Emil agachó la vista, su cara se veía muchísimo más seria de lo normal, Belia estaba incluso más preocupado ahora.

-Belia, ve a ver como está nuestro padre - dijo Emil sin mirar a los ojos a su hermano.

-Pero...

-¡Ve a ver como se encuentra nuestro padre! - repitió con mayor volumen, sacando su voz de mando para que quedara claro que era una orden; el niño agachó la cabeza con temor.

-Si... hermano... - susurró el muchachito mientras se alejaba inseguramente de ellos; Sara y Michele estaban sin habla, Emil les dio la espalda a la par que caminaba lentamente hacia el castillo.

-Puedo ofrecerte quinientas monedas de oro a la semana a cambio de tus servicios de jardinero o sastre ¿Te parece un precio razonable? - pronunció Emil sin voltear a ver a los hermanos, Sara y Michele estaban dudosos, pero les estaban ofreciendo mucho dinero, en ningún otro lugar tendrían semejante paga.

-La verdad es que si... Pero si intentas hacerle algo a Sara, ni tus guardias podrán detenerme para que no acabe contigo - respondió Michele, Emil mostró una pequeña sonrisa, algo melancólica.

-Descuida, nunca levantaría un dedo con la intención de lastimar a tu hermana.

*****

Phichit, Chris y Seung pasaron de bosque en bosque durante dos meses, a veces eran perseguidos por unos hostiles soldados, topándose más de una vez con Otabek Altin mientras viajaban; su modalidad a la hora de liberar omegas consistía en Chris haciéndose pasar por un comprador, Phichit ejerciendo de cebo liberando feromonas, o simplemente utilizar la fuerza bruta para "robar" omegas destinados a la esclavitud, sirviéndose de las habilidades de Seung con el arco para tener apoyo desde la distancia. Pero no todo había sido color de rosa en esos meses, y lo comprobaron al llegar a una playa virgen junto al bosque, donde varios de sus compañeros de Crimson Scarf yacían muertos repartidos por la arena, su campamento había sido destruido y ya no había sobrevivientes, o al menos los sobrevivientes no se encontraban en el lugar. Les estaban dando sepultura a los cuerpos cuando aparecieron 4 figuras del bosque, dos betas de la organización y dos chicas omega.

-¿Que pasó aquí? - preguntó Hikaru al ver una pequeña montaña de cuerpos y a Chris cavando una zanja.

-El campamento fue destruido, no hay sobrevivientes... - dijo Phichit apenado, Seung Gil estaba sentado en una roca, descansando, pálido por un dolor que a veces invadía su pelvis y caderas.

-Maldición... es el quinto que ha caído en el mes - susurró Yuuto, las dos omegas se apegaron, asustadas por esa situación.

-Las personas que nos acompañaron al huir del barco... ¿También pudieron morir? - preguntó una, Yuuto agachó la cabeza, Hikaru agitó las manos con nerviosismo.

-No no no, bueno... quizás algunos... ¡Pero!... ¡Nos aseguramos de que los recibieran en los mejores campamentos! Ustedes también serán incluidas en uno de los más seguros - dijo Hikaru tratando de mantener optimistas a las omegas.

-¿Seguros como este?... - preguntó una con desconfianza.

-Más seguros, solo, tengan paciencia por favor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que caminar? Hemos estado así por semanas...

-Si quieres puedes caminar hasta Portland y ser vendida ahí si no quieres seguir moviéndote por los bosques ¿Siempre es mejor quejarse verdad? - dijo Seung mirando de reojo a las omegas, estas enmudecieron.

-Seung Gil... no seas tan duro con ellas - Phichit trataba de calmar las aguas.

-No... tiene razón, lamentamos mucho ser tan malagradecidas, trataremos de ayudar en lo que podamos...

-Apenas terminemos de darle sepultura a nuestros compañeros, continuaremos el viaje ¿No les importa caminar de noche? - preguntó Chris mientras depositaba con el debido respeto los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos en la zanja.

-No es problema...

Tal y como dijeron, luego de colocar el ultimo cuerpo en esa improvisada tumba, y guardar un minuto de silencio mientras Phichit colocaba flores silvestres sobre la tierra que cubría a sus compañeros, se levantaron y continuaron el viaje; Chris y Phichit le ofrecieron a las omegas ir sentadas en el caballo, donde Seung se encontraba sentado de lado, se cansaba muy rápido caminando y no le resultaba nada agradable el roce entre sus piernas, donde alguna vez tuvo una horrible herida que destrozó sus órganos reproductores internos y que desafió los conocimientos de medicina que tenían los médicos del Crimson Scarf. Las chicas miraron al delta y dijeron que preferían caminar, iban tomadas de la mano y de vez en cuando una apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de la otra, Chris sonrió al verlas así, murmurando con orgullo que le encantaba la organización.

Caminar por el bosque mientras caía la noche a veces les daba una sensación de incomodidad, era más fácil perderse, pero para Hikaru y Yuuto eso no representaba un problema, eran los más experimentados en ese grupo, desde pequeños aprendieron habilidades de supervivencia y conocieron cada palmo del bosque, por eso eran capaces de valerse por sí mismos en vez de quedarse en los campamentos, eran los perfectos escoltas para omegas recién rescatados que poco conocían del mundo. Los dos amigos se detuvieron, olfateando algo, no tenían una nariz que detectara feromonas como los alfas y omegas, pero si eran capaces de distinguir un olor a humo y carbón desde una considerable distancia; todos corrieron hacia la ladera de la montaña, divisando las llamaradas de fuego que consumían un buen porcentaje de Portland.

Consideraron los antecedentes de años pasados, la organización perdía prestigio gradualmente porque muchos cazadores usurpaban su identidad, colocándose pañuelos rojos para manchar el nombre del Crimson Scarf y crear caos en su nombre; no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados, las chicas dijeron que querían ayudar, pero Seung les dijo que estorbarían más de lo que ayudarían. Chris estuvo a punto de comentar sobre la casi invalidez de Seung Gil, pero antes de poder replicarle algo, el delta por mutilación ya estaba sobre el caballo con un arco preparado en las manos, cabalgando hacia el pueblo; no tuvieron más opción que dejar a las chicas en la colina y correr cuesta abajo tras el caballo.

Seung se adentró en la devastada zona de la ciudad junto al caballo, los gritos y el calor de las llamas no eran suficientes como para distraer sus agudos sentidos, si escuchaba risotadas y ruidos de imbécil proviniendo de una persona con algo rojo en el cuello, no dudaba ni un segundo, apuntaba con su arco y disparaba una flecha, que terminaba clavándose en el cráneo de su víctima. Permaneció así por un buen rato mientras Phichit, Chris, Yuuto y Hikaru combatían con cuchillos y lo que encontraban en su entorno, Yuuto utilizó un pedazo de tronco para detener la espada de un cazador, aprovechando para clavarle una navaja en el cuello; una fuerte llamarada que salió de una ventana hizo que el caballo de Seung Gil se levantara en sus patas traseras, lanzando al delta al suelo; Phichit corrió para ayudarlo con preocupación, pero se detuvo al ver que Seung se puso de pie por cuenta propia, sacudiendo su cuerpo y avanzando con fortaleza, Phichit tocó su pecho y suspiró con alivio.

El omega de piel morena tuvo que quitar sus ojos de Seung Gil para lanzarse detrás de una pila de madera, cubriéndose de un ataque con revolver; Seung avanzó, cada paso acelerado que daba era una tortura, pero no podía detenerse y ser débil en esos momentos; aun con toda su torpeza al caminar, logró escabullirse de forma sigilosa, degollando a un cazador por la espalda. Se adentró en un callejón más solitario, del otro lado había una tienda de omegas siendo asaltada, debían ir a como diera lugar a ese sitio para rescatar a sus aliados los omegas; pero Seung Gil no contaba con que vería a alguien que despertaba sus más desdichados recuerdos.

*****

Seung recordaba tan bien el día de su celo al ver por la espalda a quien lo había gatillado; desde pequeño siempre sintió algo especial por uno de sus primos, 3 años tenía cuando lo notó por primera vez, su primito Guang Hong era un hermoso angelito, muy diferente a todas las demás ratas de su familia que rondaban por el palacio imperial; sin quererlo estaba experimentando un profundo amor por alguien de su misma sangre, podía sentirlo cada vez que esa criaturita juntaba su mano con la suya, era algo único. A lo largo de los años, Seung Gil le robaba besos a Guang, y lo silenciaba diciéndole que todo debía ser un secreto, el pequeño Guang Hong corría tocando sus mejillas, abochornado por estar haciendo cosas de adultos; varias veces Seung le hizo la promesa de convertirlo en su esposo, una promesa que repitió el día de su primer celo, el día en que todo se rompería para él, mientras jugaba junto a Guang en la alfombra de su cuarto.

-¿A qué quieres jugar ahora, Seung Gil? - preguntó su primo, se veía tan lindo con una túnica bordada con flores, Seung tragó saliva y tomó las muñecas de Guang Hong.

-Quiero jugar... a ese juego - respondió Seung Gil, Guang sonrió y se recostó en el piso, cerrando los ojos.

-Está bien, mi príncipe - dijo Guang Hong con su angelical vocecita; Seung posó sus labios sobre los de su primo, en un beso que inicialmente era inocente, pero que el príncipe llevaba a un nuevo nivel con insistencia, metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de Guang - ¡Seung! No uses la lengua, eso solo lo pueden hacer los adultos.

-¿No quieres hacer cosas de adultos conmigo? - Guang Hong lo miró con extrañeza.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas? - las manos de Seung tocaron inseguramente la túnica de Guang, abriéndola de a poco.

-Hace poco vi al emperador haciendo cosas de adultos con unas omegas... - Seung Gil acercó sus labios al abdomen de Guang Hong, el pequeño temblaba con nerviosismo - él las mordía...

-¿Morderlas? Pero eso duele, no es divertido.

-Lo mismo pienso... yo prefiero reemplazar las mordidas por besos - el príncipe comenzó a besar la pancita desnuda de su primo, que reía mientras lo hacía.

-¡Me haces cosquillas Seung! - Guang reía y se retorcía, Seung Gil permanecía serio.

-Me gusta besar tu cuerpo... - pronunció Seung, sonrojado al igual que Guang Hong, pero por un motivo diferente al de una simple vergüenza; cuando abrió las piernas de su primo, Guang se cubrió con las dos manos.

-¡No hagas eso! Mi mami dice que mis cositas son privadas... - dijo el niño, avergonzado por estar tan expuesto a la vista de su primo.

-Pero ¿Serás mi esposo verdad? Los esposos pueden mirarse cuanto quieran - Seung lo miró a los ojos, había algo diferente en él, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su rostro muy colorado; Guang Hong retiró con inseguridad sus manos de sus partes privadas.

-Cierto... nos vamos a casar cuando seamos grandes ¿Verdad Seung? - el príncipe sonrió y continuó besando a su primo, sus labios, su pecho, su estómago, sus suaves piernitas, Guang reía sin parar - ¡Me haces cosquillas Seung Gil!

-¿No sientes cosquillas en esta zona? - Seung apuntó la vejiga de su primo, Guang Hong puso una expresión de duda.

-No siento cosquillas en esa parte.

-Yo si... se siente tan bien... - el príncipe enterró su nariz en el cuello de Guang, olfateando su dulce olor.

Guang Hong tocó la frente de su primo, estaba ardiendo mientras susurraba cuando lo amaba, cuanto quería convertirlo en su esposo y tener bebés con él; su primito comenzó a preocuparse por su estado, era como si estuviera delirando mientras le besaba el cuerpo y se regocijaba en su inocente desnudez, creyó que la fiebre estaba provocando los delirios del príncipe y su intenso olor a durian que provenía de sus poros que emanaban feromonas. Ese fuerte olor inundó el palacio, Min So Park y Xiao Chen Ji corrieron por los pasillos, el olor provenía de los aposentos de Guang, lo que casi logra que a Xiao se le cayera el mundo encima; pero al irrumpir en la habitación del pequeño, vieron el estado de Seung, muy excitado y acalorado sobre su primito, ambos llevaban la túnica abierta; Xiao Chen se escandalizó y lo llamó omega degenerado, acusándolo de querer ultrajar a su inocente bebé y dándole una patada; Min entró en pánico con los gritos de la mujer y los ruidos de sus familiares preguntando quien era el omega, así que tomó la mano de Seung y lo llevó corriendo por los pasillos del palacio para escapar, sacándolo de su casi inconsciencia por el celo gracias a la inquietud y el miedo que le transmitía.

*****

Y ahí estaba Guang Hong, parado en la esquina del callejón, viendo la tienda de omegas y cargando una escopeta; Seung Gil empezó a sentir una serie de sentimientos que se contradecían en su cabeza haciéndolo desesperar; su primer gran amor, su razón de ser condenado, la persona más hermosa del mundo, la persona que lo dejó atrás por las palabras de una simple bruja, que lo abandono en el peor momento de su vida, su primo con el que soñaba tener una familia y con el cual ya nada podría tener más que odio y rencor, porque compartían la misma sangre, y esa sangre estaba maldita para él. Su cicatriz que le recordaba como su familia lo destrozó no paraba de doler, su corazón lloraba con rabia y su mente solo pedía sangre, porque el dolor lo enloquecía, porque ya no era nadie, porque odiaba a quienes le recordaban que alguna vez fue algo, algo que pudo ser más que cualquier persona; y sin darse cuenta sus cansadas piernas avanzaron sigilosamente a espaldas de Guang mientras su mano poseída por la ira elevaba su cuchillo.

Sintió un brazo que lo abrazaba desde atrás y una mano morena cubriéndole la boca, luego sus pies fueron elevados del piso; Phichit colgaba del techo mientras Chris le sujetaba los pies, ambos subieron a Seung Gil rápidamente mientras Guang Hong se volteaba alterado, creyendo haber oído algo. Phichit regañaba en susurros a Seung, diciéndole que estuvo a punto de confundir a uno de los suyos con el enemigo; Seung Gil permaneció mudo, sus ojos de pupilas contraídas y su inexpresividad lo hacían parecer un trastornado, eso asustó un poco a Phichit, Chris en cambio le entregó bruscamente un arco y sus flechas a Seung, para que vigilara desde el techo.

Hikaru y Yuuto corrían por los callejones, escucharon el ruido de una escopeta disparando, cosa que los hizo acelerar el paso para ver que ocurría en la tienda de omegas donde Yuuri Katsuki les había dicho que se encontraba Minami; sus corazones se aceleraban con cada idea pesimista, creyendo que los cazadores podrían estar haciéndole cualquier cosa a su amigo, ese pensamientos lastimaba por sobre todo a Hikaru, que no borraba de sus recuerdos los desgarradores llamados de auxilio de su amiguito el día en que fue secuestrado. Entraron corriendo a la tienda, Phichit y Chris llegaron casi pisándoles los talones, Hikaru y Yuuto registraron el lugar, sus compañeros se encargaron de comprobar el estado de los omegas tirados en el piso y de eliminar a los pocos cazadores que quedaban dentro de la tienda; los betas no encontraban por ninguna parte a Minami, por lo que comenzaron a gritar su nombre; Phichit los observó confundido, pero inmediatamente les dijo que Minami acababa de salir corriendo junto a sus amigos.

No se cuestionaron el por qué Phichit sabía sobre su amigo, solo salieron corriendo gritándoles que se encargaran de los omegas; por el suelo estaban tirados varios cuerpos de cazadores con flechas atravesándoles la cabeza, Hikaru y Yuuto los saltaron o incluso cruzaron sobre ellos pisando sin una pizca de respeto sus cadáveres. Corrieron tan rápido que lograron divisar a un chico con un cabello peculiar subirse a una carroza, seguido de un rubio que se encargó de subirlo con mayor rapidez; un repentino júbilo brotó en sus corazones, expandiéndose por sus venas, porque ahí estaba Minami, tan cerca de ellos, y a la vez, alejándose. El carruaje emprendió su viaje y la emoción de los betas cambió drásticamente a decepción y temor; comenzaron a correr tan rápido como pudieron sus piernas, pero el vehículo era muchísimo más veloz que ellos, no les quedó más que gritar su nombre, viendo como se les escurría de los dedos una vez más.

-¡¡¡¡Minami!!!!

-¡¡¡¡Minami!!!!

 


	8. Fe

Hikaru y Yuuto corrían por el camino de tierra, los adoquines de las calles habían desaparecido y los álamos que adornaban las orillas se habían convertido en abetos y pinos, Phichit y Chris se escuchaban a lo lejos, llamándolos; ellos no podían parar de correr, incluso cuando la carroza que transportaba a Minami se alejó de su línea de visión. Al detenerse, tuvieron la ocurrencia de ver el piso para seguir las huellas, pero había tantas marcas de ruedas y cascos de caballos, que sería casi imposible saber a dónde se dirigía Minami; observaron alrededor, tratando de encontrar a alguien que les diera una pista, pero no había nada; Yuuto se sentó a orillas del camino, llorando con impotencia y rabia, Hikaru se le acercó preocupado.

-Tranquilo Yuuto, lo encontraremos - trató de animarlo fingiendo una sonrisa optimista, su amigo lo miró con algo de molestia, pero no quiso exaltarse, no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo encontrarlo?...

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo, ten fe.

-La fe es para tontos.

-Mira el lado positivo, al menos, sabemos que está sano y salvo ¿Verdad? - Yuuto miró el piso terroso, Hikaru se sentó a su lado para abrazarlo - Minami está bien, eso es lo que importa.

-Supongo que tienes razón… - ladeó tímidamente la cabeza, Hikaru lo apegó más a su cuerpo para que apoyara su cabeza en su hombro; él sonrió, Yuuto en cambio permanecía serio, pero más sereno. Escucharon los galopes de un caballo y se distanciaron un poco para disimular, Chris, Phichit y Seung Gil aparecieron montados en el animal.

-¿Qué les pasó? Se perdieron nuestra victoria - dijo Phichit bajando del sobrecargado caballo, Hikaru y Yuuto se levantaron.

-Oye Phichit… ¿Ya conocías a Minami? - preguntó Hikaru con curiosidad, Phichit mostró una amplia sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, ambos estuvimos un tiempo en la tienda de Lilia Baranovskaya, yo pude escapar, pero Minami se quedó - Hikaru quería hablar, pero Phichit aún no había terminado - hace un rato lo vi saliendo de la tienda, espero que haya podido escapar, deberíamos buscarlo para que se nos una, es un poco miedoso pero puede aprender, no noté si creció un par de centímetros, por cierto ¿De dónde lo conocen?

-Somos su familia - contestó Yuuto, Phichit abrió la boca.

-¿Son hermanos de Minami?

-No, bueno eso no importa, lo que importa es encontrarlo, lo hemos buscado por años - dijo Yuuto, Phichit agachó la vista con algo de pena.

-¿No hay alguna pista de su paradero? - preguntó Chris.

-Lo vimos subirse a una carreta con dos caballos negros, lo acompañaba un chico rubio - respondió Hikaru.

-Oh, ese debe ser Yurio, ¿De casualidad no vieron también a un chico bajito, de cabello castaño y mejillas rosadas? – preguntó Phichit con curiosidad.

-No lo vimos, aunque puede que estuviera dentro de la carreta - le respondió Yuuto.

-Por supuesto, es lo más probable porque lo vimos en la ciudad, se llama Guang Hong, éramos muy buenos amigos - Phichit se escuchaba muy alegre, Seung lo miró de reojo desde el caballo al escuchar el nombre de Guang.

-Espero que Minami esté bien… - dijo Yuuto por lo bajo.

-Si estaba con Yurio seguro que lo estará, él da un poco de miedo - admitió Phichit, Hikaru y Yuuto suspiraron con alivio, eso los tranquilizaba un poco.

-¿Podrían buscar a su amigo después? Aún quedan omegas en esa ciudad que debemos reclutar – dijo Seung en tono de orden, girando el caballo en dirección a Portland.

*****

Minami observaba la parte trasera del camino, asomado por la mirilla del carruaje, Yuri estaba a su lado mirándolo de reojo, ni él mismo comprendía porque lo irritaba tanto estar a centímetros de Minami, no era como si estuviera haciendo algo irritante, solo estaba ahí, más cerca de lo que lo dejaba estar el resto de los días; de hecho, durante toda esa noche estuvieron mucho más cerca que de costumbre, encerrados en un armario, escapando juntos, sentados uno al lado del otro, era más de lo que Yurio podía tolerar. El señor Popovich tenía una mirada sumamente seria, Guang mantenía la cabeza agachada, sus manos temblaban, porque sabía que su alfa estaba enfadado con él, porque las manchas de sangre en su ropa delataban el crimen que había cometido esa noche, y eso podría significar muchos problemas para él.

Al llegar a la casa, Mari los esperaba escopeta en mano, atenta a la posible llegada de los bandidos; miró a los dos omegas adicionales con algo de asombro, Georgi le pidió que se fuera a prepararle un baño, porque tenía algunas manchas de sangre y sudor por el cuerpo, así que la mujer no tuvo tiempo para preguntar por Yuri y Minami. Leo en cambio saludó a los omegas, les hizo unas cuantas preguntas sobre su amistad con Guang Hong, y los invitó al “baño trasero”, un cuartito de piso de cemento donde había una modesta ducha y bastante espacio para darse baños de esponja; Leo se bañaría primero con una rápida ducha, y ellos podrían bañarse después con un balde de agua caliente que Mari tardaría un poco en preparar.

Una vez que la tina personal de Georgi, una muy grande, estuvo lista, el alfa llamó a Guang al baño; el pequeño omega se sonrojó y al mismo tiempo se asustó por la idea de bañarse junto a su amo, no sabía si era una mala o una buena señal tener esa oportunidad; se desnudaron, el señor Popovich le daba la espalda en todo momento, Guang Hong no podía deducir que pasaba por su mente, era intrigante. Una vez dentro de la tina, Guang se sentó delante de su alfa, no de frente, porque tenía miedo de su mirada penetrante y acusativa; Georgi tomó una esponja y empezó a recorrer suavemente la espalda de su omega, Guang Hong se sentía cohibido, pero más seguro al sentir un toque gentil que no buscaba hacerle daño.

-¿Por qué no te quedaste en la carroza? - preguntó al fin el alfa, Guang agachó la cabeza con vergüenza.

-Tenía que salvar a mis amigos… - dijo con inseguridad, Georgi continuó lavando su cuerpo, levantándole un brazo y pasando suavemente la esponja bajo la axila de Guang Hong, era muy inusual que hiciera eso tratándose de un alfa, tal vez el instinto paternal por saber que su cría estaba bien lo hacía tratar al omega de esa forma.

-Te dije que yo me encargaría de eso - Guang agachó más la cabeza, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para justificarse.

-Usted estaba ocupado, sé que sus prioridades son otras, no dos simples omegas, por eso lo hice - dijo con firmeza, el señor Popovich guardó unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Asesinaste a alguien? - le preguntó seriamente, Guang Hong tomó una postura más recta, ya sin culpa y remordimiento.

-Sí, lo hice - Georgi detuvo sus propias manos al escucharlo tan seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Te sientes orgulloso de ello?

-¿Usted mató a algunos bandidos esta noche? - el señor Popovich se sobresaltó un poco al oír esa pregunta.

-Sí, también lo hice - guardaron silencio, Guang no podía decirle que era un hipócrita, pero Georgi intuía que eso pensaba - mis manos están hechas para proteger y destruir si es necesario, las tuyas no.

-Con todo respeto señor Popovich, si yo no hubiera tomado esa decisión, mis amigos en estos momentos estarían muertos.

-Maldición… ¿Qué crees que te habría pasado si te atacaban? - Guang dio un pequeño respingo al oírlo, Georgi se ruborizó - digo… ¿Qué crees que le habría pasado al bebé si te hacían algo? - pronunció con inseguridad, Guang Hong sonrió un poco enternecido, y dio la vuelta para mirar a su alfa a los ojos, tomando su mano y posándola en su estómago.

-Pero no ocurrió nada ¿Verdad? - Guang movió suavemente la mano de Georgi por el pequeño bulto de su abdomen - está sano y salvo…

-Afortunadamente lo está - el alfa sonrió acariciando la pancita de Guang, casi podía sentir a su bebé extendiendo su minúscula mano para hacer lo mismo - no vuelvas a hacer nada arriesgado, por favor.

-Está bien señor, cuidaré mucho a nuestro hijo - Guang Hong sonrió, su pecho se sentía más tranquilo al tener las grandes manos de Georgi tocando su vientre - estoy seguro de que el bebé lo ama mucho, en estos momentos me siento muy feliz, así que puede que él, o ella, lo esté mas…

-Cierto - Georgi inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante, sujetando la espalda y cintura de Guang para besar su abdomen - ¿Quieres mucho a papi verdad mi cielo? - la nariz del alfa rozaba la panza de Guang Hong, ambos sonreían llenos de ternura mientras Georgi llenaba de besos la zona; se detuvo al mirar hacia abajo del agua el miembro y las preciosas y lisas piernas de su omega, volviendo a sentarse mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Pasa algo señor? - preguntó Guang, a los pocos segundos sus fosas nasales captaron un aroma a pino, producto de las feromonas que Georgi expulsaba involuntariamente.

-No es nada… - dijo sin creer en sus propias palabras; las feromonas de Guang se activaron al momento de oler las de su alfa, liberándose sin querer haciendo que Georgi se cubriera levemente la nariz - ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

-Lo siento… no puedo controlarlo - ambos no podían detener sus inquietas feromonas, el señor Popovich trataba de cubrir su nariz, pero el dulce olor a jazmines que Guang Hong emitía se colaba por sus fosas nasales y lo volvía loco; Guang abrazó su cuerpo con el rostro ruborizado, la atracción que sentía por su alfa iba en aumento, ambos estaban más atraídos los unos a los otros.

-Yo tampoco puedo… - el pene del señor Popovich ya estaba duro, Guang Hong podía verlo bajo el agua, era diferente a la única vez en que habían hecho el amor, está vez él estaba deseando tocarlo. El instinto omega de Guang se activó, sonrió de forma tenue pero fogosa y se apoyó en sus palmas y rodillas, elevando las caderas y viendo de frente a su Alfa, muy muy cerca de su rostro.

-Acaso… ¿Le gusta lo que ve, señor?... - preguntó Guang Hong apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Georgi, su alfa colocó sus manos en la cintura de Guang, tocándola con deseo mientras el omega deslizaba sus manos atrás de su cuello.

-Es una obra de arte… - las manos del alfa acariciaron los glúteos de Guang Hong, el toque que hacía un par de meses pudo ser incómodo, ahora se sentía familiar y excitante; Guang sostuvo el rostro de su alfa, mirándolo a los ojos, ambos respiraban sus feromonas, eran una maravilla que sus cuerpos no podían repeler.

-Veo el mar en sus ojos, señor Popovich… ¿Su amor por nuestro hijo es así de grande? - preguntó Guang Hong, se veía angelical y al mismo tiempo sensual, su desnudez mareaba y hacía que Georgi perdiera suavemente la cordura.

-Es más grande… este amor es mucho más grande… - sus labios se juntaron encajándose desesperadamente, era la primera vez que se besaban de esa manera, era como si algo se desbordara en ellos, como si hubieran estallado y sus bocas fueran el fuego de aquella explosión; al separarse un segundo, Guang quiso susurrarle algo a su Alfa.

-Soy suyo… - le dijo al oído, Georgi gruñó y gimió ardiendo en deseo, volviendo a besar frenéticamente a su omega, algo que en un estado consciente no se permitiría nunca; Georgi lamió y chupó la zona del cuello de Guang Hong que había marcado, mientras le acariciaba las nalgas y sus zonas íntimas, el omega estaba sumido en sus más bajos instintos, deseaba ser tomado una vez más por el señor Popovich. Pero este de repente puso sus manos en las clavículas de Guang y lo apartó.

-No. Esto está mal… - susurró el Alfa, Guang Hong colocó nuevamente sus manos detrás de su cuello, buscando tener contacto visual.

-¿Por qué lo está? - preguntó con los ojos brillantes, Georgi miró hacia el lado y retiró suavemente las manos de Guang.

-Termina de lavarte, te espero en la habitación - dijo incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, Guang Hong miró hacia abajo mientras su alfa se iba, con una mezcla de preocupación y decepción.

*****

Al terminar de vestirse y controlar su erección, Georgi salió de su cuarto y busco a Mari, hablándole de su preocupación, pues se había llevado a dos omegas que eran propiedad de una tienda, eso de alguna forma lo hacía un ladrón, por lo que no podía dejar que esos omegas se quedarán bajo su mismo techo; la mujer dio la solución de que se quedaran en el establo, así, si llegaban en su búsqueda, no tendrían evidencia de que estuvieron dentro de la casa y tendrían más tiempo para huir por el bosque; Georgi no puso objeción ante su lógica. Mientras Mari se dirigía para darles un lugar medio decente para dormir en el establo, Minami y Yuri se encontraban desnudos y arrodillados en el piso del baño trasero; se daban la espalda mutuamente y pasaban esponjas mojadas por sus cuerpos, Minami con vergüenza, Yurio con molestia.

El rubio miró hacia atrás por el rabillo del ojo, la espalda de Minami se veía lisa y menuda, las curvas de su cuerpo fueron recorridas por los ojos de Yuri hasta que llegaron a sus nalgas casi pegadas al suelo, algo manchadas por espuma de jabón; esa visión irritaba a Yurio, aquellas virtudes de Minami lo hacían recordar que su apariencia era engañosa y que en realidad su forma de ser era una basura; mas volteó para poder ver mejor. Minami suspiraba deslizando la esponja por su cuerpo, limpiándolo con espuma y agua que sacaba de un balde traído por Leo; Yuri dejó de limpiarse, se sentó y apoyó sus palmas en el piso, mirando detenidamente el cuerpo de su compañero; se mordía el labio y veía con desprecio a Minami, de seguro era el mismo diablo encarnado en una figura atractiva, buscando hacerlo caer en tentación; miró su entrepierna y se alarmó al ver como su pene estaba más grande y duro, rápidamente tomó algo de espuma y la puso en el lugar para disimular la erección, si Minami la veía de seguro le diría que era alguien rarísimo; de hecho, el mundo lo condenaría si se enteraran de cuánto lo excitaba ver los cuerpos desnudos de su propia especie.

-¿Yurio? - Minami volteó a verlo al oler sus feromonas - ¿Estás bien? - preguntó, el rostro de Yuri se ruborizó, era fácil de notar por su blanca tez.

-Obviamente idiota ¿Por qué no lo estaría? - dijo echándole una mirada de desprecio, Minami agachó la vista, apenado, sintiéndose pequeño y despreciable.

-Es bueno que estés bien… - miró mejor a Yurio, dándose cuenta de que no estaba lavando su cuerpo - ¿Ya terminaste? ¿Quieres que te ayude a enjuagarte?

-No he terminado, y no necesito tu ayuda, tu dedícate a lo tuyo, metiche - dijo mientras tomaba la esponja y trataba de pasarla torpemente por su espalda sin éxito alguno; Minami se le quedó viendo un momento, y luego se le acercó tímidamente a gatas por la espalda.

-A ver, déjame ayudarte - dijo tomando la esponja, Yuri se sobresaltó.

-¡Te dije que no necesito tu ayuda, tarado! - le gritó, Minami cerró los ojos con temor y deslizó inseguramente la esponja por la espalda de Yurio - deja de hacerlo, estúpido, nadie te lo pidió.

-No está mal recibir un poco de ayuda de vez en cuando… - dijo pasando suavemente sus manos por la espalda del rubio.

-Solo tú debes recibir ayuda, inútil de mierda - cada palabra le dolía a Minami, no estaba obrando mal como para recibirlas, así que decidió seguir aunque eso le molestara a Yuri, solo para llevarle la contraria; las manos y la cercanía de Minami ponían nervioso a Yurio, su feromonas estaban saliendo como locas, lograban ser captadas por su compañero, pero su mente no hallaba explicación alguna para esa reacción de Yurio, quien terminó relajándose - sabes, lo pensé mejor, y creo que te dejaré seguir, así que límpiame bien, esclavo.

-Está bien, te ayudaré a quedar limpio - le respondió Minami con tranquilidad, usando la esponja en su compañero, y aspirando su olor que lo hacía sonrojarse por la vergüenza de estar ante alguien posiblemente excitado - me gusta tu olor…

-¿Qué dices?

-Hueles rico, a limones un poco dulces, me da algo se hambre - reconoció Minami, Yuri carcajeó, entre la burla y los nervios.

-Solo a ti te da hambre al oler a la gente, que fenómeno.

-Yuuri también olía bien, a manzanas y té negro, no sé cuál me gusta más - dijo tratando de establecer una conversación más agradable con Yurio.

-¿Ah sí? Decídete por uno entonces - pronunció Yuri burlón, se empezaba a sentir muy cómodo mientras Minami lavaba su cuerpo como su esclavo personal, la fantasía de que lo fuera por completo le gustaba mucho, se imaginaba sometiéndolo bajo su cuerpo mientras Minami lo halagaba y le pedía algo que no lograba descifrar que era, lo único que sabía era que lo pedía con lascivia y a ruegos patéticos.

-Creo que el de Yuuri me gusta más - respondió, rompiendo su ego y haciéndolo enfadar.

-Tienes un gusto de mierda.

-Tu olor es mi tercero favorito.

-¿Cuál es el otro? - Minami agachó la cabeza, suspiró profundamente antes de formular una respuesta sin llorar.

-El olor de mi madre… - respondió con una voz afligida, Yuri se quedó callado, eso había sonado triste y penoso, pero no le daría el gusto de la compasión a Minami.

-Sigue frotando - le ordenó a su compañero, Minami continuó su labor con un fuerte dolor en el pecho y lágrimas estancadas en sus ojos; el olor de las feromonas de Yurio lo hacía sentirse preocupado, jamás en su vida había sentido deseo, con solo pensar en esa sensación comenzaba a temblar y a sentir como el pánico subía por su cuerpo; a veces tenía envidia de las personas que podían disfrutar y fantasear cuanto gustaran sin verse afectados.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo un poco… incómodo?- pronunció Minami, su cuerpo estaba muy cerca del de Yuri, el rubio lo miró de reojo, ocultando su tensión sexual, y su erección bajo una capa de espuma.

-Solo hazlo - Minami tomo aire y se armó de valor para preguntar.

-¿Que está pasando por tu mente como para que sueltes tantas feromonas?... - preguntó con timidez, Yurio se sobresaltó.

-Nada que te importe - le respondió secamente, Minami trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para seguir con el tema.

-¿Es por algo que imaginas?...

-Sí, más o menos - mintió Yuri, Minami suspiró.

-Ya veo… - dijo con tristeza, él deseaba poder sentir placer algún día, pero le dolía tanto no ser capaz de superar su trauma y ver cómo otros podían sentir placer con tan solo imaginar cosas - ¿Qué se siente estar excitado?... - preguntó sin pensar; en ese momento Yurio volteó y le sujetó los brazos con fuerza, había malinterpretado la pregunta, que en vez de parecerle una simple duda, para él se trataba de una provocación ladina.

-¿Qué estás intentando hacer, basura? - Yuri se veía iracundo, su mirada intensa y agresiva intimidaba a Minami, quien bajó la vista con miedo.

-Lo siento… lo siento… no quería incomodarte… - dijo atemorizado, volviéndose pequeño e insignificante frente a Yurio, que lo miraba como si fuera un asco de persona.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?

-No…

-Eso parece que haces ¿Por qué preguntas mierdas como esas? ¿Cómo esperas que reaccione? - Minami no podía mirarlo a los ojos, le daba mucho miedo, porque sabía que había jugado con fuego al hablarle de eso a Yuri.

-Por favor perdóname…

-Decir eso no te salvará. Ese es tu problema, crees que un simple perdón va a arreglar lo que echaste a perder - dijo con una voz atemorizante y baja, Minami comenzó a temblar con los brazos apretados dolorosamente entre las manos de Yurio.

-Lo siento…

-Que molesto… No conoces otra palabra; de nada te sirve lloriquear - Yuri usó toda su fuerza para voltear a Minami, su tembloroso cuerpo le causaba rabia, porque lo veía como una medida tonta para generar lástima en él - lo único que podría funcionar es pagarte con la misma moneda. Algún día experimentarás en carne propia todo el daño que has hecho.

-Yurio por favor… no sigas… - rogó con la voz temblorosa, Yuri empezó a restregar la esponja por la espalda de Minami, lo hacía con más fuerza que él- duele…

-¿Estás excitado acaso? - le preguntó fríamente, queriendo “darle una cucharada de su propia medicina”; Minami se puso tenso.

-No lo estoy… no puedo… - susurró Minami, Yurio apegó un poco más su cuerpo al suyo y le levantó un brazo para lavarle las axilas.

-¿Te gusta ser tocado? - su tono de voz se oía más malicioso, disfrutando las palabras desdichadas de Minami.

-No… no me gusta… - dijo Minami con un hilo de voz, Yuri acercó su boca al oído de Minami, sonriente y divertido.

-¿Eres virgen, Minami? - sus palabras se metieron profundamente dentro de su alma, jugueteando con maldad al igual que quien las dijo, y sin darse cuenta, Yurio había destruido el corazón de Minami. La sonrisa de Yuri se borró al ver como la espalda de Minami se movía con silenciosos sollozos, el pecho de su compañero saltaba con aflicción; sin querer dejó escapar su voz, un dulce pero angustiante concierto de gimoteos, como un conejito llorando - oye… ¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó desconcertado, Minami seguía sollozando con el cuerpo tembloroso, su llanto a veces aumentaba de volumen, pero él lo reprimía casi ahogado - oye… - Minami volteó suavemente su cabeza, su carita estaba roja y empapada en lágrimas, se veía tan sumamente pequeño e indefenso.

-Por favor… no más… - le pidió de forma humilde y disminuida, como si en verdad se sintiera como un esclavo dirigiéndose a su amo; Yuri sintió un nudo en su garganta, nunca había visto unos ojos tan desgraciados; a pesar de que lo odiaba, no pudo evitar sentir culpa por Minami. Yurio se levantó y tomó el balde, enjuagándose rápidamente con la mitad del agua, dándole la espalda a Minami.

-Termina de limpiarte - fue lo único que dijo antes de irse.

*****

Al salir del baño, Minami encontró una pequeña pila de ropa, Mari había tomado algunas prendas que el señor Popovich le había comprado a Guang Hong, un pantalón, una camisa, calcetines, zapatitos de cuero, y una capa roja que le serviría de abrigo; Minami se colocó esa ropa prestada, como su estatura y la de Guang eran similares, le calzaban perfectamente. Caminó hacia el establo, encontrando unas frazadas sobre algunos fardos de heno, los dos caballos encerrados, y a Yuri recostado dándole la espalda; su compañero también vestía ropa de Guang Hong, sólo que le quedaba un poco apretada; Minami se acercó sin hacer un solo ruido, le aterraba la idea de despertar sin querer a Yurio y que este se pusiera agresivo. Se recostó sobre una frazada y se cubrió con otra, el olor fuerte del establo era un poco desagradable, pero al mismo tiempo le producía nostalgia, recordando a la yegua de su familia y al potrillo de esta; con ese lindo recuerdo pudo quedarse dormido.

Sin embargo, a media noche, como todos los días, su pesadilla más horrible lo torturaba nuevamente, haciéndolo retorcerse con desesperación; Yuri se despertó gracias a los relinchidos de los corceles, que estaban asustados por los ruidos de Minami. Yurio observó a su compañero con desconcierto, descubriendo la razón por la que los omegas de la tienda lo despertaban a cuchicheos por la noche, era culpa de Minami que los despertaba a todos y los preocupaba; verlo llorar, quejarse, gritar y retorcerse mientras balbuceaba cosas que Yuri no entendía, le pareció una imagen patética y perturbadora al rubio.

Nunca había visto a alguien tan desesperado por una pesadilla, lo hacía sentir incómodo, le tentaba la idea de despertarlo para que dejara de hacer escándalo, pero quería comprobar que tan terrible y larga era la pesadilla.  Pasaron unos minutos, en los que Minami lloraba dormido, sollozando con tal dolor que Yurio tragaba saliva, ¿Acaso el enano quería trastornarlo? Porque estaba consiguiendo que una ansiedad horrible se apoderara de Yuri. Minami despertó de súbito, con el pecho agitado y los ojos muy abiertos, miraba hacia el frente para volver a ver el tiempo presente, para adecuarse a él; sus ojos miraron a Yurio, recordando que su realidad en esos momentos tampoco era muy alentadora.

Salió del establo sin decir una sola palabra, sin pestañar ni mirar a Yuri, no había vida en su mirada, no lograba proyectar nada, como si estuviera completamente derrotado por algo que a su compañero solo le parecía “un simple sueño”. Se arrodilló en medio del césped, Yurio lo observaba confundido, Minami ni siquiera se había detenido a explicarle que soñaba, ni a pedirle perdón por despertarlo, actuaba como si no estuviera ahí, y por su expresión, no sabía si debía enojarse por eso o no. Antes de volver a dormir, lo vio llorar, arrodillado y mirando la luna, estirando su mano para alcanzarla, pensando que todo sería más sencillo si Yuuri estuviera ahí con él; le hacía tanta falta.

*****

El sol en el imperio Lee golpeaba sobre las cabezas de los esclavos, Yuuri extendió su delgada mano hacia el cielo, tratando de cubrir el sol con su palma, y tocar la cálida luz que le recordaba el calor que le brindaron sus padres y hermana durante su infancia, el calor de todos sus amigos, el dulce y suave calor que le daba el pequeño cuerpo de Minami, acurrucado entre sus brazos para dormir como un bebé con su madre. Un azote lo hizo despertar de ese hermoso anhelo; no le dolió, tal vez porque se mentalizaba para no sentirlo, o porque todo su cuerpo ya tenía heridas, y una más no haría la diferencia.

Los niños esclavos estaban a algunos metros de él, Yuuri los vigilaba, porque vivía con el miedo de que algún capataz deseara abusar de ellos, él más que nadie podía comprender el dolor de ser abusado sin poder oponer resistencia. Continuó cosechando hojas de té, dentro de un rato debía cambiarse de lugar, caminando con sus pantorrillas enflaquecidas hasta los campos de arroz; agradecía que los más jóvenes estuvieran en una zona vigilada por el capataz Nishigori, siempre confirmaba que, aunque esa persona trabajara para explotarlos, era mucho más confiable que otros.

Al llegar al campo de arroz, sumergiendo sus cansados pies en el agua fría, sintió algo de alivio, las ampollas y llagas se refrescaban en ese trabajo; miró a Yuuko, ella se veía tranquila y hermosa recogiendo los granos en una canasta, como si estuviera completamente acostumbrada a ese ritmo de vida. Yuuri aún se sentía miserable y deprimido por todo lo que debía pasar en ese lugar, que ciertamente era bello por sus paisajes verdes, sus cosechas relucientes, el bambú, los árboles y montañas que decoraban las lejanías, y el resplandeciente palacio imperial, con su oro reflejando la luz del sol; pero todo lo demás, era horrendo, lo más cercano al infierno para un omega.

Terminando la jornada, volvió a las barracas con sus compañeros esclavos, cenaron lo que podían cenar, pan delgado y duro, frutos, una mínima porción de arroz, y un extraño engrudo de harina. Yuuri se sentó en un barrote de madera horizontal cercano al techo, esperando a que todos se durmieran; Yuuko trepó a su lado, preguntándole porque no se iba a dormir, él respondió nervioso que le costaba conciliar el sueño, y por eso se quedaba mirando la luna por las grandes hendiduras de la barraca; la omega quedó satisfecha con esa respuesta, y le deseó buenas noches a Yuuri besando su frente de forma maternal; él se sonrojó, esa chica era demasiado atractiva, Yuuri se convencía a si mismo de que alguien como él jamás conseguiría una pareja así de perfecta, fuera de la raza que fuera.

Al dormirse todos, Yuuri bajó del barrote y caminó sigilosamente hasta una gran apertura en las maderas que conformaban la barraca, saliendo por ella y quedándose parado en el lugar, tembloroso y con la cabeza agachada por su temor y resignación a ser devorado. De la arbolada, apareció el capataz Víctor Nikiforov, su cabello reflejaba la luz de la luna, y ese destello iluminaba su maliciosa sonrisa; caminó hasta a Yuuri y lo tomó bruscamente de un brazo, arrastrándolo hacia los árboles para servirse de su cuerpo durante algunas horas, ignorando sus lágrimas. En eso consistía un trato que Yuuri le rogó a Nikiforov unos días después de que este lo violara; el capataz podría hacer lo que quisiera con Yuuri durante las noches, con la única condición de que dejara en paz a los niños y niñas de las barracas, más valía que alguien usado y desgastado se sacrificara por aquellas criaturas que ya habían sufrido bastante en sus cortas vidas.

*****

Yurio despertó con un montón de paja entre sus cabellos, se levantó y observó el patio trasero, los caballos pastaban a la luz de la mañana, el bosque cubría en parte la destellante luz del sol, que hubiera sido cegadora de no ser por los árboles. Minami dormía, se veía un tanto ojeroso por su llanto nocturno; Yuri lo observó, algo en su interior no quiso despertar a Minami, ese extraño sentimiento lo confundía ¿Era acaso compasión? Lo irritaba pensar en esa posibilidad.

De cualquier manera, Minami abrió los ojos poco a poco, y tocó su pecho, angustiado por su pesadilla de aquella noche; él y Yurio se miraron, este último evitó sostener la mirada, haciendo un gesto de desprecio; Minami no lo tomó en cuenta, solo se levantó, quedándose quieto y observando el alba, era realmente hermoso ver un amanecer desde un bosque. Ambos omegas salieron del establo en silencio, mirando a su alrededor, inflando su pecho para respirar el fresco aire, era tan reconfortante sentir ese bocado de oxígeno puro, totalmente diferente al que respiraban en la tienda de Lilia, estando encerrados en una casa vieja, un poco mohosa, con olor a naftalina y telares. En donde se encontraban en esos momentos todo olía muy bien a excepción del establo, pues los pinos perfumaban el ambiente y el rocío le daba frescura.

Minami se quedó parado observando el bosque, llevaba años encerrado y alejado de la vegetación donde pasó toda su infancia; estaba muy emocionado, sus ojos brillaban como si quisiera llorar de felicidad; Yurio miraba los arboles de manera similar, ya no había barreras para ellos dos, no había nada que los atara a un solo lugar. Minami fue el primero y correr hacia el interior del bosque, saltando y avanzando sin medir su velocidad; Yuri lo siguió de la misma forma, se sentían felices de estar ahí, uno por la sensación familiar de ese ambiente, otro simplemente por la libertad que eso significaba.

En un momento, Yurio se vio solo en medio de los abetos, de alguna forma Minami se las había ingeniado para desaparecer de su vista; miró hacia todos lados, pero su compañero no estaba en ninguna parte, lo hubiera distinguido por su mechón de cabello. Yuri giraba la cabeza buscando a Minami, sus palpitaciones se aceleraron al no obtener nada; volteó a ver a sus espaldas, podía distinguir perfectamente el claro donde estaba la casa del señor Popovich, así que no estaba perdido de todos modos; el perdido era Minami, y aunque Yurio se repetía constantemente que no importaba que estuviera solo y desorientado, sentía que no estaba bien abandonarlo, le causaba remordimiento imaginarlo en medio de los árboles, en completa soledad y gritando para ser encontrado. Gritó su nombre en más de una ocasión, insultándolo asustado y confundido, ordenándole que volviera, pero no obtenía respuesta.

-¡¡Ya vuelve enano imbécil!! - gritó a todo pulmón - ¡Esto no es gracioso! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¡¡Minami!!! - gritó casi llorando de rabia; dio un gran salto hacia atrás cuando una cabellera rubia y pelirroja cayó desde el cielo, colgando frente a sus ojos; era Minami, colgaba de cabeza en una rama sujetándose con las piernas.

-Lo siento Yurio, estaba trepando este árbol - le dijo con una sonrisa inocente y dulce, estaba tan feliz, llevaba años sin trepar un árbol.

-¡¡Baja de ahí!! ¡Es peligroso colgar de esa forma estúpido, te vas a romper el cuello si caes! - le espetó Yuri un poco histérico, Minami subió su cuerpo y gateó en la rama.

-Lo siento Yurio, ahora bajo - quiso tranquilizar a Yuri bajando suavemente del pino, para no alterarlo más; una vez abajo, Yurio lo tomó con fuerza de los hombros; Minami se asustó, el agarre de esas manos lo apretaba mucho, y su gruñido amenazante no era nada tranquilizador.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres conseguir? ¿Qué te busquen desesperadamente mientras te escondes? Dime ¿Qué haría Guang si te perdieras? Este juego tuyo lo alteraría y su hijo saldría perjudicado - Yuri hablaba de forma baja e intimidante, no paraba de hacerlo, impidiendo que su compañero pudiera defenderse.

-Yurio… no era mi intención, yo no me estaba escondiendo, sólo quería trepar, es todo…

-Ni siquiera dijiste que harías eso, se nota que no piensas, no tienes ni una pizca de sentido común, eres tan inútil - Yuri decía esas palabras con una frialdad abrumadora; Minami tenía miedo, y al sentir miedo, solo le quedaba resignarse y aceptar todo lo que le dijeran.

-Lo siento Yurio… no se repetirá… - se quedaron en silencio, la situación era muy tensa, pero lentamente Yuri soltó a Minami, quien agachó la cabeza, mostrando sumisión.

-Más te vale no volver a hacer algo estúpido - le dijo seriamente, su compañero miraba sus pies, tenía miedo de responder a lo que dijera Yurio, no sabía de qué forma podían ser tomadas sus palabras; miró hacia otro lado, distinguiendo algo en los arbustos.

-Mira Yurio… - dijo en voz baja, apuntando el arbusto.

-¿Qué?

-Un conejito, no hagas ruido por favor… - pidió Minami, acercándose suavemente al arbusto, era muy silencioso, debía serlo para no alterar al animal - lo tengo… - susurró metiendo sus manos bajo el arbusto, tomando al animal pataleante entre sus manos - que lindo es, es un macho Yurio.

-Te tiene miedo, déjalo en paz - Yuri frunció las cejas, dijo aquello sólo para ocultar la admiración que le causó ver la rápida y fácil captura de un conejo silvestre.

-Tranquilo amiguito - Minami estrechó al animal contra su pecho, acariciándolo para calmarlo, su voz suave también era de ayuda - no te haré daño conejito… - Yurio tragó saliva, esa escena se estaba volviendo irrealmente tierna.

-Ya no juegues más con ese bicho, te morderá - Minami no hizo caso a sus palabras, continuó acariciando amorosamente al conejito, relajándolo hasta que dejó de mover sus pies.

-¿Quieres acariciarlo, Yurio? - preguntó Minami, sonreía feliz con esa linda criatura en su pecho; Yuri evitó seguir mirándolo, era muy adorable, y eso viniendo de Minami no podía ser real.

-No - respondió y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

*****

Por la tarde de ese día, Guang se estaba encargando de remendar algunas prendas, con paciencia cosía y arreglaba pequeños agujeros y ojales de las camisas del señor Popovich, eso lo ayudaba a entretenerse al estar casi todos los días encerrado en esa casa; Yuri y Minami llegaron a su lado, ambos habían estado explorando el bosque por cuenta propia, separados el uno del otro para evitarse conflictos. Guang Hong continuó sus labores mientras los saludaba, Minami se veía curioso observando el pequeño bulto en su estómago; le preguntó si podía tocarlo, a lo que Guang respondió que si, permitiéndole a Minami poner su oído en su panza, intentando escuchar al bebé.

Yurio apartó a Minami y pidió permiso para hacer lo mismo con el estómago de su amigo, Guang Hong accedió, pero no se esperó que Yuri metiera su cabeza debajo de su ropa, apoyando la mitad de la cara en su vientre y observando su cuerpo por debajo de la ropa. A Guang le hacía cosquillas que su amigo estuviera haciendo algo como eso, aunque al mismo tiempo le parecía muy extraño, normalmente un omega común no hacía eso con los de su misma especie, era muy raro.

Después de que sus dos amigos terminaran de acariciar su panza, Guang Hong sintió remordimiento, tal vez ni siquiera tenía un bebé en su vientre, pero todos esperaban que si lo tuviera; la incertidumbre lo hacía sentir horrible. Necesitaba contarles lo ocurrido a sus amigos, disimuladamente les dijo en voz baja que en realidad no estaba seguro de estar embarazado, cuando ellos le preguntaron el porqué, Guang tuvo que contar que Leo y el coquetearon durante un tiempo, y que el día de su celo, después de aparearse con Georgi, Leo le dio una pastilla anticonceptiva, por lo que no sabía si el bebé se había formado en su vientre.

Al escuchar toda la historia, Yuri y Minami se miraron confundidos, luego iniciaron una serie de preguntas, como si había tenido nauseas, o los pies hinchados, o si sentía algo en su útero que estuviera fuera de lo común; todas las respuestas fueron afirmativas, así que ambos respiraron con alivio y le dijeron a Guang Hong que lo más probable es que estuviera embarazado del señor Popovich. Pero, Yurio lo pensó mejor, y se preguntó a si mismo porque le alegraba o siquiera preocupaba que Guang tuviera un bebé de ese alfa, se suponía que eso lo amarraba aún más a ese tipo y a esa casa, que era un impedimento para rescatar a Guang Hong y huir juntos para salvar a Yuuri.

Mientras pensaba en ello, el señor Popovich apareció en la sala, se veía demasiado afiebrado, su cara estaba roja y él se apoyaba en las paredes, llamando a Mari a la sala; la mujer llegó para preguntarle qué pasaba, y este le pidió que por favor llevara a todos menos a Guang al mercado. Ella entendió bien la situación, y la cara de los omegas solo le confirmó algo: Georgi había entrado en celo, y sus fuertes feromonas provocaban reacciones extrañas en ellos, Minami se cubría el cuerpo, mirando ruborizado e inseguro hacia otro lado, Yuri se apretaba la nariz y se golpeaba cada vez que se asomaba por su mente algo relacionado con la atracción hacia un alfa; Guang Hong en cambio respiró profundamente el olor del señor Popovich, juntando sus piernas y frotándolas ansioso.

Mari se apresuró mucho en sacar a los omegas y a Leo lo mas rápido posible de esa casa, Leo miraba hacia atrás, avanzando lentamente, decidiendo si de verdad quería irse, o si quería quedarse para hacer algo estúpido; a empujones Mari lo metió en la carroza, mientras él, lleno de desdicha, se lamentaba con rabia e impotencia que Guang estuviera entre las garras del señor Popovich, que estuviera siendo suyo voluntariamente, era una situación desesperante para él. Se alejaron en el carruaje, dejando solos al alfa y al omega dentro de la casa, para que pudieran hacer lo que sus instintos les ordenaran sin ningún temor.

Georgi olfateó el cuello de Guang Hong, deseaba morderlo una vez más, era tentador desnudar a su omega sin esperar nada, sin embargo, con lo poco que le quedaba de racionalidad, le pidió a Guang que se vistiera con una túnica que el señor Popovich tenía guardada al fondo del armario. Guang Hong se alejó suavemente de su alfa y obedeció, yéndose a la habitación y abriendo el closet, ahí había una túnica de seda traslúcida de color rosa, Guang nunca la había visto, parecía bastante femenina, y olía precisamente a una mujer, por el perfume costoso impregnado en ella.

Guang Hong se desvistió y se colocó la túnica, era algo similar a lo que Lilia los hacía usar en la tienda, pero esa prenda se sentía diferente, no le daba una sensación de vulnerabilidad, más bien lo hacía sentir sensual; escuchó el sonido del piano y supo a donde debía caminar, metiéndose a la sala de música de su alfa. Georgi estaba componiendo una nueva canción, se veía muy sudoroso y acalorado, pero su mente le pedía expresar esa sensación de lujuria por medio de una melodía.

El omega se recostó de lado sobre el piano, exponiendo su hermoso cuerpo ante Georgi, que iba sumergiéndose más y más en sus pensamientos lascivos, intoxicándose con las curvas y el delicioso aroma de su omega; la canción no pudo avanzar demasiado, porque su instinto de alfa lo obligó a levantarse y ponerse a un costado del piano, posicionándose entre las piernas de Guang. Georgi respiraba agitado, controlándose, de lo contrario se volvería un animal salvaje; Guang Hong sonrió travieso y desabotonó la camisa de su alfa, jugando con sus dedos, enredando el vello del pecho del señor Popovich y acariciando sus pectorales.

-Al fin podremos continuar lo que dejamos inconcluso… - susurró Guang dándole suaves caricias a los abdominales de Georgi, que apretaba los puños y cerraba los ojos, mentalizándose para seguir siendo el mismo.

-No quiero lastimar al bebé… - Georgi expresó su preocupación, si actuaba como un bruto, su hijo sufriría las consecuencias.

-No le ocurrirá nada señor, nuestro bebé estará bien - lo calmó Guang Hong, dejando caer los hombros de su túnica hasta sus codos.

-Vamos a asustarlo si movemos mucho su casita - el señor Popovich sonrió, bufando y temblando de ansias; el omega tomó su mano y la colocó en su vientre, lo enloquecía ver la preocupación de su alfa por el bebé que estaba creciendo ahí.

-Entonces, tengamos cuidado señor, no lo despertemos.

Ambos sonrieron, Georgi tocó el abdomen abultado de Guang, era extraño para él sentir ternura y lujuria al mismo tiempo, pero era una sensación muy agradable; el alfa y el omega se besaron con pasión, Guang Hong acarició el rostro del señor Popovich con sus suaves manos y abrió las piernas, dejando expuesta su parte más íntima. La atracción entre sus genitales era tan grande que sentían palpitaciones que los impulsaban a unirse de golpe, mas Georgi se contuvo, metiendo lentamente su pene en el interior de su omega, moviéndose a un ritmo normal en esa mojada cavidad; Guang gimió, aferrándose al cuello del señor Popovich, abrazándolo y besándole el cuello, susurrando cerca de sus oídos “señor… soy suyo…”.

El alfa lo abrazó también y lo levantó sin despegarlo de su miembro, llevándolo hasta la habitación mientras lo penetraba; dejó a Guang Hong en la cama sin separarse de él, quitándose la camisa y dejando caer sus pantalones hasta las rodillas. Como quería desnudarse por completo, Georgi se esforzó para quitarse los pantalones sin dejar de mover las caderas, su instinto no le permitía parar, y se veía muy torpe tratando de hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Guang rió y le acarició el torso, le parecía adorable ver a su alfa con esa torpeza, y su impulso de darle muchos besos en el cuello y los labios fue más fuerte que el respeto que le tenía.

Ya desnudos, el señor Popovich abrazó las piernas de Guang Hong y lo arrimó contra las sábanas, agitando sus caderas en un vaivén que le sacaba un coro de gemidos al omega, deleitándolo tanto que abrazó la cabeza de su alfa, susurrándole al oído que era increíble, que lo adoraba, que lo hacía muy feliz. Georgi gemía y gruñía, lamiendo el cuello de su omega, moviéndose para penetrarlo, controlándose para no molestar mucho al bebé; Guang besó el cuello de su alfa y le dijo que quería más de él, que le diera más placer, incluso pronunció que lo amaba y que quería tener muchos hijos suyos, su instinto omega hablaba por él.

El señor Popovich se separó un poco de su omega, agarrando sus piernas y abriéndolas al máximo, para dejar todo el cuerpo de Guang Hong a la vista y poder masturbarlo mientras se movía extasiado; su mano izquierda acarició los pechos de Guang, y este tomó su mano, llevándola hasta su boca para chuparle un dedo, mirándolo con deleite y unos centelleantes ojos. El omega cerró los ojos al correrse, expulsando sus fluidos antes que su propio alfa, quien al poco rato volvió a apegarse completamente a él, anudándose y mordiendo la marca que ya había creado antes.

Guang podía sentir como su alfa lo llenaba con su semilla, su cuello dolía mucho, pero no le daba importancia, porque tenía un alfa sobre su cuerpo, complaciéndolo y apareándose con él, eso le daba sentido a su vida. Después de que el nudo se desinflamara, Georgi se acomodó boca arriba en la cama, exhausto; Guang Hong se acurrucó en su pecho, acariciando los vellos del señor Popovich, y reposando sobre el cuerpo de su hombre luego de una intensa tarde.

-¿Se siente bien ahora señor? - preguntó Guang, dejando un beso en el pecho de su alfa, Georgi sonrió y acarició con una mano la espalda del omega, besándole la frente con dulzura.

-Me siento como nuevo - le respondió, Guang Hong suspiró y volvió a besar su pecho, acariciando el vello y jugueteando con él; su alfa apoyo el tabique de su nariz en la frente de Guang, estaba muy tranquilo y feliz - ¿El bebé está bien? ¿No sientes ningún malestar?

-Está bien, lo hemos mecido un buen rato, debe estar durmiendo muy feliz y calentito en mi vientre - Guang Hong se sonrojó al hablar de su bebé, su pecho se sentía dichoso al sentir el amor maternal saliendo de su corazón; el señor Popovich le acarició la panza con una mano, sonriendo en paz.

-Tienes un tesoro dentro de ti…

-¿Qué nombre deberíamos darle señor?

-Trevor si es niño, Aura si es niña - dijo el alfa sin ninguna duda, Guang se acurrucó más en su pecho desnudo.

-Me gustan ambos nombres, aunque yo pensé en otros, como Shun, o como Claire - propuso Guang Hong, entonces el señor Popovich se puso serio de repente.

-Bueno, no es que sean malos nombres, pero te recuerdo que aquí decido yo.

-Lo sé señor, sólo era una sugerencia - dijo Guang; Georgi se sentó y de ese modo se sacó al omega de encima.

-Creo que ya deberíamos volver a nuestra relación de antes, mi celo ya se acabó - dijo fríamente, Guang Hong estaba confundido por esa frase.

-¿De verdad quiere que volvamos a tomar distancia?... - el omega se colocó a espaldas del alfa, abrazándolo por detrás y besándole la espalda - ¿No quiere que intimemos más seguido?...

-La única razón por la que te compre, fue para engendrar un hijo en ti, no te quiero como mi esclavo sexual - le respondió Georgi quitándose las manos de Guang que lo estaban abrazando.

-Señor… yo… - Guang Hong estaba pasmado por esa frialdad.

-¿Tu qué?

-Yo creí que… es que, usted es tan talentoso, es una buena persona y es atractivo, y su manera de tratar al bebé… Yo creí que tal vez nosotros… podríamos llegar a ser una familia...

-Estás confundiendo las cosas. Dudo que yo vuelva a enamorarme y a casarme, pero en el hipotético caso de que eso ocurriera, mi esposa pasaría a ser la madre del bebé - al oírlo, Guang abrió los ojos, con un nudo en la garganta y una sensación de decepción que lo hacía sentir muy mal.

-¿Me alejará del bebé?

-No lo creo, podrías verlo si trabajaras aquí, pero no podrías decirle nunca que eres su madre - Georgi notó el rostro aterrorizado y desconcertado de Guang Hong, por un momento se preocupó por esa reacción - oye, te dije que eso ocurriría en un caso hipotético, no creo que vuelva a enamorarme - dijo para intentar calmar a Guang, quien en completo silencio le dio la espalda, recostándose de costado.

-Hoy fue una tarde cansadora señor Popovich, debería dormir también... - susurró Guang Hong, desganado y melancólico; el alfa miró su espalda apenado, pero no debía arrepentirse por lo dicho sin importar nada.

-Tienes razón, buenas noches omega - pronunció Georgi también dándole la espalda a Guang.

-Buenas noches señor - respondió Guang Hong, hubo unos segundos de silencio, Guang observó la manga de la túnica y la olió, pensando en el perfume de esa prenda - ¿Esta túnica le perteneció a una mujer? - preguntó Guang Hong sin mirar a su alfa, este se quedó mudo, ignorando completamente la pregunta hasta quedarse dormido.

*****

Leo, Mari, Yuri y Minami estaban sentados en el camino hacia Portland, los omegas les habían pedido el favor de no llegar al pueblo, porque de seguro los estaban buscando para regresarlos a la tienda; afortunadamente el pasto que bordeaba el camino no estaba húmedo, a sus espaldas el bosque cubría todo el terreno, estaba anocheciendo y todos se veían muy impacientes por volver a casa. Leo tocaba su frente, luchando contra sus propios pensamientos que lo atormentaban, que lo hacían ver a Guang atrapado entre el cuerpo de Georgi y las sabanas, uno de esos pensamientos lo mostraba pidiendo ayuda, otro lo mostraba gozando con alguien que no era Leo, y eso lo indignaba. Yurio por su parte se veía furioso consigo mismo, le daba asco pensar que todos salieron de esa casa para dejar que ese alfa hiciera lo que quisiera con Guang Hong, si él hubiera sido más valiente le habría roto los dientes y hubiera salido corriendo con Guang y Minami.

-Maldición… - susurró Leo agarrándose la cabeza, queriendo exprimirla para detener esa tormentosa imaginación que tenía.

-No es por nada Leo, pero estas sufriendo por algo que no es tuyo - dijo Mari, fumando un cigarrillo, Yuri la miró de reojo.

-Betas de mierda, también hablan de propiedad - soltó el rubio en voz alta, Mari suspiró y evitó caer ante esa provocación.

-Di lo que quieras, pero si el mismo Guang Hong se ve a sí mismo como propiedad ¿Qué podemos hacer? - respondió la mujer, y Yuri gruñó conteniendo su rabia - Guang no querrá estar con Leo si prefiere ser el omega del señor Popovich, y tampoco se irá contigo a vivir la libertad si no quiere, ni aunque lo arrastres.

-Tiene razón, no podemos obligarlo a nada - dijo Minami, Yurio lo miró molesto, él dio un respingo, pero no se arrepintió de lo dicho - es la verdad.

-Qué estúpido, no me cae en la cabeza que alguien que perfectamente puede escapar, decida no hacerlo - pronunció el rubio con desprecio.

-El hijo que espera lo amarra al señor Popovich - Mari aspiró el humo de su cigarrillo antes de proseguir - Guang Hong quiere tener a ese bebé y quiere que el padre de ese bebé sea el señor Popovich - Leo echó la cabeza hacia atrás, proyectando su cara al cielo, pero tenía los ojos apretados por el dolor que le causaba esa charla, mas nada podía hacer, porque esa era la verdad, le gustase o no.

-¿Creen que lo ame?... - preguntó Leo aguantando las lágrimas.

-No lo sé, solo él puede saberlo - le respondió Mari.

-Bueno… normalmente solo habla del bebé, no del señor Popovich… ¿Podría significar que no está enamorado de él, o no? - le dijo Minami para intentar levantarle el ánimo.

-¿Les ha contado algo de mí?... - Leo hizo otra pregunta, se escuchaba levemente más esperanzado.

-De tu estúpida hazaña con el anticonceptivo - le espetó Yuri mirándolo irritado - si de verdad tuvieras agallas te lo hubieras llevado lejos de esa casa antes de que ese alfa lo embarazara, ahora trágate eso - Mari y Minami clavaron sus ojos en Yuri, le faltaba mucho tacto para tratar con personas deprimidas; Minami palpó la espalda de Leo para confortarlo, mientras Mari le dirigía la palabra a Yurio.

-Qué carácter ¿Por qué tratas así a la gente?

-No me gustan los idiotas.

-Esa falta de sutileza no te llevara a ningún lado.

-No me interesa caerle bien a la gente, solo tengo dos objetivos en esta vida y nada más - replicó el rubio.

-¿Qué objetivos tienes?

-Rescatar al cerdo y ser libre, solo eso.

-¿El cerdo? ¿Quién es el cerdo?

-Un omega de la tienda de Lilia, se llamaba Yuuri Katsuki, era mi mejor amigo, pero… hace unos meses fue vendido al imperio Lee… - respondió Minami, pensando en Yuuri con mucha nostalgia; Mari se quedó muda, mirando fijamente el horizonte, pues ese nombre era uno que recordaba perfectamente.

-¿Miope, un poco gordo y de cabello negro, verdad? - preguntó Mari con el cigarrillo en la boca.

-Demasiado exacta ¿Lo conoces? - preguntó Yurio.

-Desde que usaba pañales. Es mi hermano - reveló Mari, llevándose la mano a la boca para cubrirla teniendo el cigarro entre los dedos – así que fue vendido al imperio Lee… está más cerca de casa entonces.

-Me alegro de que tu hermano esté vivo Mari - pronunció Leo, evitando oírse desganado por más deprimido que estuviera.

-¿Eres hermana de Yuuri? - Minami no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, aquello lo hizo sonreír - amo mucho a tu hermano, ha sido un ángel conmigo - Minami acarició la espalda de Mari moviendo la mano de arriba a abajo, Yuri se le quedó viendo sorprendido cuando escuchó “amo mucho a tu hermano”.

-Lamento decepcionarlos, pero el cerdo fue vendido como esclavo, no está en un lugar agradable, así que debemos movernos ya - dijo el rubio, dejando en el rostro de Mari una expresión de extrema preocupación.

-Oh no…

-¿Cómo piensan rescatarlo? Ese lugar está en el sur a miles de kilómetros de aquí - Leo se mostró preocupado por ese objetivo casi imposible que tenían los omegas.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo maldición, de momento sólo voy a reunir provisiones y en un par de días me iré con Minami hacia el sur - replicó Yuri, determinado.

-¿Tienes dinero para el viaje? - le preguntó Mari, prestando atención al omega.

-Eh… No, pero puedo conseguir cosas por el camino - le dijo el rubio, Minami miró el piso, insatisfecho por la poca organización de Yurio y su nulo análisis de la situación.

-¿Crees que la gente quiera hacer negocios con un omega? - cuestionó la mujer.

-Más les vale querer hacerlos.

-¿Y sabes a donde se lo llevaron específicamente?

-Dijeron que se lo llevarían a las cosechas del emperador - dijo Yuri empezando a fastidiarse.

-Yurio… las cosechas del emperador son enormes… - susurró Minami, que luego selló sus labios al percibir los amenazantes ojos de Yuri sobre él.

-No creo que estando ahí sea difícil dar con él.

-Esos terrenos son equivalentes a más de 9 ciudades juntas - pronunció Mari, y Leo apretó los dientes por el difícil panorama.

-¡Pero al menos sabemos algo mierda!

-Como sea, en un par de días recibiré mi paga, se las daré para que tengan algo para su viaje, también les daré mis joyas y prepararé todo lo que necesiten para partir.

-Yo también les daré mi paga, y lo que me ha sobrado, no suelo comprarme muchas cosas - propuso Leo, solidarizando con los omegas.

-Se los agradecemos mucho - Minami agradeció por ambos, porque Yuri se quedó callado, sin saber cómo responder a esa gran ayuda que ofrecieron los betas.

*****

Cuando oscureció, los cuatro volvieron a la casa del señor Popovich, estaba en completo silencio, así que asumieron que Guang Hong y Georgi estaban durmiendo; Mari fue hasta la cocina y recalentó las sobras del almuerzo para comer, ya que la inesperada salida le había impedido preparar la cena. Minami y Leo se sentaron en la mesita de la cocina, esperando su plato, Yuri en cambio se quedó parado, no gustaba de acompañar a Minami durante las comidas, así que, por el hecho de que todo el mundo se reunía con ese enano, prefería tomar su plato e irse a comer al patio, completamente solo.

Mientras Minami, Mari y Leo cenaban, Minami reflexionaba sobre el poco elaborado plan de Yurio para rescatar a Yuuri; el plan tenía muchas falencias, pero la más importante e indispensable era el lugar exacto donde Yuuri había sido vendido, los terrenos del emperador abarcaban muchos poblados limitantes, debía saber de dónde provenía el paje que compró a Yuuri para encontrarlo, y sólo había una persona que podía saberlo. El omega sacó un tema de conversación diferente, preguntándole a Leo si tenía herramientas de carpintería y algunos materiales; el beta le respondió que sí, a lo que Minami sonrió, pensando en una manera para saber lo que quería saber.

Después de comer, Minami se fue al establo, Yurio ya estaba recostado en ese lugar, dándole la espalda como siempre; Minami suspiró, asustado con la idea de dormirse, porque sabía que volvería a tener pesadillas esa noche y que no habría nadie a su alrededor para rescatarlo del traumático recuerdo. Sucumbió al sueño después de una hora mirando la luna, pensando en su querido Yuuri antes de dormir; pero ni el hermoso pensamiento de estar acurrucado en sus brazos lo pudo salvar de la pesadilla, de las manos tocando su cuerpo, del dolor espantoso y la sofocante sensación de tener a un montón de tipos mucho más grandes y pesados sobre él.

Los gritos y llantos de Minami despertaron a Yurio, que se le quedó viendo asustado, creyó que la pesadilla de Minami no sería algo recurrente, pero tal parecía que todas las noches tendría que escucharlo llorar en sueños; por más que lo odiara, eso no podía tratarse de algo normal, algo que tuviera que ignorar noche a noche por el gusto de verlo sufrir, no podía ser tan cruel. Yuri rodó hasta quedar recostado junto a Minami, y lo movió con insistencia hasta acabar con la pesadilla, su compañero abrió los ojos de golpe, bufando y temblando como un conejito asustado.

Minami entrecerró los ojos viendo el hermoso rostro de Yurio, las lágrimas fluyeron por sus brillantes y tristes ojos, salieron tantas que no pudo pararlas, al igual que su sollozo de niño pequeño, incontrolable, suave, pero al mismo tiempo desgarrador. Yuri tragó saliva, porque todo el odio y resentimiento que cargaba estaba enterrándose en el fondo de su alma, no se permitiría disfrutar de la vulnerabilidad de Minami como un cerdo sádico y repugnante, tenía frente a él a un pequeño indefenso y frágil, su estúpida mente trataba de convencerlo de ignorar a Minami y su carita empapada, mas su corazón y la poca nobleza que quedaba en su alma sólo pedían protegerlo, protegerlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Los brazos de Yurio envolvieron la espalda y la cabeza del pequeño omega, apegándolo contra su cuerpo para darle confort y calor; los sollozos se ahogaron contra el pecho del rubio, Minami temblaba y gimoteaba, cerrando poco a poco sus ojitos. Yuri apegó su nariz en la cabeza de su compañero, no era capaz de dirigirle la palabra por una cuestión de orgullo, pero podía demostrar su genuina preocupación de forma física, acurrucándolo entre sus brazos para resguardar su sueño; Minami se calmó a medida que volvía a quedarse dormido, extrañaba tanto el afecto y la protección, que olvidó por completo la identidad de quien lo abrazaba, pronunciando suavemente justo antes de dormir unas palabras que derritieron el corazón de Yurio: “te quiero…”.

*****

 A media noche Leo se levantó de su cama, estaba muy intranquilo por el sentimiento de impotencia y despecho que no le permitía conciliar el sueño, Mari tenía razón en decir que Guang Hong no le pertenecía, pero ella misma le había dicho que si el destino quería verlos juntos, nadie podría interponerse entre ellos. ¿Acaso ella estaba asumiendo que Guang no estaba destinado a ser su amado? Eso le dolía, pero no podía culparla, porque a esas alturas, era lo más probable y realista.

El beta salió al patio abrigándose con una chaqueta de color café, le daba un poco de lástima que los omegas tuvieran que dormir en el establo donde el frío podía colarse, por eso se había asegurado de dejarles varias frazadas; sus ojos se desviaron al notar una figura pequeña, envuelta en una bata y abrazándose a sí misma por el frío de la noche. Leo miró con melancolía y dulzura a Guang Hong, parecía tener mucho frio, estaba solo, apoyado en una pared, al intemperie; se veía como si hubiera estado llorando durante algunos minutos, era preocupante, pero tal vez significaba que no era feliz con su alfa, Leo se sintió culpable por pensar de esa forma y disfrutar esa idea, así que se le acercó y colocó su chaqueta en los hombros del omega, para evitar que siguiera enfriándose.

-No deberías estar aquí Guang Hong, hace frio - dijo Leo mientras dejaba su chaqueta en la espalda de Guang; el omega cerró los ojos y se quedó mudo, Leo agachó la cabeza y suspiró con pesar - sé que no quieres hablarme… pero, al menos ve adentro, te resfriarás - Guang Hong echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando los ojos y los puños para aguantar su llanto.

-No es que no quiera hablarte… - susurró, estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un sollozo.

-¿Estás bien?... - preguntó Leo, tomando los hombros de Guang, intentando mirarlo a los ojos; el omega lo miró, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas.

-Yo quiero ser feliz con esta vida que llevo ahora - el omega agarró la camisa de Leo, temblando de rabia - yo intento e intento que mi vida sea plena aun sin libertad, intento agradarle al señor Popovich, trato de que me ame tanto como al bebé, pero es imposible… - su voz se quebró y empezó a llorar frente a Leo, agarrando su camisa y agachando la cabeza.

-Guang…

-Me dijo que si él consiguiera a una mujer, ella se quedaría con el bebé… - el omega confesó eso entre sollozos - y yo no tendría más opción que callarme y ver cómo le dirá “mamá” a esa mujer, tengo que hacerlo porque nací para tener esta vida, tengo que…

-No, no tienes que aceptar eso - Leo habló con firmeza y sujetó los hombros de Guang Hong, para hacer que levantara la mirada - tienes permitido salir de la casa, pero no huyes, y no huyes porque tú eliges estar amarrado ¿Pero qué te impide salir corriendo ahora y ser libre? ¿Qué te impide salir a recuperar tu vida? Nadie más que tú, Guang Hong.

-Voy a tener un hijo suyo… - dijo el omega, titubeando.

-¿No preferirías quedarte tú con ese bebé? Si él dice que eres reemplazable, entonces no te merece - Leo aguantó la rabia que le provocaban las palabras de Georgi, y abrazó a Guang con suavidad - deberías ir con tus amigos a rescatar a Yuuri…

-¿Te contaron sobre eso?

-Sí, se irán pronto, tal vez deberías acompañarlos - el beta acarició el rostro de Guang Hong - se libre… si no quieres mi amor, al menos se libre…

-Leo… el señor Popovich adora al bebé, no puedo quitárselo… - Leo abrazó con más fuerza a Guang, llorando.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser una elección tan difícil?... - se preguntó el beta, derramando sus lágrimas en el cabello de Guang Hong; el omega lo abrazó y acarició su cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

-Lo siento… lo siento tanto Leo… si el destino lo quisiera, podríamos estar juntos, pero todo está en nuestra contra… 

-No lo acepto - le dijo con determinación, luego tomó la barbilla de Guang y le robó un beso, uno tan apasionado que lo acorraló contra la pared, acariciando su cuerpo y dejando escapar todo el amor que aguantó por meses.

-Leo espera - Guang Hong se soltó de aquel fogoso beso, pero Leo volvió a encajar sus bocas, acariciando el cuerpo del omega por debajo de la ropa - Leo…

-Te amo Guang, te amo con todas mis fuerzas - el beta mantuvo cerca su rostro, mirando a los ojos a Guang Hong, sus intensos ojos cafés seducían al omega, quien se suponía debía rechazarlo por la marca del alfa. Pero Guang no sentía ningún rechazo, ningún desagrado, por el contrario, el cuerpo de Leo lo atraía como un imán.

-Leo… no sigas… - pidió Guang Hong, mas su cuerpo decía lo contrario, había cerrado los ojos con placer y dejado su cuello expuesto, exhibiendo la marca de los dientes de Georgi, la cual Leo lamió descaradamente, haciendo estremecer al omega.

-Si el destino no nos quisiera juntos, tu cuerpo me rechazaría - susurró Leo, levantando las piernas de Guang para arrimarlo contra la pared - así que no todo está en nuestra contra…

-Dios… - Guang Hong lloró de orgullo, el destino le daba señales tan confusas, señales que no podía aceptar tan fácilmente - bájame Leo… te lo pido por favor…

-Está bien, mi amado - Leo dijo aquello sonriendo victorioso - mi destinado…

-No podemos Leo, y tampoco debemos - dijo Guang un poco molesto, el beta volvió a besarlo, acariciando todo su cuerpo por debajo de la ropa - oye… no me estas escuchando…

-Se mío…

-No debo.

-Pero quieres ser mío ¿Verdad? El destino nos quiere juntos…

-Oh Dios… ¿Por qué eres tan difícil? - Guang Hong se veía avergonzado y molesto, Leo rió al verlo así, y besó su frente.

-¿Lo dices tú, cariño?

-Odio al destino y sus tontas contradicciones, ahora no se si creer en él…

-Cree mi amor, cree en él.

-Ahora solo me guiaré por el deber, y mi deber es tener el hijo del señor Popovich - a pesar de esas palabras, Leo siguió sonriendo y besando el rostro de Guang.

-Como quieras mi príncipe, porque yo estaré contigo, incluso como un amante.

-Leo…

-Ve a dormir amor, mañana veámonos aquí mismo, quiero consumar nuestro amor prohibido - Leo sonaba como un bobo, pero Guang Hong se sonrojó por el romanticismo en sus palabras.

-Buenas noches Leo…

-Buenas noches, mi príncipe.

*****

Cuando amaneció Leo se sentía muy somnoliento, pero al mismo tiempo estaba dichoso, esa noche había sido perfecta y esperanzadora para él, tenía la posibilidad de estar con Guang Hong, el destino mismo se lo estaba diciendo, y estaba seguro de que esa noche consumirían su amor bajo la luz de las estrellas, podría contemplar lentamente cada espacio de la piel desnuda de Guang, temblaba de ansias al pensar en eso. Se levantó feliz a las 5 de la mañana, las ojeras de su rostro y su sonrisa boba hacían ver su cara muy chistosa; se dispuso a sacar a los caballos del establo para que pudieran pastar la hierba cubierta por el rocío de la mañana.

Al entrar en el establo, se quedó quieto mirando hacia abajo, muy curioso por lo que estaba viendo; los dos omegas estaban sobre unos fardos de heno, envueltos en mantas, y durmiendo apegados el uno al otro; Leo se enterneció. Minami dormía acurrucado en el pecho de Yuri, con sus manitas agarrando la camisa de su compañero, era como un bebé; Leo hizo callar a los caballos y los sacó lentamente de ahí, para no despertar a los omegas, se veían demasiado adorables como para que despertaran y se separaran.

Un par de horas después, Yurio abrió los ojos, encontrando la cabecita de Minami sobre su pecho, dormitando más tranquilo entre sus brazos; Yuri se puso nervioso, haciendo memoria de lo ocurrido esa noche, por unos segundos quiso apartar de un golpe a su pequeño compañero, sin embargo, antes de darle un manotazo recordó que Minami había despertado llorando desconsoladamente por una pesadilla, y que por compasión él lo abrazó y lo dejó dormir sobre su cuerpo. El fastidio lo hacía querer quitarse de encima a su compañero, mas debía ser prudente, Minami había llorado mucho, ya no era tan buena idea ser agresivo con él, Yurio no sabía que historia tenía Minami, tal vez había perdido a un ser querido cuando lo secuestraron y eso le causaba pesadillas, se veía algo reflejado en esa posibilidad.

Se quedó mirando al jovencito que tenía encima, su carita redonda y angelical era algo hermoso, si no hubiera tenido tanto rencor, Yuri habría besado los pequeños y acorazonados labios de su compañero; Minami se removió suavemente e inhaló mientras dormía, olfateando el aroma de Yurio que estaba impregnado en su ropa y que sin duda alguna era mucho mejor que el olor a estiércol de caballo característico del establo. Las hebras del cabello de Minami tenían algunos restos de pasto seco, al igual que el cabello de Yuri, quien se relajó y retiró con cuidado la paja enredada en el pelo de su compañero. Yurio llamó en voz baja a Minami un par de veces, y su lindo y suave compañero comenzó a reaccionar, abriendo los ojos poco a poco.

-Yuuri… - susurró Minami, entrecerrando los ojos por no haber despertado del todo; Yurio creyó que Minami susurró su nombre, y su rostro se volvió carmesí.

-Oye, ya quítate… - Yuri no habló muy alto, estaba nervioso y confundido, Minami había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, con sus manos tocando el pecho de su compañero, susurrando sin salir del todo de un sueño más agradable que el de medianoche.

-Yuuri… te quiero tanto… - pronunció Minami en voz baja; Yurio sufrió un episodio de taquicardia por pensar que ese “te quiero” iba dirigido a él.

-Minami - le llamó sin alzar la voz, entonces su compañero abrió los ojos suavemente, adecuando su borrosa vista a la luz de la mañana; subió la mirada, topándose con el rostro de Yuri; Minami se sorprendió de verlo bajo su cuerpo, y observó atentamente la mirada esmeralda de Yurio, ocultando su boquita y parte de su nariz en la camisa de su compañero; Minami pestañeaba mirando a Yuri, incrédulo y tratando de recordar qué había pasado para que terminaran en esa situación - ¿Qué me ves?

-¿Yurio?... - Minami se veía extrañado, su compañero miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Vas a quitarte?

-¿Qué pasó?... - preguntó Minami, mirando fijamente los bellos ojos verdes de Yurio.

-Qué importa… sólo muévete.

-Recuerdo que… tuve una pesadilla y… - entonces Minami recordó como Yuri se compadeció de su llanto y lo abrazó para darle tranquilidad y un buen sueño - Yurio, tu…

-Cállate…

-Me salvaste de esa pesadilla… - Minami levantó su cabeza, mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa de gratitud a su compañero.

-No me lo recuerdes - Yuri se veía muy serio, Minami colocó el costado de su cabeza en el pecho de Yurio, escuchando su corazón.

-Te lo agradezco tanto… tengo esa pesadilla todas las noches, y desde que Yuuri se fue, nadie me había ayudado con eso… - Minami confesó su triste rutina nocturna, acurrucado en el pecho de su compañero; Yuri levantó un puño, le causaba irá ver a Minami “aprovechándose” de la amabilidad que le había mostrado, pasó por su mente la idea de golpearlo para que supiera que nada había cambiado entre ellos. Cuando intentaba dar el puñetazo, su brazo se detenía, no era lo correcto, hacerle eso a Minami luego de ver su sufrimiento por la noche, sería algo inhumano.

-¿Podrías moverte? Ya debemos levantarnos - Yurio bajó su brazo, entonces Minami lo miró a los ojos.

-Olvidé algo… - Minami besó la mejilla de Yuri dulcemente - buenos días Yurio… - dicho eso, Minami se levantó con una preciosa y pacífica sonrisa, dejando a Yuri tendido en el heno, paralizado y confundido por ese amoroso beso.

Yurio salió del establo después de Minami, lo vio sentado junto a Leo en un sillón de mimbre afuera de la casa, ambos tallaban madera con unos cuchillos, parecía que Leo quería enseñarle a Minami el oficio de tallador, pero el omega mostraba tener una experiencia similar a Leo mientras creaba una forma curva y delgada con la madera; ambos lo hacían muy bien, a Yuri le sorprendió ver un talento así en Minami, más allá de asear una casa o coser. El rubio se dirigió a la cocina para ayudarle a Mari a preparar la mesa para el almuerzo, posteriormente la ayudó a cortar verduras, la mujer se lo agradeció mucho, insinuando que era raro verlo tan amable.

Sin hacer caso a sus palabras, Yurio le preguntó a la beta si podía hacer algo más ahí para ganarse el dinero que iban a darles para su viaje; ella dijo que no era necesario inventarse tareas para ello, aunque a ambos les surgió una duda a raíz de esa conversación: ¿Qué harían cuando se les acabara el dinero? Yuri sólo pensó en robar, porque nadie le pagaría nunca a un omega por su trabajo; entonces Mari pensó en algo para que Yurio pudiera trabajar y ganar dinero sin mayores problemas.

La mujer se fue corriendo a buscar algo, dejando a Yuri removiendo la olla del guiso; cuando llegó, Mari le mostró un frasco, eran comprimidos de supresores; ella le explicó a Yurio que si algún día necesitaba dinero, podía tomarse uno de esos para ocultar su olor a omega y hacerse pasar por un beta, y así poder ganar algo de dinero, pero le recomendó no abusar de los supresores porque podrían afectar su salud; a Yurio no dejó de parecerle una interesante idea. Afuera en el patio, Leo amarraba una cuerdita en el arco que Minami había tallado, el omega por su parte fabricaba flechas con el cuchillo de su madre, tallando para tener varias a su disposición.

*****

Al anochecer, Minami salió del establo, asegurándose de que Yuri estuviera profundamente dormido; el omega cargaba un bolso con las flechas y el arco en su mano, estaba vestido con la capa roja que Guang Hong le había prestado, le hubiera gustado que fuera de color negro para camuflarse mejor, pero debía ingeniárselas para pasar inadvertido. Mientras se metía al bosque, notó que Leo estaba apoyado en una pared afuera de la casa, de brazos cruzados y esperando algo con una sonrisa; Minami sintió curiosidad, pero no podía quedarse a ver que tramaba el beta, tenía algo muy importante que hacer, así que se fue corriendo entre los árboles, dejando atrás la casa.

Leo esperaba pacientemente afuera de la casa, era medianoche, y estaba seguro de que el señor Popovich no despertaría, su mente se cansaba tanto de día componiendo en su piano, que por las noches dormía como un tronco; sin embargo no podía fiarse para siempre de eso, así que si planeaba servirse del omega de su patrón, tendría que buscar algún somnífero para que Georgi jamás los descubriera. Suspiró pensando en lo que pasaría esa noche, moría de ansias por tener en sus brazos a su maravilloso y bello destinado, confiaba en que Guang aparecería para estar a su lado, su corazón se agitaba ante la fantasía de vivir su amor prohibido, de ignorar completamente la marca en la piel de Guang Hong y demostrar quién era en verdad el dueño de su corazón y su cuerpo.

Guang salió dando inseguros pasos, las dudas lo atormentaban, pero todo en su ser clamaba por amor, por pasión, por afecto y ternura, ese deseo era el motor que lo impulsaba a caminar hacia Leo, porque él quería sentirse amado, tener un amante que lo hiciera sentir placer y que lo mimara, alguien que a diferencia de su alfa no lo hiciera sentir inferior y desechable; Leo le sonrió, y rió en voz baja como un niño haciendo travesuras, estaba seguro de que Guang Hong aparecería para verlo a escondidas. El beta tomó la mano de Guang y se lo llevó hacia el bosque, diciéndole que era mejor hacerlo lejos de la casa, para no levantar sospechas y estar seguros de que nadie los encontraría en el acto.

Guang Hong corría detrás de Leo, este no soltaba su mano, se veía muy feliz llevándolo entre los árboles, solo le faltaba brincar sin parar; su alegría era contagiosa, tal vez el omega no reía como él, pero si sonrió, siguiendo a Leo hasta llegar a un claro iluminado por la luz azulada de la luna. Leo se quedó quieto en medio de ese lugar, tal vez hacía frio, pero le parecía ideal para poder observar el hermoso rostro de Guang con la luz lunar, podría mirarlo a los ojos y decirle cuanto lo amaba en ese romántico paisaje, no había nada más perfecto que ese sitio, que ese momento.

El beta acarició el rostro de Guang Hong y lo besó con dulzura, diciéndole que había esperado ese momento desde que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de él; Leo subió sus manos por debajo de la ropa del omega, acariciándole los pechos, usando sus dedos para hacer círculos encima de sus pezones pequeños y duros; Guang no sintió rechazo, disfrutó de ese candente masaje por debajo de la ropa, haciendo algo similar con sus manos debajo de la ropa de Leo, para acariciar sus marcados abdominales por el tipo de trabajo que realizaba en la casa del señor Popovich. Acariciaron sus cuerpos y besaron sus cuellos y hombros sin llegar a quitarse la ropa, unos simples toqueteos los hicieron entrar en calor, ganándole a la fría brisa ambiental; Guang Hong acarició el pene de Leo por encima del pantalón, se sentía como si la cremallera fuera a reventar por la presión y la dureza de ese miembro, que crecía y se quedaba atrapado dentro del pantalón.

Leo sugirió que lo hicieran con la ropa puesta para que Guang no pescara un resfriado, pero el omega se apartó dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, clavando intensamente sus ojos en los de Leo mientras abría su chaqueta y los botones de su camisón, dejándolos caer por sus hombros hasta que llegaran al suelo, revelando su atractivo y suave cuerpo desnudo, iluminado por la luz azul. Ambos se miraron, el beta estaba quieto, contemplando la figura más hermosa y atrayente que había visto en su vida, un cuerpo cuyo único defecto era la marca de alguien más en el cuello, pero eso ya no importaba, porque sus manos empezaron a retirar sus propias prendas como por instinto, mostrándose en total desnudez frente al omega.

Guang llevó sus dedos a su boca, relamiendo sus labios, saboreando con la mirada el cuerpo de Leo que también estaba siendo iluminado perfectamente por la luna; su pene al fin podía respirar, erecto hasta formar un ángulo obtuso, sus abdominales, sus bíceps, sus pectorales, todo estaba asombrosamente marcado en el cuerpo del beta; Guang Hong se le acercó para tocar sus músculos y mirarlo detenidamente, sonrojado y suspirando de forma erótica. Leo besó el cuello de Guang, en la zona de la marca, insinuando que esa mordida no significaba nada, que poco le importaba y que podían simplemente dejarla de lado; Guang Hong acarició a su nuevo hombre, observando hacia abajo su miembro tan duro y palpitante, lamiendo sus labios, fantaseando con hacer muchas cosas esa noche con esa parte del beta; quiso cumplir su fantasía besando las clavículas de Leo, sus pectorales, deslizando su lengua por sus abdominales, para seguir bajando hasta caer de rodillas al suelo; Leo colocó una mano atrás de la nuca de Guang, indicándole que podía proseguir.

El omega miró hacia arriba, el miembro de Leo se apoyaba en su nariz y su ojo, se veía apetitoso, un cilindro venoso y duro que quiso lamer metiéndolo poco a poco en su boca; Guang Hong hacía contacto visual con Leo, moviendo la cabeza mientras chupaba su pene, la textura era un deleite para el omega, podía darle lamidas pequeñas y de cualquier forma disfrutaría la reacción del miembro al contacto húmedo y tibio de su paladar. Leo echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sus gemidos roncos y profundos salían junto con el vapor de su boca, estaba disfrutando un placer que para él era inalcanzable antes de darse cuenta que Guang era su destinado; Guang Hong succionaba y cerraba los ojos adentrándose en una lascivia más grande que la que había experimentado anteriormente, adoraba sentir como el pene de Leo daba saltitos, como si tuviera vida propia por lo excitado que estaba.

Emanaban calor de sus cuerpos desnudos, la lujuria y la pasión calentaban el frío ambiente, Guang mantenía en miembro en su boca, jugando con su lengua para darle masajes al glande de Leo, una protuberancia muy dura y de suave piel con un agujerito que al omega le gustaba tocar con la punta de la lengua, dándole cosquillas al beta; Leo acarició su mejilla y lo miró provocativamente, susurrando que quería más. Guang Hong se dispuso a meter más el miembro en su boca, hasta la parte más profunda de la garganta, nunca hubiera imaginado que haría algo tan pervertido, mas no se avergonzaba de ello, porque su lengua deseaba acariciar ese magnífico pene, y su cuerpo deseaba esos seductores músculos de Adonis; volvió a sacar el miembro de su boca, dejando solo el glande adentro para poder agarrar el resto y masajearlo, exprimiendo el pene y acariciando los testículos, estimulando a Leo a tal punto de que, de un momento a otro, sintió que se derramaba una pequeña cantidad de líquido pre seminal en su lengua.

-Salió algo… - susurró el omega, tocando sus labios y saboreando detenidamente el líquido; Leo volvió a poner una mano detrás de la nuca de Guang.

-¿Sabe bien?... - preguntó Leo, su pene estaba palpitando levantado frente a la cara de Guang Hong, era hipnotizaste.

-Exquisito… - pronunció Guang, deslizando sus labios por el costado del miembro, acariciando el costado contrario del glande con una mano - ¿Te gusta esto cariño? ¿Quieres más besitos aquí verdad mi rey? - Guang cerró los ojos gozando de ese festín, dejando hablar a su instinto omega.

-Oh mi amor… me encantaría recibir más besitos tuyos, pero… ya no puedo soportarlo más… quiero estar dentro de ti - dijo Leo aguantando con desesperación las ganas de penetrar a Guang Hong; el omega le besó el glande y se recostó de costado, flexionando una rodilla de tal manera que mostraba su entrada mojada y sus genitales a Leo.

-Ven por mí, mi rey… - Guang hablaba poseído por el instinto omega, era sensual y provocativo, a Leo todo le parecía un increíble sueño.

-Te haré mío… - Leo se colocó de costado a espaldas de Guang, acomodándose para poder dejar su pene muy cerca del ano de su amado.

-No dejes marcas amor mío, Georgi no debe enterarse de que me devoraste - Guang Hong usó una mano para tocar el costado de la cabeza de Leo, girando levemente la suya para susurrarle cosas cerca del rostro - cómeme mi rey… hazme el amor y no me dejes ir…

-Precioso… eres realmente hermoso… - Leo tomó su pene y comenzó a moverlo en círculos alrededor de la entrada de Guang, empapando el glande con el viscoso líquido que secretaba el omega - Georgi no te hace el amor muy seguido ¿O me equivoco?

-Solo lo ha hecho dos veces… - confesó Guang Hong, luego cerró los ojos y gimió extasiado, Leo estaba introduciendo su miembro, resbalándose hacia adentro y aumentando el instinto de apareamiento de Guang - Oh… es tan bueno… Leo… te amo…

-También te amo mi príncipe, así que te lo daré todo esta noche, Georgi no se enterará, porque no te toca de todos modos ¿Verdad? - Leo sonrió victorioso, moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante y haciendo gemir al omega mientras su pene se metía más y más al fondo.

-Oh Leo… dame más… hazme tuyo… - susurró Guang Hong mientras Leo lo penetraba a un ritmo que aumentaba gradualmente, la intensidad de las embestidas estremecían al omega; Leo colocó una mano en el pequeño bulto del estómago de Guang, besándole el cuello y los hombros desde atrás.

-Perdón pequeño frijol, voy a hacer que tu mami se mueva mucho hoy - dijo Leo acariciando el bultito, Guang Hong se mostró algo preocupado por lo que oyó, saliendo momentáneamente de su estado instintivo.

-Leo… no le hables - pidió el omega, Leo mordió su oreja y luego lamió su cuello, moviendo las caderas.

-¿Por qué no? Es parte de ti, y yo amo todo de ti - Leo usó sus dos manos para manosear y apretar los pechos de Guang, tomando sus pezones con dos dedos para acariciarlos y girarlos, excitando más al omega.

-Ahh… porque… no eres su padre, este bebé es de Georgi… - Guang Hong gemía siendo penetrado por Leo, y tocado por sus mágicas manos.

-Tal vez es de Georgi - Leo levantó más la pierna flexionada de Guang, acercando su boca para lamerla y besarla - pero tú no eres de Georgi - el beta lamió la pierna de Guang Hong, moviendo sus caderas con más fuerza, haciendo estremecer al omega - él no te toca como yo te toco a ti, él no te da todo el placer que yo te doy ¿Verdad mi príncipe?

-Leo… - el omega giró un poco su torso con una gran flexibilidad, dejando solo sus caderas de costado; Leo pasó su mano por debajo de la pierna alzada de Guang, agarrándole los genitales mientras su otra mano le agarraba un pecho, moviéndolo suavemente.

-Georgi ya no importa, así que sólo piensa en este momento, solo piensa en mí… - pidió Leo mientras manoseaba el cuerpo de Guang Hong, calentándolo, haciéndolo sentir fuego en la entrepierna y en el corazón.

Guang se separó de Leo y colocó sus manos en las clavículas del beta, quien supo que debía recostarse boca arriba para continuar con esa noche de pasión; el pene de Leo seguía erecto, estaba rojo y humedecido, Guang Hong lo acarició con un dedo, sonriendo al ver como ese miembro palpitaba al contacto. El omega tomó el pene de su amante para mantenerlo quieto mientras lo encajaba, sentándose en él, logrando que aquel miembro perfecto se metiera hasta el rincón más profundo.

Los movimientos de Guang hacían sonreír a Leo, su hermoso amado cabalgaba sobre su pene, a ratos le acariciaba los músculos, lamiéndose un dedo, expresando cuanto lo deseaba con una fogosa mirada; el beta se sentó para poder darle un profundo beso a Guang Hong, ambos disfrutaban de ese dulce beso, de sus juguetonas lenguas, de sus cuerpos hechos el uno para el otro. Leo volvió a recostarse, observando como Guang se movía sobre él, saltando y lamiéndose un nudillo, susurrando palabras amorosas para su amante, pidiéndole ser suyo hasta que su cuerpo no pudiera más; el beta agarró un pecho de Guang Hong mientras este se movía, luego llevó esa mano hasta la boca del omega, este le besó la palma y luego tomó un dedo de su amante para chuparlo, enredar su lengua en él mientras se movía y Leo lo masturbaba; el beta quitó sus manos para volver a acariciar los pechos de Guang, tirando de los pezones y frotando los pectorales, el contacto era increíblemente placentero.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente, sabían que pronto llegarían al clímax, así que escogieron una postura diferente para culminar la consumación de su amor; Leo se mantuvo recostado, por su lado Guang Hong se volteó y posó su espalda sobre el torso de Leo, abriendo las piernas al máximo mientras su amante deslizaba el glande por el mojado y caliente ano del omega, preparando la inserción. Cuando la metió nuevamente, él y Guang se miraron a los ojos, se veían sonrojados por el calor, Guang Hong gemía tanto que sacaba su lengüita, cosa que Leo aprovechaba, para lamerla y besarlo sin parar.

Leo tocaba incesantemente cada parte sensible de Guang Hong, masajeaba sus pechos, acariciaba sus testículos, masturbaba su pequeño pene, mientras el suyo daba rápidas embestidas, haciendo que Guang gritara de lujuria y se corriera sin parar tanto por su pene como por su ahora más empapada entrada. El beta apretó los ojos, moviéndose con desesperación para correrse lo más pronto posible, agarrando ambas piernas de Guang y metiendo su pene hasta el fondo, corriéndose a una gran profundidad, llenando a Guang Hong con su espeso semen; al retirar el glande, fue como quitar un tapón, una gran parte de los fluidos se desbordó por los glúteos del omega, deslizándose por el lugar que anteriormente perteneció a Georgi.

Guang volteó su cuerpo, su pecho se juntó con el de Leo, sus miembros reposaban unidos, y los glúteos y piernas de Guang Hong se encontraban entre las piernas de Leo, era como si sus cuerpos se funcionaran; el omega miró con un hermoso brillo en los ojos a su amante, el placer de esa noche había sido más intenso y fogoso que el de sus otras experiencias, se sentía realizado, amado y deseado. Leo acarició su cintura y hombros, sus cuerpos habían sudado mucho, las gotitas de sudor empezaban a enfriarse, y por ello se mantuvieron pegados para tener el calor del cuerpo ajeno; el beta besó suavemente los labios de Guang, el dulce sabor de su boca lo relajaba y hacía que disfrutara incluso después del sexo.

-Esta fue la mejor noche de mi vida... - pronunció Leo besando la frente de Guang Hong, acariciando su espalda y glúteos lentamente.

-Nunca me había sentido así… fue increíble… - reconoció el omega observando con ternura a su amante; Leo besó sus labios una y otra vez, sonriendo pleno y en paz.

-Te amo mi príncipe… me vuelves loco… - el beta besó la zona de la garganta de Guang, quien cerró los ojos suspirando.

-¿Lo hice bien mi rey? ¿Soy buen amante? - preguntó Guang Hong de forma juguetona, rozando su nariz en la de Leo.

-Eres el mejor amante del mundo - Leo rió y encajó su boca en los labios de Guang, dando un profundo e inquieto beso - pero, no me digas “mi rey”, el único con sangre de la realeza eres tú.

-Entonces ¿Cómo debería llamarte, mi rey? - Guang sonrió traviesamente, dando pequeños besitos sobre los labios de su amante.

-Yo estoy aquí para servirte, mi hermoso príncipe. Si quieres, puedes nombrarme “tu caballero” - propuso Leo, él y Guang Hong se veían sumamente felices, se besaban cada cierta cantidad de segundos para seguir expresando esa dicha y amor.

-Mi caballero… - susurró Guang acariciando los labios de su amante con un dedo; Leo comenzó a besar una y otra vez a Guang Hong, era muy apasionado en el amor, sus manos acariciaron el estómago de Guang, luego bajó sus labios para besar la marca del omega, eso puso nervioso a Guang Hong, y sus dudas volvieron a brotar después de haberlas ignorado durante un par de horas - oh no…

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? - le preguntó Leo al escuchar su voz preocupada.

-Hemos sudado mucho y he soltado feromonas… Georgi lo va a notar y sospechará… - Guang cubrió su boca, atemorizado por la posibilidad de ser descubierto.

-No te preocupes mi amor, si quieres podemos tomar un baño de agua fría antes de que vuelvas con él - propuso Leo.

-Lo dices con tanta calma… ¿No te molesta que yo vuelva a su lado? - preguntó Guang Hong, se veía más inseguro que cuando estaba teniendo sexo.

-Yo… si me siento molesto con la idea de que te toque, pero me dijiste que casi nunca lo hace, y eso me deja más tranquilo, porque sé que no te ama como yo te amo a ti.

-Leo… ¿De verdad crees que podremos seguir siendo amantes?... Me da mucho miedo que nos descubran…

-No tienen que descubrirnos, me aseguraré de ser discreto y nunca exponerte. Porque… si no quieres huir conmigo porque estás esperando un hijo suyo, yo te esperaré y te besaré a escondidas, no pienso dejarte ir, Guang Hong - Leo tomó las manos de su amado, Guang miró hacia otro lado, sus dudas eran más fuertes que el romance y la pasión que sintió hacía apenas unos minutos.

-Todo está ocurriendo de forma tan rápida, me cuesta tanto asimilarlo, hace un par de días juraba que mi destino era ser la propiedad del señor Popovich, juraba que el destino me quería junto a él y que tú eras un impedimento, una amenaza para mi familia con él… Pero…

-Pero en realidad, no es el destino el que te ata al señor Popovich, es ese hijo que esperas.

-No es su culpa…

-Lo sé, es una criatura inocente… - Leo se sentó y tomó la cintura de Guang, acomodándolo para poder besarle la panza - será tan hermoso como su mami, tendrá el mismo bello rostro y será el pequeñín más adorable de esta tierra - Guang Hong miró seriamente a Leo.

-Hace un par de meses quisiste que desapareciera.

-No te confundas mi príncipe, no quise matarlo, quise detener la formación antes de que pudiera ser un bebé, pero ahora que está formado, no pienso atentar contra su vida - Guang siguió mirándolo serio, Leo le sonrió para suavizar su carita de ángel - pienso cuidarlo muy bien.

-Pero no eres su padre…

-Aun así, quiero cuidarlo como uno, yo amaría mucho a este pequeño si decidieras huir conmigo… - Leo hizo una proposición disfrazada de comentario - ¿Te lo imaginas? Viviríamos en una cabaña en el bosque donde nadie pudiera molestarte, yo trabajaría y llegaría por las tardes a verte a ti y al pequeño, seríamos una familia…

-Leo… Georgi adora a su hijo ¿Qué clase de basura sería si se lo quitara?... - Leo abrazó a Guang, lo encerró entre sus cálidos brazos y besó su frente, lo calmaba un poco.

-Por eso, si eliges quedarte en su casa, yo lo aceptaré, pero jamás renunciaría a mi amor por ti - el beta trataba de tranquilizar a su amante, pero Guang estaba inmerso en un mar de inseguridades y confusión.

-Necesito tiempo para asimilar todo esto, tengo muchas cosas que decidir aún… Fuimos muy rápido Leo… - ambos seguían abrazados, Leo besó la cabeza del omega y acarició su espalda desnuda.

-No voy a presionarte, puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras… ahora cálmate mi príncipe, debemos volver y quitarnos el sudor del cuerpo - Leo tomó la ropa que estaba a centímetros de ellos, luego cargó a Guang Hong en sus brazos como un caballero a una princesa, caminando con él en brazos para salir del claro.

*****

Eran las 4 de la mañana, Minami corría por las calles de Portland, escondiéndose en cada parte que le sirviera para ocultarse, los únicos que habitaban los pasajes eran un par de borrachos tirados en los adoquines, pero de cualquier forma debía tener cuidado, pues recordaba que cuando fue vendido a la tienda de Lilia, los cazadores que lo violaron habían llegado a una hora similar para vendérselo a Lilia Baranovskaya. Por eso Minami sabía que esa bruja ya estaba despierta a esas horas, esperando con ansias que llegara algún cazador para venderle un omega, porque de seguro había perdido muchísimos en el ataque del falso “Crimson Scarf”.

Minami divisó la tienda de omegas y sastrería, no había ni un alma cerca del lugar, pero debía cerciorarse de que estaba solo, y que no vendría ningún cazador ni nadie a interrumpir su plan; se acercó sigilosamente a la entrada de la tienda, tocando la puerta y colocándose a un costado de esta con el arco y una flecha listos y dispuestos. Sintió unos pasos acercándose a la puerta, tomó aire, lleno de nervios y miedo de no salir vivo de esa hazaña; alguien giró el pomo de la puerta, y él contuvo la respiración, listo para poner en marcha su plan. Lilia abrió la puerta, no había nadie frente a ella, le pareció raro que un bromista molestara a esas horas de la madrugada; no pudo voltear la cabeza para comprobar si había alguien cerca, porque antes de poder mover el cuello, la punta de algo se había posado a él, a un peligroso milímetro de distancia.

-Si gritas esta flecha te atravesará el cuello… - amenazó Minami, oculto tras la capucha de su capa roja; la mujer se quedó tensa y levantó sus manos, quieta y callada, mirando de reojo al omega.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? Ya no tengo nada más que un par de omegas, se los llevaron a todos y robaron mi casa - la mujer se escuchaba calmada, pero esa recitación de todo lo que había perdido no podía significar más que miedo.

-No busco robarte nada, pero si no quieres morir, me acompañarás hasta donde yo te diga - dijo Minami en un tono amenazante, haciendo que Lilia caminara con la flecha pegada a su cuello, lentamente ambos se alejaban de la tienda, avanzando cinco cuadras lejos de la tienda, llegando a una solitaria calle donde Minami al fin pudo separarse de la mujer, sin dejar de apuntarle con el arco, dejando caer la capucha de su capa, mostrando su identidad.

-Minami - Lilia pronunció su nombre con desprecio, el omega no la miraba de forma diferente, al fin podía mostrar el asco que sentía por ella, pues él había invertido la jerarquía de ambos, él tenía el poder en esos momentos, con un arma, ya no se sentía acobardado por Lilia.

-Iré al grano, quiero que me digas a donde se llevaron a Yuuri - dijo Minami sin rodeos, Lilia tenía las manos levantadas, no temblaba ni demostraba temor por un omega, pero sabía que estaba en una clara desventaja.

-¿Cómo voy a saber dónde queda el lugar a donde se lo llevaron? - la mujer evadió la pregunta y Minami apuntó directo a su frente, notó un ligero temblor en los labios de Lilia, empezaba a notarse su nerviosismo.

-¿De qué aldea es el paje que se lo llevó? - preguntó Minami, su rostro intimidaba, no había ni una sola duda en su cuerpo, Lilia sabía que la mataría si no colaboraba con él.

-Aldea Huo Mifan, a 5 kilómetros de la ciudad imperial - respondió la mujer, Minami seguía apuntándole.

-¿Ese hombre te dijo de donde venía, o estás inventando un nombre para salvarte? - Minami debía comprobar que ella no mentía con respecto a esa información.

-Es el encargado de esa zona, él mismo se presentó como alguien nacido en esa aldea - le dijo Lilia mirándolo furiosa, Minami seguía serio - ¿Qué ganaría ocultando la ubicación de ese omega? Ya no es de mi incumbencia lo que le pase.

-Está bien, creeré en ti, pero, antes de marcharme, tengo una última pregunta para ti… ¿Cuál es el nombre de ese paje?

-Bon Hwa Hye, ese es su nombre - Lilia contestó sin dudar, no se veía como una mentirosa, los nombres del imperio Lee eran complicados para los demás imperios, por eso, al ver que a Lilia no le costó pensar en un nombre, supo que decía la verdad.

-Ahora eres libre de irte - dijo Minami, retrocediendo sin dejar de apuntar a la bruja, que también retrocedía lentamente, ambos completamente atentos a lo que hacía el otro; cuando finalmente se veían muy pequeños en la línea de visión del otro, tanto Minami como Lilia echaron a correr, ella gritándole a sus hombres para que salieran a capturar al omega, y él corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas entre las calles.

Minami se metía en diferentes pasajes, sabía que los hombres de Lilia se dividirían en tres grupos para buscarlo, le quedaban pocos, pero de cualquier forma debía tener mucho cuidado y correr pegado a las paredes, asomar sus ojos para asegurarse de que no había nadie por el camino que tomaría, y luego seguir corriendo, buscando un bosque para poder huir con mayor tranquilidad. En un momento vio a un tipo en medio de un camino, miraba a su alrededor, analizando, se notaba mucho que ese hombre trabajaba con Lilia; Minami tuvo que ocultarse en un delgado callejón, tan delgado que pudo trepar entre las paredes y asomarse por un techo para distinguir cuantos ciudadanos despiertos estaban afuera de las casas.

Gracias a eso pudo identificar una ruta de escape, bajó suavemente de esas paredes, dejándose caer ligero como un gato; luego se apresuró para tomar las calles que había visto, corriendo y pegándose a las paredes ante el más mínimo ruido; se ocultó sentándose  tras una escalinata, dejando pasar a dos de los hombres de Lilia que corrían de forma perpendicular a su ruta. Minami estaba agitado y con los nervios de punta, esperó a que esos dos pasaran para retomar su camino, corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas; el eco de sus pisadas confundía a los subordinados de la bruja, los oían de allá para acá, hasta que en un momento no oyeron nada más, y eso eran malas noticias para ellos. El omega había llegado al bosque, adentrándose en él y corriendo sin parar, él y Yurio habían acordado irse a las 6 de la mañana para emprender su viaje, debía estar con él, su compañero no sabía nada de su plan, de seguro lo regañaría por hacer algo tan “estúpido”, pero ellos no podían simplemente partir sin un destino concreto hacia un imperio enorme, era necesario que Minami averiguara algunas cosas.

*****

Guang seguía despierto, su cuerpo ya estaba limpio y envuelto en una bata, Georgi no sospecharía de que se había entregado a alguien más; sin embargo las dudas le carcomían la cabeza, tenía tres opciones, la primera era serle fiel a Georgi, esperar a que en unos meses más hiciera su gira hacia el imperio Lee para intentar seguir las huellas de sus amigos, y parir a su hijo arriesgándose a ser solamente una nodriza para él, entregándoselo a una mujer que se convertiría en la esposa de su alfa. La segunda opción era huir con Leo y criar al bebé lejos del señor Popovich, era una alternativa que podría traerle felicidad y amor, pero que era realmente egoísta, y le causaba remordimiento pensar en su alfa llorando por el hijo que le fue arrebatado por un par de traidores; la tercera opción era tener el bebé de Georgi, manteniendo un amorío en secreto con Leo, eso lo hacía fantasear con lo prohibido, con el peligro, con la pasión de hacer el amor a escondidas de su dueño; pero ese camino sería muy arriesgado, su estabilidad pendería de un hilo.

El omega caminaba de un lado a otro, nervioso y confundido, sus sentimientos, su amor, su remordimiento, su deber y destino, todo era un enredo en su mente, algo que no podría decidir tan fácilmente, porque Georgi lo mantenía a su lado en las prácticas de piano para conseguir inspiración, y Leo demandaba tener su cuerpo por las noches y demostrar el romance que había entre ellos a espaldas del señor Popovich, era como si ambos lo obligaran a decidir. Con aquel lio en la cabeza, la presión hizo que Guang pensara en una cuarta posibilidad; fue hasta la habitación del señor Popovich y retiró toda su ropa del armario, también se llevó un bolso que le pertenecía a su alfa para poder guardarla, junto con su collar de jade, su talismán, y luego al salir de la habitación también metió un gran cuchillo de cocina.

Se vistió rápidamente con una gabardina de color café y unos pantalones negros, y se dirigió al escritorio del señor Popovich, tomando algunas hojas de papel y una pluma para escribir dos notas; al terminar de escribir, caminó rápidamente hacia un cuartito donde guardaban las armas de la casa, eligiendo una escopeta y sus correspondientes cartuchos; afortunadamente la escopeta podía llevarse con un cinto así que no sería complicado cargarla; cuando estuvo listo, dejó una nota sobre la cama de Georgi, y metió la otra por debajo de la puerta de Leo. Paralelamente, Minami llegó corriendo extremadamente cansado al establo, no se esperó encontrar a Yuri sentado afuera, de brazos cruzados y mirándolo irritado.

-¿Dónde estabas? Desperté hace una hora y te busqué en ese estúpido bosque - dijo aguantando la furia contenida.

-Tenía algo que hacer Yurio… pero tengo buenas noticias - su compañero le echaba una mirada asesina, apretando sus manos por la rabia.

-¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada? ¿Qué querías que creyera? Estúpido.

-No te preocupes Yurio, solo quería darte una sorpresa… - Yurio se levantó de un salto y se le acercó de forma intimidante.

-¿Sorpresa? ¿Ese puto arco que hiciste ayer es la sorpresa? Más te vale que no…

-¿Podrías dejarme hablar? - Minami lo miró con seriedad, Yuri dio un respingo, no se esperaba una respuesta segura saliendo de los labios de Minami, como si ya no le tuviera miedo.

-Ya habla de una vez.

-Ya sé en que aldea está Yuuri, y sé el nombre de quien se lo llevó - dijo Minami sonriendo, Yurio lo miró con extrañeza - Huo Mifan, eso está muy cerca de la ciudad imperial, muy al sur; el hombre que se lo llevó se llama Bon Hwa Hye, cuando lleguemos a esa aldea y no sepamos a donde ir, podríamos preguntar por ese tipo para conseguir más información.

-Espera ¿Cómo averiguaste eso? - preguntó Yurio incrédulo, Minami tomó su arco que cargaba en la espalda y se lo enseñó a su compañero.

-Con esto - dijo extendiendo el arco para enseñárselo a Yuri, que no entendía nada.

-¿Qué?... Debe ser un chiste.

-Fui a la tienda de Lilia y la amenacé con una flecha, entonces pude averiguar dónde está Yuuri, ahora será más fácil encontrarlo, ya no estamos tan perdidos - Minami sonreía, Yurio ladeó la cabeza, sin poder creer que Minami había hecho algo tan valiente.

-¿Es en serio? No seas mentiroso, tú nunca podrías envalentonarte tan fácilmente - Minami agachó la cabeza, ofendido.

-Tal vez no soy tan valiente como tú, pero si sé usar este arco, y eso me dio confianza y ventaja, todo lo que te digo es verdad Yurio - aseguró Minami, pero Yurio siguió cuestionándolo con la mirada, por lo que Minami puso su arco en posición y disparó una flecha justo en el centro de un árbol, que se quedó perfectamente clavada en vez de caer al suelo - ¿Ves? Si sé usar este arco - Yuri abrió los ojos al notar la distancia y precisión de la flecha, era algo increíble.

-¿Pero qué…? - Yurio estaba mudo del asombro, luego Minami lo miró seriamente y se fue hacia el bosque.

-Si quieres puedes seguir dudando de mí, ahora podemos irnos de una vez - dijo dándole la espalda a su compañero, tal vez no lo juzgaba por odiarlo, pero no le agradaba nada que dudara de una de las pocas cualidades buenas que tenía; Yurio le siguió los pasos, algo avergonzado de sí mismo por pensar que Minami era genial con ese arco.

-Oye enano… - pronunció mientras seguía a su compañero entre los árboles, caminando sin mirarse.

-¿Si?

-Podrías… - Yuri titubeó, Minami miró hacia el cielo, como buscando algo en la copa de los árboles.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Podrías ense…

-¿Cómo? - Minami no entendía que trataba de decirle Yurio, hasta que este pudo desembuchar.

-¿Podrías enseñarme a usar el arco? - preguntó, sintiéndose humillado; Minami volteó a verlo, y le sonrió cálidamente, Yuri se agitó, sin entender porque esa tonta sonrisa le parecía linda.

-Por supuesto, también podría ayudarte a fabricar tu propio arco, sería muy útil - Minami de repente empezó a caminar con pequeños brinquitos de alegría, al ver que su talento había sido reconocido por alguien como Yurio.

-Oye… - su compañero estaba cohibido, algo extraño en él, porque le costaba mucho expresar amabilidad, sobre todo con Minami - gracias.

-De nada - contestó Minami, feliz mientras caminaban por el bosque; de pronto escucharon unos rápidos pasos, a sus espaldas Guang Hong corría cargando todo su equipaje.

-¡Esperen! - les gritó Guang, llegando al lado de sus amigos, que lo miraban boquiabiertos - me voy con ustedes…

-¿Qué? ¿No eres tú el omega tonto que decía que debía estar con su alfa y parir bebés? - se burló Yurio revolviendo el cabello de Guang Hong, que rió un poco con su acción.

-Hubo un cambio de planes, quiero ir a rescatar a Yuuri - dijo Guang sonriendo, Minami saltó de felicidad y abrazó a su amigo con energía.

-¡No podríamos hacerlo sin ayuda de Guang Hong el pistolero! - exclamó Minami muy feliz, Guang también lo abrazó de forma apretada.

-Soy el único asesino aquí, yo los protegeré - Guang se rió de sí mismo por ese alarde, luego los tres se fueron caminando al hilo por el bosque - ¿Cuál es la ruta a seguir?

-Tenía pensado ir a Whale y guiarme por los caminos hacia el sur - dijo Yurio, a Minami le parecía un plan muy básico.

-¿Quieres cruzar la ciudad de Whale? - le preguntó Minami.

-Sí, o tomar un barco ahí - los compañeros de Yuri lo miraron desconfiados, se notaba que él se dejaba llevar más por impulsos que por planeación.

-Creo que en vez de cruzar Whale, deberíamos seguir los rieles del tren que están cerca de aquí - propuso Guang Hong.

-Esa es una mejor idea, los rieles cruzan el bosque, así que estaremos seguros de los cazadores de omegas si no los atraemos, además, si nos faltan provisiones, los rieles siempre conducen a poblados - explicó Minami, Yurio frunció el ceño, derrotado por la lógica de sus compañeros.

-Como quieran, ahora sigamos avanzando.

*****

A las 9 de la mañana Georgi despertó, su omega no estaba a su lado, eso le pareció muy extraño, estaba acostumbrado a despertar y besar el vientre de Guang Hong para darle los buenos días al bebé. Pero esa mañana, en vez de encontrar al omega a su lado, encontró una nota escrita con tinta negra.

“Querido Señor Popovich.

He estado un par de días con una gran preocupación, mis amigos me habían pedido que los acompañara a rescatar a otro de nuestros más fieles y queridos amigos y compañeros: Yuuri Katsuki. Al principio me negué a participar en la búsqueda, pues nuestro compañero fue a parar al imperio Lee, mi tierra natal, y eso supondría un largo viaje que me alejaría de usted.

Ellos respetaron mi decisión y planearon irse por su cuenta, pero yo seguía con dudas, unas dudas que fueron potenciadas por sus palabras. Sí, señor Popovich, me refiero a lo que usted me dijo sobre nuestro hijo, que si usted consiguiera a otra mujer, yo tendría que aceptar que mi bebé la viera como su madre, y ocultarle durante el resto de su vida que yo soy su verdadero progenitor.

Yo sé que usted piensa que los omegas somos de lo peor, que no tenemos sentimientos y que solo queremos aprovecharnos de personas como usted; pero las cosas no son así, yo he intentado ceñirme a su rutina, he intentado ser una… ni siquiera sé si debería considerarme “una pareja”, pero, he intentado darle amor, he visto la brillantez de su cerebro, la sensibilidad de su alma, el talento y belleza que usted tiene… Yo soy una persona con sentimientos, al igual que usted, Mari y Leo, yo también puedo amar, yo también puedo llorar y sentir la tristeza de que nadie crea que de verdad soy un ser humano.

Intenté amarlo, pero usted no me lo permitió.

Esto no es un adiós señor Popovich, solo necesito tiempo y espacio para reflexionar, pero descuide, porque cuidaré de que nada le pase a este bebé que llevo en mi vientre, y le aseguro que volveré pronto para que usted también pueda estar con su hijo; porque le juro que yo no pienso quitárselo ni negarle su paternidad, contrario a lo que usted haría conmigo.

Ahora rescataré a una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, y volveré en cuanto logre ese cometido.

Suyo por contrato.

-Guang Hong Ji.”

Georgi leía la carta con las manos temblorosas, enrabiado y asustado; arrugó la carta entre sus manos, y sin pensarlo mucho, salió corriendo en pijama al patio, gritando el nombre de Guang Hong desesperadamente; a su corazón le aterraba la idea de perder a su hijo, como también le aterraba que el omega que lo llevaba en su útero saliera lastimado. La mezcla de rabia, miedo y desesperación aumentaban el volumen de sus gritos, y él lloró por ello, viéndose débil como en muy pocas ocasiones de su vida.

Leo estaba sentado en su cama, ignorando los gritos de Georgi y ojeando la carta que Guang le había dejado, y que en realidad no tenía nada escrito en ella, pues Guang Hong sabía que Leo aun no aprendía del todo a leer y escribir, y prefirió explicar con dibujos lo que estaba ocurriendo. En el papel había unos pequeños dibujitos, tres personas, un hombre alto con un bebé en las manos, un hombre mediano ofreciendo una rosa con un porte caballeresco, y un muchacho bajito en medio de ambos, sentado y mirando hacia abajo con tristeza; el dibujo se repitió, con la diferencia de que el pequeño de en medio se tapaba los oídos y tenía una nube de pensamiento llena de líneas enredadas.

Finalmente el más pequeño tomó un reloj y se fue acompañando a otros personajes pequeños, el ultimo dibujo era el chiquillo besando al mediano, cosa que tranquilizó a Leo, era fácil interpretar los dibujos, Guang estaba confundido y necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar las cosas, pero eso no significaba que no lo amara y que no quisiera estar con él, eso le dio sosiego a Leo, así que se recostó en su cama, dejando que Georgi buscara por su cuenta a su amado. Los omegas habían dejado ese pequeño caos atrás desde hacía algunas horas, caminaban sonrientes por las vías del tren, rumbo al destino y el deber de rescatar a una pieza muy importante en sus vidas, a Yuuri Katsuki, que los esperaba esperanzado en esa prisión donde poco espacio había para la fe. 


End file.
